Captain Zala
by dEaYrEkSness
Summary: What happens if you're on the same ship that was the cause of your parent's death and your suffering. Only difference the Captain is more deadlier then the last! AU; Main: AC Some: SS,MM, KL...MAYBE OTHERS
1. Chapter 1

**Captain Zala!**

Hey all! Well as you can see I started a new story! I'm sorry if you're waiting for Intruder or Danger. Well for Intruder my editor had been busy so I'm not sure when she'll have time to edit it. And for danger I'm kind on a writer's block. But don't worry I'll be posting both hopefully by the end of this month!

Okay so for this new story… let me tell you all now my grammar and spelling sucks, and I didn't get someone else to edit it. If you think I killed the writing and thing I should get any editor just let me know, and I'll try to find someone. But if you can bear with the grammar then just let me know! Also if you are going to leave a review please no flames! I'm not very good taking bad comments they get to me quick. But I'm a strong girl! Loll

Okay about the story…it's an AU. Main characters: Athrun and Cagalli. I have some Mwu and Murrue. Plus later on I have Kira and Lacus, and Shinn and Stella. With the relationship… most don't happen all of a sudden so it may take a while for them to start up. Also sorry if I'm not good with writhing fluff or action scenes. Another thing this is a pirate story so yea! And some or most of the characters may be OOC. I have some Ocs but they are only here for a second! Okay that's all I think I need to say about this. Well hope you enjoy! Sorry about the long author's note. Well again enjoy!

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**_

**Chapter 1**

_~*Heliopolis*~_

"Hey Ryuu… wait up!"

"NO! You're to slow Hina."

"Hey- OW!" replied a little girl as she ran into a blonde boy. "Sorry mistress I didn't see you." She replied as she looked up to notice the blonde boy looking at her. The boy had on a pair of brown/tanned pants, with a light blue blouse.

"It's okay Hina," replied the boy, as 'he' smiled at the little girl.

"CAGALLI!" with that the little girl threw herself in the woman's arms, "I'm so sorry I thought you were a boy! See I told you before to wear dresses! Then you would look pretty and I wouldn't keep thinking you were a boy."

"HEY! Who do you think you keep calling a boy? Plus I don't mind you calling me a boy… a lot. But if someone else did…you know what would happen to them! Beside I don't want to look like those helpless girls that need a man to save them."

"I know that. HEYY… kick Ryuu's ass for me!" Replied Hina, as she pulled the blonde around the corner where the boy had ran off too.

"Hey…wait what did I say about fighting?"

"Fight your own battles. But it's not fair you're so skilled in sword fighting. Can't you just scare him and tell him to stop leaving me behind?"

"Hina, I'm not going to fight him for you," replied Cagalli as, she was still getting pulled by the little girl to follow.

"Hey what took you long…Oh hey Cags." Replied Ryuu as he came back to get his friend.

"YOU CAME BACK!" Hina yelled. She was too busy walking towards her friend that she forgot she was still dragging Cagalli along.

…And Cagalli was to busy trying to free herself from the little girl's iron grip, that she didn't notice she was walking right into someone.

As Cagalli finally got her hand out she didn't have time to celebrate as she hit someone hard, and could feel herself falling to the ground. On impact she closed her eyes and waited to feel the hard dirt road hit her bottom… but it never came. Instead she felt strong arms around her waist.

She looked up to notice a familiar friendly face. "Hey Cagalli you should be more careful." Smiled Ahmed as he looked down at the blond in his arms.

"Sorry," replied Cagalli as she looked at the ground to hide the blush that was forming.

"Again with the pants? You know that's men's clothing," came a high pitch voice, which belonged to no other then Flay Allster.

"Hey that's what I said!" came Hina's voice again.

"Shouldn't you been running around with Ryuu somewhere? You know he left you again," asked Sai as he walked up towards Hina and bend down to face the little girl.

"Hey Sai. What no he right- HEY Ryuu wait up! Well bye guys," with that Hina ran off.

"See this is why Cagalli can't get a man. She looks and act way too much like a guy," came Luna's voice.

"Hey I think she beautiful." Replied Ahmed, as he balanced her on the ground, then let her go.

Cagalli frowned when he let her go. He- well his arms were so warm. And wait! Did he just call her beautiful?

"Yea of course you would. Come let's go," Sai said. With that Sai, Flay, and Luna started walking a head. Luna stopped walking. Looking around she noticed Ahmed hadn't moved. "Hey are you coming?"

"Yea. You guys go on a head."

"Fine, whatever." With that the three left.

"Hey thanks for you know, " replied Cagalli as the blush finally washed away and she looked at him.

"No problem. You should have said something to them. I know you Cagalli… You're not someone to listen and not talk back."

"I know but Murrue told me to be more friendlier, or else people would just want to kill me," laughed Cagalli as she stared at Ahmed's smiling face.

"I wouldn't let that happen." He smiled.

That's why she loved him. Sure she always found Ahmed to be the nicest person in Heliopolis. But because of his personality she had a little- who was she kidding. She had a huge crush on him.

Most people didn't like Cagalli in this town, due to her past. If Mwu hadn't found her that one faithful day, who know what would have happened to her?

"Hey Cagalli… you going to Princess Stella's birthday ball today?" asked Ahmed as he noticed the blond had spaced out.

"Um… I'm not sure."

"Well if you do, I'll be waiting for you," there was a long pause as Cagalli started at him in surprise.

"But don't you have to train today?" asked Cagalli.

"Well kind of. You see as training Mwu say we would be guards at the ball."

"Ohh… well that's cool."

"Well may sure you show up. Hey then you can see me in uniform. Well I guess I better be going," with that he walked pass leaving a giggling Cagalli.

---

"Murrue! Where did I put my navy boots?" yelled a tall blonde man, as he looked around the small house.

"I think it's in the corner close to the door," yelled a female voice from the kitchen.

As Mwu walked towards the door, in search for his boots, the door banged open almost knocking him down. And a blond girl came skipping in.

"WO! Cagalli be careful! That almost hit me," replied Mwu as he continued to search for his missing boots.

He looked back wondering why no remarks were made from the blonde. He noticed the blonde was in her own little world.

"WHAT HAPPEN?" came Murrue with a wooden stick in hand ready to attack.

"Ok honey, calm down it's just my 'little' Cagalli." Mwu remarked as he noticed that got the blonde's attention.

"Hey! Who are you calling little? I'm 17. That's no little girl. Hey what's with the stick?" replied Cagalli, as she looked from Mwu who was at the door too, Murrue in front of the kitchen.

"Well Murrue here thought Pirate's came to attack. Oh here they are," replied Mwu as he walked over towards the blond, boots in hand.

"Really you think a wooden stick is going to knock down a few pirates," laughed Cagalli. Soon was joined by Mwu.

"Yea and then she's going to cook them some nice bread so they can't move."

"Hahaha very funny. Well it's not like you two would do anything, then get yourselves killed."

"Oh come on, don't get mad. We were joking," replied Mwu as he walked over to Murrue and placed a quick gentle kiss on her lips. "Plus Cagalli could cut them to pieces. I didn't teach her how to sword fight for nothing."

"Yea, I wish you hadn't. Now look at her she's becoming more like you. See she's even dressing like you! Not to mention she doesn't have any friends! How is she going to find a man if she could kill every guy in town," replied Murrue and she was embraced from the back by Mwu.

"Hey I could always do what you did and marry a navy person."

"Yea… but I bet you're stronger then them," replied Mwu as he rested his head on Murrue's shoulder. "OR you could always marry a pirate."

As it came out of Mwu's mouth he wished he hadn't said it. Murrue elbowed him in the ribs, but it was to late.

Pirates! How she hated them! They were the reason she suffered a long time ago. They all deceived to end up in Davy Jones's locker.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean that," said Mwu as he let go of Murrue and slowly walked over towards Cagalli.

"I…it's okay…don't worry! I'm over it. Plus who knows I maybe stronger then them too." Smiled Cagalli as she looked up towards the two.

"Okay, Cagalli I brought you a very lovely dress, to wear for-" started Murrue, but stop due to the looks on Mwu and Cagalli's face.

"I'M NOT WEARING A DRESS!"

"SHE'S NOT WEARING A DRESS!"

"You two are the same. Cagalli, Stella's your friend. You should go to the ball. Plus I think she's the only friend you have in town." Replied Murrue as she walked closer to the two blondes.

"What NO! I have Hina, Ryuu, Lee, and more…"

"Yea, but those are children that are 12 years or younger. You need more friends your age."

"Okay, I agree. Cagalli should go but not in a dress! I mean come on there are going to be guys there. And I know lads! They think about nothing but bad and I mean BAD things," pouted Mwu as he looked at Murrue then at the blonde. "And look at this face. It's too innocent to be even looked at by those lads."

"MWU! What are you talking about? No wonder she hates dresses! This is all your fault." Murrue said as she crossed her hands over her chest and turned away from the two.

"Wait Murrue…I didn't mean that! Come on!" replied Mwu as he started to walk towards Murrue. She wouldn't look at him. As walked away from him.

Mwu looked at Cagalli for help, she looked back and shook her head, "I'm happy you brought me a dress," Murrue turned around to look at Cagalli. As Mwu gave Cagalli as glare, " but before I get killed by you two! I'm sorry Murrue. But I'm with Mwu on this one. I'm not wearing a dress."

"But Cagalli? You really need to meet more people. People think you're cold hearted," started Murrue.

"I don't care what others think. I'm happy with you two and that all I need."

"See that's my girl," with that Mwu came towards her and locked her in a tight hug. "Plus I don't know what good it's going to do, if everyone that hits on her will just end up with a broken nose or something at the end."

"With that temper I agree." Laughed Murrue as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Well not everyone finds me scary," whispered Cagalli, as she remembered the event from today. To bad for her Mwu heard.

"Cagalli you have a man?" he asked all seriously.

"What no… It's not like that." Blushed Cagalli.

"If you have a man I think I should know about this! It's not Yunna? Is it?"

"What! God no it's not him! You know how much I hate him!"

"Then you do have one?"

"Murrue I need help!" yelled Cagalli as she ran into the kitchen.

"Well you wouldn't wear the dress. Why should I help you?"

"Come on? Please?"

"Cagalli who is it? When I find him I'll break his leg's if he tries anything on you!" Came Mwu's voice as he walked closer to the kitchen.

"Help me Murrue! I'll wear the dress!" begged Cagalli, as she put her hand together.

"Okay," just then Mwu walked into the room. Murrue walked over towards him and placed her hands on his chest; she bend forwards and whispered some thing in his ear.

"That's great! Ahmed is a great guy! You know he was first in the Navy tests **(1),** he'll probably become part of the navy next year," smiled Mwu as he walked out of the room again.

"Hey! How did you know?" asked Cagalli as she looked at Murrue. Murrue just smile and said she wouldn't tell.

"But if he does anything to hurt you Cagalli I swear I'll kill him. I wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt you. Both of you." replied Mwu as he popped his head back in the room and said in a hard cold voice, which scared Cagalli. Murrue just smiled.

She gulped and nodded her head. 'Should I tell them that the closes we have come to a relationship is him saying hi to me,' thought Cagalli. But decided against it.

"Mwu, you never change! Don't worry Cagalli this is what he said to me the first time he wanted to go out with me."

"What that he'd kill himself if he touched you?" questioned Cagalli.

"What no! He had said if anyone tries to make a move on 'his' woman he would kill them."

"Well it worked! See you're mines now. Anyways I'll be going. Bye honeys!" with that Mwu left the house.

"That was scary. Hey Murrue I'm going to the Bay for a bit. I'll be back before the ball." With that Cagalli ran out of the house.

---

_~*Pirate Ship*~_

"Ahoy Yzak. Do you think that they have hot lasses there?" asked a blonde hair pirate as he talked to his sliver hair friend.

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Come on… don't be so pissed. Did the Captain say something to you?"

"Shut up. And Zala is an asshole."

"So he did say something to you. Was it because of you getting into a fight with Shinn this morning?"

"It's not my fault the brat still can't get use to the order of this ship."

"So Zala stickled up for him and you're mad at him?"

"Actual I told them to have a one-on-one sword fight, for my entertainment. Now if Shinn here can bet Yzak, well I can't do anything about that. Now can I?" came a new voice.

As the two looked up they noticed a midnight blue haired captain standing near them. With him was a shorter black haired boy.

"Dearka, it was so cool! I kicked Yzak's ass so easily. Hey maybe I could face Kira or the Captain?"

"Shinn don't get to cocky." Replied a brown haired boy as he walked over to the rest.

"So Athrun what are we planning now?"

"Kira, shouldn't you call me Captain…like the rest."

"When you can bet me in a sword fight. I'll call you captain. Until then you're Athrun."

"Well Kira don't forget you can't even bet me. It always ends up a tie."

"Anyways enough with your little girly moment! What is the plan?" asked Yzak as he sent the two a glare.

"I would be more carefully how you talk to me. I could always kill you here." Replied Athrun calmly.

"He's not serious is he?" whispered Shinn to Dearka.

"He's dead serious."

"Okay the plan is simple. We go in. Kill who ever gets in our way. Get the princess. Then burn the town to the ground," said Athrun as he walked over to the end of the ship and looked out at the ocean. He turned back to his crew and added, "And feel free to pick up any gifts on the way." He sent a cold smile to his crew before looking back to the ocean.

---

END

**(1) **I'm not sure what they are called but it's that training they do before the can become a part of the Navy.

Well how was it?? Okay I'm not going in history or English as you can see. So sorry if the language isn't like it was in the olden days. I tried to put some words in but to me it sounded weird. I'm not going to go that in the next chapters. Well I hoped you liked this first chapter! Plus if you found this boring it picks up. Also the sword fights and all the action may not be great so sorry but hopefully you start to enjoy the story!!

Well till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Captain Zala**

Hey all!! Well here's the second chapter!! Yea, sorry if Cagalli seems to be a lot manly or stronger then the others. Remember she trained to be strong and she has girl power! Go girl power! Don't worry she has her weak points throughout the story…but she's not too weak. Okay just wanted to say I'm not a big fan of the name of this story…so I planning to change it. If any of you have any idea what I could use, please tell me? I've never been good with coming up with tittles. Also sorry I'm not good in history…so my pirates and town's people's English is modernized. So hopefully that won't be a big problem.

Well hope you enjoy. Thanks to all over who reviewed and/or put the story on one of their lists. Well please R&R. No flames! And like always sorry about grammar/spelling. Well again enjoy.

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**_

**Chapter 2**

Cagalli couldn't help but stare at the ocean. It was pretty especially now that the sun was setting.

The party was going to start soon and she needed to get back and get ready. But she didn't want to leave. This was the one place in all of Heliopolis that she loved the most.

This was the place Mwu had found her. She smiled at the memory. She was floating in the water when he pulled her out. The town's people didn't know what to do. They were planning of leaving her there or throwing her back. No one wanted a child that had nothing with her. It would have just been more trouble. That's when Mwu and Murrue stepped in and took her. Mwu and Murrue had always loved her. And still did. They treated her like their very own daughter.

But she could still remember when she first opened her eyes and saw them. She hadn't trust them and was very sad and lonely.

She remembered Murrue asking her where her parents were. She also remembered what happened to family.

_**Flashback**_

_-*-Orb-*-_

Two little kids were running for their lives. It was scary. One minute they were with their parents at the town market, the next they were standing next to the lifeless body of their father. They had lost her mother in the chaos.

"Kira! I'm scared," cried a six-year-old Cagalli, as she held on to him as tight as she could. He was older by one year. He had always protected her, and was doing the same now. She felt weak that she couldn't do anything for him.

"Don't worry Cagalli. I wouldn't let them hurt you."

"But Kira they killed dad!" yelled Cagalli as she was pulled towards the markets by her brother.

"Cagalli! This is not the time to cry! We need to find mother and then get out before the pirate kill us too."

Cagalli ran helplessly behind her brother as he pulled her towards the pirates and chaos.

"Cagalli close your eyes." He told her as they ran into the damage caused by the pirates.

But it was too late. She saw. She saw it all. She saw a pirate burning down a house filled with people. She saw a pirate sticking his sword threw a man's heart then beheading him. She saw it all and she couldn't do anything but cry.

She wanted to be brave like Kira, not weak. She wanted to find their mother. So she looked around, yes she felt like closing her eyes. But she was going to show Kira she could be strong too. She could hear Kira yelling at her, but she didn't care she looked and she saw all the damage the pirates did. They were evil!

"MOM!" she heard Kira yelling. There she saw their mother! A pirate with shoulder length black hair grabbing her and focused her to face him. Then he kissed her.

Kira let go of Cagalli's hand and ran towards their mother.

"Mom! Leave her alone," yelled Kira as he started kicking and punching the pirate but was grabbed by another man.

"Great you're here Zala! That brat was getting on my nerves." Said the black one.

"VIA? I didn't know we'd see you here. To bad Ulen's dead. Killing him was my pleasure," said the other man know as Zala.

"You bastards! Let Kira go! Let him go," yelled Via as she tried breaking from Gilbert's hold.

"Shut up! You had a kid with that disgusting man," he said as he punched her in the stomach. "This is all Ulen's fault! If he wasn't stupid to leave! That bastard!"

Cagalli was too scared to move. But she had to do something she had to help Kira and their mother.

"Kira! MOM!" yelled Cagalli as she ran towards the two.

"No Cagalli stay back!" yelled Via.

"Oh so you also have a little girl too? Hey Patrick wouldn't she make a fun little toy for Athrun," laughed Dullindal as he looked at Cagalli. "Plus she may grow up to be a very beautiful woman just like her mother. Then I wouldn't mind having her."

"You lay a finger on her I'll kill you," spat Via.

"You're no fun. Patrick kill the boy and get the girl!"

"NO!" yelled Via. Which caused Dullindal to be pissed as he punched her again.

"No!" yelled Cagalli as she ran over to the group. She wasn't going to let anything happen to her brother or mother. She ran towards them and as she got closer to them. She could see the tears in her mother's eyes. She hated them; these men for causing so much pain to her family.

"OW! Ya mangy cockroach!" yelled Patrick as he let go of Kira.

Kira took the change to run towards Cagalli. He grabbed her and was ready to go back to their mother, but was stopped by her words.

"Kira go run! Protect Cagalli!"

"Shut up!" replied Gilbert Dullindal as he took his sword out.

"Kira go! And don't look back! GO now! I love you two!" with that he put the sword threw her.

"MOM!" Yelled Kira as he watched her body falling to the ground.

"Get the kids," said Gilbert Dullindal. "Via, you could have had a better life."

"Kira we have to go! H…he….he's coming." cried Cagalli as she tried to pull Kira to move, but he was too strong.

"Kira!" yelled Cagalli as tears ran down her face.

"Come," with that he pulled her away from the men.

That day they ran and ran until their legs hurt. But they knew they weren't save.

"Cagalli stay here! I'll be back." Kira said as they finally stopped running. He found a place to hide. It was deep in the forest at the end of Orb. Right behind the forest was the salty sea.

"No! Don't leave!"

"I have to go back! Please just stay here. I'll be back for you."

"No" Cagalli said as she grabbed his arm.

"Here. Take this," he said as he handed her his ring. It was a gold ring their mother had bought him when he was younger. It was his most valuable thing in the world. It even had his name write on it, 'KIRA'.

"NO I know what this means! I'm not letting you go!" screamed Cagalli.

She knew what it meant. It meant he wasn't even sure if he'd be back. The ring was a part of Kira, and giving it to her was saying he was going to leave her.

She wasn't stupid. She wasn't going to let her brother run back into the chaos. So she held on tighter.

That's when he slapped her. She looked at him. He was crying as well. He handed her the ring and looked die into her eyes. "Cagalli don't go anyway. I'll be back for you. I promise!" With that he left.

He lied. He never came back. Never once said goodbye. He was a big liar! He just left her like their mother, and father! He lied. She hated him! She despised him! He was support to protect her! He lied. It hurt her so bad. She had final lost everyone that she ever loved. She didn't know what to do anymore.

Soon the forest was put on fire, and she fell into the ocean. She didn't care where it took her. She just let it take her away. Because they were all gone. Mother, Father, and Kira all gone. They all left her.

Minutes later she fell into darkness and when she woke up she had seen Mwu for the first time.

_**End flashback**_

Cagalli looked up, she noticed she was caught up in her past again. She forced on a smile as she remembered that one-day. The day her life changed.

She felt a drop of water falling on her hand. Was it raining? Then she noticed it wasn't. It was just her tears. She couldn't stop them now! He had lied to her and left! Now she had to face this world alone. But she wasn't all a lone. She still had Murrue and Mwu. But how long could they be there for her? Not forever.

What if they got tried of her ways and left her too? No she couldn't have that! She loved them as much as she did her real parents and Kira.

She didn't want to think about this now. She wiped her tears and look at the ocean. It was beautiful the sun was setting the water was an orange colour and the waves were gentle. But that when she saw it… It was THAT ship! The same ship that took her life away!

She couldn't breath it was here! It was going to happen again, and she had no one to protect her! No she wasn't the same little weak girl as before. She would protect her new family. She wouldn't let history repeat it's self.

She had to tell Mwu, and warn the navy.

She got up and ran towards the town.

---

Athrun smiled as he noticed they had spotted the ship. This was going to be fun now! Now that they knew they were coming.

Kira came beside Athrun, "Hey what's with that smile?" he asked as he looked out towards the upcoming town.

"They know we're coming. This is going to be fun."

"Well that's great! I haven't had a descent kill for so long," Kira said as he smiled at Athrun.

Kira was one strange kid. Athrun could still remember the day his father had brought Kira on broad. The kid was unconscious, as they had set sail. When Kira had woken up he didn't remember anything. And soon became Athrun's closest friend.

"Hey? Do you remember anything yet?" asked Athrun as he looked at his best friend.

"Nope. Still remember you're dad's face when I first woke up."

"I see. If you start remembering about your past, just let me know. I'll help you anyway I can." Smiled Athrun as he looked one last time at the colourful waters before he walked back towards his crew.

---

"MWU! MWU!" Cagalli yelled as she ran into the navy training grounds.

She noticed Ahmed a little off practicing with his sword. Looked like he was getting ready to do guard duty for the ball.

"Cagalli what's up? Aren't you supports to be at the ball?"

"Mwu… there's a pirate ship that's on its way! You have to do something!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes! It's coming here!"

"Cagalli I need you to go to the ball and warn them! I'll get the navy ready to fight!"

"Wait! Let me help? I can fight too!"

"Cagalli no! Go warn the others!" Yelled Mwu as he pushed the blonde out the door.

---

As Cagalli was kicked out, she started toward the town. But was stopped by someone. As she looked up she noticed a purple haired man in front of her.

"Get out of my way Yunna!" said Cagalli as she continued walking, but was stop by Yunna again.

He grabbed on to her wrist and pulled her into his chest.

"Yunna! Let go! I need to go!" screamed Cagalli as she struggled to get free.

"Cagalli don' worry, I'll protect you!" he smiled as he brought his face inches away from hers.

"NO! Stop!" screamed Cagalli as she kicked him in the shin and ran away.

"Cagalli wait!" Yunna yelled as he ran after her.

---

Cagalli ran for her life. She could hear yelling behind her. Looking back she notice the pirates had landed. She also noticed Yunna right behind her.

"Cagalli you can't hide! You know you're going to be mine's if you like it or not."

Cagalli didn't care what he said. He was stupid. Always trying to make her like him. But she never cared.

She tried to lose him but he was hot on her tail. She needed to get away from him, and now. She needed to go help Mwu and the others. Looking around she noticed a blacksmith shop and by the look of it, it seem no one was in. She entered the shop carefully making sure Yunna hadn't seen her. Looking around the place it looked like the owners had just left. The fire was still burning, and the swords were nice placed and shined. That's when she spotted a brown dirty rob hanging there. It was long so it could cover her, and it was two times her size. It was perfect.

She picked it up and put it on herself. Finding that it had a hood at the back. She popped it up to hide her face. Hopefully Yunna wouldn't notice it was her. Looking at her feet's and arms she laughed out loud. She noticed the rob was hanged off her. Funny now she looked more like a boy. Grabbing one of the shiny swords she ran out of the shop. As she ran out she passed by Yunna. Likely he didn't notice her!

Smiling she started her way towards the pirates! She wasn't going to let her life be rude twice.

As she got closer to the bay she noticed most of the pirates had made it to the town. She had to stop them!

But first she needed to go to the bay. As she ran towards the bay ready to fight a hand stopped her in her tracks. It grabbed her wrist from behind stopping all movement. Ready to attack, she swung the sword above her head, and turned to face her opponent. Stopping the sword as it almost made contact with Mwu's head.

"Cagalli! I told you to do something!" he yelled at her.

"I'm not going to hide! This is the same ship from before!"

"Cagalli! It might be the same ship. But I don't think this is the same captain! If you don't want what happened back then to happen now then listen to me and go find Murrue and warn the others. They want Princess Stella!"

"What? Well I won't let them have her!"

"Then go back now!" said Mwu as he pulled Cagalli out of the way as a man with wavy blonde hair, and a masked attacked Cagalli.

"MWU-"

"Cagalli go now!"

Cagalli listened. She started her way back to the town, but stop. She noticed a man with navy blue hair fighting Ahmed.

"Ahmed," whispered Cagalli, as she was ready to help him but was stopped as she saw what happened. The man had just put the sword through Ahmed's chest. Watching the blade pulled out; cover with red liquid and watching as Ahmed's face became pale, and that smiling face became lifeless, broke Cagalli's heart.

She watched as Ahmed's body fell lifelessly down to the ground. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked. Her Ahmed was killed. Right in front of her eyes he died! After all these years of becoming strong she didn't do anything to stop Ahmed's death. She hated her self. Lose in the thought of the late Ahmed she fell to the ground letting her tears fall freely.

She watched as the man kicked Ahmed's body a side like it was trash!

'What are you doing? Cagalli you need to be stronger! You can't bring Ahmed to life by crying. If I stay here I'll end up like him… then I wouldn't be good to know anyone.' Thought Cagalli as she looked at Ahmed's body lying there. Saying a pray for his soul she stared after the blue haired pirate.

How dare he? He was going to pay for killing an innocent man. As she ran towards the man, she was stopped again.

"Cagalli you can't do anything about it. Don't be a stubborn little girl! Go save others!" Mwu rudely said as he threw her on the ground.

"But…" He was right she couldn't save Ahmed, but she could save many others! She needed to save Murrue, Stella, Ryuu, Hina and everyone she could. She got up wiped her tears and ran towards the town.

---

Athrun had just killed another man. This was no fun! They were all weak. But it seemed Rau sure was having a hard time kill that blond haired man.

Athrun walked over Ahmed's died body and noticed Shinn and Dearka near.

"Shinn, Dearka you two go get the princess."

"Yes sir," with that the two walked towards the town.

---

Cagalli ran as fast as her legs would take her. She couldn't stop! She was already to late. As she ran though the town she noticed houses were burned, people's bodies laid on the ground dead. She had to go and see if Murrue was okay.

She ran passed a house and noticed a big pirate holding a woman, painfully, and smiling.

"Let mom go!" yelled a little boy, as he hugged his sister.

"Kira…" Cagalli couldn't help but stare. It reminded her of Kira. He was protecting his sister like Kira had done for her. She was weak back then so she couldn't do anything to help Kira. But she changed! She wasn't going to just stand there and watch this pirate kill this family. Shaking the thought out of her head. She went towards them.

"Hey you! Let go of her!" yelled Cagalli as she ran over to the kids.

"CAGALLI!" yelled the kids as they smiled, happy to have a friend.

"This boy isn't going to help you after I have fu-" started the man but was cut off by Cagalli.

"I'm not going to let you touch anyone."

"Cagalli no! Take them away," yelled the woman as she tried to stop the blonde.

"Yea little boy listen to this woman." Said the pirate as he brought his face closer.

Cagalli ran towards the pirate. The Pirate let go of the woman and turned to face Cagalli, but was to slow and got attacked on his right arm.

"You bastard!" With that he ran towards Cagalli, sword in hand.

---

Shinn and Dearka ran towards the palace. Shinn stopped as he noticed one of their men's fighting a skinny little boy.

"Hey Dearka I bet you Kai will win this match!" said Shinn.

Dearka stop to watch the fight and smile. Shinn sure wasn't good at being a pirate yet. "Okay if Kai wins you'll have to give Yzak a foot rub. And if Kai wins I'll give him a foot rub."

Dearka smile… sure if he won-- most likely no… just look at the skinny guy, they was no way he would win--he'd give Yzak a foot rub. One thing Shinn doesn't know was that Yzak hated his own feet and wouldn't let anyone near them.

Shinn smiled this was a bet he knew he was going to win.

As they watched, to Shinn's disappointed Kai's body fell lifeless to the floor.

"I wasn't serious! How could that little kid kill Kai," asked Dearka.

"I don't care. I'm going to kill him!" replied Shinn angrily as he walk over but was stopped by Dearka.

"NO! We have to get the princess! Come on!" with that the two left.

---

After getting rid of the pirate, Cagalli ran to her house. She needed to find Murrue.

She got closer to her house and noticed the door was broke down. She needed to be careful.

She threw out her sword and slowly entered the house…only having a few seconds to look around before she was knocked down on the ground and someone climbed onto her back. To make matters worst the person had a small blade to her throat.

Cagalli closed her eyes hoping for them best.

"Don't move or I'll kill you! Tell me what you want pirate?" asked the person holding the blade.

"I'm not a pirate! Murrue it's me Cagalli!" yelled Cagalli as she felt the knife loosening on her throat. "WOW! I never knew you could be so scary."

"Cagalli! Oh my god! You're okay! I was so worried. I though they had gotten you! Is Mwu okay? And what's up with the rob? At least put the hood down you scared me."

"Murrue! Mwu said they want Stella! We have to go to the palace and save her! I'm not scary…anyways we need to go save Stella now!" said Cagalli as she stood up and grabbed Murrue's hand and lead her out of the house.

---

END

Well how was it?? I know with all this running around Cagalli's hood hasn't fallen down. I know weird but go with it Loll. Anyways Hope you liked this chapter we'll meet up with Athrun soon… he's in the next chapter. Sorry for grammar/ spelling. Plus no flames! Well hope you enjoyed!

Well bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Captain Zala**

Hey all… yap next chapter here!!! Loll Well this chapter had Stella…finally! But she's the very quiet/ sweet type of girls. Anyways this chapter also has some action… and to remind you I'm bad at action scenes so bear with me here. Also some of the characters well show up more into the story… for example Lacus. Also Mwu is in and out through out the story. Oh yea… just wanted to say… Cagalli's hood is still on through out this chapter! I know with all her moving around and fighting it's still on. Well let's say it's on tight.

Well anyways sorry I'm not good in history…so my pirates and town's people's English is modernized. So hopefully that won't be a big problem. Well hope you enjoy. Thanks to all over who reviewed and/or checked the story out. Well please R&R. No flames! And like always sorry about grammar/spelling. Well again enjoy.

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Come on Princess, don't make this harder then it is," said Dearka as he watched Shinn grab the poor girl by the hair, while dragging her out of the palace. "Shinn you might want to be a little more nicer there."

"Shut up! OW!!" Shinn said as the blonde princess bit him.

"…" Stella remained quiet as she tried to free herself.

Dearka couldn't help but laugh. Shinn couldn't even hold down a little girl. "Shinn this doesn't seem to be you're lucky day!"

"Shut up! You! Will you stop making a fuss and just come quietly!" Shinn yelled as he pulled Stella to face him and stared dead in her eyes.

Stella looked away, not liking to stare at those ruby read eyes. She was more quiet and shy around everyone. If she wasn't the princess she probably won't have any friends. But one thing Stella wasn't good at was talking or looking at boys. Sure she was kind to everyone, and respected everyone. She just had so many bad run ins with different men's… princes… people.

"HEY YOU TWO! LET GO OF THE PRINCESS!"

As Shinn and Dearka heard the new voice, they both stopped what they were doing and looked up to notice two new people ahead.

One was a tall woman with brown wavy hair, wearing an orange dress. While the other was a short skinny boy wearing a brown rob, but you could see a little blonde hair popping out.

Looking Murrue up and down Dearka said, "Woman, why don't you join our pirate crew. I know we were looking for more 'help'." Shinn smiled.

"I'd probable kill you little boys," Murrue smiled back.

"Yea, like you can even hold up a sword," said Shinn.

"Trust me, she could probable take you both on." Came Cagalli's voice.

"…H…He- HEY! THAT'S THE POMPOUS GASBAG THAT KILLED KAI! I have a better idea why don't I skin you alive, in front of this woman!" yelled Shinn as he threw Stella to Dearka. Luckily Dearka got a hold as she went tripping back. Looking down in the girl's eyes he could tell that Shinn had scared her. The poor girl looked like she was going to cry. As for Shinn, he ran towards Cagalli, and Murrue without a care.

Cagalli noticed a black haired boy running towards them. She took out her sword and faced Murrue. "Murrue, get Stella. I need to teach this pirate a lesson."

"Cagalli, don't be stupid," yelled Murrue but was too late because Cagalli had ran off.

"And here I thought you were going to run the other way. I'm going to enjoy killing you!" yelled Shinn, as he stood in front of the 'boy'.

"Who's Kai…? Oh you mean the big mean looking scum that called himself a pirate? Yea like you can do any better then that weak piece of shit!" said Cagalli only to get this boy angrier.

Shinn didn't take well to people calling his teammates names. Without thinking he ran toward Cagalli sword in hand.

Smiling as this boy came sword ready to attack her, she moved out of the way. As she did she noticed his sword moved to her new location. One thing she had learned from Mwu was that everyone had their own style of fighting. Watch them and you can find their weak points.

Dodging countless attacks, Shinn couldn't help but yell. What the hell was this boy thinking? Why wasn't he attacking?

After a few seconds of watching this boy attacking her, Cagalli noticed he wasn't forcing on blocking himself. She had to give it to him. His' speed was fast, but he left himself open for attack…well that's only if his opponent was faster them him.

As he swung the sword towards her head, she ducked and from under she swung her sword upwards, knocking the sword from his hand. Also leaving a pretty bad mark on his right arm.

Shinn hissed as Cagalli cut his right arm. It was bleeding badly. Luckily it wasn't a deathly wound.

Standing up Cagalli kicked him in the stomach and watched as he fell to the ground. To focused in the match, she charged towards him sword ready to plunge through him. But stopped when she heard her name being called.

"Cagalli!" Looking away she noticed Murrue had successfully gotten Stella and had knocked the other boy on the ground.

"Let's go! Hurry," Murrue yelled as she started a head but stopped to wait for Cagalli.

Looking down Cagalli faced the boy and said, "Well I guess you're luckily. But next time not so much." With that she ran to Murrue, and the three left the scene.

"Well I guess we should have kept our guard's up. Right buddy?" asked Dearka as he got up and walked towards Shinn.

Offering his hand, it was attacked away. Looking down Dearka could tell Shinn wasn't happy about this lost. Sometimes he could act just like Yzak and not even know it. Funny those two never got along.

Getting off the ground Shinn stomped a head. They needed to tell Athrun that the Princess had got away, thanks to those two.

Dearka followed close behind. He knew two things. First Athrun wasn't going to be happy and next Shinn wasn't going to let this pass. Sighing he followed quietly behind the stubborn black head.

---

Killing another man, Kira couldn't take this anymore. It was staring to bore him. Sure he made it to the town with the others but there was no one in this boring town that was strong enough to face him. Walking aimless though the streets, he watched as town's people ran from the flames and pirates. Where was Athrun in all this? Looking around a flaming house caught his eye. Watching as the house fell piece by piece towards the ground.

That's when he noticed a little boy stand near the house. Staring at the boy he felt uneasy. Shaking his head he continued walking. Looking back one more time to look at the little burnet. He noticed the edge of the flaming roof was about to fall on the boy. 'Well now the boy can live in peace,' thought Kira as he looked away and continued walking.

"Kira…" That's went he stopped walking. He heard a voice! Looking around he noticed no one was around. Only him and the crying little boy. Shaking his head he was about to start walking when he heard it again.

What the hell was going on! Was he going crazy? He was hearing voices. It sounded like a woman through. It was gentle and soft. It gave him a warm feeling inside. Closing his eyes he heard it again but this time it had said, "Protect…"

Without think he ran towards the little boy right before roof fell on top of the little boy. Landing safely on his feet on the other side, he turned to the boy in his arm.

What did he do? Kira didn't like this. What the hell was he thinking? This had never happen to him. Why did that voice have so much power over him? Why did he listen to it? And the most important question… where did it come from!? Besides why did he go running to save a little boy, when he was ready to leave him to die?

Pushing the kid away he stared at the kid. "Go." The little brunet was startled and looked up. Staring at the little boy, Kira saw confuse look in his face. Without thinking he yelled louder this time, "I SAID GO, BEFORE I KILL YOU!" With that the boy with running toward the palace.

"KIRA!" Looking back he noticed Athrun and Yzak coming towards him. "You okay?" asked Athrun. He looked worried.

"Yea… I'm just… never mind. Hey are they back with the princess yet," asked Kira. He didn't want to stay here any longer.

"No. Looks like Dearka may have found a women," replied Yzak, and Athrun agreed by laughing.

"What? I can't believe you guy think I would do that! Now if I found a woman… who'd be with Yzak?" smiled Dearka as he came up behind Yzak and gave him a friendly hug. **(1)**

"Can you get you hands off me, before you end up with no arms," threaten Yzak. He hated Dearka! Okay not really, but he hated him right now!

As Athrun stopped laughing he looked around and saw no sign of the princess. Turning toward Dearka he asked, "Where's the Princess?"

By the look on Athrun's face he could tell Athrun was going to kill them. " Well Captain… you see we had her. But then…"

"But then some woman, and boy took her away," replied Shinn as he glared at Dearka.

What did they mean she was taken away? What were these two? Embolus (sp?)? Couldn't even do one thing right.

Staring Dearka and Shinn, Athrun started, "What the hell do you mean token? You're pirates! I swear can't you do one thing right!" He had started yelling.

Yep he was mad!

"Athrun. I think you need to calm down," Kira said quietly. Nobody wanted to make Athrun very mad… if that happened it would be their deaths. Kira looked at the two and noticed Shinn with a sour face, looking at his arm. Following his gaze that's when he saw the cloth covered in blood.

Walking up towards the younger boy, Kira grabbed his arm and removed the cloth. Looking at the cut he stared at the younger boy. "Shinn what happened?"

Everyone looked to see what happened. Seeing the cloth covered with blood Athrun walked up to Shinn as well. Waiting for Shinn's answer which never came, Athrun had become impatient, "Shinn, he asked you as question. What happened?" said Athrun as he took Shinn's bleeding arm out of Kira's arm.

One thing Athrun didn't like was watching his crewmembers in pain. His crew was his family, and as much as he caused pain to them he could stand the thought of someone else killing or hurting them.

Looking at the boy he knew he wasn't going to get any answers. He turned to Dearka.

"Well you see the boy we met and Shinn had a sword fight and Shinn ended up losing. I guess that's his award," said Dearka as he looked away.

"If Shinn was fighting this guy… how did you let the princess go?" asked Yzak. He got the part that Shinn had to fight this boy. But he couldn't get how the princess was taken away. Dearka had said they had her.

"Well you see… the woman… kind of knocked me down," Dearka said as he stared at the ground. All eyes turned to him.

"A woman beat you?" question Yzak as a smile slowly formed on his face.

Looking up he noticed Kira and Yzak were smiling, Shinn was still looking down and ohhh Athrun looked mad.

"I don't have time for this!" yelled Athrun as all eyes turned to him. He'd had enough of all this! How hard was it to get one little girl? Looking a head he started talking, "Okay. You three," pointed to Yzak, Dearka, and Kira, "Come with me! Shinn go back to the ship. Nicole will patch you up."

"No! I mean Captain I want to go with you," said Shinn as he finally looked up to face his Captain.

"You're hurt. Go back," Athrun was trying to keep his cool. Why did his crew have to be stupid?

Kira noticed Athrun stressed out stage, so he lend a helping hand. "I think you should come back Shinn. You don't want that cut to get worse."

"But Kira. I want a rematch! I want to personally kill him with my very own hands," said Shinn.

"Fine whatever. Just don't die on us," said Athrun as he started a head. Shinn could be a stubborn little kids sometimes.

Shinn, followed close behind as Yzak, and Dearka caught up. Kira couldn't move. He didn't like this feeling.

Yzak looked back to noticed Kira hadn't moved. " Kira? Are you coming?"

Kira looked up, and stared at the four faces in front of him.

"Kira? What's wrong?" Asked Athrun.

"You know what?! I'm not felling good. I think I'll go back to the ship," with that Kira started his way back.

"Kir-" started Shinn but stopped as Athrun put his hand up.

"Okay let keep going. We can't stop until we get what we need." With that they all started a head.

---

"Cagalli? Will you sit down! You're making my head hurt," whispered Murrue as she watch the brown stick walking around the room.

As they had ran from the two pirates, they didn't know where to go. It had seemed like most of the pirates had returned to the ship or something cause when they were running they couldn't see many of them. They had planned to returned to Murrue's house and that was, were they were right now. Thinking of a plan.

Stella couldn't help but let a laugh escape. Cagalli looked funny. Cagalli looked like a walking stick. She noticed both Murrue and Cagalli looking at her. She stared at the ground embarrassed.

"I…I'm sorry. Cagalli looks funny," smiled Stella as she said is a soft low voice. Murrue was sitting beside her on the ground, while Cagalli was walking around with a sword in her hand.

"Yes, she does look funny. Kind of like a walking stick. Cagalli the least you can do is for the love of god take off the hat," Murrue whispered loudly.

"What?! No I think it looks cool," smiled Cagalli, as she talked a bit to loud.

"Fine. The least you can do is talk a little quieter," said Murrue as she frowned. Cagalli sure did love to talk. "I don't get one thing…" started Murrue.

Cagalli stopped walking around and turned to face the two sitting. "What?"

"Well they want the princess? Why would they want her if they were just planning of burning the town afterwards? If they wanted her they'd try to get the king to do whatever it took to get his daughter back… but not in this case," said Murrue a she stared from Cagalli to Stella.

"She's right! I never thought of that," Cagalli said as she started pacing again. "Stella? Did those two pirates say anything while they had you?"

Stella shook her head no.

"Umm… maybe they're just some different types of pirates that travel the seas. Stop at different town and kidnap the pretty young princess… and then go to the pirate island and sell then to the ugly men on it. Those bastards!" started Cagalli as she had entered her own little world.

Murrue shock her head. Sometimes Cagalli could be a little dumb. Here she was saying all these bad things that these pirates wanted to do with Stella. And the poor girl was already scared.

Murrue turned to stare at Stella, and noticed the little girl crying. "Stella don't worry. Cagalli's not serious. Don't cry. We wouldn't let them take you. So don't worry." Murrue pulled Stella into a hug. "Cagalli! Will you shut up!" yelled Murrue.

Cagalli stopped her pacing and looked at Murrue, only to see her hugging a crying Stella. "Oh my... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" said Cagalli as she walked closer to the two. "Come on Stella! I wouldn't let them near you. Plus if they try anything, I'll just shown then what I'm made of. You know what? I swear that pirate from before thought I was a boy," smiled Cagalli as she sat in front of Stella.

Stella knew Cagalli was trying her best to make thing better, and it touched her. She wanted to be brave for Cagalli. So she wiped her tears, and put on a weak smile.

"That's not fair... even after she just cried she looks beautiful and after I cry I look like a mess," complained Cagalli as she looked from Stella to Murrue.

"Maybe if you wore a nice dress, and let your hair grow. You'd look pretty too," said Murrue as she stood up and walked toward the door.

Cagalli sat beside Stella, "Hey. I'm sorry... Can you forgive me? I know I say dumb things sometimes."

"Cagalli, it's okay. I'm fine... I'm just scared," Stella said as she looked at Cagalli.

"Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you," smiled Cagalli as she pulled Stella closer for a hug.

---

"Hey Captain, how are we going to find them?" asked Dearka as they followed their Captain down the broken empty streets.

"Well if someone hadn't lost her in the first place this wouldn't happen," said Athrun, as he kept walking not looking back once. The three knew he was mad and it wasn't good to asked more questions.

"... was a boy." Athrun stopped as he heard someone talking.

Shinn stopped after Athrun. "Captain... why did we stop?" he questioned.

"I think we found our little trouble makers," Athrun smiled as he walked closer to the broken down house.

As they all approached the house, it seemed that Athrun was right. There were people in the little house... but it sounded like three women.

"Okay. Yzak, Dearka, and Shinn you three go around the back. I'll come through the front we need to corner them and make sure the princess is there. If not kill them!" said Athrun.

"Captain…" Shinn started.

Dearka knew what Shinn wanted…well everyone knew what he wanted. Shinn was a stubborn person after all.

"Fine… just don't get your self-killed," he said as he started walking towards the back of the house followed by Yzak, and Dearka.

---

"Murrue what are you doing?" Cagalli asked as she stared at the tall woman at the door.

"I think someone's out side. Cagalli give me your sword," said Murrue, as she gestured towards the sword.

"WHAT! I'm not letting you go out. I'll go out," smiled Cagalli as she and Stella stood up.

"Cagalli don't be stupid. It's better if I go. You stay… Cagalli come back her," replied Murrue. But it was to late. The blond had already ran out of the house.

---

As Cagalli ran out, she wasn't happy to see what was in front.

"Hey! If I were you I'd gone back to the ship and treated that wound…before you end up dead."

Shin's head shot up, and his eye's narrowed as he saw the blonde.

"I couldn't leave before I skinned you alive," smiled Shinn.

Cagalli couldn't stand that skinny boy thinking he was all that! And like he could kill her. If she remembered she had kicked his ass once before.

"You lost once already. What makes you think you can win?" Cagalli asked as she walked closer to the boy with the sword ready to attack.

"I swear I'm not going to let that happen again," yelled Shinn as he ran toward Cagalli.

Cagalli moved out of the way as he attacked her. Sure he was fast. Okay he was crazy fast but Cagalli had enough brains to beat him. She turned around to see he was in front of her. Ducking to evade the sword, she ended up tripping and landing on the ground.

"OW-," replied Cagalli as she noticed she had dropped her sword behind her.

Looking up she noticed Shinn had also noticed she had lost her sword. With a smiling face he walked up to her and stopped when he was right in front of her.

"Seems like I've won this match… unfortunately it'll be you're late," with that he higher his sword.

"I don't think so," replied Cagalli as she kicked him in the shins, which caused him to trip back. Resulting in him landing on the ground too. Cagalli took the chance, getting up she ran for his sword, while she kicked her sword back.

"Now who wo-" started the blonde only to fall forward.

Shinn looked up to notice Athrun staring down on him. He had knocked the 'boy' out.

"Hey Shinn. You were getting you're rear kicked again," smiled Dearka as he came from the house with the princess in his arms. She looked from Shinn to the fallen blonde on the ground.

"Shut up," yelled Shinn as he stood up walking over toward the two. "Where's Yza-"

"My god woman! What are you an ox," yelled Yzak as he dragged Murrue out of the house.

"You want to see an ox! Let me go and- Oh my! Cagalli. Hey you! Don't you dare-" started Murrue but shut up as Yzak put his hand over her mouth.

"Why are all the people in this town trouble makers," asked Athrun then turned to the 'boy' on the ground. "Well we'll just get rid of this one."

Murrue struggled to stop the crazy captain as he planed of killing Cagalli. She couldn't have that happening. She loved Cagalli as a daughter and wasn't going to stand there and watch others kill her.

His sword was ready to kill, but stopped as Shinn stated, "Wait At- Captain!"

"What now?"

"I want my rematch," said Shinn as he lowered his head.

"I thought this was it! And it seemed like you lose again," said Dearka as he notice Athrun sending him a death glare, "I'm sorry sir."

"I don't care about your stupid rematch! You know what! I don't care what you do with him. Yzak, Dearka we're going to the ship. Come," with that he started a head leaving Shinn behind.

Athrun stopped walking and looked at the black haired boy. "If you want that damn rematch… bring him on board." With that he started again.

---

END

(1) Yea Dearka or Yzak are not gay! They just best friends or something like that!

Well how was that?? Hopeful it was okay. That took me along time to write. Okay next chapter Athrun truly meets Cagalli. Loll anyway sorry for grammar/ spelling mistakes I didn't have time to edit more carefully. Will hope it was okay! Anyways until next time! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Captain Zala**

Well hey all! Here's the next chapter!! So we finally made it to the pirate ship. We'll have to wait and see what troubles lie ahead for our females. Loll Hey if you people think this story is moving to fast in later chapters tell me. I usually rush through things, and I don't want to do that for this story. Yea also characters are OOC and it works with their personalities. Some parts they may seem weird but just go with it. It all works out. Oh I need to tell you one more thing… Cagalli's hat/hood is still on… I know it should be off by now, but I need it hide the fact that Cagalli is a girl. Yea I couldn't think of any other way. But don't worry the hat/hood will be gone soon I think end of this chapter or next! One more thing, Athrun's being a pervert in this chapter… unfortunately not to Cagalli. So bear with it. Sorry long note!

Sorry I'm not good in history…so my pirates and towns people's English is modernized. So hopefully that won't be a big problem. Well hope you enjoy. Thanks to all who reviewed and/or checked the story out or/and have put this story on one of their list. Makes me soo… happy! Well please R&R. No flames! And like always sorry about grammar/spelling. Well again enjoy.

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**_

**Chapter 4**

As they left behind the damage they had caused. The pirates all smiled with what was left of the town.

It wasn't their most prized victory but it was average. Most of the town's house, and market's were burned to the ground. There were a lot of dead bodies laying at the bay… and possible many more in the town.

But one captain wasn't too happy about this. Looking back he could see the palace was untouched. He should have sent more pirates there. There were probable many people alive in that place. If only he had made it that far himself. He would be able to hear every single person begging for they lives as he killed them.

One thing Athrun loved was feeling powerful. He loved having the decision of having someone's live in his hand. How he felt knowing all the pain and hurt he could cause. It gave him shivers just thinking about it. Oh well he couldn't think of that now, at least he got what he wanted.

"Hey Athrun what's with the boy?" questioned Kira as he walked over towards the center of the ship where Cagalli was tied onto one of the sailing poles.

"Shinn, wants a rematch?" replied Athrun as he watched the 'boy' sleeping. There was something wrong about that guy. This boy wasn't manly at all. Just by looking at the boy, he seemed kind of…girly. "Well have fun. I need to talk to the princess and that woman."

With that he left the deck

---

**Back at ****Heliopolis**

Mwu walked around looked for any sign of Murrue, Cagalli, or any survivors. They had gathered many people back at the palace, and most of the senior members in the navy were fine. They had minor cuts and bruises. Unfortunately most of the trainees hadn't made it.

"Mwu, over here!" yelled Athha **(1)** as he noticed Mwu walking around the ruined town.

"Did you find anyone?"

"Yea! We sent them to the palace. It seems the pirates took only the princess. But everyone in the ball in safe."

"What about Murrue and Cagalli?"

"I'm sorry I didn't see them around. Maybe they are at the house," Uzumi said as he rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"No, I didn't see them! Where are they?"

"Mwu! Uzumi!" They heard the King calling from in front. They turned their heads to look at the man.

He was a tall man with short blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"King Azrael. We are sorry about the Princess. We'll do everything in our power to get her back," saluted the two men as the king walked closer to them.

"I'm sure you will. And when we do find them all those pirate will pay with their lives," replied Azrael in a low deadly voice. "I came here to say that one of the men saw Murrue being taken by the pirates. He also saw a boy with a brown cloak being dragged by them. I think it was Cagalli."

"WHAT! Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry we'll find them."

"Yes we will," said Mwu as he looked towards the bay. 'Murrue, Cagalli please be careful… Cagalli please don't get yourself killed!'

---

**Pirate Ship (Known as Archangel)**

Stella and Murrue were dragged down deck and thrown in a nicely kept room.

Murrue got up from the ground and helped Stella up. Soon they heard footsteps at the door.

Turning toward the door they noticed Athrun and Rau coming in.

"Let us go!" yelled Murrue as she walked over towards the two.

Athrun just laughed as he looked towards Rau. It was funny see all the different types of women out there. But it was a first for Athrun to see a woman talking back to him. Well that didn't matter she'd be put in her place soon.

Murrue couldn't take this cocky captain. He dared to laugh at her! Sure she didn't like violent but when she needed to teach someone a lesson she would. As she walked towards Athrun she was stopped. Looking behind her she notice a man with a mask on grab her. Rau grabbed on to Murrue's arms and pulled her closer to him.

Athrun just walked over towards the princess as she backed up until she it the wall.

"Don't you dare touch her! I swear if you hurt the Princess or Cagalli I'll kill you!" yelled Murrue, but got Rau to twist her hand behind her back.

Murrue hissed in pain then stared up at Rau, as he stared her down. "I swear I'll kill you," spat Murrue. Only to get a disgust smirk from the blond pirate.

"Well that's no fun if I can't have a little fun with your princess. Don't worry about you little boyfriend princess. He'll be dead soon," said Athrun as he grabbed on to Stella's forearms and dragged her towards the bed.

Stella helplessly was dragged toward the bed until she was rudely thrown on it. To scared to look she closed her eyes and put her arms around herself.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM HER, " yelled Murrue as she struggled to get free from Rau's grip. God what was he made of. Murrue could let this happen to Stella. Stella was part of her family as well.

"Hello princess. Opening your eyes will make this better," grinned Athrun as he was hovering on top of her. Pulling her hands away from her face, he smiled. This was going to be easy. He came closer to plant a kiss on her lips but was stopped as they all heard noised from up deck.

"What the hell is going on there?" With that he got off her, and pulled her to come with him. They exited the room with Rau and Murrue behind.

---

Cagalli was waking up. She remembered someone has hit her on the head, and it hurt! As she shook her head to get her vision to clear, she noticed what looked like four blurry sticks moving around. Trying to move her arm to rub her head. She couldn't move them. Blinking a few times to get her vision clear she noticed she was tied and was sitting on the cold floor.

"Hey Shinn. He's awake," yelled Dearka, as he saw Cagalli moving around to get free.

Shinn walked towards Cagalli with three other people.

"This is the kid you couldn't beat! Come on his skinner and shorter then you," said Yzak as he bent down to look Cagalli in the face.

"Yzak. Leave him alone," said Nicol as he noticed, Cagalli looked uncomfortable.

"I'm going to kill him now," replied Shinn as he took out he sword and put it next to her throat.

"Yea kill me when I'm tied to a pole. Oh I'm scared," said Cagalli, as she noticed that just made him angry. Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say.

"Don't talk to me like that you sissy!" yelled Shinn as he grabbed Cagalli by the cloak and pulled her up.

"OW! You scum!"

"Shinn stop!" Dearka yelled.

"I want this little dick dead."

"Of course you do! I did kick you ass twice. What you needed you little lover to help get me knocked out?"

"Zala's not my lover! He's our captain!" yelled Shinn as his hand tightened.

'Zala? Why does that name sound familiar?' through Cagalli, but broke out of her thoughts as Shinn slapped her across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU UNTIE ME NOW SO I CAN SHOW YOU WHAT A READY FIGHT IS LIKE!" Cagalli yelled. That hurt, this boy thought he was high and mighty yet here he was hitting a girl. What was his problem?

"Don't listen to him. He just trying to find a way to get loose," said Yzak, but to bad for him Shinn didn't listen and untied Cagalli.

As he was done untying her, he pulled Cagalli to face him. "I want a rematch!" Shinn said as he pulled out his sword and pointed it at Cagalli.

"Wait, I don't have a sword? You can't attack me that's not fair!" Cagalli yelled as she backed up until she hit a dead end.

"Not my fault." With that Shinn swung the sword at her. Cagalli couldn't do anything but ran away from the flying sword. She needed to think of something before she ended up dead!

Cagalli looked around to see anything she could use to help her. Then noticed that the three men that were with this Shinn kid weren't paying attention to the match. Instead they were busy talking to each other. Guess this kid got into a lot of fights with strangers that they found the match boring.

Finding her weapon Cagalli ran over towards them. As she got to them she seemed to have shocked them all. Looking back she noticed Shinn was still coming after her with the sword ready to attack all. All moved out of the way, but Yzak was thrown off a bit bumping into the blond and ended up with Cagalli landed on top of him.

Yzak stared up at the blonde on top of him. He lost his temper! What was this fellow doing? He was just to close. As he looked behind the blonde he noticed Shinn still running towards them with his sword in the air. He went to grab his sword to block the attack only to find it missing.

"SHINN STOP! You're going to hurt Yzak," Nicol said, as he was about to run over to them but was stopped by Dearka's grip.

Shinn wasn't listening as he came toward Cagalli who was still on Yzak. Cagalli looked Yzak right in the eyes as she said, "Thanks for the sword," and winked at him before turning and blocking the hit. Throwing Shinn back with Yzak's sword.

Everyone was shocked at the event that had happened! How could a boy like him take Yzak's sword from right under his nose?

As Shinn steadied himself, he stared at Cagalli. How did he throw him off? He wasn't going to let him win again! Shinn came for another straight attack but was stopped again. This time Cagalli used the back off her sword to knock the sword out of Shinn's hand. The sword went flying back. Shinn was to busy looking after his sword that Cagalli took the change to trip him. Which resulted in, him landing on the floor back to the ground.

As he was about to get up he felt a sword at his neck. Looking up he notice the boy smiling down at him.

"That was fun!" smiled Cagalli as she kept that smile on her face. Shinn then noticed that they had an audience.

She looked around and noticed the same three boys from before were staring at them. Plus some of the other pirates that had been down on deck or working before were watching as well. She also noticed a navy blue haired boy standing there with Stella in his arms, and behind him was Murrue in a painful position being held by a masked man.

"CAGALLI!" Yelled Murrue as she struggled to get free and ran to the blonde, which couldn't happen.

"Murrue! Stella! You scum let them go!" yelled Cagalli as she took a closely look at Athrun. He looked like someone. She'd seen him…somewhere. Wait! Wasn't he the one who killed Ahmed? That lousy sum!

Cagalli forcefully pulled Shinn up from his hair and faced Athrun. Everyone was shocked. What was she thinking?

Athrun couldn't help but smile. Who the hell did this little boy think he was doing? It was quiet a surprise to see the match. Shinn was one of the strongest in the crew and this boy had beaten him so fast, plus using Yzak's sword another bonus.

"HEY! I'm talking to you! Let Murrue and Stella go and I won't hurt him!" Cagalli said as she placed the sword at Shinn's neck.

"What do you think? I'm going to just give you back what we came here for? Yea right! I don't think you would kill him," said Athrun as he walked closer still holding Stella.

"Don't get me wrong. True I won't kill someone but a pirate is a whole other story. Plus I don't find taking life's away like you did you SCUM," screamed Cagalli as she dug the knife into Shinn's neck leaving a little line of red following from the boy.

Okay so she wasn't planning on hurting him, but she wanted her revenge. She wanted this Athrun guy to see how she was felt losing someone close. This was for Ahmed, and Cagalli believed she was doing the right thing.

Athrun stared at her as she dug the sword deeper into his throat. What the hell was this boy thinking? "If I were you, I would think twice before you make that sword go any deeper," smiled Athrun.

"What are you talking about? Why would I listen to you! You killed Ahmed!" Cagalli yelled. She finally got to tell this bastard what he had done. She dug it deeper only to get the boy in her arms to hiss in pain, which stopped her.

What was she doing? Was she really planning on killing this boy? Sure she thought it was the right thing to do. She wanted to do it for Ahmed… but would Ahmed agree? Would he think it was right for her to kill someone just to revenge his death? Would he look down on her if she killed Shinn? As she looked up she noticed Athrun and the others had moved closer to her. Well at least she got their attention and wasn't going to lose it.

"Who the hell is Ahmed?" asked Athrun as he saw the tears in Shinn's eyes. Whoever this person was he was causing his crew a lot of pain. Not to mention a lot of they pride was being lost.

"Hey Yzak…don't you think this boy acts a bit like a girl? Even his name sounds like one?" whispered Dearka as he looked at Yzak.

"I don't care. I want to see him get killed," smiled Yzak.

"Here what if we have a fight? If you win I'll give you back the princess and that woman. And if I win you give back Shinn," said Athrun.

"That's fair," said Cagalli.

Wow! Cagalli never thought a pirate would be so… fair. Most pirates killed you them took what they wanted this one seemed different. Smiling Cagalli lifted her sword.

"Cagalli! Don't be st-" started Murrue but was silent as Rau put his hand over her mouth.

Athrun threw Stella back, who was caught by Dearka.

"Oh yea, this match doesn't stop until one of us is dead." With that Athrun came towards Cagalli sword in hand.

Surprised by his words Cagalli didn't notice him coming towards her and didn't have time to get her sword ready as he attack. She threw Shinn aside and blocked with her sword.

He overpowered her and pushed her back. She went tripping back but didn't fall on the ground. What was she to do? He was so strong, and fast. She could only block. How was she going to win if she couldn't even get one attack on him?

---

Kira could sleep with all the noise upstairs. After the event at Heliopolis he wanted to forget it all. He couldn't explain it but he felt uneasy. He just wanted to go to sleep. Was that too much to ask for? What the hell were they doing upstairs? Just when it got quiet the noise started up again.

Kira got up grabbing his sword as he made his way up on deck. As he walked through the crowd of pirates he heard pirates yelling…

"Kill him!"

"Skin him alive"

"Go Captain!"

He also noticed Shinn on the ground, Rau holding that brown haired woman, Dearka holding the princess and talking to Yzak, and Nicole looked worry. He looked in front to notice Athrun was in a sword fight with that boy they brought.

He watched the match for a while. It looked like the poor boy was going to lose. Athrun wasn't even trying his hardest and this boy was getting tried already. Poor boy. One thing the pirates knew about Athrun was when he got into a sword fight he doesn't stop until one of them is dead. And in all cases it isn't him.

He walked over towards Yzak, Dearka, and Nicole.

"Hey Nicole? What happened here?" Kira asked as he looked towards the green haired boy.

"Kira stop him! He'll kill her?" said Nicole as he looked at Kira then back at the two fighting.

---

As Cagalli backed away she couldn't help but feel weak again. Why was he so strong? She trained so hard! She shouldn't be like this! She needed to kill him for Murrue, Stella, and Ahmed.

Then it hit her. This was a trick! That black hair pirate was free. That son of a bitch tricked her! And here she was to hot tempered to use her brain. Sometimes she was stupid! But Cagalli didn't get one thing…if he got this Shinn kid back why the hell was he still attacking her?

She wanted to cry! She could feel the tears in her eyes but wasn't going to cry in front of these men. She hated this! She hated all pirates! She looked up at Murrue once more time and saw Murrue trying to get free to talk.

She couldn't do anything! She couldn't do anything for her parents, for Kira, and now she couldn't do anything for Stella, or for Murrue.

As Cagalli back away again, her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. Well this was the end. She closed her eyes and looked down at the floor. She was going to die! She was going to die by the one thing she hated! She was going to die by the hands of a pirate.

---

Kira watched as this girl fought Athrun.

"Kira do something!" Nicole said as he looked at Kira.

"Why? So what if it's a girl? It's more entertaining to watch," smiled Kira as he watched Cagalli fall to the ground.

He stared at the girl on the floor. He felt a sharp pain in his chest all of a sudden. What the hell was happing? As he looked at the girl he noticed her closing her eyes, but that didn't stop the tears from coming down her eyes.

Just as Kira was about to turn around and go back down, he saw a picture of a little blonde girl crying, shaking as she looked up at him with her big amber eyes. Without think Kira ran towards the attack.

---

END

(1) Uzumi isn't Cagalli's adopted father. Cagalli's last name is Hibiki.

Well hope that was okay. Not going to write too much here cause I wrote a lot at the top. Well hope you liked it! Have a great week! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Captain Zala**

Hey all! Sorry for the wait. From now on the updates will most likely be slower, and maybe shorter. Yea also some people didn't get the ending of the last chapter. It'll be clearer in this one. Plus Kira doesn't remembered Cagalli yet. It's one of those memory flash people get. Anyways that all I have to say.

Well anyways sorry I'm not good in history…so my pirates and town's people's English is modernized. So hopefully that won't be a big problem. Well hope you enjoy. Thanks to all over who reviewed and/or checked the story out. Well please R&R. No flames! And like always sorry about grammar/spelling. Well again enjoy.

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**_

_**Chapter 5**_

As Athrun raised his sword, he swung it down only to be stopped. "What the hell?" He yelled. He was pissed at who had stopped him. The whole ship became deadly silent.

---

Cagalli was ready for the sword to go through her. As she heard his footsteps stop in front of her she knew this was it. She waited for the impact but instead heard something else. It was a sword hitting another sword.

She snapped her eyes up to notice a brown hair boy in front of her. Blocking Athrun's attack. "Kira..." Cagalli whispered as she looked at the boy through her tears.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Kira?" asked Athrun as he frowned at his friend's actions.

Kira had no idea what just happened. It seemed as his feet moved on they own. He wasn't going to tell Athrun that. So he played it off. Smiling at Athrun, he said; "Well I don't think it's fair for the all mighty captain Athrun Zala to be attacking a poor little girl."

"What the hell are you talking about?" yelled Athrun as he stared hard at Kira.

"This," with that Kira pulled down Cagalli's hood and bent down to her level.

Athrun was shocked! Kira was right she was a girl. Screw him the whole crew was shocked. How in the world did Shinn lose to this girl twice?

Okay so she was a girl but what really shocked Athrun the most was why Kira was acting all friendly towards this girl? Kira doesn't act friendly towards anyone. Kira, uses people, or kills. This was the first time he'd seen Kira like this.

Cagalli looked at this man that saved her. This Zala person said Kira! Could it be her Kira? Cagalli couldn't help but stare at his back. When he bent down to face her she looked into his eyes. He had her Kira's lavender eyes.

But…No! NO! This couldn't be her Kira He would never become a pirate. This wasn't her Kira and she believed that.

Kira brought his hand out towards the girl only to watch her pull back. He laughed and offered her his hand again.

"Here, I'll help you up," he smiled at her. What was he trying to do? What was he just acting good? Or did he really mean it? Cagalli didn't know what to do! She hesitantly went grabbing for his hand.

She was about to grab his hand when…

"AHHHHH"

Kira was startled as the girl in front of him screamed, then started to cry harder. He looked up to see what had caused it. He noticed Athrun standing behind Cagalli, sword cover in blood. The bastard cut her!

Kira sent Athrun a death glare as he noticed the smile on his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing Zala?" yelled Kira as he stood up and ran towards Athrun grabbing him by the shirt.

"Why do you care? It's not like she anything to you. I just marked her," replied Athrun as he ripped Kira's hands off his shirt and walked towards Cagalli.

He got down to her level and turned to face her. She looked away but was aggressively handled to face Athrun. As she stared at him she couldn't help but wanting to wipe the smile off his face.

"How does it feel to be marked?" asked Athrun as he stared her down.

"Screw you!" yelled Cagalli as she pulled her face out of his grip.

"Now that's not the way to talk to the captain of this ship," smiled Athrun as he pulled her to face him again.

"And who's the dumbass to make you Captain," smiled Cagalli.

Murrue couldn't help but swear at Cagalli mentally. She just loved getting into trouble. Now this Athrun guy wasn't going to let her go.

Kira smiled. It was funny just watching this girl. This girl had a lot of guts talking back to Athrun like that. In this whole ship he was the only one that ever talked back to Athrun Zala.

"Are' ya proud of yourself," asked Athrun, as his smiled faded. "You're really staring to tick me off." With that he was about to slap her but was stopped again.

Athrun was pushed to the ground. He looked up to see Kira with a wide smile on his face, just before he turned back towards Cagalli.

As Kira got to Cagalli, he bent down and threw her over his shoulder, walking back down to deck.

"HEY! Let me go!" yelled Cagalli as she was being carried away.

Everyone was quite. What had just happen? No one knew what to do until Athrun finally stood back up.

"What's everyone looking at? Don't you have work to do? Get back to it!" yelled Athrun as he walked over towards the stairs. Signing Rau and Dearka to come with him.

No one wanted to mess with Athrun right now. He was beyond pissed. He was ready to kill. As Athrun walked down the stairs he walk towards Kira's room. That must be where he took her.

---

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" yelled Cagalli as the boy put her softly on the bed.

"Take off your shirt," replied Kira as he walked towards a bucket full of water.

"What? Are you crazy!? Is that the reason you saved me? Well screw you!"

"-_hahaha_- Actually I just wanted to clean your wound so it doesn't swell…badly."

"Yea like I'm going to believe that!"

"Come on. I promise not to do anything."

"Yea like a pirate's word means anything," Cagalli replied rudely.

"-_Sigh_- You know I wasn't always a pirate. It just…happened one day," replied Kira as he sat down on the bed beside Cagalli.

"Then do you enjoy being one?"

"Well I didn't before. But you get use to it. I remember the first time I had kill a man. I was shaking I couldn't do it. But I had to. It was him or me. That's the rules in the pirate world. Now let me clean that," Kira said as he stood up and faced Cagalli.

"Hey… but how did a nice guy like you get sucked with that bastard," replied Cagalli.

"Trust me Athrun's not that bad. He just had to live up to his father's name. Plus he was trusted by one of the most well known pirate in the seven seas. Athrun can't let them down."

"So what… are you his bitch?" asked Cagalli.

"-_hahaha-_ You know, you say the weirdest things. No. I'm not Athrun's… pet… He asked me before he became Captain if I wanted to leave. I said no," said Kira, and noticed the surprise look on Cagalli's face. "Athrun's my best friend. Plus he's the only family I have."

"Well I sti-" started Cagalli but stopped as she heard footsteps in front of the door.

Kira and Cagalli looked at the door and watched Murrue coming falling in. Just before she hit the floor Kira caught her.

"Yamato, what the hell were you think? The captain isn't happy with your actions. You need to explain yourself to him," said Rau as he looked at the brunet holding Murrue.

Kira placed Murrue in a standing position and walked towards the door. As he walked by Rau he said, "I can handle Athrun myself. Thank you very much." With that he left the room.

Rau left the room after Kira. Dearka walked in and placed Stella on the bed beside Cagalli.

"Well that sure was interesting. You better be careful Captain Zala sure was mad."

"Dearka. Actually I was mad, but I feel so much better and you know why?" came a cold voice from the doorframe.

The voice sent chills down all four's back, and slowly the four turned to noticed Athrun leaning on the doorframe.

"Well that's because…I was remembering what this little lady was saying about me killing some man name …well I don't know what it was," replied Athrun as he walked into the room with a smile on his face, "And you know what you've pissed me off way to much. But I'm not a bad man… so I'll let you off… if you lick my boots."

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"CAGALLI'S NOT DOING THAT!"

"Athrun, don't you think that's a little too much," replied Dearka as he stared at Athrun.

"No. I think it's perfect." Smiled Athrun.

"Yea you killed Ahmed, and I lick you're boots? WOW! That's so fair. I have a better idea…why don't I just kick your ass! You no good bloody pirate," yelled Cagalli as she stood, but was grabbed by Stella.

"Cagalli is not going to lick your boots. So you might as well find yourself a different person." Stella said as she stood up shaking.

Cagalli was shocked to see Stella standing up for her. Stella never could before. She was always scared. Cagalli was the one that stood up for both of them. Cagalli knew Stella was scared as hell right now. But was touched to see Stella do something like this for her.

"Princess I would be careful the way you talk to me. True I can't kill you, but I could do a lot worst." Said Athrun as he walked over towards Stella and grabbed her painfully by the hair making her face him.

"Athrun!"

"It's Captain to you!" Athrun replied.

Dearka could tell he was still mad about the event from before. It was scary to see Athrun like this. He hadn't ever been this mad. "Captain, we can't hurt the Princess in anyway, you know what will happen if we do."

"Dearka I guess you're right," he threw her on the bed as walked over towards Murrue, pulling out a little blade on his way.

Murrue did the only thing she could think off and that was take a step back. But that never helped, because she hit the wall and came to a stop.

"Now you lick my boots or I kill her," Athrun smiled as he flashed Cagalli a dark smile.

"W…wai-" yelled Cagalli but was cut off by Murrue.

"No Cagalli! If he wants to kill me go ahead, cause Cagalli will never do something like that!" yelled Murrue.

Athrun just smile until he was fully in front of the woman, "You sure about that," he whispered in her ear, before slowly, and painfully he pulled her hand towards him and made a deep cut in the middle of her palm.

"Captain ST-" started Dearka but stopped as Shinn, Yzak, and Nicole came into the room.

"Captain? What are you doing?" asked Nicole.

"Nothing. Just seeing when our trouble maker will crack."

Cagalli couldn't take it. She knew Murrue was a strong person but she could see the pain in her eyes, he was hurting her. Cagalli knew she could stop this and she needed to now! If he wanted her to lick his boots, fine she would do it.

"OKAY!" Cagalli yelled, looking at the ground. "OKAY I'll do it. J…just stop. Please."

"Now that's a good girl," replied Athrun as he step back from Murrue. He didn't start walking towards Cagalli just yet. He wasn't done with Murrue. As he flashed that dark smile again, he took his blade a put it through her upper part of her right arm.

Murrue screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, holding the blade.

Cagalli looked up. What the hell was he thinking she said she would do it! Then why the hell did he do that?

"Cap…captain?" whispered Shinn. What the hell was going on here?

"You bastard! I said I would do it! Why the hell would you do that?" yelled Cagalli as she ran over towards Murrue, but was roughly grabbed by Athrun and pulled away from Murrue.

"LET ME GO!! I'm not doing it now! You lied," yelled Cagalli as she started kicking and scream for him to let her go.

He wasn't going to let her go. Not when he had her where he wanted her. Throwing her hard down on the floor, he stood in front of her. He was going to enjoy this. This is what was going to make the bitch pay for all she had done.

"Do it!" he replied, smiling at Cagalli.

"Yzak stop him!" Yelled Dearka. He couldn't take it. Athrun was taking this to far; this wasn't the Athrun Zala captain of The Archangel, or the Athrun Zala, son of the ruthless Patrick Zala. This was a new Athrun and darker more dangerous one.

Yzak didn't know what to do. He looked from Dearka to Athrun. With that he started towards the Captain. The captain spoke, "You try to stop this. I'll kill you."

Yzak froze. That didn't sound like the normal killing threats he usually gave. Yzak looked towards Shinn, who was standing near him looking scared, then to Nicole who was helping Murrue pull the blade out.

"Get this over with!" Athrun said.

"No! Screw you!" yelled Cagalli as she made a crawl for Murrue. She needed to see if Murrue was okay. This happened because of her and she felt so guilt.

But Athrun wasn't going to let her go… not just yet. He bent down and pulled her by the foot, closer to him. Turning her around he stared dead in her face.

They stared at each other for a while, until Athrun stood up and stared down at the girl on the floor. She looked so scared and worthless. He was going to enjoy eating her up… later. "Now lick my boots," he smiled. Cagalli had started to cry hard. She was so scared. He was joking right he just attacked Murrue. She could have died! Cagalli didn't want to do this.

Cagalli crawled closer to his feet she was so pissed. How the hell did this happen? Why couldn't her life ever be normal?

As she stopped in front of his feet she looked up at him. He was staring straight at her. He looked different, his eyes! His eyes were a dull green. They looked soulless, and he was starting to scare her. She took a deep breath in, and leaned her head closer to his boots.

She heard him tell her to get over with it. So she bent down but stopped herself. No! She couldn't do this. He had hurt Murrue. The one person that meant the world to Cagalli, and he destroyed the one last change she had. After all he did he wanted her to lick his boots. She wasn't going to let that happen! She was stronger then this. She wasn't going to just do what he said… well not without a fight. She would fight for her right even if it meant death. She couldn't let this pirate make her do this it would be better to die.

She took a deep breath in. Leaning her head closer to his boots she stopped. Cagalli grabbed his feet and pulled them towards her, making him lose his footing and fall. He fell with his back to the ground.

Cagalli crawled away as fast and far as she could get, which wasn't a lot due to her back. She looked back to check on Athrun and noticed he had already stood up and was behind her. He grabbed her legs and pulled her closer. Bending down to her level he turned her over so her back hit the ground. She screamed as the pain from the cut ran through out her body.

He got on top of her and that's when she freaked. He looked deadly. He's eyes were soulless, his face handled no emotions, and he looked dead scary. Nothing could stop him now.

Cagalli tried pushing him off, but she couldn't. She was shaking, and crying.

"YZAK! SHINN! STOP HIM!" yelled Dearka as he ran towards Athrun. He couldn't pull him off. He tried it wasn't working. If Athrun didn't stop he could kill her.

Athrun using his free hand has pushed them off one by one. He never took his eyes off Cagalli. That's when Cagalli noticed him taking something out from his back.

He was holding another small blade. It was a little bigger then the one he stabbed Murrue with. He leaded down as Cagalli turned her face; he really was going to kill her.

"I hope you have enjoyed your time on earth," he asked in a low dangerous voice, then raised his blade up to stab her but stopped.

---

Kira came running into the room with Rau behind him. He had heard all the noises but didn't think it would be this bad.

As he looked around the room, he noticed Yzak, Dearka on the ground closer to the crazy captain. Shinn was standing with Nicole. Who was trying to help the Murrue woman. The princess was getting off the bed. And Athrun… he was on top of Cagalli ready to kill.

It wasn't the normal Athrun that you'd see around the ship; no this was that evil part of Athrun that only Kira, Patrick and Dullindal knew about. This was the Athrun that had tried killing Kira, if Patrick hadn't stopped him.

"ATHRUN!" Yelled Kira as he ran towards his friend. He grabbed Athrun off the girl; and turned him to face him.

Athrun stared at Kira for a minute. But didn't do anything else. Kira was worried he didn't know what to do. He wasn't the one who had broken Athrun out of this thing last time. He didn't want to attack his best friend, he couldn't. He would try talking him out of it, even if it meant getting hurt.

"ATHRUN! Snap out of it! I know you're not like this!" Kira said as he shook Athrun repeatedly.

Athrun wasn't talking. His eyes were still soulless, but Kira could see some colour in them. "Athrun…Athrun…Please don't let this thing take you over," Kira whispered so only Athrun could hear.

"K…K…Kira," Athrun said as he stared at his friend. What had just happened, all he remembered was coming in to the room to talk to the girl…but she just got him pissed over the top…and …NO! It happened again.

He noticed he was breathing hard he was sweating. He looked around the room all eyes on him. What had he done?

"Thank god you're back to normal. You scared us," replied Kira as he let go of Athrun and walked closer to the blonde on the ground.

Athrun followed Kira with his eyes. There he noticed the blonde on the ground with her eyes close. Did he kill her? Was she alive? Sure Athrun didn't care who he killed, but he never liked killing people in his 'danger mode.' It was dangerous he could kill people slowly and painfully. He was like the devil himself. He hated it!

Athrun stared down at Kira, as Kira bend down to put his hand on Cagalli's neck. "Kira… is she alive?" whispered Athrun, only Kira heard.

"Yea. She's just unconscious." With that Kira looked at Athrun.

Athrun stared at his friend. He was giving that disappointed look again. He couldn't take it. Not now. Not after what he had just done. He walked out like nothing happened, passing Rau on his way out.

---

When Athrun had left, all eyes were on Kira as he lifted Cagalli up.

"Yamato! What the hell? What just happened?" Asked Yzak as he stared at Kira placing the blonde on the bed and turning around to face the six left in the room.

"Nothing," with that he walked out of the room.

"Wait KIRA!" Yzak yelled as he ran out after Kira.

Dearka had to stop Yzak. If Yzak got Kira mad it would just cause more problems and right now they didn't need anymore. So he ran out of the room behind Yzak.

Nicole had to do something about the brown haired woman. If he didn't close her wound soon she could die. She'd lose a lot of blood already. But the blonde needed to be patched up too. Well Shinn was still here, Nicole had taught him how to patch up some of the pirates. Hopefully he wouldn't be so ruff with her.

"Rau, help me take her to the med room **(1).** We need to stop the blood." Nicole said and Rau came over to the boy. Rau picked the brunette up and started towards the room, but waited for Nicole to follow. "Shinn I need you to help her." Nicole said pointing to the blonde and walking out before Rau.

"What are you crazy," started Shinn but Nicole had already walked out. "I'm not going to help her." He started towards the door, but stopped because the princess stood in front of him.

"Well good luck," smiled Rau as he stared towards the door. It was excising watching what just happened. 'So the Captain is hiding a big secret from us all?' thought Rau as he walked towards the med room.

The woman in his arms moved. Which caused him to look down. He notice her face was flawless. She was a pretty thing. He had to say. He stared at her until he got to the room. Nicole told him to put her down on the bed, as he did, he didn't want to let go. He remembered holding her before, how she struggled when he was holding her before. She was one fine woman, and he would have her.

And that was a promise he would keep.

---

"Hey help Cagalli, now!" She determined.

"NO! What are you doing to do about it?"

"You help her or I swear I'll make your life a living hell." Stella was scared, but she wasn't going to let this brat just let Cagalli dead! Cagalli was like a sister to her and she would help Cagalli no matter what.

"You're a princess right?" she nodded, "Then act like one." He pushed her aside but stopped as he felt her hands on his arm stopping him.

"PLEASE! Help her…please!" Stella begged, she didn't want to beg, but she couldn't sit here and watch Cagalli die.

"Fine," Stella smile, maybe he wasn't so bad after all. He turned around to face Stella and looked at Cagalli on the bed. Then he turned towards Stella with a smile on his face. "But I want something in return."

"What?" Stella replied. She didn't like this; the stupid grin on his face was scary enough. She got a lot of those from the Lord's that wanted to marry her.

Stella was shocked to find herself in his arms; he had pulled her closer to him. 'But how?' She looked up to give this boy a piece of her mind but was cut off when his lips met hers'.

What was he think? She was the Princess! How dare he do something like this? She wasn't going to let him take her like this. Sure she was a sweet, shy girl that let people push her around. But she knew what she wanted in life and wasn't going to sit quiet and live the life of a sweet princess forever.

She had always been a romantic person. She had the same dreams as most girls. She was waiting for her prince charming to come and save her from her life. She wanted a real handsome man with blue eyes, the colour of the sea, and a smile that could light up a room.

She didn't want a dirty pirate that had black messy hair and ruby red eyes. Where was her prince?

Shinn broke the kiss and looked down at the girl in his arms. It was no fun she just stood there. It felt like kissing a rock. As he looked down he noticed her crying.

'Why the hell is she crying for?' thought Shinn as he stared at her. Fine if she wanted to be a crybaby who cared. He pushed her away from him and walked over to the bed.

Stella looked up at him, what was he doing now? She didn't want to talk to him. She couldn't.

"Are you going to help me here or not?" he said rudely as he watched her run over with her head staring at the ground.

"Here hold this down, " he told her and noticed as she pushed the cloth deep into Cagalli's wound that her hands were shacking. This was going to be an awkward time.

---

END

First wanted to ask how was that?? Okay so Athrun had an evil secret. The thing that happened to him is basically the SEED mode… only thing no one else has a SEED mode in the story. Also Shinn's so rude! LOL! Anyways hoped you enjoy. Until next time! Byebye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Captain Zala**

Hey all! Sorry for the wait. You see I had a virus on my computer and I had to erase everything!! Well don't worry I'm retyping the story so yea. Chapters well be taking a long time but not to long to update!! Anyways sorry if the story is unclear at some parts. I try to put all the characters in it and it get a bit confusing. Well I'll try to make it clearer… cause there well be some change scenes in later chapters. Also the couple is going to be the usually…AC minor SS very little of KL (that's not until later chapters, not sure about them yet) also MM (that only later too… maybe).

Also this chapter tells us how Kira knows about Athrun's SEED mode.

I lose my outline for this story, but still remember the main event/ points so I'll try my best to not forget anything. Well we'll start soon!

Anyways sorry I'm not good in history…so my pirates and town's people's English is modernized. So hopefully that won't be a big problem. Well hope you enjoy. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and/or checked the story out. Well please R&R. No flames! And like always sorry about grammar/spelling. Characters are OOC. Well again enjoy.

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**_

**Chapter 6**

**-*- The Archangel Ship-*-**

Athrun didn't know what to do. It had happened again. It was just like the last time. It had felt like nothing but evil inside of him. This had only happened once before and that time he was determined to see Kira dead. He could still remember that dreadful day.

_**Flashback**_

_**-*-PLANTs-*-**_

It was like any other day. They had just landed on Plants, and Patrick and Dullindal were still on the ship unload and loading boxes. Athrun was running onto the ship after his mother had told him to go find his father. Kira was back at the house helping Lenore.

As Athrun was nearing his father's room he heard voices and slowed down to listen.

It was his father talking to Dullindal. Athrun started listening in, "Athrun's a weak boy. That boy isn't cut out to be a pirate. Sometimes I think it'll be better to just marry him off in a peasant family. He's not cut out to be a pirate. That stupid boy!"

"Patrick he's your son. You should praise him, not insult him."

"That boy hasn't done anything to make me proud! I tell him to behead a chicken and he runs to Ulen's kid! … Athrun older then him yet that kid's more braver then Athrun well ever be... Kira sure is one fine boy."

"What do you mean?"

"He's just like his father. Always protecting people, and a very strong young man. He'll make a great captain someday…"

"I agree. He's just like his father. But Patrick… remember what his father did? He can't be trusted. Plus…I have plans of making Athrun the Captain after I'm to old."

"Are you insane? That boy would just run away from a fight not to it," yelled Patrick.

Athrun couldn't hear anymore. How could his own father talk so poorly about him! So what if he was scared of killing a living creature, and what if he was a very kind soul just like his mother. It didn't give his father any right to call him stupid!

Athrun didn't even want to become a pirate… he was only here to get his father to notice him. But that was no good. It had seemed that every time Athrun had done something his father could be proud of, instead Patrick had pushed him away. But it was Gilbert Dullindal that showed Athrun most of his love. Whenever Patrick wasn't there for him, Dullindal was. It hurt to know someone else had to show Athrun the love he never got from his father.

Tagging along with his father on this ship was stupid! Sure he told his mother he wanted to be with dad… but what was the point if he never truly got to know about him.

His own father didn't know how much hate Athrun had been building up inside him. Athrun's a weak boy. He goes after his mother… that what his father had said. But that wasn't true. Athrun had so much hate in his soul, so much resentment for others. Sometimes he felt like a different person. But Patrick never knew that- hell no one knew.

But Athrun wasn't surprised. His father had always loved Kira. Athrun also loved Kira as a brother, but sometimes wished they hadn't brought him to the ship that day. Kira was always praised. It made Athrun so mad.

Athrun didn't want to hear more. He wanted to go find his mother. Be away from his father. So he ran away. He wanted his mother right now.

"I think you haven't seen Athrun's full potential. He had something inside him, that may make him stronger then us all," smiled Gil as he noticed the confused look on Patrick's face.

"What do you mean?"

"You've seen something dark in his eyes too. Right… Never mind. Come let's go see how Lenore's doing." With that they headed off the ship.

---

Athrun had ran as fast as he could. He just wanted to go home. His father's words had hurt him. Sure he had known his father never really loved him. But to hear him say that he hated Athrun just crushed Athrun's heart.

Athrun continued running. He hadn't noticed the tears he leaked as he ran. How could his father love Kira more then him! How dare he! Athrun was Patrick's own blood. But Kira…Kira was some back stabbing pirate's son.

As Athrun got home he noticed Kira and his mother where in the garden planting. His mother was laughing and Kira had that goofy smile on his face.

What now Kira wanted to steal his mother away too? Well Athrun wasn't going to let that happen. Who cared if Kira was the only friend he had. He just wanted to get rid of him. Right now too! If possible he wanted to hear Kira screaming he was sorry for ruining Athrun's life.

Walking towards the two Athrun stood behind them startling his mother.

"Oh dear! Athrun you scared me. Where's your father," asked Lenore as she smiled at her son.

"How should I know? The old hag seems to have other matters of more importants," repiled Athrun as he stared at Kira the whole time.

"ATHRUN ZALA! Don't you dare talk about your father like that," repiled Lenore as she stood hands on her hips.

"Father? What father? The old fart only cares about this crockroah," he said kicking Kira off balance.

"Athrun…what's gone into you," question Mrs. Zala, as she helped Kira up.

Something was wrong with Athrun. He was a nice, sweet boy. He would never act like this. Something much have happened back at the ship. It broke her heart seeing her son acting like a monster.

Turning to her son she noticed something was off… his eyes! They were dull, kind of soulless. They weren't the big bright shinny emerald eyes he always had. They seem to have changed. They seem to seek though her body and read her soul. It frightened her.

"Athrun I'm sorry about whatever I did. Tell me so I ca-" started Kira as he stood in front of Athrun. He was worried for his friend. He had never seen him like this.

"Tell you! Like hell I will tell you. You scum," with that Athrun tackled Kira to the ground delivering punch after punch.

He could hear his mother yelling at him to get off of Kira, and he could see the red liquid running down Kira's nose. Instead of stopping, seeing Kira's blood, it twisted his insides and Athrun had a desire to see just how much blood would be even to cover the daisies in the garden. Athrun didn't care right now. All he wanted was Kira's blood, he wanted to hear Kira yell, beg him to stop… but then a part a very small part in him wanted to stop. It sicken him to see what he was becoming, what pain he was casing his only friend.

Staring into Kira's purple eyes, Athrun could see the fear yet Kira forbid himself to cry. This only got Athrun to attack hard… that was until he heard familiar voices.

"ATHRUN! Stop this now!" Patrick yelled standing near his wife and best- friend.

Athrun wasn't listening. This was all his fathers' fault!

"Lenore. What happened here?" asked Dullindal as he held Lenore by the shoulders, steadying her.

"I don't know! One minute he seemed fine that next- PATRICK DO SOMETHING," cried Lenore. How could see watch her own son beating someone like a monster. It had broken her heart just hearing Athrun talk about Kira, and Patrick the way he did.

She couldn't watch more. If Patrick wasn't going to stop it then she would. As she tried getting out of Dullindal's hold it failed. Something was wrong. "Dullindal let me go!" She yelled but he was staring at Patrick... telling him something by moving his head.

She quickly turned to Patrick to notice him walk over toward the boys. As he got in front he pulled Athrun to face him and delivered a hard punch to his face. Within seconds Athrun went into darkness, and fell to the ground.

Later that day when Athrun had woken up he found himself in his room. Looking around he noticed no one was around. Getting up he was hit with a sharp pain running through his head. Rubbing his head he tried to recall what had happened. But all he could remember was being mad at Kira and as he got home he saw his mother and Kira gardening… after that all he remembered was something red- a lot of red.

Walking towards the door he could hear his parents fighting about something, while Dullindal was trying to stop them. He looked around for Kira but could find him.

"ATHRUN!" Lenore yelled as she noticed her son in the doorway. He looked fine now. He seemed like his normal happy self, with his bright innocent green eyes.

Athrun looked up rubbing his eyes, smiling at his mother he asked, " Mom… where's Kira?"

The three adults were stunned… it seemed as he had forgot what had happened.

Patrick came walking over towards the boy and grabbed his arm pulling him up with force. "Don't play stupid ATHRUN! What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed the boy."

Athrun could tell his father was mad. But Athrun didn't know why? Did he do something? Staring at his father, he tried to break the grip but it wasn't working.

"PATRICK! LET HIM GO!" Lenore yelled, as she started forward only to be stopped by Dullindal.

"Patrick let the boy go," Patrick let go, but kept he eyes locked with Athrun. "Athrun do you remember what happened?" asked Dullindal as he walked over towards the boy.

"N…n…no. I-I don't remember," stuttered Athrun trying to hold his tears back. He couldn't break the eye contact he had with his father.

Whatever he did it just made his father hate him more. Wasn't there anything that would make his own father love him?

"Athrun, Kira is at the east bay. He needed some fresh air. Go see if he's okay," came Dullindal's voice as he led the boy towards the door.

Athrun didn't need to be told twice before he ran towards the bay to find Kira.

"Gil what was that-" stared Patrick but was cut off by Dullindal.

"I think I found Athrun's secret," he smiled as he walked by Lenore with Patrick behind.

Lenore didn't like that look on Gil's face. She knew something was wrong, she just hoped that Athrun would be safe.

---

Kira was aimless looking at the blue sky. He couldn't believe Athrun would do something like that. He thought Athrun was his best friend. He thought Athrun cared about him but guess he was wrong. Kira slowly touched his lip to feel the pain running through it. He couldn't believe Athrun had done this to him.

Kira was lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Athrun behind him.

"Hey Kira! I've been looking for you," came Athrun's voice.

Kira didn't look back. He didn't want to talk to Athrun. Not right now… maybe never. "Go away!"

"K…K…Kira…what's wrong," said Athrun as he walked closer to Kira.

"I…I don't want to talk to you Athrun," came Kira's responded.

Athrun didn't know what to do. Athrun knew he did something but wasn't sure what. But he loved Kira as a brother and wanted to know what he did. He grabbed Kira's shoulder and turned him around. To Athrun's astonishment Kira's face was all brushed.

"Kira…"

"Athrun I'm sorry for whatever I did to you. But I thought you were my friend. I thought you cared about me," replied Kira as tears fell from his eyes.

"Kira…I'm sorry. For everything! I'm sorry for whatever I did," replied Athrun.

"I don't care! I don't want to be your friend. I hate you," with that Kira ran away from Athrun.

Athrun had cried for weeks knowing he broke a perfect friendship with a very good friend.

But one day his mother had come to talk to Athrun and told him Kira wanted to meet him.

When Athrun went to meet Kira, Kira had said that Patrick told him about everything and that he forgave Athrun.

During the years Kira had gotten closer to him, and the two always kept this a secret from others. Athrun had promised to never hurt Kira and that he would protect him, due to the fact Athrun was older by a year. And no one could break them up.

_**End Flashback**_

---

**-*-The Archangel-*-**

"Don't tell me you're in dream land," came a voice from behind.

Athrun turned around to see Kira walking behind him. Then turned back to the dark sea.

"Come on Athrun you knew it would happen again. I know we both wished for the best but it's a part of you and there's nothing you can do to stop it. You just need to control it," smiled Kira as he patted Athrun on the back.

"It's been years… I thought I had it under control… but I guess not…"came Athrun's reply. "And to think a girl was the cause of it…"

"Oh come on Athrun, there's nothing we can do now. It just great that you broke out of it before you killed Cagalli."

"…Cagalli? When did you start calling her by her first name?" question Athrun as he turned to face the brunet. "Kira… about this girl… I don't want you being to close to her."

"Why?" came Kira's replied.

"I just don't want you to be attached to her… she'll end up dead soon," smiled Athrun.

"…" Kira didn't know what to say. As Athrun had said that Kira had an uneasy feeling. But before he could respond a voice came from behind. "Yo! Where are you Kira?"

Kira heard it and knew it was Yzak… and right now Yzak wanted answers that he wasn't ready to give.

"Well it's getting late I better be heading off to bed," with that he started his way down deck but stop to look at Athrun once last time, "Athrun you better go to bed as well." With that he was gone.

Athrun watched as Yzak walked by not dare asking him the one thing that was on his mind. Instead Yzak did the same thing as Kira. Said he was heading off to bed…and that he gave up on finding Kira. As he late Athrun was left staring at the endless dark liquid ahead.

---

**-*-Heliopolis-*-**

"Mwu! I think you better head home. The king said we well be heading to sea in search for the pirates tomorrow. It's seems Yunna and the other were planning the details as you were looking for Murrue and Cagalli." Athha stopped in front of the blonde.

Most of the town had steadied down. But Mwu was still checking for Murrue and Cagalli at every corner. After the king had told him that it seemed the pirates had taken them he wouldn't believe it and went to search around the town. But in all hopes it seemed the king was right.

"I can't go back… It wouldn't be the same," Mwu said as he looked towards Uzumi. It wouldn't be the same if he went to rest in that broken lonely home. It would just remind him that he failed and couldn't keep the people he loved safe.

"Mwu don't be so hard on your self. We all know Murrue and Cagalli can take care of themselves. You wouldn't have just married any women," smiled Uzumi.

"I guess you're right," with that Mwu walked aimlessly towards the bay.

---

**-*-The Archangel -*-**

***Cagalli's Dream***

_She could see the dark green eyes, they were filled with nothing but hate. She could see that evil smile, smiling at her as he walked over the lifeless body of a woman with short wavy brown hair._

_Looking at the woman Cagalli knew who it was. She knew perfectly who it was. It was Murrue. _

_"W-W-WHAT DID YOU DO?" yelled Cagalli as the figure stood in front of her._

_"This is all your fault. She was trying to save you but you're too weak to do anything. You're just a weak little girl that can't do anything for yourself. You need someone to help you all the time…right Cagalli." The figure spoke._

_"N…N…NO! SHUT UP! I… she__…" __stuttered__ Cagalli._

_"You caused this and there's nothing you can do. You're the cause of everyone's pain. You watched your parents die and you did nothing. You let you brother leave you… you know why, cause you're too scared to stand up for yourself. You're going to keep causing everyone you love pain. But don't worry you'll face the same end," he said as he walked closer, knife in hand. _

_Cagalli stepped back, trying to farther herself from the crazy Captain._

_As he stood in front of her she closed her eyes fearing from her life._

Cagalli woke with a start. She looked around to notice she was in a dark room. It was all just a dream.

Looking around Cagalli noticed she was laying on a bed…and Stella was with her, but there was no sign of Murrue. Where was Murrue? Cagalli panicked she remembered Murrue had gotten hurt was she all right?

Cagalli slowly got out of bed and made her way to the door, as she walked closer her legs gave out and she fell to the ground with a big bang noise.

Stella awake from the noise and looked around to notice Cagalli on the floor. She got up and ran towards her.

"Cagalli oh my! Are you okay?" Stella asked as she checked Cagalli for any wounds.

"S…Stella…where's Murrue?" Cagalli replied as she stared at the ground.

Cagalli was scared. She was so scared right now but she couldn't show it. She wanted to be back home, be back with Mwu, she even missed Flay, Luna, and Sai. She wanted to go home and now!

"Cagalli she's in a different room. The boy with green hair said he was going to help her…Cagalli are you oka-" started Stella but stopped as she noticed the tears from the older blonde. "Cagalli…"

"…I…I…I'm fine don't worry," Cagalli replied wiping her tears and smiling one of her bright smiles towards Stella.

Sure Cagalli was scared, but she had promise Stella she wouldn't let anything happen to her so she had to be brave.

But Stella knew how to break a person. Stella hugged Cagalli, "Cagalli don't worry everything well be okay,"

Cagalli smiled hoping she was right. The next thing she knew Cagalli started to cry. She couldn't stop the tears from fall, and right now she didn't want to. She didn't know how long she cried for but Stella was there for her the whole night.

---

Waking up, Cagalli noticed she was on the hard ground, but a blanket and pillow on her. 'Stella much have done this,' thought Cagalli as she stood to stretch but regretted it from the pain that shot up from her back.

Slowly she looked around the room for any signs of Stella but didn't she the girl around. Cagalli panicked and ran towards the door but stopped as the door slammed open.

Taking a few steps back Cagalli feared it was the Captain. But when she noticed it was the black haired pirate Shinn she relaxed.

"What do you want," came Cagalli's rude remark.

Shinn started at her wondering why she was afraid for a second then it hit him. She thought he was Athrun.

"Relax Captain Zala has more important things to do then spend his time scaring you," Cagalli glared at him but he didn't care as he continued, "Captain wants you to help around the ship like the other two are."

"What are you talking about?" asked Cagalli.

"Well that Murrue woman is in the kitchen helping Nicole, and the lovely princess is on deck mopping," smiled Shinn.

"How can you get your prisoners to work," questioned Cagalli.

"We lost a lot of men in the last battle so we need all the workers we can get. Now Athrun wants you to help load the ship. They fixed the ship and we need to set sail," Shinn replied heading to the door.

"Wait! When did the ship stop sailing," asked Cagalli.

"Last night sometime."

"So you want me to go outside…off the ship to help load boxes so we can leave this island," asked Cagalli. This Captain had to be stupid to let her get off the ship. What if she planned to run away?

"Yes. And wipe that smile off your face. This island had no other living people around. Some of the crewmembers went to explore before and all they found was dead bodies and dresses. So don't even think about it. Now come," with that Shinn late the door followed by Cagalli as she frowned the whole way. They went her great escape.

---

Murrue was busy helping Nicole in the kitchen. After spending sometime with him she'd seen how nice some of these pirates were. Didn't mean she like them.

"Murrue can you watch this soup for a second I'll be back," Nicole said as he watched the woman walking over to him.

"Sure," with that Nicole left the room. Sure he thought she was a nice person but it didn't mean he trusted her. As he walked out he noticed Rau near by. He called him over.

"Rau! Can you watch her for a minute I need to find Dearka," asked Nicole.

Rau looked into the kitchen to she the brunet working away. Smiled to Nicole he said, "Sure." With that he walked into the room and silently watched as the woman mixed the soup.

"You know it's not nice to stand there watching someone," came Murrue's voice as she turned to face Rau.

"Well aren't you a special little lady," smiled Rau as he walked closer to her. "Hope you're not poisoning that," Rau gestured towards the soup.

"I'm not stupid! Why would I do that if you all could easily kill us," asked Murrue as she put her hands on her hips. How could he think she would do that! Okay so it crossed her mind but she wouldn't take the easy way out.

Rau sure enjoyed this woman; she was so different from all the others he had had. She was just his liking. She had a womanly body with all the right curves and the most beautiful face. He wanted her and he sure as hell he'd have her.

Murrue didn't like the way he looked her up and down so she turned back to the cooking. She always had loved to cook for Mwu. And Mwu had always loved her food. She missed him right now and started thinking about him. Has he eaten? Was he okay? She wondered what he would be doing right now. As Murrue was to busy in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Rau coming up behind her. She jumped as she felt his body push up against hers.

Murrue froze. She didn't know what to do. He was too close and she couldn't move.

"You know I find you a very interesting woman, and I want you," replied Rau as he brought his face into of her neck.

Murrue was frightened. What was he talking about? "I'm a married woman," she heard herself saying.

Rau laughed as he replied, "Makes me want you more," with that he placed a wet kiss on her neck.

Murrue pushed him off. She didn't care what he said she loved Mwu and this pirate wasn't going to have her. "Don't you dare touch me again," spat Murrue as she stared him down.

Rau walked closer only to stop. Nicole had returned. "I'm back!"

Rau flashed her a smiled and left the room.

Nicole turned to face Murrue. He noticed she was pale and asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine," replied Murrue as she turned her back to Nicole. She wanted to go home, she wanted to be with Mwu again.

---

Stella couldn't do this anymore. Sure her job was easy and she found it fun but she couldn't do the work with all these pirates watching her. Stella wished they would stop and go back to there own work.

Stella went back to mopping the floors. The rag and bucket were disgusting and the dirty pirates watching were worst.

Busy in her work she hadn't noticed two pirates coming near her. As she wiped the floor she looked up to notice them looking down on her.

"So Princess, you sure look like you're having fun," asked the first pirate, he was tall and well built with red hair.

"Yes," smiled Stella. She was excited.

Both pirates stared at each other, until the red head bent down and moved closer to her.

"Awww… look you're scaring her," laughed the shorter one.

True they were scaring her. After what happened with Shinn she didn't want these pirates near her. And right now this pirate just kept moving closer to her.

"Come on Princess, you know you're stay here can be enjoyable," replied the tall man.

Stella moved back. She didn't want to talk to him, but he wouldn't leave her alone.

"What are you guys doing," came a voice from behind. All heads turned to Shinn and the blond behind him.

"Nothing. We were asking the Princess if she needed any help," the red haired replied standing up.

"Well don't the spoil little princess needs to be taught a lesson," came Shinn's replied. Stella stared at the ground she didn't care what he said.

"You have no right to talk to her like that," came Cagalli's voice, as she stared Shinn down.

"Oh look who we have here. The little bitch," replied the shorter man.

"I wouldn't be talking shortly," smiled Cagalli.

"Well it's good to know I haven't broken your sprite," came a cold voice from behind.

Cagalli froze. She didn't want to see his. She hated him and wished he would die. He had almost killed her last night and had scared her to death. She had never cried in front of a man other then Mwu. But this man made her cry in front of almost everyone on the ship.

Cagalli didn't answer; she was to busying trying to keep her self-calm.

Athrun noticed the blonde wasn't going to talk to him, and what was the point in trying to get her to talk. So Athrun told her what he wanted, "I want you to go help load the boxes onto the ship."

Cagalli hated him! He knew her back still hurt from yesterday, but here he was telling her to bend and pick up heavy boxes. But she wasn't going to talk to him and without looking him in the face she walked to do her job.

Athrun was stunned. He was expecting a rude remark but was surprised to see her walking away. He felt bad… well not that back. He turned to the three men in front of him and told them to finish their works.

Stella watched as all the pirates walked away. She couldn't believe Cagalli listened to Athrun. 'Cagalli must be really scared of him,' thought Stella as she went back to work.

---

Cagalli walked towards the boxes that the pirates were loading and she couldn't help but feel the dirty looks she was getting. What were these pirates problem?

As Cagalli got to one of the boxes she looked at it for a while. It was huge and looked heavy! "Lift it up! Don't just stare at it all day," Yzak replied as he pushed Cagalli out of the way.

Cagalli fell to the ground. "Yo old man! Don't be pushing girl's around," yelled Cagalli standing up.

The pirates around started laughing at Yzak for being called an old man. "Who do you think you're calling old man," Yzak yelled.

"I'm sorry," faked Cagalli as she walked towards the box.

"Yea like a girl can lift that up," one of the pirates laughed. Cagalli sent him a death glare and put her hands around the box. She pushed up on her legs only to lift the box for a second before it fell down.

The pirates around all broke into laughter. Cagalli didn't like this so she trying again. She put all her might into it and she picked it up. She smiled as she noticed she was holding it.

"See I can do it," Cagalli said as she looked at the pirates, only to notice them laughing harder. What was their problem!

"Well I'm glad," came a voice from behind the box. Looking past the box she noticed Kira was holding the same box. Know wonder it felt so light.

She let go and watched as Kira tried to steady the box and himself, "Hey next time you might want to give me a warning before you do that," came Kira's replied.

"What do you think you're doing…I can do it myself. I don't need your help," yelled Cagalli.

"Come on everyone we don't have all day to wait for the little girl to do a man's job," replied Yzak as he continue working.

"Bastard," muttered Cagalli and luckily no one heard. Well only Kira.

"That's no nice," smiled Kira as he sat the box down to turn to the blonde.

"I don't care! Why the hell were you thinking," yelled Cagalli. She was mad. What did this man plan to do? He was always showing us to save her... she didn't need that! She was a strong person. He was just making her look weak!

"Come on I'm just helping," Kira.

"I' don't need it!"

"Well then I guess you don't need to know that the boxes to your right are lighter then these ones," with that Kira left.

Cagalli stood there taking in what he had just said. What did he mean they were lighter? They all looked the same! Maybe he was lying to see her make a fool of herself…. But he didn't seem like a person who would do that.

She wanted to see for herself. She walked over towards the boxes to her right and tried lifting them and to her surprise Kira was telling the truth. They were so much lighter.

"YOU ROTTEN PIRITES!" came Cagalli's replied as she went to work.

---

Murrue was walking around the ship. After Nicole had seen Murrue's pale face he told her to go get some fresh air even through Murrue had said she was fine.

Murrue didn't know what to do… she was kissed by a pirate! She felt so bad, even if she hadn't done anything wrong, plus it was only on the neck. But she felt like she was being taken away from Mwu.

The thought brought tears to her eyes. Quietly she wiped them and looked around for Cagalli or Stella. She hadn't seen the two the whole day. It felt weird. She had always seen Cagalli and Mwu's smiling face in the morning all the time.

She missed him so much! She couldn't be away, she felt weak without him around. He was her strength and without him she felt so weak.

Walking aimless she hadn't noticed that she was walking into someone until it was to late. She crashed into them and waited to feel the ground… but instead she felt two arms around her waist, pulling her closer to them.

Looking up Murrue grasp as she noticed the person that saved her was no other then Rau. Just when she thought she had lost him he shows up from nowhere.

Trying to free herself she elbowed him in his side but that didn't work.

"What's wrong? Scared," questioned Rau as he whispered into her ear.

Murrue froze up. Yes she was scared! Who the hell did this pirate think he was treating her like this! If she hadn't been to worried about what these pirates would do to Cagalli and Stella she would have killed him by now, or at least try.

"NO! Let go of me," yelled Murrue as she struggled to get free. She couldn't let this man treat her like this. Mwu had taught her how to stand up for herself and that's what she was going to do… only if she had it in her.

"Come on woman. You know you're going to end up mines at the end. So why not enjoy what I can give you," smiled Rau as he leaned in to kiss her right on the lips.

He was finally going to feel her sweet, full lips. How he wanted to kiss her like crazy and taste her. The first time he'd seen her he knew what he wanted from her. But she had to be so stubborn. Why couldn't she be like the other girls that just gave themselves to him?

Murrue panicked … he was going to kiss her and she couldn't get away. She was praying someone would stop this…

"Rau!" Rau pulled back and cussed as he saw Dearka walking towards him. Just when he was going to get what was his it had to be ruined by this scum.

"What?" Rau yelled he wasn't happy one bit.

"Captain wants you to come eat! Food's ready," came the blonde's replied as he looked from Rau to the woman in his arms.

Dearka was walking by and noticed Murrue struggling to get free. He couldn't just watch and not help. There was something about Rau that never sit right with him. It wasn't just him. Kira had noticed it too. But Athrun was to trusting of his crew that he thought it was nothing.

Dearka waited for Rau to release Murrue but it didn't look like that was going to happen. Without thinking Dearka ran over towards the two and pulled Murrue out of his arms and started on his way to the food.

"Captain also what the girls to serving the food," Dearka smiled back as he walked a head.

Murrue was overjoyed to get away from the pirate. She was staring at the ground and nearly screamed for joy when Dearka got her away from Rau.

"…Thanks…" came Murrue quiet respond, which likely Dearka heard.

"No problem! Now we need to-" started Dearka but stopped to see the Captain in front of him.

"Dearka go call the others in," with that Athrun grabbed Murrue and told her to help the princess serving the food.

Dearka frowned looked back at Rau who wasn't there anymore and walked off the ship.

---

As Dearka got to the end of the ship, he could help but laugh at the blond working away. She was getting death glares from every distance but she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"I didn't know trees could walk," came Dearka's voice.

Everyone stopped to look up at him. Cagalli stopped to take in what he said. Wait! He was making fun of her. She looked down to see she still had the rob on. She frowned not happy about the joke.

"You're so funny," came her fake replied.

"Oh come on don't be like that. Come here and smile for me," Dearka flashed her a smile.

"The bitch doesn't know how to smile," Yzak said as he walked towards Dearka. "What do you want?"

Dearka frowned. Looking from Cagalli to Yzak he said, "The Captain is telling you all to come in the food is ready."

"Crew let's go in," shouted Yzak, as he was ready to go in but stopped to look back out. "You girl! You keep working."

"Yzak what are you talking about," asked Dearka.

"The blond hadn't done a lot of work. She can finish up. When she'd done she can come in."

"Yzak that's not being fair," came Kira's voice from behind Cagalli. Everyone turned to face the boy.

"Captain wants us to be harder on the girl. And he doesn't care what you have to say," smiled Yzak.

"Fine. Dearka tell Athrun I'll come when I'm done," with that Kira grabbed Cagalli as walked towards the boxes.

Yzak didn't care. He had a feeling Kira would do something like this. Well at least he didn't have to tell Athrun. He looked to Dearka and singled everyone to head in.

---

Cagalli walked behind Kira wondering what had happened. Did Kira stand up for her again?

She pulled her hand free and stared Kira down. Why the hell wouldn't he let her solve her own problems? She didn't want him to treat her like some weak little girl that needed a man to save her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kira was shocked he wasn't counting on her to yell at him. He smiled and went to grab a box. "I thought I would help you out. Is there something wrong with that?"

Kira stopped as he felt two tiny hands stop him from getting the box. He looked to his side to see Cagalli looking down.

"I don't need you're help! I can do it all by myself. So go back and leave me the hell alone!"

"Come on I was only trying to help. God why can't you just accept it!"

"Because you treat me like some weak little girl that can't do anything!"

Kira didn't get this girl! He'd been nothing but nice to her all this time and this is how she treated him. Well he was tried of her behaviour. He was pissed with the blond!

"Well that's what you are! You're a weak little girl, who's just pretending to be strong. But inside…you live with nothing but hate and sadness. You're-" Kira stopped as he felt a sharp pain through his right cheek. He hand came up cupping his cheek. He looked down at the blonde. She was shaking from angrier.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT ME LIKE YOU KNOW ME! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" Cagalli screamed. She couldn't take this anymore. She was tried of these pirates and she was going to show then what she was made of.

Kira didn't say anything he just listened as the blond started to talk again.

"You know nothing about me! I'm not some weak girl acting to be strong. I am strong! I've become strong with everything I've been through. My whole life I've been living in fear, hate, and sadness. I watched my mother die…and I did nothing but cry! I let my brother be taken away from me I also did nothing! You know why? Because I was weak! I was scared. Then when I thought God gave me another change I found out that everyone hated me! You know why? Because I was said to be the child of the devil!"

Cagalli panting. What was wrong with her? She was mad but she didn't want to tell him her whole life story. But she just couldn't stop herself.

"I was treated like an outsider. I had no friends growing up. The children's parent would all give me these dirty looks. I would be made fun of. I was weak not to stand up for myself. But Mwu told me I was strong for not giving up. I was strong for not listening to what they all said about me! I made my own friends. I met Stella and I will always have her, Murrue, and Mwu so don't tell me I'm weak!" Cagalli finished yelling.

Kira looked at the blonde and without think he embraced her. He felt sorry for saying sure a thing. He truly did feel sorry for the girl. He wasn't going to tell her she was weak again.

Cagalli froze. He was hugging her; she didn't know what to do…after a while she gave into the warm hug and hugged him back.

"I miss Mwu, Hina, Lee and the others," came Cagalli's voice.

Kira pulled back from the hug and gave Cagalli a funny looking smile. "I thought you said you don't have any friends?"

"They're seven years and younger. But still my best friends," smiled Cagalli walking over towards the boxes.

Kira laughed and watch as she bent to lift a box. He wanted to help her but knew what she would say. So he started his way back without saying anything.

---

Athrun couldn't take this anymore. Dearka had told him that Kira was helping the bitch. Athrun knew Kira would do something like this. Athrun tried to let the whole matter pass. But by the second Athrun just wanted to go out and pull Kira back to the ship and leave the blonde to get eaten by any wild animal.

Standing up with a loud bang, all eyes turned to Athrun. He wasn't going to just sit here and let Kira get comfortable with the blonde.

"I'm going to get him," Athrun said and started but stopped as Nicole started to talk.

"Captain I think Kira would-" Nicole stopped due to the look on Athrun's face. Athrun didn't look happy.

"Kira would what?" came a voice from behind. All eyes turned to Kira as he walked closer to the group and sat beside Shinn.

Kira looked at Shinn for an answer but the boy just looked away.

"Kira when I tell the crew to come in that includes you," Athrun yelled smacking his hands on the table. Everyone stayed quiet as they watched the two stare each other down. Never had anyone seen Athrun and Kira fight so much.

"Well I would have listen to you if you didn't make stupid orders," yelled Kira standing up.

"So now you think my orders are stupid? Would have liked it if I kicked your ass and the blonde's off my ship."

Kira stared Athrun down. Calming himself down he stand back down still staring at Athrun, "If that well make you feel better. I'll be happy to get off."

Athrun frowned. Kira knew Athrun wasn't going to do that! But it seemed he was ready to leave the ship already. Athrun sat down not wanting to talk anymore. He slowly started eating his food.

"Where's Cagalli?" asked Murrue as she stood beside Stella, serving the food.

Kira looked up at her then replied, "She wanted to finish up before she came in."

Murrue didn't look happy about that answer, but couldn't do anything. She looked ahead, waiting for the blonde to come in.

---

Cagalli was starting to feel her legs shake. She didn't know how long she'd been doing this but it was a while. She was tried, her back hurt- due to the fact of bending and from her cut from the Captain- and she was hot! She should have taken the rob off…but she had gotten lazy.

Stopping she looked around the area. It was sand and trees. The forest looked scary, it was dark and no sign of a living being. Cagalli felt a shivered and turned back to her job.

As she walked closer to the boxes, she heard a noise. It sounded like someone was behind her; she looked back and noticed no one. But it had sounded like someone was in the trees. Cagalli was started to freak out. She didn't like this… maybe she was just hearing thing.

Trying to forget all about the noise, she couldn't. The noise just got louder. She was curious and scared. She wanted to see what the noise was but was scared of what she might find. Without knowing what was happened she found herself at the front of the forest. Not wanting to go in she turned around only to be grabbed, and a hand

Struggling to get free, Cagalli tried attacking the person behind her. She tried kicking only to feel her legs giving up on her. She was tried and it seemed her body was giving up on her now.

She wished someone would come help her. She couldn't even see the person's face. Before she knew what was happening a man stood in front of her, branch in hand.

There was more then one guy! The one in front used the branch and hit it on her head. And before she knew it Cagalli fell into darkness.

---

Murrue paced around the ship. After she was told she could eat as well she had said she'd wait for Cagalli. Stella had said she's wait too but Murrue told the girl to eat.

Murrue was worried; Cagalli was taking a long time outside. They were on an island no one knew about. What if something happened to Cagalli? Murrue walked back to were the Captain and his crews were sitting and stood in front of the Captain.

Athrun looked up noticing the brunet in front, what did she want now? "What?"

"Cagalli's been out there for a while… shouldn't one of you go and bring her back," question Murrue.

Athrun smiled. The blonde was missing it had been so quiet and peaceful why ruin the moment. He wasn't going to bring her back… he was planning of killing or leaving her on the next island anyways.

"And you think I care."

"Athrun I think she's right! Someone should go out to check on her," came Nicole's voice as he watched the Captain smirking.

Athrun shrugged and closed his eyes. He didn't care what about her, and he wasn't going to bring her back.

"Fine I'll go," with that Athrun's eyes snapped open and he turned to face Kira. He knew this was going to happen! Damn it!

"No! Shinn well go," came Athrun reply as he stared at the younger pirate.

Shinn didn't like this! Why the hell was he going to bring her back?! He didn't care what happened. But Shinn wasn't going to complain. Just by looking at Athrun he knew Athrun wanted Kira away from the girl. Without a word he stood and made his way of the ship.

As he got to the bottom he called for the blonde. Looking around for her he couldn't see her around anywhere.

"I swear if you ran away or are hiding I'm going to kill you!" Shinn yelled to the sky.

Why did his life have to become so difficult! Just when he was getting use to the life of a pirate they had to bring the princess and the two women on The Archangel. First the blonde beat him in a sword fight and now he was feeling bad every time he was near the princess.

Not just bad he felt like seeing her cry again. He didn't like her! She was so…so… innocent and he felt weird every bloody time he was near her.

Shinn was lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone behind him, until it was too late. The last thing he saw before falling to the ground was a man with white paint on his face.

---

**END**

Well hope it was okay! I think that was the longest chapter I've written. Yea if you can tell I kind of rushed the end sorry! Anyways have a great weekend! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Captain Zala**

HEY!! Well I'm excited today! I have no idea why? Loll anyways May + June are my busy months so I don't think I'll be posting during anymore during the time being. But don't worry I'll start updating soon after that…I think. But don't worry I'll keep writing.

Wanted to tell you this entire chapter has some supernatural genre. So please go with it. It works with the story and if you can tell we haven't even made it to the main problem... it'll surface soon. If anything doesn't make clear please let me know. Yea I know you people want the Athrun x Cagalli goodness… but that'll take sometime! But don't worry the two will start liking each other soon. Also I made this chapter short…I was going to make it long but it's taking me too long, so I cut this chapter.

Well like always sorry I'm not good in history…so my pirates and town's people's english is modernized. I also have more modern words used. So hopefully that won't be a big problem. Well hope you enjoy. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and/or checked the story out. I'm happy you people are enjoying it! Well please R&R. No flames! And like always sorry about grammar/spelling. Well again enjoy!

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**_

**Chapter 7**

**-Island-**

Opening his ruby red eyes, Shinn couldn't remember what had happened…Wait! He went out to look for the blonde but couldn't find her, when all of a sudden someone or something knocked him out. And now, he was having a major headache. God it killed!

He tried used his hands to rub his head, only to find he couldn't move. Looking up he noticed his hands tied to a…tree… Why was he tied to a tree? Was he in the forest?

"Well it's nice to see you a wake princess," came an annoying voice. Shinn turned his head to the blonde in front, who was also tied to a tree opposite him. Shinn would have replied back but couldn't due to the state she was in.

"Y…y…you're wearing a dress," with that he laughed so hard. He had almost forgotten that Cagalli was a girl. She looked so much like a girl now…well not including that nasty attitude. She was in a long red dress that was tight from the bosom, and flowed openly around the waist down, the dress stopped at her ankles.

"Laugh all you want, when I get out of this I'll kill you then feed you to the sharks. You-" started Cagalli but stopped due to the weird voices she heard. She looked behind Shinn and notice two men coming towards them.

The two men had a tan skin tone. They had white powder on their faces, and wore nothing but a ripped rag to cover they lower parts. One man stopped in the middle of Shinn and Cagalli, as the other walked towards her.

"Tok tok tea ko ar thb cayd…hmmm" **(1) **spoke the man in front of Cagalli. Not once taking his eyes off her.

"Tea sid bu ka tes hi ch," replied the other. The one in front of her turned and left the scene.

"YOU! What's going on," questioned Shinn as he turned his attention to the man in the middle. Shinn had enough of getting his ass kicked, and he was getting tried of these people just ignoring them. Shinn was never a very patient person. He was tried of waiting to get answers. He wanted them now!

"Yo scum bag. I don't think he knows english-"**(2) **started Cagalli but was cut of by the man.

"I know how to speck your language." He replied, as he snapped his fingers.

Just then a different man with the same look came into view. This man was holding a wooden bowl and handed it to the first man.

"My name is Kaun. And you my dear are a gift from the gods," he said as he looked Cagalli up and down.

"What are you talking about? I'm no gift," yelled Cagalli. She wanted to get out. She already had pirate troubles. She didn't need this now.

"Trust me she's not gift… What are you doing," came Shinn's replied as he watched the man draw a circle around them.

"We are preparing for the ritual."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Cagalli screamed.

"Cagalli I don't think this is the time to be freaking out. We need to be calm," replied Shinn. "What ritual? And what has this ritual, have to do with us," Shinn asked.

The man; Kaun walked towards Shinn and stopped in front of him. "Our leader needs a woman that is strong and healthy to bear his children. We are a group of single men that have lost almost every thing we own, and what little we have we must pass it on. We asked the Gods to bring us a woman. It seems they have listened. The priest agrees this is the woman." Smiled the man.

"And what makes her the woman," asked Shinn. Why would anyone want that girl as a wife? She was just another boy in a girl's body. Beside she didn't know her role as a woman.

"She was sent from the gods," he replied, not giving any more info on that.

"But I'm not the only one. There have been more women here before... why not use one of them," questioned Cagalli.

Both men turned to face her. She was one smart woman.

Kaun smiled, "You are bright. Yes there have been others, but they have failed. If they had passed the ritual and were pure, then they failed to bear his children," he replied.

"How did you know there were more women here?" came Shinn's replied as he stared at the blonde. Who'd know she was smart.

"The dress. If they are a group of men how did they get a female's dress? Hey! What do you mean pure?" asked Cagalli all of a sudden. Who the hell were these men to say she was pure? What did that mean anyways?

"It means that you're a virgin," came Shinn's rude remark.

Turning a bright red, Cagalli looked at the men and lied, "What are you talking about?! We'll if that the case then Shinn- he's one too!"

"SHUT UP!" Shinn yelled. He wasn't a virgin and happy to say he wasn't. He was proud to say that he had done a few women already. One thing about being a pirate was that you could have any woman you wanted. "Okay so the girls' here to get married off to your leader… but why am I here?"

"You are here for the ritual. To see if she is truly the gift we seek. You will have to spill her blood."

"WAIT! H…h…he's going to kill me!" Cagalli yelled. She could she how happy that little brat was. Well no way in hell was she going to let that scum kill her!

"No, not kill you. Just offer the gods a bit of your blood. We are not to touch the leader's bride. Now we will be back to start the ritual to see if she is truly strong enough to bear the master's children," with that he left.

"Great now we are going to die. That Captain of yours better come soon," yelled Cagalli. She was tried with everything.

---

**- The Archangel Ship-**

Murrue was pacing around the ship, worrying her ass off. Cagalli hadn't come back yet, so hadn't that Shinn kid. She was tried of waiting, someone had to go out there and bring them back. She walked up to the table the Captain, Kira, Dearka, Yzak and some of the other pirates were sitting and eating. Grabbing a glass full of water, she turning and threw it at the Captain. Shocking everyone around them. She didn't care; someone needed to teach him a lesson!

"YOU! Why don't you make yourself useful and go out there a bring Cagalli back!" Murrue yelled.

Athrun stood frustrated with the woman's actions. Who the hell did she think she was? Did she really want to die like this? Well Athrun didn't care it would be one less woman to worry about. Athrun turned towards the woman and was ready to attack her, when Dearka stopped him. "Athrun she's right. We need to go and find them. Shinn has been gone for a while now."

"I don't care! We shouldn't even be waiting for them in the first place," Athrun said as he sat down again, "beside… right now I'm thinking of another death… this one of an annoying woman."

"You'd like that-" started Murrue but was silent when a hand was placed over her mouth. Looking up she noticed Rau was holding her. Oh how she wanted to get away from him. He was always around her promising she would be his. He really wanted her. Will she loved Mwu and she always would. Luckily for her Mwu had taught her a few moves. Sidestepping she elbowed his side and he let go. She walked over to Stella, flashing Rau a smile.

"Fine. I'll go and get them back," came Kira's replied. Athrun stared his friend down. He should have known Kira would go running for the change to save the blonde. Well Athrun wasn't going to let that happen. Standing up Athrun stopped him, "Dearka, Yzak, Kira, and I'll go." With that he started off the ship.

"Ohh… Kira got the Captain to listen," laughed Dearka as he started beside Kira.

"I know how to break him," smiled Kira as he followed Athrun off the ship.

---

-**Island-**

They had separated into two groups. Kira had gone with Dearka and Athrun was with Yzak.

Dearka noticed how Kira and Athrun had been action towards each other since they had come back from Heliopolis. The two hardly talked.

"Kira… is everything okay with you and Athrun?" came Dearka's question.

Kira stopped and turned to the blonde, "Yea, WHY?"

"Well if you haven't noticed you've been way to close to that blonde girl. And to me… it seems Athrun's not happy about that."

"Dearka there's something about her. I have this feeling as if I know her. And every time she's in danger I feel like I have to protect her… I know it sounds weird," came Kira's replied as he started at the ground. There was something about Cagalli that made him want to be close to her.

"Maybe she somehow looks like someone from you're past," said Dearka as he started to walk ahead.

Maybe Dearka was right. Maybe she remained him of a sister, girlfriend, or mother. That's why he was so close and wanted to protect her.

He started his way behind Dearka but they both stopped hearing a piercing scream.

---

"Captain what's up with Kira," asked Yzak. He had also noticed the way Kira acted around Cagalli and he didn't like it.

"I don't know. It's the bitch's fault. She's changed him," came Athrun's cold remark, as he walked ahead not looking back once.

"I have an idea. If we find them let's bring back Shinn and leave the girl to rot."

Athrun stopped and turned around to Yzak. Smiling he said, "I like that plan." Just as he was about to start walking again, they heard a scream from just a head.

With that both Yzak and Athrun ran towards the scream.

---

"SHINN STOP!" screamed Cagalli as she dodged another attack.

The man; Kaun had come back but with him there were three other men. They had untied Cagalli and Shinn and thrown them into the circle Kaun had made.

Kaun has starting saying something and the next thing Cagalli knew they threw a sword into the circle. She had ran to get it, but Shinn was faster and once he got it he had started attacking her.

Cagalli had told him to stop, but Shinn said he had no control over his actions. Shinn had demanded Kaun to tell him what the hell they were doing. All Kaun said was he was put under a spell.

So here Cagalli was tired of running. She could feel her legs shaking but wasn't going to let herself fall.

Cagalli saw him coming towards her and as she was about to move her legs gave out and she fell to the ground.

"Shinn…Shinn stop!" yelled Cagalli, she tried pushing herself up but she couldn't.

"I…I can't! Stop this," Shinn yelled as he faced Kaun.

"It will all be over when you spill some of her blood. Now finish it," came Kaun's voice.

Shinn grabbed Cagalli by the hair and pulled her to stand. She didn't want to fight back anymore, so she let him. She was tried of fighting back. Every time she did, she just got into more trouble.

Fine! If these men wanted her as their leader's wife, she'd do it. She just didn't want to fight anymore.

Cagalli could feel her back against his chest and she closed her eyes ready to feel the sword. Instead she felt his breath on her ear.

"What are you doing? Come on you're not support to give up. I thought you were stronger," came Shinn's voice. He had noticed how Cagalli seemed to have stopped fighting back. What was wrong with her? Sure he hated her, but he wanted a fair rematch. He didn't want her to just give herself away like this.

"I give up. Just do it!" Cagalli yelled closing her eyes tighter.

Shinn lifted his sword and as he brought it down he stopped inches from her skin.

"SHINN! What are you doing," came the voice of his Captain.

"Captain!" Shinn yelled as he turned around to face the blue haired man and Yzak. Happy someone was here to stop him. Cagalli opened her eyes; glad to see someone was here to help them.

"Shinn let her go!" Yzak said as he started towards the two but stopped as a blade came flying to his head.

"Don't come closer the ritual is almost complete," came Kaun's voice as he watched the two new men.

"No you don't," started Yzak but noticed one of the tan men coming towards him. Taking his sword out, Yzak ran toward the man.

"Yzak…Shinn stop this now!" Athrun said, he was tired of this and wanted it to stop now! Couldn't his life be simple again?

"Athrun I…I can't. I can't control myself," came Shinn's shaken replied.

Athrun stared at the black head. What did he mean he couldn't control himself? He watched as Shinn pulled Cagalli's wrist out in front of him.

Athrun was going to come in to stop it but stopped. Maybe the girl needed this to be taught a lesson? She did need to be taught how a woman needed to act. So he stopped and watched.

Cagalli flinched as she felt Shinn pulling her wrist out in front of her. She looked up and noticed him staring down at her. She knew what was going to happen next. She looked for help and her eyes landed on Athrun.

That bastard was watching! He was enjoying this. How she wished she could kill that no good pirate!

She was broken from her thoughts when she felt a sharp pain at her wrist. Looking down she watched as Shinn slowly and painful dug the sword into her waist and watched as blood leaked down.

Shinn wanted to stop he really did. He didn't like to attack a girl… okay so he had attacked her before but this was different. Right now he wasn't in control of himself, he didn't want to do this! He wished he could stop. He'd do anything... that's when a sword came flying towards him. Knocking his sword out of his hands, causing a few bones in his hand to break.

Athrun was shocked. Looking behind he noticed Kira had just thrown his sword at Shinn. How could he attack his own teammate? They were a team! A crew that would give up their lives for each other... Not hurt the team for a random girl.

Just by looking at Kira, Athrun could tell he was mad. Kira didn't say anything to Athrun. He just sent Athrun a death glare and ran towards Shinn.

"Perfect…" Kaun said as he watched Cagalli's blood fall to the ground. It was perfect she was the one. The ritual was complete all he needed to do was take her back to his master. But the pirates had to show up. He watched as one of his men fought the sliver haired man. Well it kept him busy. He signaled for the other two to attack Dearka and Athrun.

Kaun watched as Shinn dropped Cagalli to the ground. He made his way closer to her but stopped noticing a brown haired boy going for her. He wasn't going to let him take her. She was theirs now! They had finally found the perfect women... they won't lose her! She was meant to be his master's. The Gods wanted it that way.

He made his way over until he stood in front of the fallen girl. He turned towards Kira, "You stop! You will not have her! She is ours."

"She's not yours! Move it or I'll kill you!" Kira spat. He was so angry right now. How could Athrun just watch as Shinn hurt her, and not to a damn thing about it? Yea, so what if Athrun hated Cagalli it didn't mean he could have just let this happen to her. He hated Athrun right now and didn't care what the hell happened. All he cared about right now was getting her back!

Kira took his sword out ready to attack Kaun, when….

"AHHH…You son of a bitch," all heads turned to Yzak who had just been stabbed threw the arm.

He fell down dropping his sword. Yzak grabbed onto his hurt arm and cursed! The man in front took the chance and pulled his sword up ready to behead the sliver haired boy.

Kira swore as he turned around and ran toward Yzak. Throwing his sword, he watched as it went threw the man's chest. Kira ran up to help Yzak.

A few minutes later Dearka came to join Kira, finally finishing off all the men. Kira looked back and Cagalli was gone.

"Shit!" Kira stood up. How could he have let that man take her! He was so close of getting her back. If only he hadn't stopped to help- No he couldn't think that way. Yzak was a friend and he meant a lot to Kira. Kira wasn't going to let Yzak get hurt. But he wasn't planning of losing Cagalli either. He started his way deeper into the woods only to be stopped by Athrun.

"Where are you going," questioned Athrun as he had walked over to stop Kira, after he had checked on Shinn.

"As you can see I'm going after him," came Kira's cold remark. He was still angry at Athrun, but now he was mad at himself as well. How could he let that guy take her away?

"Kira we have to get Shinn and Yzak back to the ship," Dearka's voice came as he helped Yzak stand.

"Then you and him take them back," yelled Kira.

"Kira I know you're mad bu-" started Athrun but stopped as he was roughly grabbed by the shirt and pinned to the neared tree.

"Don't you start! You could have stopped him. But you let Shinn attack her! If anything happens to her you're to blame!" yelled Kira but was knocked down as Athrun kicked him in the leg.

Kira fell to the ground as Athrun pulled out his sword, Athrun walking straight towards Kira.

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm still the damn Captain," Athrun yelled, as he stood in front of Kira, staring him down.

"What kind of Captain are you? You would have never been one if I weren't there for you! You're to scared to do anything on your own! You're afraid of losing me, cause deep down you know you can't do anything without me!" Kira screamed. Kira didn't believe what he was saying. Athrun was his friend… and sure he had gone through some hard times but Athrun didn't deserve what Kira had said. Kira was just mad, that's all.

Athrun stared Kira down, not once saying anything. So that was what Kira had thought this whole time. Here Athrun was treating Kira like a brother only to find out what he truly thought of him. Athrun didn't want to hear anymore so as he got in front of Kira he stopped. Shinn ran to block Kira from Athrun's sword. "Captain, Kira's right! But we need to get her back."

Athrun couldn't believe what he was hearing. It seemed everyone wanted that wench back. Well he couldn't let his crew fight over this. "Fine! I'll go get her. Dearka and Kira take Shinn and Yzak back to the ship."

"NO! I'm going to find her. You're the cause of all this and I won't let you near her," said Kira as he stood up.

"I said you go back," Athrun said as he stood in front of Kira. Kira and Athrun started at each other before Athrun started again. "This is my crew and I won't let any of you get hurt anymore."

"Kira…please," came Shinn's voice as he stood behind Kira.

"Fine. But Athrun you better bring her back," said Kira. With that he walked back to the ship with Shinn, and the others following.

With one last look at his crew Athrun made his way deeper into the woods.

---

**END**

**(1) **That is my made up language. I know it makes no sense.

**(2) **I didn't know what language they would be speaking… I thought cause most pirates and navies belonged to the British I'd make them Britain.

Well I know it was short but sorry! Well hope you liked it. Yea so until next time, have a great week, day, month! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Captain Zala**

HEY!! Yea I said that the last chapter was my last for a while, but this week I wasn't too busy and wanted to update. After this chapter I won't be updating for a while due to the fact that I haven't started chapter 9, and my projects and exams are starting/due soon, so this is most likely the last chapter for a while! Sorry if the chapter is short. I'm trying to make them long but it's so hard! Loll anyways we have some Athrun x Cagalli goodness…kind of… well your see!

Well like always sorry I'm not good in history…so my pirates and town's people's english is modernized. I also use more modern words. So hopefully that won't be a big problem. Well hope you enjoy. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and/or checked the story out. I'm happy you people are enjoying it! Well please R&R. No flames! And like always sorry about my grammar/spelling. Well again enjoy!

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**_

**Chapter 8**

---

**-Island-**

"Let me go!" Cagalli screamed as this man pulled her deeper into the woods. She had no idea where he was taking her and she didn't want to know. She wanted to be back with Murrue and Stella; she even missed Kira… a little.

"Master will be so happy to see you. He's been waiting for so long for a woman like you," Kaun said.

"I don't want to be with your master," yelled Cagalli. She elbowed Kaun in the stomach and he let go. She took the advantage to run. She ran only to end up tripping on something. Looking in front she screamed as she saw a woman's head on a pole sticking up from the ground.

Cagalli backed away, but stopped when she bumped into Kaun's feet. He grabbed her and stood her up. Turning his attention towards the blonde. "Those were the women that had failed the test," he replied as he pulled her with him.

Cagalli didn't want to go ahead she was afraid of this master now! Who would kill a woman and do something like that to her?

Kaun stopped walking and Cagalli looked around wondering why. That's when she noticed a figure of a man sitting ahead.

"Koe tok te a la tee by so da wa. Kiem me ek hai," Kaun said. Cagalli watched as the man stood up and walked closer to them. She tried walking back but couldn't cause Kaun had grabbed both her arms and kept her in place.

She watched as the man came into view. She has to say he looked noticing like she thought he would. He had a little brown skin tone, and sliver short hair. His eyes reminded her of Athrun's. **(1)**

"…Beautiful," came his replied after a while. He started stroking Cagalli's cheek with his dirty hard hands.

Cagalli turned her head away in fear. She didn't want this. She didn't want to marry someone just to bear his children. She couldn't believe she was just standing here letting this man touch her. Pulling her head away she received a hand slap from the man in front.

Kaun smiled as he said, "Master doesn't like you're attitude. But it seems he'll forgive you."

With that the man roughly grabbed Cagalli into his arms and smiled down on her. Cagalli didn't like this man, just the way he was looking at her made feel sick.

"Come," he said as he lean in to kiss her lips. Cagalli couldn't let him kiss her. She was saving her first kiss for her one special person. The only person she would ever let kiss her would be the one person she was going to spend her whole life with. Cagalli panicked and did what she thought was right. She moved to avoid his lips; this only caused him to land on her neck. But it seemed he didn't seem to care as he started kissing and licking her neck.

Cagalli was really going to be sick now. She didn't like this feeling…it scared her. She struggled to get free. "LET ME GO! I'm to young to bear children!"

He laughed and told Kaun to leave them. As Kaun left her, the master picked Cagalli up bridal style and started towards the small hut in the distance.

Cagalli panicked and saw as he came towards her lips again. Cagalli couldn't move and did the only thing she could think of…

"KIRAAAAA!!!!!"

The man stared at Cagalli, giving her a hateful look. He wasn't happy she was calling another man. Well like he cared. He brought his lips close to hers but stopped just as he felt a sharp pain through his leg. He screamed and dropped her to the ground. Looking down he saw a small blade in his right leg.

Cagalli looked up as she landed on the ground. There is noticed Athrun walking near them. As much as she hated the Captain she was happy to see him.

"You! You have caused my ship already enough trouble. When we get back I'm going to kill you myself," said Athrun as he walked towards the blonde and grabbed her to stand.

Athrun started walking toward the ship, dragging Cagalli along. "Umm…what about him," replied Cagalli.

Athrun stopped to stare down the blonde, then turned to the sliver haired man. "Well all his followers are dead, so I have nothing to do with him," replied Athrun dragging Cagalli, only to stop as a bloody blade came flying towards them.

Both Athrun and Cagalli looked back to noticed the master was starting towards them.

"I told you to do something about him," came Cagalli's brave remark.

"Shut up," yelled Athrun and with that ran towards the man, sword ready to attack. Cagalli wasn't going to stick around for this match. She slowly made her way into the woods as the two men fought for her.

It was crazy that two men were fighting for her… only problem was one wanted her for bearing his children and the other wanted to kill her himself. Well hopefully she'd find a boat or something to get off this island. With that thought she ran into the dark forest not looking back.

---

**-** **Dominion-**** (2)**

"King Azrael when will you be telling Mwu of our agreement," came Yunna's voice as he sat in front of the King.

They had started for sea in the morning. Everyone was doing there best looking for the pirates and right now they had found nothing but water. There weren't any island near so it meant the pirates where still sailing. But there was rumored to be an island just east… no one knew if anyone was still living on it but if the pirates had to restock or fix the ship that would be the first stop they needed to make. So that was where they were heading.

"Don't worry Yunna. You are doing a great deed for this country and there is nothing that can stop you from getting what you deserve. Of course only when we get the princess back," smiled the King as he took a sip of his tea. He had been spending a lot of time with Yunna and was slowing starting to like the young man.

Yunna was a mystery to him. Yunna had been living here for most of his life but never told anyone of his past. Yunna said that he wanted to become a great man. But Yunna had always had an evil side to him. King Azrael was slowly drawn to this side.

What good did being nice do? If he asked nicely for the pirates to return his daughter would that work? Most likely not! But watching Yunna pulling the strings got the King thinking he needed to be just like that.

Both men stared at each other with smiled on there faces until a knock was hear from outside. Looking at the door one of the guards had announced the Mwu was here.

Mwu walked into the room and smiled at both men. Mwu had known the king for a long time and they had become so close. Mwu would gladly give his life for him…but he couldn't do the same for Yunna.

Mwu didn't like the boy. He was a mystery, he never talked about his past, and every time Mwu caught him staring at Cagalli he'd have this smirk that meant nothing but trouble.

"Sir you called," came Mwu's replied as he bowed.

"Yes Mwu! Please sit down," replied the King as he offered Mwu some tea.

Mwu sat down but declined the tea. He didn't have a good feeling about whatever the King had to say. And having Yunna here meant it couldn't be good. But no matter what this was about Mwu was not going to let Azrael down. He would do anything to make him happy… they were friends after all, and Mwu was very loyal to his friends.

"Mwu listen… I know we all are going though a hard time right now, and when we get the girls back we well make sure the pirates pay with there lives," there was a long pause, then the king started again, " I know my navy is doing the best they can. They have never let me down before. Also as you know Yunna is putting his all in this rescue, and I believe he deserves an award once we get them back." Azrael was quiet for a bit. He knew what he was going to ask Mwu wouldn't agree happily. But he had to ask Mwu of this one favor, it was a great honor.

Mwu didn't like where this was heading. Just knowing Yunna deserved an award, set Mwu off. This was the Navy; it was die protecting your town. No one looked for an award… and what did this have to do with Mwu anyway? Mwu was tried of waiting and was about to talk, only to stop when Yunna started.

"King Azrael I think it would be better if I ask. This was my request," Yunna paused, then turned his attention to Mwu, "Sir I ask for Cagalli's hand in marriage."

"WHAT!? You're kidding…right? Sir I can't choose whom Cagalli will marry," Mwu replied as he stood. How could Yunna ask for that! He wouldn't give it, no! It was Cagalli's choose. And how could Azrael just sit and agree to this! Azrael couldn't make a decision for her. It was Cagalli's choose to pick her life partner, and Mwu loved her like a daughter and wouldn't let her marry him!

King Azrael wasn't happy with Mwu's outburst. What did he mean he couldn't choose for her? Of course he could. She was a woman and had no choose but to marry whom she was told to… not to meant she was just an abounded child from the sea. Mwu should be happy that someone so great as Yunna would be willing to marry her. She could live happily with him and not worry about anything else.

Just as the King was going to say something he stopped as Yunna started.

"Sir I know that you love Cagalli a lot and won't let anyone or thing hurt her. But I love her as well, and I promise you that I'll be able to protect her for the rest of her life," smiled Yunna as he turned to talk to Mwu.

Mwu was going to say something but the King started again. "Mwu I don't care what you have to say. It's final! Once we find the girls, Cagalli well be to marry Yunna. No one can stop it. Now leave Mwu!"

Mwu couldn't believe what he was hearing! How could Azrael the one person he knew for a long time…who treated him like a friend, just make a very big decision and not listen to what he had to say. Mwu couldn't believe what he was hearing! He wasn't going to let Cagalli marry a man like Yunna. No Yunna wasn't right. Plus he was seven years older then her.

Mwu walked to the door. As he was about the leave he turned once more to face the purple head. Yunna had a devilish smirk on his face and an evil look in his eyes. Mwu knew Yunna was up to something and it wasn't good.

---

**-Island-**

Cagalli had been running for a while now and she had no idea where she was. "This plan was stupid!" Cagalli yelled. She was hopping of finding the sea but instead she just got trees. Why didn't she just wait till one of the men died!

"Of course it was stupid. Didn't you ever consider what would have happened to that woman if you ran away," came a familiar voice from behind.

Cagalli turned to stare the captain down. How long had he been following her? Wait! If he was here then that meant that the master guy was… dead?

"H…ho…h…how lo… long have you been… following me," Cagalli asked in a low voice.

She was still scared of him? What was wrong with her? She had never been scared of talking to anyone. Not even Yunna when her tried to kiss her!

She couldn't look at him… she was scared he would attack her. She did run away from him.

Athrun stared the blonde down. That's when he noticed she was wearing a…dress…again. Wow! She looked like a girl. He stared at her for a while taking her in. He hadn't truly seen her as a woman before. She was so rough, rude, and boyish… but looking at her now made him want to take her. She looked… beautiful and to make it better her cheeks were red, and not to mention her dress was cut up in places.

Cagalli was staring at the ground the whole time… but she could help feel she was being watched. Looking up she noticed the Captain staring her up and down.

Cagalli turned red. No one had ever looked at her the way he was. She kind of liked it… but she didn't like that fact this it was him looking at her. Turning around she started walking again only to stop as she felt his hand grabbing her wrist.

"Let…let me go," Cagalli yelled as she tried to get free.

She was starting to get scared. What if he attacked her… this time no one could save her. He could do anything he wanted to her. He could kill her and no one would know where the body would be.

"Would you stop moving around," yelled Athrun as he pulled her to face him. He wasn't going to make this harder then it already was. All he needed to do was get her, and head back to the ship. Then she would be Kira's problem.

"NO! I said let me go! Let go! Let GO!" Cagalli struggled. She was starting to shake and she wanted him away from her. But all the yelling and struggling just made Athrun angrier. Cagalli just wanted to get out and the next thing she knew she spat in his face.

He let her go. She stared at him as he wiped his face, and she wished she never had done that. She didn't want to see what he would do and in fear she ran away as fast as her feets would take her.

What was she think spiting on him? It wasn't like he had tried killing her once before. Great she was really digging her own grave.

As she ran, she ended up tripping and ended on the ground. She could hear his footsteps coming near her, but refused to look back. She tried pushing herself up to start running again but couldn't. So she closed her eyes waited as the Captain came near.

Cagalli knew this was it. She didn't even have anyone to help her! Murrue was at the ship, Kira was at the ship most likely…and God know how far they were from the Archangel.

Cagalli was scared and knew it was going to happen soon. She would feel the blade soon; she had been in the same position once before. She was going to be another woman that's life would end on this island. Only different the cause of her death wouldn't be the tribal people but this crazy captain.

But the next thing that happened made her flinch, but surprised her. It wasn't bad at all… in a way.

Athrun had sat on top of the blonde, trapping her so she couldn't get free. She sure had some balls spitting on him like she had. He watched as she closed her eyes and waited for him to attack her. But he couldn't move. He just watched her not taking his eyes off her. There was something about this girl that got him interested… even when she pissed him off she still had that innocent vibe that made him want her. But he had refused it do to his hate for her.

But now he couldn't decline it. He wanted the girl below him. She had looked lovely when Shinn was attacking her. Her blonde hair was a mess; she was panting heavily and that lovely red dress showed her body perfectly.

Athrun stroked her cheek as he watched her. It was weird, he had, had many women, but none of them made his heart skip like this. He slowly leaned in only to stop himself.

What was he think! No! NO! NO!! She didn't make his heart skip; it was just…all the fighting from before. He couldn't start liking this crazy blonde. No! He was only attracted to her, because she looked good. He only wanted one thing from her, the same thing he got from all the other women, their bodies. That's it!

Athrun refocused on the blonde. Well if he wanted her body then he'd have it. He stopped stroking her cheek, and his hand started its way down her neck.

Cagalli's eyes snapped opened. What was he doing? Sure she didn't mind him not killing her on the spot, but this was so out of character for him! Well she wasn't to sure.

Looking him in the eyes, she could tell what he was thinking. He didn't have that killer look, or that look he was giving her before. Right now he was looking at her with lust. And Cagalli didn't like that.

Slowly Athrun leaned in to take her lips with his. He could see the confuse look in her eyes, and he didn't care.

Cagalli sat frozen. Was he going to kiss her? NO! He wouldn't do that! B…but then why was he leaning in closer and closer to her mouth?

Finally Cagalli panic as he was inches away. She did what she thought was right. She pushed the Captain right off her.

Athrun landed on the ground beside her. He didn't know what happened. One-second he was so close to his prize and the next he was kissing the dirt. Athrun stood and stared Cagalli down. He couldn't believe she just pushed him off! What was her deal?

"What do I look like one of your whore?" Came Cagalli's rude remark. She slowly stood to face the Captain. She had to teach him a lesson… and if in the dead she ended up dead well…w…No! He wouldn't kill her.

Athrun stared the girl down as she stood in front of him. What was she kidding? Just minutes ago she was too scared to even face him, and now she was all brave and was back to her old self. Just great.

Athrun leaned in causing him to be inches away again. He watched as she took a step back, and he smiled. "Boo." With that he walked away.

Athrun started to walk away. Something was wrong with him! He shouldn't let her free after she spat at him. He should have taught her a lesson. But he just couldn't! He never had a problem with that before. Maybe it was because she was in a dress, and looked wow! Or maybe the great Captain Zala was becoming soft again. No he couldn't! He'd work so hard to be where he was today, and he wasn't going to become soft again.

Cagalli stood there frozen and confused. What was that? Was he making fun of her? What did he take her for… a little girl that was going to get scared over nothing? Well Cagalli had too much pride to let him just walked away.

"HEY!" she yelled as she walked towards him grabbing his arm to stop him. She ruled that as a bad idea just as her vision got burry. Before she knew it everything went black.

Athrun caught her just before she hit the ground. He had no idea what happened. One second she was ready for another fight then the next she went limp. Athrun looked her over worried she's had died on him. Luckily she had just blacked out.

Athrun couldn't stay like this… he couldn't be alone with her one more second. So he lifted Cagalli into his arms and headed for the Archangel.

---

**- Archangel-**

Murrue paced around the ship. Shinn, Yzak, Dearka, and Kira had gotten back awhile ago but there was no sign of Cagalli, or that captain. Murrue couldn't take all this waiting. What if something happened to them? That captain shouldn't be alone with Cagalli.

As Murrue paced she didn't notice the brown haired pirate walking over towards her.

"You know you're going to get tried if you keep walking around like that," came Kira's voice. Murrue looked up and frowned.

Kira had gotten too close to Cagalli, and Murrue couldn't trust him…not yet.

"Cagalli's hadn't come back yet? Are you sure your captain will bring her back?" Murrue questioned.

Kira frowned, and turned his attention towards the woods. Kira trusted Athrun and he believed Athrun would bring back Cagalli he knew it for sure.

"Yes… Athrun will bring her back I know it," Kira turned towards the taller burnet and smiled.

Murrue wasn't sure if she should trust him or not. But she smiled. Right now she wanted to believe that Cagalli was okay.

Murrue walked over to Kira and stood beside him. Turning to face the island's trees.

"I need to ask you something," Murrue started. Kira looked at her but she still kept her eyes to the land. "You won't hurt Cagalli right?"

Kira was surprised by the question. He stared at her for a while not understanding what she meant.

From his silence, Murrue started again, "You've been nice to Cagalli. But I don't like that you're spending too much time with her. If at the end of this whole thing you hurt Cagalli in anyway I swear I'll hurt you myself."

Kira frowned. He never thought about what would happen after. He never thought ones about what would happen to Cagalli and the others when there got to their destination. What if he was asked to kill her? Would he be able to? Would he be hurting her? She had started to open up to him, and he enjoyed being around her…but what if at the end he'd hurt her.

Kira's frown deepened. He never thought of hurting the blonde. Now he felt guilty. Murrue noticed his frown and felt sorry for saying what she had. But she didn't want anything to happen to her family. Just before Murrue was going to say something she noticed a moving object from the corner of her eye.

There he was; the captain carrying a limp form. Panic arouse in Murrue as the two got to the ship.

His loving crew greeted Athrun and the first one his eyes landed on was Kira and the woman beside him. Athrun frowned as he walked over towards them.

He was in front of them in seconds and dumped the blonde in the waiting arms of that Murrue woman, and turned to Kira.

"Happy now?" With that he walked off deck. He was tried. He just wanted to get some rest and forget this day ever happened. Running his hands through his hair he disappeared from Kira's sight.

Kira turned towards the blonde, and smiled as he noticed she was okay. He knew Athrun wouldn't do anything to her. And he knew he could trust Athrun with anything.

---

**END!**

**(1) He's an OC.**

**(2) That's the name of the Navy ship. Couldn't thing of anything else.**

Hey! How was that? I know at the end I kind of making it look like Kira had a thing for Cagalli but don't worry he's only 'overprotectness' (not a word, hehehe) for a brother. I don't like the idea of incest and would never have it. Well Athrun's starting to have feeling for her… and it's going to take a little while for Cagalli to feel the same way. Well I think that all I have to say.

Well everyone have a great day, week, and/or month! Byebye!


	9. Chapter 9

Captain Zala

Hey all! Well I'm back and hopeful the updates well get faster! Writing this chapter made me see how much I enjoy Shinn and Stella coupling. (AC still number one!) Well hopefully this chapter isn't confusing. It should be easy to follow but my writing suck ;) but it's ok!

Well just wanted to say schools over! I'm free for now but going to College in September…scary! Loll sorry I'm just writing random things! Anyways I'm trying to get back with writing but because it's summer I have become lazier and my grammar is going down the drain! Plus I've been busy with family that I don't get to work on this story! But don't worry I'll keep updating ASAP, and trying to make the chapters longer (don't know if this will work out)! Well that's all for now! Loll anyway hope you enjoy it!

Anyways sorry I'm not good in history…so my pirates and town's people's English is modernized. So hopefully that won't be a big problem. Well hope you enjoy. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and/or checked the story out. Well please R&R. No flames! And like always sorry about grammar/spelling. Characters are OOC. Well again enjoy.

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**_

**Chapter 9**

**- Archangel-**

It had been weeks since they left the island. Things slowly were getting back to normal… well kind of.

"Captain," came a usually sweet voice.

Athrun turned around and there she was, two steps behind him. Why wouldn't she just leave him alone? After the island she had been doing anything to make his live a living hell! If he was talking to the others she would come out of nowhere just to tick him off. He just wanted to be away from her. He still had no idea what he was thinking back on the island and he needed time to think it through. But that wasn't possible with her being every bloody where he was!

"What?" Athrun replied rudely. He didn't want to be bothered by her right now. He had many important things to do.

"Nothing," smiled Cagalli. She was enjoying this. She was torturing the captain; and loved every minute of it. He deserved it, especially after what he put her through.

What she loved about this whole thing was that she wasn't the only one to love teasing him. Murrue helped out as much as she could. Poor Stella wouldn't join in though. She was still her shy, quiet self and wouldn't open up. Cagalli tried getting her to open up but it just didn't work.

"You really want to die," came Athrun's reply as he stared the blonde down. He was waiting for a hot-tempered remark, but all he got was an innocent smile. Damn she was good at that!

"Aww I miss the dress," came a new voice from behind. Cagalli turned and was faced by the goofy blonde. "Did you have to change into one of Captain's old clothing?"

Cagalli gave Dearka a glare before turning towards Athrun again… only problem he wasn't around.

"Thanks you let him go!" Cagalli screamed.

"Well I thought I'd help him out. You haven't given him time alone. But it's good to see you're warming up to Athrun," smiled Dearka.

It really was nice. Now that she could stand being around Athrun it got livelier. Plus there were more people to tease the cold-hearted captain.

---

Shinn walked aimless on board. He had nothing to do! Well it wasn't like he would do them any good. His hand wasn't completely healed yet, and Athrun forbid him to work.

Since the island, he had been angrier then before. Plus now he was also embarrassed to face the blonde. After he had attacked her he couldn't face her. He wasn't going to say sorry, and she couldn't make him say!

So here he was walking around and just watching the crew doing work, while he did nothing at all. God he was going to kill himself soon!

Shinn was too busy in his thoughts that he didn't notice the little blonde girl walking straight into him.

Stella closed her eyes as she bumped into something really hard. Ready to feel the ground, she quickly moved her hand in front of her face. But instead of feeling the ground she felt two arms wrap around her. Stopping her from hitting the ground.

Snapping her eyes open, she was stating into ruby red eyes. Noticing they were too close Stella took a step back. As she took a step back, see noticed the man she had bumped into was no one else but Shinn.

He hadn't talked to her since the kiss… well it seemed he just got ruder by the day. Stella stared at the ground not wanting to face this pirate right now.

She was about to walk away but stopped as he started to speak. "What are you doing wandering around? You know it's not safe for a disgusting weak princess to be all by herself."

Shinn didn't mean to be so harsh. It just came out. Whenever he was around her it just seemed like he couldn't control himself and he'd say something stupid. But it wasn't his entire fault! If she could stick up for herself maybe he wouldn't be bothering her like he was now.

Stella said nothing as she stared at the ground. It hurt. What he called her it really hurt! From everyone on broad he was the only one who treated her like this. She wished he would be nice especially after what he had done the first day.

Stella was about to start walking away, when she felt an arm roughly pulling her closer to the black haired pirate. She panicked and without thinking she slapped him.

Shinn froze. Did she just slap him? Who the hell did she think she was? Why the hell would she do that? Did she really want to die young? So many questions ran through his head as he tried to figure out what had happened.

On the other hand Stella also froze. She couldn't believe what she did. 'I…I…It just happened! I…I…I didn't mean it,' Stella thought. She wanted to say it but could. She was scared of what he'd do to her.

She never meant to hurt him. She just panicked and the next thing she knew he had a red imprint on his left cheek.

"S…so…sorry," she whispered. She couldn't even finish for sentence. She could feel the tears ready to fall.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shinn screamed. Stella flinched as he raised his voice. She tried pulling her hand free from his grip, but it did her no good. Looking around she noticed that some of the other pirates were looking their way. She felt uncomfortable.

She stared at the ground avoiding any eye contact with anyone.

Shinn didn't like this. First she played the innocent act in front of the crew. Then she had slapped him, and now she was going to avoid him. Well he wasn't going to let her off so easily. He was going to make sure her time here was hell.

Pulling her hand tighter. He turned her so she was standing in front of him. He used his other hand and pulled her by the hair to face him. He was tired of her looking at the ground all the time. He was going to make her regret meeting him.

Stella was scared. She was forced to face him and now she was looking into his bloody red eyes. She could feel the tears leaving her eyes and falling on her cheeks. But she forbid to be heard. Sure she was scared but she wasn't going to openly cry in front of him.

Stella closed her eyes as she saw Shinn move closer to her. She wanted him to let her go! She wanted to be away from him and near Murrue or Cagalli.

"Don't you dare close your eyes on me," Shinn said hotly. But Stella refused to open her eyes. So Shinn did what he did best. He attacked her.

Stella's eyes opened wide as she felt a hard hand on her cheek. She didn't care anymore and she was crying, holding her right cheek.

She fought for him to let her go but he still won't. She was losing it and the next thing she knew she was pulled from his grip and into another. Without looking at her savior she buried her face in his chest and cried.

"What the hell do you think you are doing," asked an angry Yzak. He was walking by looking for the captain, and had stopped when he saw the two. He had watched as Shinn slapped her and thought Shinn had gone crazy. He couldn't just stand there and kept watching so he was there saving the blonde front the black head pirate.

Shinn didn't say anything. He didn't look at Yzak he kept his eyes on the crying girl. She was doing it again. She was playing innocent. She was pissing him off.

"Shinn..." started Yzak. He didn't know what to say… or what to do for the crying girl. He turned his attention to the black head, and started to speak. "SHINN! I'M TALKING TO YOU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU CAN'T ATTACK HER LIKE THAT!"

Shinn turned his gaze from Stella to the sliver pirate. How… what the hell was Yzak doing yelling at him! It wasn't even his fault! It was the princess'.

"I did nothing! WHY THE HELL DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BLAME ME?" Shinn screamed.

"Maybe because I have a crying girl holding on to me! Why would she be scared of you if you haven't done anything?" came Yzak smart-ass remark. Why couldn't Shinn just accept his faults and be over with it. But no he just wanted to cause more trouble.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! All I know is that 'princess' is nothing but a dirty, low-life, wench!" Shinn was pissed. He wish he could just take her out of Yzak's arms, and make her life a living hell! He couldn't wait to get rid of her… when that day finally came he would never have to see her again!

"Shinn maybe if you stopped to think once in a while you wouldn't be getting mad every time," came a new voice from behind Yzak.

Slightly moving his head aside, Shinn noticed Dearka and that other blonde girl coming their way. Great now he was going to get yelled at some more.

Cagalli ran over toward the sliver head pirate once she saw a head of blonde hair. Panicking Cagalli ran passed then all to the crying princess. Facing the black head she was going to enjoy this.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? What the hell did you say to her?" Cagalli yelled. The black head pirate had done nothing but cause Stella trouble from day one. He would do anything to make her life a living hell and it was started to get on her nerves. She wasn't going to just sit back and watch him make Stella cry.

Standing in front of the black head Cagalli was ready to blow some more when Dearka cut her off. "Shinn what happened? Why is she crying?"

Dearka knew if he let Yzak or Cagalli talk they would get nothing… so maybe a more 'sweeter' tone would get the kid to talk.

"Nothing," with that Shinn shot his last death glare to the crying princess and walked off. If everyone wanted to treat him like a criminal then so be it. He didn't need crap from them.

"What's his problem," question Dearka, as he watched Shinn angrily walk off.

Cagalli stared after him. She should go up to the brat and knock the daylights out of him. However that would mean leaving Stella alone, crying into the chest of a pirate…

Quickly Cagalli grabbed Stella away from the sliver head and pulled her closer. "Stella, are you okay?"

Stella looked up at her. She was glad Cagalli was here. It made her feel safer. Smiling at the older blonde, Stella buried her tear filled face into Cagalli's shoulder.

Cagalli smiled. At least Stella was okay. She looked up at the two pirates staring at her and flashed them a cheesy smile. "She's okay!"

Dearka laughed, this blonde was crazy. But he had to say she had a great heart. However, Yzak frowned… why was it that all three females they had were crazy? God weren't there any normal girls left?

Smiling Cagalli turned her attention back to the Stella. Cagalli had started to try cheering Stella up.

---

Murrue had been almost everywhere on board. She was looking for Cagalli but couldn't find her. She had seen the blonde with the Captain before. However, when she looked again the Captain was by his self talking to the green haired pirate. So she went looking for Cagalli.

She had to talk to Cagalli. It wasn't like she couldn't wait but being around smelly, disgusting pirates all day made her want to talk to a woman…even through that woman fit in with most of these man.

Walking aimless Murrue stopped all of sudden. Feeling a heavy weight on her hand she looked back to notice Rau held her hand. He had a wide smile on his face as he watched her frown. It was truly fun tormenting her like this.

"Hello beautiful," smiled Rau had he walked closer. It was great just watching her struggle to get free.

"Will you let go!" Murrue was tried of his cocky act. He had told her once he liked her, and she didn't care. Just like how she didn't care right now. How hard was it to get that one point across to him.

"Why must you play hard to get? You know it would be easier if you just willingly give yourself to me." He smiled.

Murrue smiled back. Why the hell didn't he listen? She had told him before she was happily married. His man wouldn't get it. Looking up at him she started again, "Look pirate! I told you before I am married! And I love Mwu a lot! No matter what I'll always love him!"

Rau frowned. Like he cared about something like marriage. It was just a word that bonded two people, stated by the government. **(1) **Like they could play God and bind two people with a word. Yea he hated that word. It meant nothing to him.

Smiling he started again, "Umm… you say you are married. And I assume that this husband of yours would have fought to protect the town. Now how do you know he isn't dead?"

"No… he's a great fighter. He's still alive I know it!" Murrue had never thought that Mwu could be…NO! She wouldn't! She knew he was alive. She had a gut feeling and it told her he was fine and looking for her. No matter what Rau told her she wouldn't go against her heart. And it told her Mwu was going to come and save her.

Rau frowned again. Why did this woman have to be so loving? He just couldn't get to her. Well he knew one thing he could say to turn her mood.

"Don't worry honey… if he is alive, I'll kill him myself before I take you."

Murrue looked up at him with hate filled eyes. She was pissed right now and she wished she could knock that smiled off his face. She turned her face and said, " I wish you dead!"

There was venom filled in her voice. Oh… now he loved her more if possible. Getting her worked up was great. Licking his lips, he laughed. Now he could have a great day knowing what he had done. With a smile on his face and the angry woman behind him, he took his leave, and he laughed with amusement.

---

Athrun stared out at sea. It looked so peaceful and calm. Why couldn't his life be like that? Instead Athrun Zala's life was hard. He had many people after him, and he still couldn't make his father proud. Well now that did him no good. Since his father and mother were dead.

They had died a few years back. When a navy group came to Plants looking for Dullindal and his father. Patrick had sent Athrun with Dullindal and told them to leave. His mother said she would stay back with Patrick. She had always loved him and wouldn't leave him. That was the last time Athrun had seen them. He knew his mother would be proud of him no matter what he did with his life… but his father was a different story.

So now he was doing what his father once had. Dullindal had told Athrun his father would be proud of him. But it just didn't sound right coming from him.

"CAPTAIN!"

Athrun was startled. He had been to deep in his thought that he hadn't noticed the green head pirate calling him. Turning his attention towards Nicole he asked what was going on?

"Captain! There's a ship ahead! It looks like the Girty Lue. Athrun what should we do?" Nicole asked. He knew what Athrun was going to say but hoped he wouldn't.

"We're going to fight. Jibril thinks he can be a better pirate then me? Then he needs to think again," smiled Athrun. He hadn't seen Jibril since the last time Athrun's crew had beat and destroyed his ship.

"So he thinks he can beat me now," Athrun smiled to himself. It had been a while since they last were in a fight. This was going to be fun. "Nicole get the crew ready, and load the canons. The battle is about to beginning."

Nicole mumbled something under his breath before he started his way to get everyone ready.

"Nicole, one more thing. Find the women and lock them in my room. Now we wouldn't want anything happening to them." With that he sent Nicole away.

---

**-Dominion-**

Mwu paced around the ship. They had found the nearest island and now were waiting for some of the man to return. Mwu had said he would wait on board with the King, as Yunna had led some of the man into the forest.

As they had landed Mwu knew they were too late. There was no ship and no sign of a living person. This island had been rumored that the tribal man killed women, and now he was worried about Murrue, Stella, and Cagalli. Hopefully they hadn't gotten off the ship.

Right now Mwu was a mess. He was losing it and worried. He knew if he didn't chance his attitude then nothing good would come out of it. However, he couldn't do anything but worry. He had never been away from Murrue and Cagalli for this long and it killed him.

The King watched as Mwu walked all over the ship. He felt sorry for his friend. This is why Azrael had turned his worry into anger. Yunna had told him it would be better and it was true. He felt better knowing what he would do to those pirates that took his daughter, and he would enjoy every minute as he watched them die. It was the only thing to make him feel better.

The King turned his attention to his best friend and was about to say something when one of his men walked on board.

"Mwu, Sir… we found bodies. They looked like the tribal people. And also-"

"SHIT!" Yunna walked on board angry. They had been so close… but that sneaky bastard got away. Yunna couldn't wait till they caught Athrun Zala. That would be the day he would make Athrun pay.

The King walked over to the two man and determine to be told what happened.

"Athrun was here." Yunna hissed. "He was here and now he's gone. Killing every last man on this island and now they is no one to point us in the way they went."

The King didn't look happy. He frowned. He had no idea what to do now. He turned his attention towards Mwu, who looked deep in thought. "Mwu what is it?"

Mwu looked up, and noticed all eyes on him. Well he had a plan but wasn't hundred percent sure of it. "Will all pirates go to the Pirate Island at one point? Seeing that it's south fromHeliopolis, which also is the direction of this Island. It makes sense that they are headed there. But it will take many stops before they get there. I say we head south and stop at the islands near by to see if they have stopped by or not. "

"That would only waste time! Plus we aren't allowed in Pirate Island if you have forgotten!" Yunna yelled.

Mwu could tell something was wrong. Yunna was acting panicky as if he was afraid or hiding some thing about Pirate Island. Well he couldn't question Yunna right now. They had more important things to do.

"MWU! Great idea. This is why you have been number one in my Navy for so long," Azrael said. He knew Mwu would think logically and come up with a plan. The plan was great but Yunna was right. They were the Navy… they could never go near Pirate Island. "We won't be able to get into Pirate Island, that's why we must work fast and catch them before they get there. Yunna gather the man. We are heading south."

Mwu hoped he was right about his. And prayed they would find the girls before the pirates got them to Pirate Island. Now it was a battle of time.

---

END

**(1)** Don't know if they are called government or if Navy is the same thing. I had no idea what I was talking about but it sounded right! So yea…

Okay I wanted to make this chapter longer. However, I also wanted to update it faster so, sorry that it couldn't be long and nothing exciting happened. But don't worry more interesting things will start happening soon. Also sorry Cagalli and Athrun weren't together for long in this chapter. Also I just noticed I don't have Kira in this one :( . Oh well he'll have his moment next chapter! Well I well start writing that right away, and post it as fast as I can! Well have a great day, week, whatever! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Captain Zala**

Hey all! Well here's the next chapter!! My summer had been nothing but boring… I've even started playing stick people shooting games  FUN! Loll well thought I should start on the next chapter! So here you go! Sorry it took so long! We just brought a kitten and most of my time has been spent on her also my computer is shit and keeps closing on me. Oh well on with the next chapter! And thanks to everyone that reviewed or/and checked the story out it mean a lot to me!

Anyways sorry I'm not good in history…so my pirates and town's people's English is modernized. So hopefully that won't be a big problem. Well hope you enjoy. Well please R&R. No flames! And like always sorry about grammar/spelling. Characters are OOC. Well again enjoy.

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**_

**Chapter 10**

Nicole was walking around tell everyone to get ready for battle… he was also looking for the women, which me couldn't find. How hard was it to find three women on a ship filled with nothing but big, mean men?

Well his search soon ended as he noticed the two blonds standing there with Dearka and Yzak. Running over towards them Nicole got all of their attention.

"What's up little man," Dearka smiled. He hadn't seen Nicole all day and right now Nicole looked like he was in a hurry.

"Jibril's ship is near. Captain told everyone to get ready. I think it's going to be like last time," Nicole said. He didn't want it to be like last time. They had last so many men and not to mention both ships had been wrecked.

"What happened last time?" Cagalli asked. All pirates looked at her. What? How was she supposed to know what happened last time? She wasn't here!

"Well they came on board and from there it was a blood bath." Yzak answered walking away from the group. "Oi, Dearka let's go!"

"Coming. Nicole you better get these women somewhere safe," with that Dearka went to join his friend.

"Come I'll take you to the Captain's room," Nicole said as he started pulling Cagalli's hand down deck. This forced Cagalli to drag Stella with her. Getting her hand free finally from the pirate Cagalli stopped.

"Wait! What about Murrue?" Cagalli asked. Murrue wasn't with them. If the ship was going into battle they had to find her too. What if Murrue got stuck in the middle of all this?

Nicole caught both women's arms and started pulling them down deck again. "Don't worry. I'll look for her. But right now I need to get you two somewhere safe."

Getting to the Captain's room the girls hadn't noticed until it was two late. They were pushed into the room and the door slammed shut behind.

"Crap," Cagalli yelled running towards the door. She tried to open it. Unfortunately it was locked. Damn now she couldn't go out there to look for Murrue. Well hopefully Murrue would be okay by herself for now.

"Cagalli what are we going to do," Stella asked as she wiped her tears. She was finally stopped crying and noticed Cagalli looked worried.

Cagalli turned toward the younger girl and smiled, "We find a way out of this room."

---

Murrue was startled as she felt the ship move. She had been looking for Cagalli and Stella, but couldn't find them. She had noticed the pirates running around doing things and then she noticed a ship coming closer to theirs.

Damn these pirates were going into battle. Well she couldn't do anything now. She grabbed on to the rail of the ship as it rocked violently again. Oh God why did they have to go into battle right now.

Looking up again she noticed the ship right in front. Well this looked like it was going to be a messy battle.

Resting her head on the rail, she couldn't wait until her life went back to its normal calm life. She couldn't take all this action anymore. She just wanted to be home with Mwu.

Hearing a bang sound she quietly looked up. And what she saw wasn't good. Some of the crew from the other ship had just landed on theArchangel. Looking in the face of one of the pirates she quickly made a dash for it.

Oh god why couldn't anything be simple?

---

Cagalli was getting tired of this! She had tried kicking the door, punching, she even yelled out for help but no one opened the damn door. God why did the Captain have to be a… sexist bastard? So she was a girl… what he thought she couldn't take care of herself? Well she'd like to go right up there and show that Captain what she was made of!

She was startled as the ship violently sawed. Oh no they had stared the damn fight and that Nicole guy hadn't brought Murrue back.

Cagalli panicked. This wasn't good if they couldn't get her back soon something bad could happen to Murrue. No Cagalli wouldn't think like that.

She tried again and slammed her body against the door. Shit! What was this door made of?

Crap! Cagalli didn't know what to do. Walking around she thought of more ideas of how she could break that door down. Then she heard things moving from behind. Turning around she noticed Stella digging in a box of some type. "Stella what are you doing?"

Cagalli asked as she walked over towards the princess.

Stella looked up at Cagalli and smiled. She pulled out and small dull sword, and showed it to Cagalli. "You can use this and open the door. Slid it in and break the lock open," Stella smiled.

Cagalli's mouth opened. Wow! When could Stella come up with plans like that? Looking at the princess for any answer Stella finally answered. "How do you think I got out of the palace when father had forbid me," she smiled her innocent smile, as she handed Cagalli the sword.

Cagalli took it happily and slid it thought the gap of the door until she heard a check! That meant she broke the lock! Looking unsure she pushed open the door and watched as it opened widely. Looking back at Stella she said, "Okay Stella I'm going to go look for Murrue. Now you stay here and make sure no one comes. If someone you don't know comes run. Got that."

Stella nodded. She smiled, as Cagalli was about to make her way out but she stopped the older blonde by talking, "Cagalli be carefully."

"I will," with that the blonde ran up deck to the battle.

---

Murrue wasn't having a fun time. She couldn't find one place to stop and take a breather. Everywhere she ran she would get a pirate to run after her… or fall on top of her. Why couldn't these pirate watch where they were throwing?

Running towards a hiding spot she was suddenly grabbed by the back. Looking back she notice this man wasn't anyone from Athrun's crew. Swearing she swung her arms around and luckily hit the man. He dropped her and she took the chance to run away. As she ran through the other pirates she could hear him behind her. It looked like he was getting closer and closer.

Just when she thought she was safe she tripped over a dead body and landed face first. Hearing chuckling from behind, she looked up to see him standing over her.

"Now what's the little wench going to do," he smiled down as he pulled out his sword.

Murrue closed her eyes. Oh god she was going to dead! She couldn't believe this was how her life was suppose to end. God it seemed like her and pirates just didn't match.

Just as she was about to feel the sword on her flesh, instead she heard the man scream. Opening her eyes she saw as the pirate fell to the ground.

Murrue looked farther up and there stood Kira with a smile on his face.

"Now you shouldn't be here," Kira frowned as he helped the brunet up.

As Murrue stood she straighten out her dress and looked at Kira, "I was looking for Stella and Cagalli and then I got stuck in this mess."

Kira laughed. Grabbing on to her hand he made her follow him. He couldn't have her running around the ship looking for more trouble.

---

"I see Athrun you've been busy these past years," Jibril said as he held his sword high.

His target was Athrun from the very start. Why would he waste his time with the other weak crewmates, when he only had revenge in mind? Athrun had killed most of his first crew and destroyed his first ship. Now he wanted to do the same thing to him.

Athrun just smirked. What so this weak man thought he could beat the almighty Athrun Zala? Well he better think again.

Athrun came closer sword ready to attack. This would be a lot of fun. Just when he was about to meet his target the ship rocked violently. Throwing him off his feet and landing on the ground. As he landed on the ground Athrun stared up at the older man as he walked over towards Athrun.

"Now look who's on the ground. I like this… the great Athrun Zala on the ground," Jibril said. He was enjoying this very much. Now that Athrun was on the ground it gave him the advantage. Jibril had been dying to kill this cocky captain and now he could.

Walking over he smirked at the idea of HIM killing the great Zala. Oh he couldn't wait. He finally stopped as he stood inches from the boy.

Athrun looked up, he could easily kick Jibril and get him self up. And that plan would have worked if only Kira hadn't shown up just that moment.

"Athrun! Jibril…I see you're back to get your ass kicked," smiled Kira as he stared the two men down. How in hell did Athrun end up on the ground?

Jibril turned his attention towards the brunet. Just great! Now he had to deal with Athrun's little bitch. "I see your little follower had arrived."

Athrun and Kira both shot the man a death glare. What the hell did he mean follower? Kira did his own things and didn't give a rat's ass about Athrun's actions.

Completely turning around, Jibril was greeted with a pleasant surprise. Not only was there Kira but also behind him stood a very attractive woman. Staring her up and down he knew she would fit perfectly with him.

"I never knew Athrun started to carry a beautiful woman onboard?" Jibril replied. He turned to Athrun for his reply… and didn't get one, so he started his way towards Kira and the woman.

Athrun looked at Kira and swore. Didn't he tell Nicole to lock the damn women up? Then why the hell was one of them here with Kira? Swearing Athrun started talking, "Damn woman! I thought Nicole locked you up with the others!"

Murrue stood there hands on her hips. "I would watch how you talk to me. I'm not the one who's on the ground." Murrue smiled. Oh just looking at him giving her a death glare made her day.

Athrun couldn't help but wish her dead. It wasn't like she was any use anyway. Smiling he started, "Jibril… Do me a favor."

Kira, Murrue, and Jibril all turned towards Athrun. What could he want now?

"When you leave nursing your broken bones…take the wench with you." Athrun smiled at the frown on Murrue's face. Well that better teach her to talk back to him.

Kira also frowned with Athrun's request. Was it so hard for Athrun to get alone with anyone? Just as he was about to say something Jibril started.

"Don't worry. I'll be taking her and kicking your ass. Cause this time I'm the one who's going to win this match." Jibril did something with his eyes. Kira wondered what he was doing and finally found out as two younger men came to attack Athrun, and him.

The first man had light blue hair and was a bit shorter then the other one. The blue headed man came running towards Athrun but couldn't get a hit.

Just as he was about to swing his sword down Athrun rolled to the side and quickly stood up. Athrun pulled out his sword and was ready to attack. Athrun ran straight towards him. He stopped for a second when he pushed the man back to steady himself. Just then Athrun heard Jibril talking.

"Auel make sure you don't kill him. That's my job," with that Jibril walked over to Kira and Murrue.

Kira frowned as he watched Athrun fighting one of Jibril's men. Why couldn't Jibril fight his own battles? Kira watched as Jibril walked closer towards him. Hell no he was going to let Jibril take Murrue. Focusing all his attention on Jibril he didn't see the other man coming towards him.

"Kira watch out!" Murrue yelled as she noticed a green haired man coming up behind Kira.

Kira turned just in time. He blocked the attack that was meant for him and pushed the man down. "Now that's not fair. Sneaking up on someone." Kira replied smiling at the man.

"I don't play fair," and with that the man attack him again.

Murrue didn't know what to do. Sure she could stand here and watch as Kira and Athrun fought, and as that Jibril man walked over. Or she could run for her life and hopefully get the man to forget about her. She picked the last idea and ran for it.

Jibril watched as the woman ran. Why did they all run? Looking back at Auel and Sting he knew the captain and his mate would be busy for a while. With them taken care of he ran after the woman.

---

Cagalli walked carefully on board. She didn't want to be spotted and didn't want to get in to a battle herself. All she needed to do was find Murrue and bring her back to the room. She just hoped Stella would be fine by herself for a while.

Walking in the chaos, Cagalli had to block and avoid as many pirates as she could. Looking around she saw Athrun fighting a blue haired man. Oh if he saw her he would blow. Quickly turning away she bumped into a bigger man. Slowly looking up Cagalli gulped. This man was tall and big.

He smiled down on her and grabbed for her arm. Cagalli ducked and ran though his leg. She had to get away. As she ran she could hear him still behind her.

Oh god she was in trouble now. Trying to run faster Cagalli almost yelled for joy when she noticed Kira in front. He was fighting someone else. But he could help her out anytime. Just when she was so close Cagalli tripped on something.

She ended up face down. Oh no, slowly turning she looked up at the ugly pirate that wouldn't leave her alone. She had to do something. 'Cagalli think,' Cagalli thought.

"Look at the little rat. Now try to run boy," he smiled at he brought his sword above his head.

Cagalli smiled. He left himself open. "I'm sorry about this." Cagalli brought her leg up and kicked him where it hurts. The man dropped his sword and fell to the ground on his knees. Looking up at Cagalli as she stood, he gave her a hateful look.

"You're going to pay for that!" He yelled as he slowly stood up. Cagalli didn't need to be told twice as she ran towards Kira.

"Kira!" Cagalli yelled as she stood in front of him. Kira almost skinned her alive. Stopping he looked at her in shock! Did she know how dangerous it was running around deck in the middle of a battle?

Staring at the blonde he had forgotten about the green head he was fight. Sting took the chance and attacked Kira from the back.

Cagalli quickly noticed the attack coming for Kira and pushed him away. However, it still hurt the brunet.

Kira fell down grabbing on to his right shoulder. The blade had made a little cut there. Well at least it wasn't bad.

Cagalli knelt down beside side him. She was feeling guiltily now. "Oh god Kira, I'm sorry!" If only she hadn't pushed him then maybe he wouldn't have got hurt.

Kira smiled up at her and told her not to worry. Just as he was about to get up he noticed a tall, big man coming towards Cagalli. Pushing her out of the way he took his sword and dug it though the man. The man fell backwards with a sword though his chest.

Cagalli looked back in surprise. She had forgotten about him. She watched as the blood followed out and frowned. This was why she didn't like the whole pirate thing. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a sword at her neck. She froze and looked at Kira.

Kira tensed up as he noticed that Sting was holding a sword to Cagalli's neck. Cagalli felt herself being pulled up and stood there. She was to scared to move her head so she just stared at Kira.

"Get up. We aren't done," Sting said as he watched Kira stand. "Well we can't have this pretty little boy getting in the way."

"Boy! Boy… oh you dirty pirate! Who the hell are you calling a bo-" Cagalli started only to be stopped. She was ready to give this pirate a piece of her mind. He thought she was a boy! It really pissed her off. One minute she was yelling as loud as she could and the next she felt something hit her hard against the head. Slowly Cagalli could feel her eyes getting heavy and then everything went black.

Kira stood there sword ready to attack. As Sting attacked Cagalli, Kira wasted no time and ran to attack Sting.

Sting smiled as he saw Kira coming towards him. Throwing the 'boy' aside Sting got ready with his sword.

Kira took a dive to save Cagalli before she hit the floor with a big thump. He caught her in his arms and placed her safely on the floor. With her taken care of he got up and turned towards the green head.

---

Stella paced around the room non-stop. What was taking Cagalli so long? Stella was starting to panic and not to make matters worst she could hear people coming closer to the room. She looked at the door when she heard a man scream. Putting her hands together she prayed the person coming closer was someone from The Archangel.

Stella took steps away from the door as she heard footstep at the front…then she heard talking.

"What are we doing again?"

"We just need to find treasure, or this ships goods and then we take it back to our ship," said another man.

Stella was panicking. Oh there were two men. Not just on! She walked around the room looking for a place to hide but no luck.

Just then the door was kicked down. Stella froze. Slowly she turned around to face the two men that entered the room. Oh no they weren't from Athrun's crew.

Stepping back Stella tried distancing herself from the men as they walked into the room. This was not happening! Why couldn't she have one day when no one bothered her?

"Well look who we have here? Why it's a pretty little thing," one man replied. He was a tall well-built man. He had short blonde hair.

He looked checked her out and grinned. This was just great they were looking for treasure and he found this one. Smiling he made his way over towards the frighten girl.

The other man stood by the door smiling. He stood with his hands crossed over his chest. If this girl thought she could run she had to think again. He looked over to the blonde man and smiled.

Stella panicked as she walked farther away from the blonde that was walking towards her. She could run but the other man, with long brown hair blocked the only way out.

"Come here," the blonde man replied as he pulled his hand out to grab on to the girl. Stella quickly moved out of the way. The man ended up grabbing nothing. Swearing he turned to the left and ran for the girl.

Stella was startled as he ran for her. She hadn't seen that coming and moved out of the way to late. He had grabbed onto the back of her dress and pulled her towards him.

Stella struggled to get free only to find it was no help. She didn't know what to do! She was scared.

"Easy." He smiled as he flashed the man protecting the door a smile. He turned his attention back to the pretty blonde princess in his arms. Turning her around he smiled down at her.

Stella was scared as hell and did the only thing she could. She closed her eyes. Hoping someone would come any minute.

The man smiled. She was weak. She didn't even have the guts to stare him in the face as he was going to do thing to her. Smiling he didn't care. He didn't need her eyes open all he needed was her body. Laughing his hold on the back of her dress loosen.

Stella felt him let go. She was going to make a run for it but felt one of his hand grabbed onto her neck stopping her from running. Stella sighed as she started her struggling again.

The man held on to her neck so she wouldn't get away. As one hand was holding her, the other was busy looking for the binding to get rid of her dress. And finally he found it. Slowing tugging at it him smiled as he felt her tense up.

Stella was ready to cry. Oh my god! What was he thinking? Panicking Stella started to cry, kick, do anything to be free.

"Oh you want to be a trouble maker? Well that's okay. Hey Kenta! Want to join in on this," asked the blonde haired man.

He got no replied. Waiting and waiting he finally stopped undoing her dress and looked back. Bring Stella to follow him. He stared at Kenta.

Kenta stood there face in complete shocked. He looked down and noticed a sword through his stomach. Blood dripped from his mouth and chest and soon after he felt to the ground as the sword was taken out.

The blonde man and Stella stood there in shock. Stella couldn't stand watching the poor man bleed so she closed her eyes. The blonde girl was shacking in the man's arm. She was scared and couldn't get the image of the man out of her head.

The blonde man stood there angry. He was going to pay. This boy standing in front of him, the one that killed Kenta he was going to pay!

"Let go of her!" Shinn yelled from the door. He looked down at the bloodily body and then back at the couple in front of him.

The man stood they not moving. Hell no was he going to let her go now! This guy wanted the girl… well he wasn't going to give her up!

"And why the hell would I want to do that? This girl is mines now, so just try to stop me," the man smiled. He turned the blonde princess to face him and moved for her lips.

Shinn frowned. Without thinking he made his way into the room. Stopping the man from getting closer to kiss the girl. " I said hand her over! She's mine's!" Shinn yelled. He was tried of this whole thing. He could be up on deck saving the ship. But no! Athrun had to send him down to check on the girls. Why couldn't he pick someone else to go?

The other pirate froze. So this little lady was that man's woman. His smile widened as he noticed the pissed off look in Shinn's eyes. This was going to be fun.

Stella was shocked! Did Shinn just say she was his? Blushing she looked down. Wow this was her first time she had heard anyone say that… shaking her head she noticed how stupid this was getting! She wasn't anyone's! She looked down trying to kill the blush off.

The blonde pirate looked back at the blushing princess and frowned. He was getting pissed at the black haired pirate! First he killed Kenta, and now he thought he could take the girl away from him. Well he better think again. Without thinking he pushed Stella away and ran towards Shinn, sword ready to attack.

---

"Let go! I said Let GO!!" Murrue yelled for what seemed like the tenth time. She had ran when Kira had told her. Just when she thought she had lost this Jibril guy, he had shown up from nowhere and had grabbed on to her.

She had been yelling at him to let go but he wasn't listening to anything she said. Why the hell couldn't pirates listen?

Jibril could care less what the woman in his arm was yelling. All he knew was he got her and there was nothing left for him. Walking over to Auel with the struggling woman, he frowned when he didn't see Athrun.

"Where's Athrun?"

Auel looked up at the man in a foul mood. "He got away! The bastard attacked me and then when I got back up he wasn't there." How the hell could Auel have let that captain get the better of him? It made him so mad just thinking about it.

"Well it looks like you won't get your little revenge," Murrue answered. If he didn't want to talk to her then she'd make him want too.

Jibril frowned and tightened his grip on the women only to get her to scream in pain. Well that shut her up. Looking around he noticed this battle was going to be over soon anyways. Turning his attention towards Auel again he started talking, "Auel… go help Sting and bring Kira along. I'll be at the ship. Looks like this battle is ours." With that he made his way over towards his ship with the struggling Murrue.

Auel frowned. Why the hell did he want to bring Kira with them? Still frowning he made his way over towards Sting and noticed him still fighting Kira. He frowned and walked over towards them.

As he got there he noticed that Kira was moving slower then before. Looking over him carefully he noticed a cut on his shoulder. Blood was coming out and his whole shoulder was cover in nothing but blood. So the man had an injury. Well this was going to be better then he thought.

Kira moved back again. He wasn't feeling to good right now. He was getting tried and needed a breather. But that wasn't going to happen. Sting kept attacking and wouldn't give him a second to rest.

Kira had been to focus on Sting that he hadn't noticed a blue haired man coming up behind him.

Sting stopped attacking as he noticed Auel coming towards them. Kira stood there wondering why Sting wasn't attack… and got his answer as something hit him over the head very hard.

Kira came crashing down with a big bang. Sting ran over to the fallen man to check if he was okay. Seeing that Kira was just knocked out he looked up at Auel. "What the hell was that for?"

"Captain Jibril wants us back on the ship with him. He says this match is going to be over soon and we need to prepare to leave." Auel said as he bent down and grabbed on to the fallen boy's arms. He started to drag the boy off the ship but stopped due to Sting.

Sting frowned and grabbed onto Kira's feet and lifted them. With that the two took Kira aboard the Girty Lue.

---

Shinn had no idea how long he had been fighting this man. Damn why couldn't he die quick like the other man. Frowning Shinn attacked again only for this man to block. This was getting annoying.

Stella just stood there quietly. She just couldn't wait for this fight to be over. They had been fighting for a while now and nothing was happening. Stella needed to go check on Cagalli. Cagalli was taking too long! She should have been back by now.

Slowly Stella made her way towards the door. She had to make sure that Shinn and the other pirate didn't notice her leaving. She was so focus on leaving that just when she got to the door a hand came flying down and smacked into the wall in front of her.

Jumping she looking up at the frowning black head. Shinn looked down on her and frowned. Here he was trying to save her sorry ass and she was running away. Pulling her into his chest he dragged her as he went to attack the man again.

Stella screamed as she noticed the blonde man's sword coming straight for her. She closed her eyes but didn't feel the sword. Looking up she noticed Shinn smiling as he blocked the attack. Stella could feel the tears in her eyes as she was trapped in between the fight. This wasn't fair. Shinn was doing this on purpose. He wanted to scare her and most likely use her as a shield.

Shinn laughed as Stella screamed again. This was fun! So she thought she could ran away… well now she had to be a part of the fight. He was enjoying watching her scream and trying to get free. This was priceless. But to focused on the scared girl in his arm Shinn hadn't noticed the next attack coming towards him.

Shinn felt the sword run through his side and dropped Stella. He touched the side of his stomach and swore at the naughty wound there. That was it! He had enough of this man. With nothing but murder on his mind he attacked the man.

He attacked and attacked and gave the man no chances to move. Shinn was getting tried of this and finally placed his sword at the man's neck. With one quick cut the man bleed to death.

Stella screamed as Shinn cut the man's neck. Oh my god! There was so much blood! She was scared and didn't know what to do. Looking up at Shinn she noticed him waling over towards her still with that scary look in his eye.

Stella was about to make a run for it but Shinn had already grabbed her hair and pulled her closer to him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He whispered.

Stella struggled but didn't say anything.

"I'm asking you a question!" Shinn yelled.

Stella stopped moving and looked up at him… something felt different about the ship. "Do you feel that?"

Shinn frowned as he stopped moving to felt what she was talking about… but he felt nothing. "What? I feel nothing!"

"That's it! The ship's calm now…it's not rocking anymore."

Shinn let go of the girl and looked around. It was true the ship was quite and calm. That must mean the battle was over. However, he heard no shouts of victory and frowned as he ran up on deck.

Stella frowned as she noticed he left her behind. Quickly she made her way up following him. When they go up on deck they were greet by an unpleasant scene.

Stella looked around there was blood and dead bodies from both ship's crew. She couldn't find Murrue or Cagalli. Looking around she noticed pirates from Athrun's ship all frowning and getting together. She couldn't see the captain anywhere but knew he was somewhere near by. She noticed Nicole, and Dearka near by and ran towards them.

"Damn! How the hell could we have lost this fight!" Dearka yelled as he threw his sword down. They had lost many men and their ship had seen to take a lot of damage. This wasn't suppose to happen!

Nicole said nothing. He just looked around the area. That's when he noticed a blonde running towards them. "Princess Stella."

Dearka looked back and noticed the princess running towards them. Walking over towards her they asked what was wrong.

"I…Cagalli! Murrue! I don't know where they are!" Stella said as she felt tears falling from her eyes.

Dearka and Nicole frowned. Dearka put a hand on the girls shoulder. "Don't worry we'll look for them." With that Dearka went looking for the two missing women.

Nicole smiled at Stella and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry we'll find them come we can look over there." With that the two went in search of the missing women.

---

END!

Well I know ending was a little…I don't know the word. It sounded weird! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And sorry if I have at of mistakes I wanted to update today because if I waited I'd become lazy and wouldn't know when I would update last. Okay well hoped you like it and now I'm have to go. Getting yelled at by mother and bothered by Bro. Well bye all and I'll try to update soon! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Captain Zala**

Hey all!! Well first I wanted to say I'm sorry about the really long wait! I was planning to update this chapter sooner but never got the time, now that I'm in college. Well this chapter is going to be short and sorry about that.

Just wanted to say I had written most of this chapter and had saved it on my computer but cause of computer problems that version is gone... plus I lost my outline for the story again.... so I'm trying to remember what was suppose to be in this chapter. Sorry if I forget things in the story I will keep looking for the outline, and I'm pretty sure I remember the general outline of the whole story. Once again sorry for the short chapter, and enjoy this chapter!

Anyways sorry I'm not good in history…so my pirates and town's people's English is modernized. So hopefully that won't be a big problem. Well hope you enjoy. Well please R&R. No flames! And like always sorry about grammar/spelling. Characters are OOC. Well again enjoy.

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**_

_Chapter 11_

_-Archangel-  
_

"Ummm…"

"Cagalli are you okay?"

"Hmm…"

"Come on Cagalli. Wake up!"

"NO! I want to sleep!"

"YO! Get your lazy ass up! We don't have all day for you!" came a very rude voice. The owner of the voice frowned as the blonde made no move of waking up. Finally getting tried of waiting he kicked the blonde in the side.

"ATHRUN! What are you thinking? You can't hit a girl. Are you okay Cagalli?" came Dearka's voice.

Cagalli finally opened her eyes, and there staring her dead in the eye was the smart ass captain. Sending him a glare (as she held her aching side) she turned her attention to Stella who was standing behind Athrun. Pushing him out of her way she started to talk.

"What happened? Where's Murrue? And why is he still alive?" Cagalli smiled as Athrun stood up swearing at her to be dead. She turned back to Stella but the girl said nothing.

"Umm… people where is Murrue? And what happened?"

"Well if you had listened to me and stayed in the room you wouldn't have gotten your ass kicked. And as for the woman... she not onboard so looks like she was taken. Good thing too, now all we need is for you to disappear as well." Athrun said as he walked away.

Cagalli send him a death glare but didn't say anything. There was no point in getting him all worked up for nothing. She looked around and stared Dearka down. Maybe he could give her better answers.

He caught the look and sighed. He knew she was going to ask him but he really didn't feel like answering her. Well he couldn't just ignore her. So he started.

"Well you see we lost the battle. Luckily many of us are still alive. And umm… I think Jibril took Murrue. I'm sorry we couldn't do anything. I'm so- wait where are you going?"

The blonde had stood up and stubbornly she walked towards the captain. What the hell! If Murrue was taken then they should be going after this Jibril guy to get her back!

On her way towards the captain, she over heard that masked pirate talking to another pirate. They seemed to be in an important conversation. Well Cagalli couldn't help herself and made her way over. She stopped a foot away so they didn't notice her.

"I can't find him anywhere. I don't think he's dead… if he was we would have seen his body!" said the other pirate.

Rau frowned and looked towards the other man. This wasn't good. They couldn't find him. If Athrun found out about this, he would turn the ship back and go after Jibril. They didn't have time for this. Not now!

"Rau... we need to tell the captain that Kira was taken.

Rau stared the man down. As much as he didn't want to tell Athrun he knew Athrun would find out sooner or later. "Well I guess we have no choice. You go look for him and let him know. I'll catch up." With that Rau signalled for the man to get lost and that's what he did.

Cagalli was about to leave as well but stopped due to Rau. "You know eavesdropping isn't a very good habit. Especially from a lady."

Cagalli turned to face the man. She gave him a stare down. She had never liked this Rau pirate. She had seen him staring at Murrue and Cagalli didn't like it. Sighing she stared, "Well I'm sorry but I'm no lady. And it's really sad to hear about Kira. But oh no! You're not sad at all. You're happy he's gone. I can tell you don't like Kira. You're pissed that the captain blindly puts all his faith in him."

Cagalli smiled as she hit a nerve. Seemed like Rau and Kira didn't get alone. Well waiting for a remark back from the masked pirate, she realized she wasn't getting one. Well if he had nothing to say she wasn't going to waste anymore time here. She needed to get back to Athrun and tell him they had to go follow that ship!

"Well I don't have all day standing here. I have a friend to save! Now that dumb captain has to go back! Murrue we're coming," Cagalli yelled as she dashed away looking for the captain.

The blonde's little speech had broken Rau's thought. So his woman was missing? Well now it was interesting.

Cagalli ran through the crowd pushing passed whoever came in her way. Finally she spotted a head with blue hair. Making her way over, she was greeted with the captain's back. Smiling she said, "HEY! I have good news!"

Athrun cursed as he turned towards the smiling blonde. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? He wasn't going back to chase down Jibril's when their own ship needed fixing. It looked like Jibril had done some serious damage.

Athrun turned his back to her again. He wasn't going to listen to her no matter what. He started his way away from her as he spotted Nicole near.

Cagalli noticed him walking away. Hell no was she going to let him just walked away. They needed to save Murrue and now!

Running so she was in front of the captain, she blocked his way and she started talking again, "Look here! I don't care if you don't care about Murrue, but I do! We're going back now!"

Athrun stared her down. Why the hell didn't she understand anything he said? Walking over towards her, he stared her down hard. Grabbing onto her shoulders he spoke, "Why don't you understand! I'm not going back for that wench!"

"Well then what about for your little bitch."

Athrun frowned. What the hell was she talking about? "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well it seems like Kira is missing. Now where could he be...I know, maybe he's in a room hiding in a corner. But that doesn't sound right. I know maybe he was taken just like Murrue." Cagalli smiled as she noticed the frown on the captain's face.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Kira can't be taken. He's not that stupid!"

"Captain! Captain! We have a problem. It's Kira…we…he's missing."

Athrun stared the man down. Shit! He turned back to the smiling blonde and swore. Why the hell did she have to be right? Forgetting people were standing he grabbed onto the blonde and pulled her closer. They were face to face now and Athrun was ready to smack that smile off her face but stopped.

Shit he couldn't hit her! What was she doing to him? Just when he thought he got over this weird feeling for her it came crashing back. Why did she affect him so much? No this wasn't his fault it was hers! She had done something to him! Yea that's right she had put some weird curse on him. Now what was he thinking? God he was going crazy. Shaking his head, he let go of the blonde. He was about to turn away but stopped and looked her straight in the eyes. He needed to get one message across and he would.

"This is all your fault. Cause of you Kira is gone. And if anything happens to him you won't be living long." He was about to walk off but stopped as the blonde had something to say.

"That's not true. The only reason Murrue and Kira got taken was because you don't know how to take care of your own ship. Plus you can't fight even if your life depended on it." That would have been the first mistake Cagalli thought she had made. She watched in fear as Athrun spun around and came running towards her.

She learned one thing...never hurt a cocky captain's pride.

---

-_Girty Lue-_

Orange eyes opened wide. Looking around they noticed they had no idea where they where. Blinking a few times they stop a brown head boy moving around.

"I see you're awake," Kira smiled as he struggled with the ropes that bind his arms and legs.

Kira had woken up a while ago. He had looked around and noticed Murrue was still knocked out. Also, that they weren't on the Archangel. Crap this meant he was taken too. Dame Athrun was going to kill someone if he found out.

Kira had tried countless times to get out but it was no use. His arms and legs were tied together and so were Murrue's. Plus they were still on the ground in front of a desk and treasures chest were all around the room. Now if this is where Jibril kept his goods... then why where they here? Also Kira couldn't get why both of them where here? Sure Jibril had a thing for Murrue but why take Kira with them? Wondering all these things Kira hadn't noticed the brown head woman waking up. His eye's met her and they started chatting.

Murrue frowned at Kira. What the hell was going on? Where were they? Well there was no point questioning herself. She looked at Kira and started asking, "Hey! Where are we?"

Kira turned and smiled. Well finally she wanted to know what was going on. Still smiling he answered, "Well it seems we're taken abroad the Girty Lue. And before you ask why are we here… well I'm pretty sure that Jibril has taken a liking to you." His smiled widened.

Murrue felt like wiping that smile off his face, unfortunately her hands were out of use at the moment. Well luckily her mouth wasn't, "I see... so you're here because he also can't take his eyes off of you're beautiful face," snorted Murrue.

That sure wiped his smiled. Kira stared her down before he said anything. "Really funny, actually I think he wanted you to be his lady or mistress. Me... well, he doesn't like Athrun and being the only person Athrun is close to he probably wants Athrun to come and get me. He thinks that'll help him kill Athrun."

"Talk about holding a grudge," Murrue sighed. Looking around she was looking for a way out, anything to get her out. She stopped short when she heard footsteps coming near.

Kira stopped moving as well. Looking towards the doors in front he waited as the one and only Jibril came in.

Jibril was greeted with the lovely face of his soon-to-be bride and that annoying captain's pet. Walking into the room he sat at the desk facing the two. Smiling down he watched them as they glared at him. "Now that's not a lovely look on a beautiful lady."

---

-_Archangel_-

"Where are we going? Hello... I'm talking to you!!" Cagalli was getting tried of this. She had been asking the sliver head where the hell they were heading now yet he wouldn't say a word.

"HEY! Where are we going? Where are we going? Where are we go-"

"Well you shut up!!" Yzak screamed as he turned around to face the blonde. Dearka and him had been walking around when Cagalli came running towards them with an angry Captain on her tail. Dearka had calmed Athrun down and told him that he and Yzak would look after the girl. But then Dearka ran away leaving her in his care. Just great now he was stick with the annoying blonde.

He swore if she didn't leave him alone soon then he himself would kill her!

Well for Cagalli, after insulting the captain, she was chased around the ship until she met up with the two 'lovers'. She had ran to Dearka to save her and he did. Unfortunately after Athrun had left so did Dearka, leaving Cagalli with this sliver haired freak. So to make his life miserable she started bothering him and was enjoying it.

"Then tell me where the hell are we are going?! Shouldn't we be going after the enemy's ship we need to get Murrue back! Come on! Answer me!!" Cagalli screamed. Cagalli was to focused on getting her answer that she hadn't noticed all the stares she and Yzak were getting from the others onboard.

Yzak turned around stopping the blonde in her tracks. Yzak looked pissed. Walking closer to the blonde he said, "I don't know where we're going! GO ask the Captain!!" With that he walked off.

Cagalli was about to go after him but stopped when she looked around. Damn everyone was looking at her. How dare he yell at her and then walk away. Cagalli would have gone after him but when she had turned away from him she had lost him. Crap! Now she needed to find him.

Walking around she noticed she hadn't seen Stella for a while now. Cagalli had seen her when she had woken up but then Stella had just disappeared. Well after Cagalli found where they were going she'd look for Stella.

---

Athrun was stressed out. He couldn't believe Kira would get himself caught! Damn he had thought Kira would be smarter during a battle. Athrun had known Kira for almost all of his life, and never once had Kira made this kind of mistake. That was what pissed Athrun off more. Ever since those women had come onboard Kira had be more worried about saving their asses that he forgot to save his own.

"Ath- Captain? Earth to Captain! You still there man," came Dearka's voice.

Athrun turned his attention towards the blonde man and sighed. He stared at him to continue talking but Dearka said nothing. "I said what?" He finally yelled.

"Umm... behind you..."

Before Athrun could turn around a blonde girl was already in his face. He took a step back in surprise, and almost tripped over his own feet. Finally steadying himself he gave the blonde a hateful look and questioned her. "What the hell do you want?"

Cagalli smiled at the captain. Seriously couldn't he ask her nicely? Anyways she didn't have time to play nice girl with him. She needed to know where they were heading.

"Where are we going?" Cagalli asked as she wiped that smile off her face.

Athrun watched her for a minute until he finally answered, "It doesn't matter. All you need to do is make sure you don't get in anyone's way." He turned and started towards the wheel when she came towards him again.

Cagalli wasn't going to let this go. She needed to know where they were going and she was tried of all these pirates not telling her the truth. She was going to get an answer from the captain one way or another.

Athrun frowned when he felt a hand on his arm. God why wouldn't she let him alone? Turning to face her he grabbed her arm in a tight grip off his and got in her face. "Do you really want to know where?" His voice was low and deadly, but numbly Cagalli shook her head yes. Athrun leaned closer towards her.

"Okay I'll tell you where we are headed," Dearka said as he grabbed the girl out of Athrun's grip and walked away from the captain. Now he didn't want Athrun to go dark side again. "We're going to..."

---

-_Girty Lue-_

"ORB!?"

"Yes my dear. We are heading towards Orb. That stupid Captain did more damage to our ship then I thought. We're going to repair the ship and then we are heading to Pirates' island. That's where I'll make you mines," smiled Jibril as he walked in front of his two prisoners.

Murrue thought she was going to be sick. This guy really needed to stop saying things like that. Wait a minute... did he say they were heading towards Orb?? But wasn't that burned down?

"What! Why are we heading for Orb? There's nothing there. It was burned down to the ground," Murrue said as she stared the captain down. No, if the others followed them to Orb then how would Cagalli take this all?

He however, did nothing but smiled at her. Murrue turned her attention to Kira wondering why he hadn't said anything and noticed he was deep in thought.

Kira was sure he had been to Orb before. He had always heard of Athrun's stories of Dullindal's and Patrick's great attack on the country, which he hated to hear, for some reason. However, Kira wasn't sure what it was but apart of him didn't want to go near Orb. Shaking the thought he looked up to see Murrue staring at him. Giving her a quick smile he turned towards Jibril.

"What need to make a quick stop to fix the ship? Like that's going to do any good. You'll end up destroying the ship anyways," Kira smiled as Jibril frowned.

Jibril had enough of this stupid pirate he was ready to give him a beating but the room's door opened. All eyes turned towards the door. It was the two men that Kira had fought on the Archangel. One had short green hair, while the other had light blue hair sticking up. They walked into the room towards Jibril.

"Captain we are at Orb," the green haired boy said.

Jibril smiled, "Great. Sting you stay down here watch these two for a while. Auel come with me." With that Jibril walked out.

Auel stared at String, before he stared his way out. However, he hadn't left yet and stopped when Kira said something to him. "What happened? Can't leave you're little lover behind? Don't worry I wouldn't steal him from you." **(1)**

Kira smiled to himself as he noticed the pissed off look in Auel's eyes. Before Kira knew what was happening he was lying on the ground with the blue haired boy on his back.

"You think you're funny! I can kill you right now. So if I were you I would watch what I say!" Auel hissed.

"Oh and I'm scared of a little boy," laughed Kira. This caused Auel to pull out his sword and hold it against Kira's back. He would have pushed it in if Sting didn't stop him.

"Auel stop! What do you thing you're doing? Let him go and go to the Captain," Sting said as he watched the blue head with a disappointed look.

"But brother-" started Auel but was cut off by Sting again.

"I said leave now."

With that Auel got off, and exited the room slamming the door hard as he left. Kira got up only to regret what he had said. Looking around he noticed all eyes on him, ignoring them, he closed his eyes. God, he could wait to get off this ship. What the hell was taking Athrun so long?

---

-_Archangel-_

Cagalli didn't know how she got back to Athrun's room but she was here. She felt numb and couldn't think straight. They were heading to Orb. As in Orb! Her home! Where her life was turned upside down! She didn't want to go. No she was scared. That place had caused nothing but pain and sorrow for her.

She didn't want to go back. Just remembering the place gave her so many bad memories she couldn't imagine what it would be like to see it again. She was scared, but knew they had to go. It was to save Murrue.

Cagalli knew she needed to be strong she needed to face her fears, she needed to and would go to Orb. If it meant to face her fears then that's what she would do. Sighing she sat down trying to calm herself down.

Just then the doors to the room opened and in came Stella. Stella walked into the room and spotted Cagalli looking down. She walked over towards the elder blonde and sat beside her. "Cagalli are you okay?"

Cagalli looked up and nodded. Of course she was fine. So she was a little scared but she was still okay. There was no point in worrying Stella over something so little.

Stella didn't believe Cagalli. Walking over towards the bed she sat down beside the blonde. "Cagalli are you sure?"

Cagalli sigh and shook her head yes. "I'm just worried for Murrue."

"Don't worry Cagalli. Murrue's one of the strongest woman I know. She's not going to let anything happen to her. Plus she knows we wouldn't let anything happen to her. Cagalli... I know that's not all. Is there something else?" Stella questioned innocently.

Cagalli shook her head and smiled. "No I'm really fine. And you know what! You're right! Murrue is strong. And she knows we have her back no matter what."

"And don't forget she had ours too," Stella smiled. Cagalli smiled back and embraced the girl. Stella was a great friend. She had cheered Cagalli up in minutes.

Just then the door banged opened and in came a pissed off black head pirate. "Who told you to come here?"

Stella jumped in surprise and broke out of the hug. She had been trying to get away from the rude pirate all day, and finally when she thought she did he showed up again. She looked towards the ground when she heard footsteps coming near them.

Cagalli looked up and frowned. Why did this kid always have to bother poor Stella? Standing up she stopped him from coming near her. "Do you have a problem?" Cagalli asked.

Shinn stared her dead in the eyes then looked towards the princess. The princess was looking at the ground again. He hated it when she did that. Why was it whenever he came near her she acted like a scared little girl? It just pissed him off. He looked back at Cagalli and told her to move out of his way.

Cagalli stood her ground and was ready to fight him any minute, however, Nicole came into the room.

He looked around and was glad he came before anyone started something big. Looking at all three he said, "Umm... Captain wants you all up. We're close to Orb."

Without another word they all headed upstairs.

---

END!!

**(1) Sorry for Kira OOC here. It just kind of happened. He's still a good guy. He just want to het off the enemy's ship. :P**

Well sorry if nothing much happened in this, and sorry for the really long update. School had started and I've been lazy and now that the breaks are almost over I thought I really needed to update. So I'm pushing myself to update fast. If anyone is still reading this story I'll update this faster from now on.

If anyone reads any of my other stories well then: Danger I'm not working on yet, and Intruder I have the other chapters written and I'll post them, however, my editor is busy so I'm posting them without being edit from someone else. So if that okay with people then great. Anyways thanks for all of those who still read this story. Thank for not giving up on me. Trust me this year I'll update faster!!!

Well everyone happy new year and have a great 2010!!! Love ya all!! Byebye :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Captain Zala**

Hey everyone! I hope this wasn't a really long wait. Well I know I said I would update faster, but I've been busy.. never knew school and my life could get this crazy. Anyways here's the next chapter!

Anyways sorry I'm not good in history…so my pirates and town's people's English is modernized. So hopefully that won't be a big problem. Well hope you enjoy. Well please R&R. No flames! And like always sorry about grammar/spelling. Characters are OOC. Well again enjoy.

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**

_Chapter 12_

**_-Orb-_**

"Where are you taking us?" Murrue questioned as she was dragged off the ship, and Kira followed behind.

They had landed on Orb awhile ago. Jibril wanted to have sometime off the ship with Murrue, while his crew fixed the ship.

Kira followed behind with Auel and String walking in front of him. He felt like an ass for saying what he did to Auel, but he was still pissed. He had been through a lot and all he wanted to do now was kill someone. Looking up Kira tried to catch the attention of the two in front.

"Hey! You! I'm talking to you," Kira said only to be pushed to the ground by an angry Auel. Looking up Kira swore before he started again. "Thanks... I just wanted to know where you were taking us."

Sting sighed and helped Kira up. As he did this Jibril stopped walking as well and turned to face the brunet boy. "Well I'm going to spend some lone time with my woman," he looked at Murrue and gave her a smile, "while my boys have some fun teaching you a lesson." With that he walked deeper into the woods dragging the struggling woman.

"Don't you dare touc-" Kira started only to be knocked to the ground again. He couldn't do much because his arms were still tied behind his back. If only he could get out, he'd kick the blue haired boy's ass. Glaring he looked up.

---

Murrue struggled wildly. She knew what Jibril had in mind and hell no was she going to let that happen. She loved Mwu and he was the only one that could touch her.

As Jibril pulled her deeper into the woods, she had this feeling they weren't alone. She could feel eyes on her back, and every time she looked back she saw no one.

"Come on... we're still to close. Someone might hear us." Jibril said as he continue to walk.

Murrue gave him a hateful look as she said, "Look here! I'm not going to do anything with you, and I'm not going to become your woman!" She screamed the last part, only to have them both stop in their tracks.

Jibril looked around. He swore he heard someone just now. Looking around he searched for any sign of others. But there was no one around.

He looked at Murrue and she was also looked around. He knew they weren't alone.

"There's someone here. I think we should go back," Murrue whispered. Now she was sure someone was watching them.

She hadn't said anything to Jibril about this and now it looked like she didn't need to, cause it seemed like Jibril had noticed.

"Come on woman! Whoever it is will not get in the way of what I m planning to do," Jibril replied as he tried to get her to move.

Murrue knew they shouldn't go any farther than they already had but she had no choice but to follow. She prayed everything would be okay.

---

-**_Archangel-_**

Athrun smiled at the ship a head. They had finally made it to Orb. Now all they had to do was get Kira and leave. He wasn't planning on saving the woman and won't. If Kira tried putting his life in danger again, Athrun was ready to knock him out and drag him back to the ship.

Sighing he looked around to see his crew getting ready to land. He smiled as he watched their ship get closer. Finally all this running around would be over and they could head towards Pirate island and drop the princess off. He couldn't wait until everything got back to normal.

Wondering about the princess, he looked around also wondering why it was so quiet. He looked around for the annoying blonde. That s weird the princess and her blonde friend had been here seconds ago. He looked around and spotted Shinn walking by. Stopping the boy he called him over.

"Boy, where are the girls?" Athrun asked not smiling once. He had a bad feeling about this.

Shinn shrugged his shoulders, "I think they went into your room. Why?"

"Go check on them," that's all Athrun said as he walked over to meet Yzak. The ship had finally stopped and they needed to get ready to take over Jibril's ship.

Swearing Shinn walked down on deck. He hated how he was the one that always got stuck with the girls. He wanted to be out their fight more then checking on some weak little girls. He was ready to kill them as he got in front of the room's door.

"I'm going to kill you both soon," Shinn said as he opened the door, and froze. There was no one in the room. He looked around the room to make sure they weren't hiding, but he couldn't find them. He went to look around the whole ship and still hadn't found them. There couldn't have ran away that wasn't possible. Wait.... there was a window in Athrun's bedroom.

Going back into the room he swore as he noticed the window wide open with a bed sheet handing out if it. Damn they got out! He looked out of the window and noticed there was shallow water under them. Looking a head he swore as he noticed two blonde things moving into the forest.

He sighed and headed to tell the captain the girls had escaped...

---

-_**Orb**_-

Stella couldn't believe this! They had escaped! Cagalli had told Stella to go back to the bedroom and when she had Cagalli had made a plan to get out. Stella couldn't believe she listened to Cagalli. What would happen when they got caught? Shaking her head she knew she couldn't be thinking about that now. They needed to save Murrue.

Cagalli had a feeling that the captain wouldn't save Murrue so she planned on doing it herself. When they made it safely on the ground she noticed Jibril dragging Murrue and Kira into the forest. She grabbed Stella and they started their way into the forest.

"Cagalli... Cagalli!" Stella yelled trying to get the older girls attention. However, it wasn't working.

"Cagalli listen! I need to s-" Stella tripped over something. Stella ended face first in the ground. Cagalli had let go off her hand a while ago and stopped walking when she heard the fall. Seeing poor Stella on the floor Cagalli ran over to the girl and helped her sit up. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Stella are you okay?"

Stella looked up and nodded her head, she was going to say something, when she heard a child laughing. Looking around she noticed that there was no one else but her and Cagalli.

Cagalli had also heard the laugh, she looked around and noticed nothing. Looking back at Stella she gave her a small smile. "Come we should look for Murrue and then get the hell out of here." Cagalli gave her hand out and Stella took it.

Standing up Stella asked, "Cagalli what did I trip over?"

Cagalli shook her shoulders and started moving some leaves off the ground where Stella had fallen, to her surprise she found something. She stepped back and turned towards Stella. Stella however, gave Cagalli a confuse look and walked closer to what had scared the older blonde. When she looked down Stella noticed human bones on the ground. Stella looked up at Cagalli.

"O...okay we need to keep moving," Cagalli said as she grabbed Stella's hand and started walking. Stella wouldn't move so Cagalli looked back at the girl. "Stella come on we need to keep going."

"Cagalli the...there's something there," Stella said pointing into the trees.

Cagalli looked and it was true. There was something there. "Okay we need to see what that is," Cagalli replied. Right now she was scared as hell but she wanted to be brave.

Stella shook her head. She didn't want to go there. She was scared and that place was so dark. She looked at Cagalli and noticed that the blonde was walking closer to the area. Stella felt bad she couldn't leave Cagalli on her own. Taking a deep breath Stella caught up to her friend.

As they slowly neared the moving trees, Cagalli gave Stella one more look before something popped out. Both girls screamed as a white rabbit came out.

Stella stopped screaming first. Noticing the rabbit she tried to stop Cagalli. However, Cagalli was still screaming. "Cagalli! Calm down it's just a rabbit!"

Cagalli stopped and looked at the animal. Smiling she looked at Stella, "yea... I knew that.... it just scared me."

Stella smiled at Cagalli. Cagalli blushed and grabbed Stella's hand. "Stupid rabbit!... Stella let's go." With that the two girls ran deeper into the forest.

---

They had finally stopped walking. Murrue knew what Jibril wanted from her now and no way in hell was she giving him that.

As he let go, Murrue took a step back. Catching her breath she looked up at him. "Wait I think we should head back to the ship... we're not alone."

Jibril laughed as he took a step closer, "Come on there's no one here. It's just you and me. So why don't you be a doll and come here."

Murre kept taking steps back. She couldn't believe that she let this man drag her into the forest, and now she couldn't believe that she wasn't running away. Where was her mind today? Looking to her sides she tried finding away out, anyway she could run and escape. She looked one more time in front only to see him a foot away from her, okay.... maybe she could run back. Looking over her shoulder she bumped into a tree. So there goes that idea.

She was ready to run when the man in front of her froze. He wasn't moving, or even looking at her. Looking down his body, Murrue took a side step in horror. There Jibril stood with a sword in his chest. Just then she looked behind his body as it fell to the ground and noticed a figure walking out.

The only thing she could think of to do was, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

---

Sting looked up into the forest. He heard a scream deep in the forest and was sure it came from the woman that Jibril took with him. He hoped Jibril wasn't hurting the poor woman. Sting never liked being a part of Jibril's crew anyways, but he wasn't going to leave his brother alone.

Looking at his brother and the brown haired boy, he sighed. He needed to check on the woman and there captain. He didn't care if Jibril would kill him for interrupted. He just wanted to make sure everyone was okay.

However, Sting didn't think it was a good thing to leave these two boys together. Auel was having fun insulting Kira, and if Kira wasn't tied up he would have killed Auel by now. Sting frowned and looked at both boys, "Okay I need you two not to kill each other. I'm going to see if they're okay."

Kira snorted. What did he mean check if they were okay? They all knew what Jibril had in mind. If only he could get out he'd kill all these pirate!

"Yea, I'm sure your dumb Captain is okay. And you better tell him if he does anything to the woman, I'll kill him myself!"

Auel laughed and punched Kira in the face knocking him to the ground. Kira looked at the light blue haired boy and sent him a death glare. "Like you could hurt our captain." Auel laughed.

Sting sighed and looked at Auel. "Auel, please don't attack him again. I'm going now and when I come back I want to see him alive."

With that Sting started his way into the forest.

He hoped they wouldn't do anything bad for a while.

Sting swore as he went to look for the bastard! Sting had always hated Jibril. He still remembered the day Jibril had been ready to kill Auel. They had, had happy lives before all this. They lived happy lives with their parents, but that one day when Jibril's ship landed on their land... if only he hadn't killed their parents. And taken Auel with him. Sting had to beg Jiibril to take him with them, and he would never forgive Jibril for that. Sting remembered it all. However, Auel was to small too remember, and being raised by Jibril, Auel had put all his faith in the evil man. Sting couldn't wait for the day he would kill Jibril and take his brother away from all this!

Shaking his head Sting looked around. He had been deep in thought that he hadn't been paying attention to were he was heading. He looked around and saw no one. How far did Jibril go? Walking farther he stopped when he noticed something laying on the ground. Pulling his sword out he ran toward the object only to freeze when he noticed it was Jibril and he didn't look well.

Walking over towards him, he bend down to see if Jibril was alive. Bending down he went to check for a pulse when an arrow came flying towards his head. Moving out of the way Sting looked around.

"Show your self!" Sting yelled holding his sword, ready to fight. However, no one replied and no one showed up. Looking around he couldn't see the woman, Murrue around. She had to be around somewhere. He walked a little more into the forest only to have another arrow coming towards him. He hadn't seem it in time, and it hit him in the arm. Swearing he pulled it out and went back to tell the others they needed to leave this island at once.

As he spotted Kira and Auel he run behind Kira and cut his ropes off. Auel gave him a questionable look, and he bet so did Kira.

"Sting what are you doing?" Auel said as he walked over towards his brother.

Sting helped Kira stand and then turned towards his brother. "The bastard's dead. Now if we don't want to end up like him we need to leave this land."

Kira looked at the green head and sent him a smile before noticed his bleeding arm. "What happened there?"

Sting looked at Kira, ignoring his brother, "Jibril's dead. And we're not the only one on this island. I thought Orb was abandoned but I guess not." He started his way only to have Auel grab his arm.

"We can't leave Jibril there! I don't know why you hate him but I'm not leaving him. If you want to be a cowered and run go ahead, but that's not me," Auel said as he was about to run back.

Kira looked from brother to brother, and he had to say he like Sting. Sighing Kira knew he was going to regret this for later. Taking Sting's sword he used the back of it and knocked Auel down.

Right before Auel fell to the ground Kira caught him. Sighing he looked up at Sting who looked from both angry, and hurt. Raising a brow Kira asked him to help.

Sting helped Kira carry Auel. Sting looked at Kira and asked, "Why did you do that?"

"What? Attack your brother?" Kira asked.

Sting frowned, "No. I mean why are you helping me?"

Kira thought about that. Before Kira wouldn't have cared and would have killed the two but he just couldn't leave them here. Plus he liked Sting. "Well your a nice guy Sting,as much as I hate to say it. However, your brother is a completely different story. Plus I got my pay-back." Kira smiled as he looked at the unconscious boy.

Sting didn't know what to say but smiled a bit. He was happy that all this was going to be over soon. He could finally live a quiet life with his brother.

As they walked back Kira remembered Murrue! "Hey where's Murrue? She was with Jibril."

Sting stopped as well. He looked at Kira, "I didn't see her. It was only Jibril's dead body... I thought maybe she got scared and ran back to the ship."

Kira doubted that but right now they needed to go back to the ship. After he would go out and look for her.

Walking for a while is silence they had finally spotted the ship. Sting knew they were in trouble. Right beside their ship was the Archangel. Looking at Kira he knew they had lost.

"I want you to do me a favor," Sting started as they walked to the ship.

Kira stopped walking and looked at the boy. Sting stopped as well.

"Whatever you do... please don't kill my brother," Sting said softly as he looked at the ground. He knew about the Archangel's captain and he knew what was going to happen to them. He didn't care if they killed him, he just wanted his brother safe.

Kira frowned and looked back to the ship. He knew Athrun and the others had taken over Jibril's ship. And he was pretty sure that Athrun was killing whoever he felt like. Looking at Sting he smiled, "Don't worry. I'll make sure your brother and you are both okay."

Sting was surprised but smiled. He was confused at Kira. He never knew some pirates could be kind, however he was glad. Smiling back they started their way over to the Girty Lue.

---

Cagalli and Stella had heard it. They knew that was Murrue's voice and had started running towards the sound. They stopped, when they noticed they were at a town. Yea it looked run down but it was a town. There were small huts, and they could see smoke.

Stella looked at Cagalli and frowned. She didn't like this. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Looking at Cagalli she started talking, "Cagalli... I think people still live here."

Cagalli was frozen. That couldn't be true. NO! No one lived here. It had be burned to the ground a long time ago. She could still hear the screams, and see the fire. No one could have survived after all these years.

Giving Stella a smiled she shook her head. "Don't worry. I'm sure no one still lives here. Come we have to find Murrue."

Stella said okay, and started walking ahead. However, she stopped walked when she heard a scream coming from the older blonde. Stella turned when she heard a voice telling the blond to shut up. She knew that voice and wasn't happy to hear it.

Cagalli screamed when someone grabbed her from the waist . She felt herself get pushed up against a man and was screaming her head off. "AHHHH!! Stella help me!"

Cagalli looked at Stella and watched as Stella turned and paled. Cagalli stopped screaming only to hear, "Will you shut up wench?"

Cagalli froze too. Oh god! She thought they had lost him. Why did this stupid captain have to always find her. Looking over her shoulder she gave him a death glare.

"You dumb captain! Let me down! We need to find Murrue now! God, don't you have anything better to do." Cagalli questioned.

Athrun's hold tightened on Cagalli until Cagalli let out a OW! He turned towards the princess, and gave her a deadly look which made her look down. He was pissed. God he could have been getting Kira and then leaving this stupid island but no, the blonde had to take the princess and run. Now this meant they're trip was going to take longer.

"Do you think I want to be running after some helpless girls, wench? Next time you want to run away make sure you leave the princess behind." Athrun said as he kept his eyes on the princess.

"We're going back now!" He said, and waited for Stella to move first. However, she didn't. This just made him angrier, "Princess I said move!" With that Stella started walking.

"Bastard! Don't talk to her like that!" Cagalli yelled as she struggled to get free.

Athrun tightened his hold again to heard the blonde scream before he said, "We're going back now."

As Stella was about to head into the forest she froze when she heard a voice say, "No!"

She looked at Athrun and Cagalli and was sure they heard it too. She looked back in front of her. She swore she heard it from in front. Without thinking she took a step back, and away from the dark woods.

---

_**-Girty Lue-**_

Kira, Auel, and Sting had made it to the ship. As they had gotten there, they had noticed that Athrun's crew had taken over Jibril's. Right now Athrun's crew was in the middle of killing or/and imprisoning half of Jibril's men.

Kira spotted Yzak. Telling Sting he'd be back, he ran toward Yzak. As he got to Yzak, Kira stood behind him and tapped Yzak on the shoulder. Yzak jumped and brought his sword towards Kira.

Smiling Kira pushed the sword away from his neck, "Hey man... I'm on your side."

Yzak took awhile to process Kira's word as he moved his sword down. Smiling Yzak looked over Kira, "I see you're found. Can't believe you got caught by these lame pirates."

Kira frowned and looked towards Sting and Auel. He frowned as he noticed they had been caught by Shinn. Walking over Kira started, "Shinn let them go..."

Shinn turned around and was surprised to see Kira. However, that only lasted for a bit until he remembered what Kira had just told him to do. Frowning he gave Kira a questionable look. "Why? Captain's order was to kill the enemy. And these two look like the enemy." Shinn said.

"Look Shinn, I'm telling you not to hurt them. If you do I'll hurt you," Kira threatened Shinn. Shinn didn't know what to say and luckily he didn't need to cause just them Yzak came over.

"Kira... what's wrong with you! You're not suppose to play nice with the enemy. And it doesn't matter what you say. We don't follow you, we follow Athrun and this is what he wanted." Yzak said, sending Kira a death glare. There was something wrong with Kira. Kira had never saved other's lives, and especially not other pirates.

"Fine. Then call Athrun I'll talk to him," Kira said.

"You can't. The dumb girls jumped off the ship. He went to get them back," Shinn said as he looked from Kira to Yzak.

"Fine. Lock them up. But no one hurts them. Got that?" Kira said, walking over towards the edge of the ship.

"Fine, Shinn lock them up," Yzak said as he followed Kira, "Kira! Where are you going?"

Kira stopped and smiled at his sliver haired friend, "To find Athrun." With that he jumped off the ship, and headed towards the dark forest's of Orb.

---

**END!**

Yea was planning to make this chapter a bit longer but then knew if I did that I won't be updating it this week like I said I would. Don't worry if it makes anyone feel better school ends in April then I'll have a lot of time to work on this story! And this time I'll get more done.

Okay don't know when I'll get the next chapter done.... I have a lot of assignments and other stories... more like other story. But I'll update ASAP!

Well everyone hope you liked this chapter! And please R&R, no flames! And again thanks for waiting so long. Hope you all have a great week! Byebye!


	13. Chapter 13

**Captain Zala**

Hey all! Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews. I'm trying to go at a slow pace and not rush anything so sorry if the story feels like forever. I know you want romance but I suck at writing romance plus it's not going to happen all of a sudden, Cagalli hates pirates a lot, and even though Athrun's so hot she's going to need time to fall for him. Athrun and Cagalli are going to take a while to fall for each other. Hopefully that's okay with you readers.

I've been on summer for a while now and I'm busy looking for a job and other things that I haven't had time to work on this story. Plus my computer's charge is having problems. So sorry for the long wait.

Okay it's an AU story. Main characters: Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, Murrue, Stella, Shinn and others. Romance I have some between Mwu and Murrue, later with Kira and Lacus, and Shinn and Stella. Most don't happen all of a sudden so it may take a while for them to start up. Also sorry if I'm not good with writhing fluff or action scenes. Another thing this is a pirate story so yea! And some or most of the characters may be OOC. I have some OCs but they are only here for a while! Okay that's all I think I need to say about this. My grammar and spelling sucks so sorry about that. Well hope you enjoy! Sorry about the long author's note. Well again enjoy! Please read and review and no flames! Thank you! :)

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**_

Chapter 13

**-Orb-**

"Why do you always have to cause trouble wench," Athrun hissed. He started walking into the woods when the blond in his arms started talking.

"I'm not the one that causes trouble. Its pirates like you that do! If it wasn't for you Orb wouldn't have been destroyed!" Cagalli screamed, stopped everyone from moving.

Stella looked back at the two and knew they were ready to kill each other any minute. She looked at Cagalli in fear. Why did Cagalli have to scream that this captain was the one that destroyed Orb? If there was anyone on this island it would be bad for them.

Stella was going to say something however, Cagalli started talking again. "By the way my name is Cagalli! NOT wench!"

Stella wanted to slap Cagalli right now. This wasn't the time to be fight and screaming. Whoever was out there would know where they were.

"Listen. I don't care what your name is and I don't care what happens to you. All I want to do is get off this rotten island," Athrun yelled. He gave Cagalli a death glare before he decided to start walking again. He wanted to make it back to the ship as soon as possible. Athrun wanted to get rid of these women and go back to the Plants. He'd been on the ocean for a while now and he wanted to be home. He missed everything about Plants... will almost everything. One thing he didn't miss was his father.

"You know what... if you can't say my name at least call me by my last name Hibiki!" Cagalli yelled trying to get out of his hold to face the blue haired captain.

Stella looked at both and didn't know if she should let them fight or try to stop them without getting herself in trouble. She had to do something for Cagalli.

Stella took a deep breath and turned around, ready to tell Athrun to treat Cagalli better, but froze. There behind Athrun and Cagalli was a figure. Wait it looked like four figures. The forest had gotten darker so she couldn't make out their faces and she could hardly see their shape. However, she knew there were people right there a few meters away from them.

Athrun and Cagalli looked at the princess puzzled. What the hell happened to her? She was fine one moment and the next she froze. Cagalli looked at Athrun only to have him look back at her. "What is it?" Cagalli questioned.

Stella couldn't talk.

Athrun couldn't handle the silence from the princess so he dropped the blonde in his arms and walked over towards Stella. Coming in front of her he grabbed onto her arms tightly and made her look him in the eyes.

As Athrun ran to Stella, Cagalli looked back curious to see what got Stella to look so pale. Cagalli froze too. She could see the four figures walking closer to them. She knew this wasn't going to end well and took steps back to get farther away.

"Um... I think we need to run," Cagalli said as she quickly looked at Stella. Cagalli turned her back to the figures and made a run for it. However, she didn't get far. She stopped as she heard Stella scream.

Turning around she noticed Athrun on the ground unconscious on top of Stella. Looked like one of the people attacked Athrun.

"Cagalli! Help!" Stella cried trying to push Athrun off her. He was heavy.

Cagalli came running back. She didn't care if these people were coming closer she had to get Stella out of here. She promised Stella she won't let anything bad happened to her. Running over Cagalli kneed down beside the young blonde and tried to push the captain off.

As they were slowly rolling him off Cagalli felt Athrun get picked up. Looking up she noticed the four people around them. There were three men, and an elderly woman. One of the men lifted Athrun and threw him on his back. The short black haired man came towards Stella however Cagalli pushed him out of the way to help Stella up. As Stella got up and was ready to run, the black haired man grabbed Cagalli.

"Stella run!" Cagalli screamed.

Stella wasn't going to leave Cagalli alone. No she wasn't going to run no matter what.

"I'm not leaving you Cagalli." Stella yelled.

"Cagalli?" said the older woman in the group.

Stella looked at Cagalli. Did this woman know Cagalli? How? Cagalli looked at the woman then back to Stella. She shook her head telling Stella she had no idea who this woman was.

The woman smiled as she came towards Cagalli.

* * *

Kira ran thought the forest. He felt like he knew this place from before. It felt like he knew where he was going. He stopped to look around. He was sure he didn't know this place so why did he know where he was going?

Looking around all he could see was trees. There wasn't a town near. He ran into the forest saying he was going to look for Athrun. However, was that all Kira wanted to save? This place was similar he knew he knew this place but couldn't put his finger on it.

Looking around from the corner of his eye, Kira noticed flames. Turning his hand to the flames they disappeared. He was sure he saw them! There were just there!

Again there they were! The fire was catching on to the other trees destroying them. He blinked a few times and there was no fire and the trees looked fine. Something was happening to him and he didn't know what. This was weird... he knew he saw fire he wasn't going insane. Was he?

'AHH...Run! The Pirate's are coming!' Someone was screaming he was sure of it. It wasn't just one person it was many. He could hear footsteps, crying, and screaming. However, he could see nothing. This wasn't happening. He fell to his knees trying to get rid of the noises. He wanted them all to stop. Why wouldn't they just leave him alone!

* * *

**-Dominion-**

Mwu paced the ship. They made many stops and still hadn't found the Archangel. They'd been at sea for a while now and the longer they worked together with Yunna, the fast the king was changing. He was becoming this heartless man that didn't care about his people or anyone else. The King only listened to Yunna and Yunna was a bad man.

Mwu was so close to Azrael before all this started. Before they were close they shared their problems, they were like brothers. However, now Mwu couldn't be in the same room with Azrael without angering him. This was not good.

Mwu looked at the dark sea. He knew they were close to Orb and hoped that Athrun and his crew didn't stop there. 'Cagalli I hope you'll be fine,' Mwu thought. He knew Orb meant a lot to her and he was afraid it would break her if she went back. She spend years forgetting what had happened in her past. If they stopped there it would bring everything back. But she had Murrue. Murrue would look after Cagalli. Murrue always did have a motherly side to her. Mwu frowned he missed her so much. How much he wished he could see her now, and hear her laugh. He missed her a lot. He wanted her back in his arms.

Staring into the ocean always helped Mwu calm. The ocean was a mystical place, and for Mwu it helped his mind relax even if it was only for a while.

"We should be pushing ourselves. The princess is out there and what are you people doing... sleeping?" Yunna said as he walked out of the king's room and made his way over towards Mwu.

Mwu shook his head as he watched Yunna yelling at some of the crew that had fallen asleep. These people need to rest too. They cared about the princess but not sleeping wasn't going to do anything to find the princess.

Yunna came over to join Mwu. He looked at the ocean then turned to Mwu. "Sir... how are you holding up?" Yunna asked in a sweet voice.

Mwu's frown deepened and he turned towards the purple haired man, "I'm holding up great."

"Are you sure... I mean these dirty pirates do have you're lovely Murrue and Cagalli. I mean we wouldn't want you to be unreasonable..." Yunna trialled off.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying that cause of this you may have revenge in mind and do something stupid... when we have gotten these pirates. We can't lose more time and we don't want you to make any mistakes."

"You mean you don't want me to have a break down and cry. You don't want me to do something stupid and let those pirates get away." Mwu said loudly. Yunna knew how to piss people off.

"Look... all I'm sa-" Yunna was cut off as Mwu grabbed on to Yunna's collar and brought his face near his' own.

"Listen Yunna, I know something is wrong here, and I know you're hiding something. So if I were you I could look after myself and not worry about others."

"Mwu let him down," came a new voice. Both men turned their head to see Uzumi. He looked at Mwu and Mwu let Yunna go.

Yunna fixed his collar, while giving Mwu a death glare before he walked away. Mwu turned his attention back to the open sea.

Uzumi came beside Mwu. "Mwu is everything okay? You haven't been acting like yourself."

"I'm fine."

"Mwu don't lie. If you keep acting like this the King might think you're not fit for this mission and send you back to Heliopolis." Uzumi said.

Mwu turned to him, "It's just... I don't trust Yunna. I think he's up to something bad."

Uzumi shook his head telling Mwu he understood. "Well I guess we have to wait and see what Yunna has in mind."

* * *

**-Archangel-**

Yzak paced around the ship like crazy. He was pissed and wanted to kill someone now. First the two blonde's ran off the ship and the captain follows. Then Kira jumped off the ship saying he's going to get them back. What the hell was wrong with this crew? They were willing to put their lives in danger to safe someone else.

Dearka watched as his friend walked around. Dearka knew this whole thing was getting on Yzak's nerves. Yzak was never a patient person. He told Athrun this mission was only going to cause problems and that they shouldn't have said yes... but Athrun said this was important to him. He had to go to Heliopolis. Signing Dearka walked over to Yzak to stop him.

"Man come on... just relax they'll be here soon."

Yzak gave him a hateful stare and continued pacing. Dearka sighed and sat down watching Yzak.

* * *

Shinn sat there watching the green haired prisoner. He didn't understand why these two were special that Kira wanted them to be kept safe. He frowned at the idea of Kira becoming soft... that wasn't how a pirate was suppose to be.

"What? If you have something to say, say it. I'm getting tried of you staring at us," Sting said giving Shinn a rude look. He looked down at his brother who was still out cold and wondered when he'd get up.

"I'm trying to see what's so special about you that I wasn't allowed to kill you..."

"How should I know?"

Shinn gave the green head a death glare. He didn't like Sting... why did Kira want him not to kill this guy. He didn't understand that? These were the pirates that killed some of their men! Why the hell wouldn't Kira let him kill these two?

Just then the blue haired boy started to move. Both eyes went to him as he opened his eyes.

"Oww... what the hell happened?" Auel said as he rubbed his head. "And why am I on the floor?"

"You ask too many questions," Shinn said as he watched Auel get up off the floor and turn towards him.

Auel looked confused for a second until he tuned towards his brother. "What happened to the Captain?"

Sting looked at his brother and didn't know how to answer him. Auel cared about Jibril. So Sting said nothing.

"You didn't go back? I told you we need to find him! I knew you would do this!" Auel yelled.

Sting didn't reply he stood by his choice of not going back. He had always hated Jibril and was glad that he was gone. He knew talking to Auel wouldn't be good so he didn't say anything.

"Ha, what kind of pirates are you... leaving behind your captain," Shinn smirked as he watched Auel turn towards him.

"Who's talking to you?" Auel yelled.

"Hey don't yell at me! I can easily kill you," spat Shinn.

"Well then go a head I'm not going anywhere," smiled Auel.

Shinn stared at the blue haired boy. He didn't like him. He was acting like a smartass even though he was locked up. Shinn made his way over to the cell, he tried to grab for Auel but Auel walked back.

"Don't run! I swear when I get you I'm going to kill you!" Shinn yelled shaking the cell's door to get closer to Auel.

Auel smiled as he stared at Shinn, like he was going to go closer. He was locked up... of course Shinn could attack him.

However, just then Nicole walked in. He noticed Shinn trying to attack the prisoner and ran to stop Shinn. Kira had told him to make sure nothing happened to these two and right now it looked like Shinn was going to kill one of them.

"Shinn stop! Kira said he didn't want us to touch them." Nicole said as he ran over towards Shinn.

Grabbing a hold of him, Nicole tried to push him away from the cell. Finally getting him at a safe distance Nicole turned to Shinn. "Shinn I think it's better if you come up. Dearka needs help... Yzak's saying he's going to jump ship if the captain doesn't come back soon."

"Like he's going to do that," said Shinn not looking away from Auel. Shinn wished he could wrap his hands around that neck and watch as Auel fell to the ground, begging him to let go.

Looking back at Nicole, Shinn was the first to leave. Nicole looked at the two brothers and smiled, "I'm sorry about Shinn."

Receiving a nod from Sting Nicole left smiling.

"This is one messed up pirate crew..." Auel said walking to a corner of the cell.

* * *

**-Orb-**

Murrue looked around she was in a little dirty hut. She couldn't believe she let these people get her. After Jibril was killed she thought she could make it back to the ship but these people got to her first. Now here she was locked up in some hut with a man staring her down.

"Where am I? How are you? Let me go!" Murrue yelled at the tall man guarding the door.

He looked at her and gave her a death glare. "Be quiet."

"Don't tell me to be quiet! What am I doing here anyway?"

"I can't tell you anything until I'm given orders," replied the tall man. He had long blond hair and fair skin. **(1)**

Just when Murrue was going to say something two men **(2)** walked into the room, however, they were holding things in there arms. Murrue look up just when a body hit the ground. Looking at the face she could tell it was Athrun! How the hell did he get caught? Murrue wondered. Athrun was knocked out and it didn't look like he'd be getting up soon. Looking at the other man that had short black hair she noticed he was holding someone with blonde hair...was it Cagalli or Stella? Murrue wondered again.

The man threw the person to the ground and Murrue went running over to help the girl up.

Helping her up she noticed it was Stella.

"Stella are you okay?"Murrue asked Stella helping her stand.

Stella shook her head yes and looked at Athrun then Murrue. She was happy to see Murrue was okay. Giving the woman a hug she remembered Cagalli. "Cagalli..."

Murrue looked at the blonde, "Where's Cagalli?"

"W...we got catch then some older woman took Cagalli with her...it looked like she knew Cagalli," Stella said as she walked over to Athrun. "Do you think he's dead?"

Murrue looked at the Captain and shook her head no. "He's good." Then she turned her attention to the three men looking at each other.

"What did she say Dai?" The tall man with long blond haired that was guarding the door, said to the short black haired man. So the short haired man's name was Dai.

"Ejij, she said nothing. She took the other girl," said Dai.

"I wonder how she knows the blonde. The old hag always knows something," said the last man with shoulder length red hair.

"Aoi... show her some respect," yelled Ejij.

"Why? She's an old hag and I'm tried of listening to her all the time!" Aoi yelled, kicking the ground.

"Aoi! This isn't the time to disrespecting her!" Ejij said raising his voice as well.

"Ejij, Aoi this isn't the time to be fighting. We need to go and check on the villagers," said Dai as he headed towards the door.

However, Murrue came running towards them and stopped them from leaving. "Where is Cagalli," Murrue yelled.

The three men didn't reply. Instead they pushed her out of their way and left the room closing the door behind them. Stella went to Murrue to help her up. Once Murrue was up Murrue went to the door and found it locked. Swearing she looked at Stella.

"We need to find away out."

**

* * *

END**!

**(1)(2) They are OCs I needed more people.**

**Long blond haired man= Ejij**

**Short black haired= Dai**

**Shoulder length red haired man= Aoi**

**Okay I'm working on next chapter now so I'm planning to update faster! I will try my hardest to update faster! Have a great week! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Captain Zala**

My grammar and spelling sucks so sorry about that. Well hope you enjoy! Please read and review and no flames! Thank you! :)

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**_

Chapter 14

**-Orb-**

Cagalli looked at the woman in front of her. She was sure she'd seen this woman before... she just couldn't remember where.

The woman smiled as she looked towards Cagalli. As Cagalli and Stella had made it to the village the two men had taken Stella and Athrun away and this woman said she wanted to talk to Cagalli. Cagalli had no idea why and feared for the worst!

So here Cagalli was standing in front of an elder woman and a tall man with a dark skin tone and wavy gray hair. She looked at them nervously not sure what was going to happen.

"Cagalli Hibiki?" The elder woman asked.

Cagalli nodded her head yes. This made the elder woman smile. She came to Cagalli and gave her a big warm hug. Cagalli was shocked and didn't know what to do.

"I think she doesn't know who you are," said the tall man. Cagalli and the elder woman both turned to him.

"I think you're right Kisaka. Cagalli I'm Myrna. I took care of your brother and you when you were little. I've missed you a lot Cagalli. I thought something bad happened to you too! You've grew so much," smiled Myrna.

"Myrna..."Cagalli knew she knew that name but wasn't sure where. Where had she heard it from...Orb... Orb...she knew! It was Myrna, or what Cagalli loved to call her Mama. Cagalli couldn't believe it. She knew she had known this elder woman from somewhere. Cagalli couldn't believe she was seeing an old friend. This woman had been with her, her whole childhood. She could still remember when Myrna would take Kira and her to the market. She remembered when her parents went out there would leave Myrna in charge.

Cagalli could feel her eyes getting wet and she hugged the elder woman. "I've missed you so much! I thought you... you were gone," cried Cagalli.

Myrna smiled as she hugged the blonde back. She let Cagalli cry on her for a while. Finally Cagalli pulled away and wiped her tears.

Myrna was the first to start, "Cagalli how have you been all these years? How's your brother?"

Wiping her tears she looked at the elder woman, "I've been fine. Kira... he didn't make it. I lost him... Wait Myrna what I don't get is how you're...I mean what happened after... you know," Cagalli said. She thought that everyone from Orb had died that dreadful day.

"You see after the pirates left Orb, people were confused. There was chaos and no one knew what to do. Kisaka here and I tried to find as many people alive as we could. We gathered at the east side of Orb and waited for someone to come find us... no one came. Luckily for us it rained and the damage was washed away. However, we've been trying to survive on what we had left... still waiting for someone to come save us."

Cagalli looked at the elder woman, "Don't worry! I'm going to make sure someone saves you!" Cagalli wasn't going to leave her people to die again. This time she was going to make sure they were found and taken to a better place.

"Cagalli... what happened to you? Where's Kira? And why were you with that pirate?" Myrna asked. She remembered that Cagalli had been with a pirate before. She didn't like seeing Cagalli with pirates. After the attack on Orb everyone on Orb was ready to kill the first pirate they saw.

"I got lost from Kira during the attack... I waited for him but he never came. I can't remember it all but all I know was that the ocean took me to Heliopolis. I met this lovely couple and have had a great life so far. However, these pirates came to Heliopolis and took us. That's why I'm with the pirates," Cagalli said. Then she remembering Mwu and Murrue she missed them... wait! Murrue!

Just when Cagalli was going to ask about Murrue two men came into sight. One had shoulder length red hair, and the other long blonde hair. Both walked over towards Myrna.

"Aoi! Eiji! What brings you here?" Myrna asked.

"Aoi needed to talk to you. Dai's watching the prisoners." Eiji reported.

"Wait! The prisoners you mean Stella?" asked Cagalli looking at the two men than Myrna.

Myrna looked at Cagalli with a questionable look, "I guess... we also found a woman with wavy brown hair wandering the forest."

"That's Murrue!" Cagalli yelled. "You need to let them free!"

"We can't do that! They're pirates!" Aoi said giving Cagalli a dirty look.

Cagalli shook her head no. "No the two were kidnapped from Heliopolis. The pirates took us and now we don't know where they're planning to take us. Please you have to let them free." Cagalli said as she grabbed Myrna's hand. "Please they're family."

Myrna looked from Cagalli then to Aoi... she knew he wasn't going to like this but Cagalli was one of them. "Let the girls free. Cagalli dear what about the boy?"

"You can kill him. He's a pirate and I have nothing to do with him," Cagalli smiled. Finally the Captain would be out off their lives.

Aoi snorted before he started talking, "First you want to keep this girl free and now you want us to free two more prisoners? We should be killing them, not letting them free!"

Eiji turned toward the red head, "Aoi, that's not how you talk to your elders."

"Like I care! What's so special about her," Aoi spate.

Myrna looked at Aoi. Smiling she said, "She's a part of us. She's Via and Ulen's daughter. She's a part of Orb."

"You mean the Hibiki's? They were never apart of Orb!" Aoi yelled.

"Eiji can you go and free the two prisoners? Aoi come with me." Myrna said as she sent Eiji away and started to walk away, however stopped because she noticed the blonde. "Cagalli wait here, I'll be back." With that she left with Aoi and Kisaka behind her.

Cagalli was left watching them leave.

* * *

"You're going to let her free? After what her parents did to Orb? You know the only reason Orb was destroyed was because of her father!" Aoi yelled.

Myrna frowned and looked at Aoi. "Is that what your father told you? It was all our faults. We stood up for Ulen and his decision and I for one don't regret what I said."

"Ulen was a wanted man... he was a pirate! We let him in and this is what happened! To revenge our people's death we need to kill the child of Ulen," Aoi spate.

"We are not going to kill Cagalli! Killing her would do nothing for our people," Myrna yelled. How could Aoi even think of doing something like this?

"Well let's see what the others have to say," Aoi said as he made his was into town.

Myrna needed to follow him and stop him. This wasn't going to be good. Looking at Kisaka she said, "Go warn her." With that she ran off to stop Aoi.

* * *

Athrun opened his eyes slowly. His head hurt and he couldn't remember what happened. He rubbed his head and slowly sat up. He looked up and noticed two females in front. Now he knew what happened.

"So I see you're alive. I thought you would be dead by now," smiled Athrun as he stood up.

Just then the door open and in came Eiji and Dai. Eiji looked at all three until he stared at the women. "You two are free," he said as he walked over towards them.

Murrue looked confused. Why would these two just let them free? Wondering she asked why? Eiji wasn't in the mood to answer questions.

"I said go! I don't know why? Just leave before I change my mind."

"What about Cagalli?' Stella asked.

Eiji shook his head saying he didn't know.

"Then what about him," Murrue gestured towards Athrun. Stella gave Murrue a funny look like she couldn't believe Murrue asked that.

"The blonde said he wasn't important so it's okay if he dies." Eiji replied.

Athrun smiled. Looking to Murrue he said, "Tell the blonde wench when I get out she's dead."

Dai walked over towards the two girls and dragged them out of the little prison.

Dai kept dragging them out and away from the hut until they were far from the town. All around them were trees and nothing else. The whole place had trees and it was hard to tell where they were. "Now get lost," Dai said as he let go and disappeared into the forest.

Stella was about to start walking when she felt Murrue's hand on her arm. She turned towards the brunet.

"What's wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right... we need to go back." Murrue said.

Stella looked at Murrue like she was crazy again. Murrue wanted to go back? "Murrue why?"

"This doesn't feel right. Stella, go free Zala and I'm going to look for Cagalli," Murrue said as she started her way back into the wood.

"Wait... w...why do I have to help the Captain?" Stella asked. She didn't want to free him and she didn't like being alone with him. He scared her.

However, Murrue didn't hear. She was deep into the forest and out of Stella's sight.

Signing Stella started her way back looking for the hut Athrun was held in.

* * *

Eiji and Dai made it back to the hut in no time. Walking in they saw Athrun just sitting there. Well they were given permission to attack him and that's what they were going to do. Dai walked over and grabbed Athrun by the collar making him stand.

Athrun smiled as this man made him stand and dragged him over to the other guy. "So what now you're going to beat me?" Athrun questioned.

Dai smiled and threw a punch that landed in Athrun's face. He fell to the ground. Shaking his head Athrun looked up and noticed both men coming near him. Trying to get up Athrun was kicked to the ground again. Eiji landed a kick to his back while Dai to his stomach. Both continued until they heard the front door opening. Both turned towards the door and saw Aoi coming in.

"What happened," asked Eiji. He knew Aoi was up to something.

"I need you two to come to the town. We need to talk about something," Aoi answered looking at the bleeding Captain.

"About what," Eiji questioned.

"About the blonde," Aoi answered.

All men started towards the door until Athrun spoke, "What you're not going to finish me off?" He smiled as he sat up.

Dai looked back and gave Athrun a death glare before he turned to his friends. "You two go on ahead. When I'm done with him I'll meet you there."

Aoi and Eiji shook there heads okay and left. Dai walked over to the bleeding captain.

* * *

Cagalli waited quietly. She was alone and kind of getting bored. She been waiting for a while now and Myrna hadn't come back. Cagalli was starting to get worried. Maybe she should go look for them. Or maybe she should wait a bit longer. So Cagalli waited.

Looking into the forest she couldn't help but see Orb destroyed. It wasn't like how she remembered it as a child. Orb became so dark, soulless and deadly place. There wasn't colour, beauty, and many people around. Cagalli sighed. She missed her Orb.

Just then she noticed the trees moving. There wasn't a strong breeze however, the trees were moving a lot.

"Hello is someone there?" Cagalli questioned.

Just then a tall figure came out. Cagalli jumped and was ready to run when she heard it talk.

"Cagalli, Myrna needs you to get away from here."

Cagalli looked at the figure and noticed it was that man named Kisaka. Why was he telling her to run away?

"WHY?"

"Aoi wants to kill you for your parents' sin. He is convincing the towns' people that revenge is the only way to make them feel better. Myrna sent me to make sure you leave as fast as you can." Kisaka said.

Cagalli was shocked why would he want to kill her? What had she done? What had her parents done to Orb? No Cagalli wasn't going to leave, no! She wanted answers plus, she wasn't going to leave Myrna and all these people here to rot. She wanted to make sure they found better life. She wanted to make sure there were saved. Shaking her head she said no.

"Don't be stupid. Aoi will convince the people that you deserve to die. And they will kill you. You must get away from here."

"I'm not leaving! I'm not leaving Myrna and everyone else alone. Why do they want to kill me? What did my parents do that these people want me dead?" Cagalli questioned. She wanted to know why Aoi blamed her parents for the destruction of Orb.

"Cagalli we don't have time for this you must leave now!" Kisaka said as he came towards the blonde.

She shook her head no and said, "First tell me. What did they do?"

Kisaka sighed. He didn't know if Myrna wanted him to tell her but she needed to know. "Your father; Ulen, he was a... he was a pirate. He was from the same pirate crew that attacked Orb. He did something bad to the captain, and was on the run. We took him in and years later his old crew found him. They destroyed Orb looking for him and his family. Aoi's father was a close friend with your father. And after Orb was attacked he hated your family and has been blaming this whole thing on your father."

Cagalli didn't know what do say. Her father was a pirate... a pirate? She hated it! Why was he a pirate? She couldn't believe he was the reason for Orb being destroyed? NO! She couldn't believe this! If this was true then that meant she was half of the reason Orb was destroyed. She was half the reason people died. Maybe these people should kill her. Maybe that's why she came back to Orb. It was her destiny.

"Let them kill me." Cagalli said looking up. She was still in shock however; she knew what she was doing. "They have every right to want me dead! People died because of my father... and I'm still alive. That's not fair. I don't deserve to be alive!" Cagalli could feel tears falling from her eyes. The truth hurt.

Kisaka came over to the blond and gave her a hug. "That's not true. That has nothing to do with you. You couldn't do anything about it. Cagalli you need to keep living. When your parents came to Orb they wanted a life without killing, stealing and anything bad. They wanted a place so their children wouldn't have to face the consequences of their mistakes. They wanted you to live without any fears and worries. They wouldn't want you to live with their mistakes and die for something that has nothing to do with you." Kisaka said as he rubbed the blonde's back.

Cagalli wiped at her tears. He was right. She needed to keep living, and she needed to be strong. Wiping her tears she took a step back from Kisaka and smiled. "I guess you're right."

"That's it. Now you need to go before they find you," he said. He told Cagalli how to get away, and she started running into the forest. She just hoped she wouldn't get lost.

* * *

Stella finally found the hut. There was no one around and she was hoping that no one would be inside. However, when she opened the door two heads turned towards her.

"What are you doing back here?" Athrun asked as he wiped the blood off his face. This bastard wouldn't let him up and it was pissing Athrun off.

"Do you want to die too?" Dai questioned as he dropped Athrun to the ground and walked towards Stella.

Stella panicked and ran away from him and closer to the captain. She looked at Athrun and said, "I'm here to free you."

Athrun looked like he was going to laugh, "Why? Afraid when we get out of here I would kill you're friends." Athrun slowly stood up.

Dai laughed as well. "Well that wouldn't happen. Your blonde friend is going to die here."

Stella and Athrun both turned to him. So they were planning of killing Cagalli. Stella was thankful that Murrue wanted to come back.

"Now girl move out of my way," said Dai as he walked towards the two and pushed Stella out of his way.

* * *

Cagalli could hear footstep. There were many. Cagalli had been running for a while now and she was getting tried. She was getting tried of running but knew she couldn't stop. She could hear the screams and she felt like crying. Where were Murrue and Stella? Cagalli wanted someone with her. She was scared, and this whole thing reminded her of her past. She remembered running the same path she was now with Kira. This was where she and Kira had run. This was where Kira had left her. She knew she needed to get away from them and then she remembered something. The one place that Kira and she hold dear. The place he told her to wait for him. She wasn't sure if she knew were it was. However, she wasn't going to give up she was going to find it.

And find it she did. Running for a while and she was finally there. She duck down behind some trees and hoped someone would come find her. She hoped Murrue and Stella were okay. She had no idea what was happening to the others and wished everyone was safe. Just then she heard footsteps coming near. Closing her eyes she waited for the person to come near. She knew this was it they finally found her.

"Hi," came a familiar voice.

Cagalli's eyes shot open and there in front of her was Kira. He was standing there look down at her. Wiping her tears she stood up to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you," Kira smiled, and bent down to help her up.

Cagalli smiled and hugged him. She didn't care how awkward it was she was just so happy to see someone she knew. Letting go she laughed at the face Kira was making. He looked like he didn't know what to do next. Cagalli heard something and remembered they needed to get out of here.

"Kira we need to get out of here. They're trying to killing me," Cagalli said, as she stood up and looked around.

Kira looked at her not sure what she meant. "What's going on?"

"We don't have time for this! We need to go now!" Cagalli said, grabbing his hand and trying to get him to move. However, he didn't.

Just then they heard the trees behind them moving. "Oh no they found us," Cagalli whispered. Kira was on guard ready to attack the person any minute. However when the person came out he calmed himself. Cause there came Murrue. She smiled when she noticed Cagalli and came running towards the two.

"Cagalli! I've been looking everywhere for you?" Murrue said, as she came over and hugged Cagalli. She was so happy to see her safe and sound.

Cagalli hugged her back. However, Cagalli knew they needed to start moving. Getting out of the hug she started to walk pulling Murrue with her. "We need to go... they want to kill me!"

Murrue and Kira both started at the blonde. "Why would they want to kill you?" Kira asked walking over to them.

Cagalli looked down, "My father was the reason Orb was attacked. I think they want revenge."

"What does your father have to do with this? And even if your father did this going after you isn't going to get them revenge," Murrue pointed out.

Kira nodding in agreement and started walking ahead, only too stop when Cagalli started talking again. "Wait! Where's Stella?"

Murrue smiled. This was going to sound weird. "Stella went to free Zala." She looked from Kira who turned around to face them, then to Cagalli who looked like she didn't believe what Murrue had just said.

"Seriously? The Princess went to Athrun?" Kira said as he held his laughter in. He found it funny that the shy, scared princess went to free the man that kidnapped her. He couldn't believe it.

Cagalli couldn't either. Why would Stella go save that man? Stella wouldn't have thought of that on her own... looking at Murrue, Cagalli knew Murrue had sent Stella back.

"Murrue...why?" Cagalli screamed. Then remembered there were people after her. "Why would you send Stella to go free that man?"

"We couldn't leave him there... it just didn't feel right," Murrue said.

"If you're worried Athrun could get killed then don't. He's stronger then you think." Kira replied as he started his way out of the forest. Kira knew Athrun for a long time, and Kira knew that Athrun wasn't going to die here. Athrun still had a mission to complete.

"Crap... does this mean he's going to try to kill me again," Cagalli said to Murrue as they started walking as well.

Murrue smiled and nodded her head yes. Grabbing Cagalli's hand they looked for the way back to the Archangel.

* * *

Stella got up again. She'd been trying to get Dai off of Athrun. However, every time she tried he would push her back down. The captain was bleeding bad and looked like he was going to faint any minute. Stella worried that she couldn't get Dai off of Athrun before he died.

Going over one more time Stella tried again. However, this time instead of throwing her back like before Dai grabbed onto her wrist and pulled himself towards her.

Stella looked panicked as she watched him come towards her in angrier. Looked like Stella was pissing him off.

"You're getting annoying," spate Dai. His other hand started rising and Stella was afraid he would slap her. When she saw his hand coming toward her she closed her eyes. She waited for the attack however, it never came. Slowly opening her eyes she noticed Athrun behind Dai holding his hand.

"Don't mess with the girl. You're fights with me," with that Athrun punched Dai. Dai fell to the ground letting go of Stella.

With Dai on the ground Athrun jumped on top of him and started delivering punches at Dai. Athrun was pissed. How dare this guy throw cheap shots at Athrun? Athrun wanted revenge and that was what he was going to get. However, Dai pushed Athrun back and step away from him.

"Bastard, now I'm going to make sure you're in a lot of pain before I kill you." Dai said spatting blood from his mouth.

Athrun just smiled. Like this guy could kill him. As Dai came towards Athrun, Athrun got ready to fight back.

Stella watched as Dai went towards Athrun. She had to stop him and get Athrun out of here. Looking around she finally found a long wooden stick. She picked it up and went behind Dai. Before he could turn around to face her, she hit the stick on his head and Dai fall unconinsous.

Stella couldn't believe she just attacked someone. Was he dead? She was in shock and couldn't move.

Athrun looked from the fallen Dai to the Princess. He finally got up and walked over towards Stella. "Good job. Didn't think you had it in you. Now we better go now before the others show up." With that Athrun grabbed her hand and started to walk away. However, he stopped when he noticed she wasn't moving. He turned around to face the girl and saw she looked afraid.

"Look you did what needed to be done. And he's not dead."

Stella looked to Athrun, "Are you sure?"

Shaking his head yes, he pulled her out of the hut and back to the Archangel.

* * *

I said get the ship ready to leave. We need to get off this island at once," Kira said as walked over towards the crew.

"We can't leave yet. Zala's not here yet!" Yzak said.

Kira and two of the females had returned a while ago, and Kira wanted them to get the ship ready to leave. However, Yzak wasn't going to listen to Kira. Athrun was their captain and he hadn't return. They wouldn't leave him on this island.

Kira turned to Yzak. "Don't worry about Athrun he'll be here soon."

"How do you know?" Yzak questioned.

"I just do now trust me."

"No," Yzak said.

Kira sighed and just when he was going to say something else, Cagalli started talking "Look! I think it's them!"

Cagalli had been looking for Stella. She couldn't get off the ship to look for Stella so she kept her eyes open. That when she saw them, Athrun coming towards the ship with Stella behind. Cagalli couldn't believe it, she was so happy to finally see Stella.

They made it to the ship. The first thing Athrun did was walk over towards the blonde, "You told them they could kill me?"

Cagalli stepped back. She knew something like this was going to happen. "I didn't say that…I said…"

"You said they could kill me!" Athrun yelled as he stepped closer to Cagalli.

Cagalli panicked and did the only thing she could think of, run. However, she didn't make it far. She ended up tripping and grabbing onto the closest thing, which was Athrun. They both went crashing to the ground.

Cagalli opened her eyes slowly, hoping this wasn't happened. When she opened her eyes, she was looking in the eyes of the Captain. She blushed.

Athrun smiled, "What would you do if I kissed you?" Athrun whispered. He laughed when she blushed deeper.

Cagalli closed her eyes. She didn't say anything because she was too embarrassed to talk.

Cagalli waited for this moment to end. However, nothing happened. Slowly she opened her eyes and didn't see Athrun anywhere. She looked around and noticed the crew laughing at her. Oh she wished she would disappear.

"Aww… were you wanting for your magical moment," teased Dearka as he offered Cagalli his hand.

Cagalli said nothing. She got up and wanted to find a dark hole she could crawl into.

**END.**

Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the last update. I'm busy with school and other things that I haven't had time to work on these stories. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out so sorry. Thanks for reading. Have a great week, month! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Captain Zala**

**My grammar and spelling sucks so sorry about that. Well hope you enjoy! Please read and review and no flames! Thanks for reading/reviewing my story! :)**

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**

Chapter 15

_**-Archangel-**_

Athrun walked around his ship. He couldn't believe what had been happening on his ship! He had no idea what was going on with him either. The day they left from Orb, Athrun really wanted to kiss the blonde girl. He wanted to feel her soft lips on his. He wanted to know how it would feel kissing her. She was different from the other woman he had, had. He just wanted to taste her… what was wrong with him!

He couldn't be thinking about things like this! She would be gone soon. When they took the princess to their main goal, Athrun would know what would be done with the blonde and brunet. So he couldn't be thinking about her or getting attached to her. She was confusing him and that made him mad. However, she wasn't only doing it to him she was doing it to Kira too! That pissed him off more.

Kira seem to be different now. He wasn't his kill people first and never asked questions. Now he asked questions first. Athrun could see the changes in Kira and knew it was making Kira softer. Athrun wanted a strong crew not a weak one!

Athrun looked towards his crew; he couldn't believe he listened to Kira when Kira asked him not to kill Jibril's two right hand men. He watched as the green haired man walked on his ship. He couldn't believe he let them join his crew. What was he thinking?

Athrun swore if they did anything bad he would kill them. Looking out he watched his crew work.

* * *

"See I knew you knew how to cook!" Auel said as he helped Stella make food for the crew. Auel had grown to like Stella. She was a sweet, innocent person and she was the only one that treated him nicely. Everyone on this ship wouldn't talk to him or would insult him. However, when he talked to her she was so understood. Sure she was afraid of him before by now she had opened up to him.

The Captain had told Stella to go do the cooking duties and had told Shinn to watch her. Stella had told Shinn she didn't know how to cook, but he insulted her and said she was a woman and she should at least know how to cook. Just then Auel came by. He told Shinn he's help her but Shinn had said he didn't trust Auel also. Shinn didn't want this boy to poison the food or something. So here Shinn was watching the two smile and laugh as Auel taught Stella to cook.

Shinn didn't like this. Auel wasn't even a member of this crew and he was acting like he owned the ship. Shinn didn't like this guy. He watched as Auel wiped something off of Stella's face, that pissed Shinn off for some reason and he ran towards them. He pushed Auel away from her and grabbed Stella's arm. He turned the girl towards him.

"What do you think you're doing? The Captain said to cook! Not act like some hoe and throw yourself on this piece of shit!" Shinn hissed as his grip tightened. Auel got up and pulled Shinn off of Stella and punched him in the face.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Auel yelled as he tackled Shinn through the kitchen door and they landed out on deck.

Shinn growled as Auel had him pinned to the ground delivering punches to him. Shinn got one hand free to punch the side of Auel's face, and Auel fell off of Shinn. Shinn got up and threw himself at Auel and he punched the blue haired boy hard.

The crew stood around cheering for Shinn to kick Auel's ass, but know one did anything to help.

"Yea Shinn kick his ass!" Crew members yelled. Nicole looked worried. He looked at Dearka, who watched the show with a smile on his face.

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Nicole asked. However, Dearka smiled and said it was just a friendly fight.

Just then, Sting and Kira walked up on deck. Sting ran to stop his brother. Kira pulled Shinn off Auel, and turned the boy to face him.

Shinn was bleeding from the face and it looked like Auel was bleeding badly too.

"Shinn what the hell's got into you?" Kira yelled.

"What's got into me? I think the really question is what's got into you Kira?" Shinn yelled struggling to get away from Kira.

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked.

"You're the only one that wanted these two alive. You're the one that told the Captain to let them join. Why?" Shinn asked. The whole crew went quiet they couldn't believe what Shinn just said.

However, they had all been wondering the same thing as Shinn. However, no one had the guts to ask Kira.

Kira didn't know what to say. So he stayed quiet. Shinn wasn't going to wait for a reply anyway. He broke out of Kira's hold and walked away.

* * *

Sting had taken his brother into a room to talk. He couldn't believe what had happened. He looked at his brother's bleeding face and sighed.

"Auel why would you get into a fight with him? You know Zala said whatever chance he got he would kill us," Sting said.

Auel said nothing. He knew his brother had done so much for him, but Auel believed he did nothing wrong.

"Auel… please tell me what happened." Sting asked.

"He attacked a woman. I'm been raised to never attack a woman and here he was attacking her. So I helped her. What's so wrong in that?" Auel said.

Sting sighed, if only Auel knew how many women Jibril had attacked. He looked up at his brother and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing bad happens brother," Auel said.

* * *

Stella ran into the room they shared. She was glad Murrue and Cagalli weren't around. She didn't want them to worry about her.

She couldn't believe what just happened. She wanted to tell Auel to stop but she couldn't. She was scared and didn't know what to do. So when they were fighting she ran back to her room.

She tried not to cry but she couldn't help it. If Shinn or Auel got in trouble it would be her fault. She didn't want that.

Just then she heard the door open and Stella hid her tears. She looked at the door and noticed Cagalli. Cagalli walked in talking about the fight upstairs.

"Cagalli please don't talk about it," Stella said. Cagalli looked at the girl and noticed she looked scared so Cagalli stopped talking. She walked over to Stella and sat beside her. They sat like that for a while.

* * *

Athrun was looking for Shinn and Auel. He knew what had happened, and he wouldn't be quiet about things like this. Walking into one of the crew's room he found Shinn and told him to follow him. When they got to Athrun's room, Shinn noticed Auel there.

Shinn knew things weren't going to be good for him. He walked into the room, ready for whatever Athrun did.

* * *

Everyone on ship knew that Athrun was talking to both Shinn and Auel. They knew Athrun was in a bad mode, and hoped that the two wouldn't be killed. Everyone waited for the two to come out of Athrun's room. They had been in their for a while and they could heard fighting and yelling. They knew this wasn't good.

Murrue, Cagalli and Stella came to see what everyone was waiting for.

"What's going on?" Cagalli asked.

Dearka was the one to answer. "Athrun's punishing Shinn and Auel for this morning. And when Athrun punishes people they learn never to do it again."

Stella felt bad. She didn't want anything bad to happen to them! She wanted to do something but couldn't.

Finally the door open and Athrun came stomping out. He walked passed his crew and walked away. He hated punishing his crew member, but Shinn needed to be taught a lesson.

Then Auel came out, with a big smile on his face and a sword mark on his chest he was bleed, but it wasn't too bad. Auel smiled and watched towards his brother, who helped him stand, and gave his brother a disappointed look.

Sting walked away with his brother and Stella was going to follow when she heard the crew talking.

"Man, Shinn you look bad!" Someone from the crew said.

Stella looked back to see that he was right. Shinn had many cuts on him, and he looked like shit. He could hardly stand, and Stella felt bad.

Shinn noticed her and walked towards her. He stood in front of her and said, "This is all your fault." Before he fall unconscious and landed on the girl.

Stella fell backwards with Shinn on top. She knew it was her fault! Why did he have to remind her? She felt like crying but she couldn't in front of all these pirates. Finally Dearka and Yzak got Shinn off the princess and Cagalli helped Stella up. Stella was covered in Shinn's blood and needed to wash it off. She ran to their room with Murrue and Cagalli behind.

* * *

Cagalli and Murrue had found Stella in the room with a bucket of water washing the blood off. Murrue found Stella a clean dress and gave it to her. Stella went into different room to change.

Cagalli sat beside Murrue on the bed. Cagalli had wanted to tell Murrue what she had learned about her family on Orb. She knew she had too. She had been telling Murrue and Mwu everything about her past, and she wasn't going to stop now.

"Murrue… when we were on Orb… I found out my father was a pirate." Cagalli said.

Murrue looked at Cagalli but said nothing. "He did something bad to his captain… and he ran and hid in Orb. They found him… and that's why Orb was destroyed." Cagalli said as she wiped her tears. She still couldn't believe her father was pirate.

"Cagalli you know you can't blame yourself for any of this. It wasn't your fight and there was nothing you could do." Murrue said as she hugged Cagalli.

Cagalli understood that, but she still couldn't believe everything she had heard. She looked at Murrue and kissed her cheek. "I want to go back home," Cagalli said as she closed her eyes.

"Me too. I miss Mwu like crazy," Murrue smiled as she remembered his goofy smile.

* * *

**-Dominion-**

They had finally found Orb. As they had gotten to Orb, Mwu knew it was too late. He knew the pirates had left. He had decided to stay on the ship while the others went to look for them. He was busy in his thoughts that he didn't hear one of the crew members calling his name.

"Mwu! Mwu!" Athha said.

Mwu finally turned to the voice and noticed Athha running towards him. "Mwu! There are people here!"

"What?" Mwu said as he ran off the ship to see the people. He couldn't believe there were anyone on this island. When Orb had been destroyed no one thought there were survivors so no one sent help. Mwu wondered how these people had survived for this long.

AS he got there he looked at the people. He knew they couldn't keep living here. He looked at Athha, and told him that they needed to take this people back to Heliopolis.

Mwu walked back onto the ship, and walked to the King's office. He knocked on the door and waited for the King to let him in.

The door open and Yunna walked out. He smiled at Mwu before he walked away. Mwu still didn't like Yunna, he knew something was wrong with him. Pushing that thought out of his head Mwu walked into the room.

"Sir, there are people on this island. We need to take them to Heliopolis." Mwu said.

The King frowned, "I know. And I also knew you would say that. So I made others plan."

Mwu also frowned. What did he mean. "King?"

"You have another mission. You will take these people back to Heliopolis. Yunna will be in charge of finding the girls." Azrael said.

"But-" started Mwu but was stopped by Azreal.

"No buts. This is my decision. We can't leave these people, but we also can't stop going after Zala. We are so close to them! Now tell Athha that he'll be joining Yunna. You may go now Mwu," the King said.

Mwu was pissed. How couldn't believe the king kicked him off this mission? Sighing he walked off the ship and towards Athha; who was helping an elderly woman on broad.

"Uzumi, I'm on another mission. The King said you go with Yunna and find the girls. Do me a favour and watch Yunna carefully. I don't trust him. There's a ship coming to get you." Mwu said.

Athha looked at Mwu shocked. He couldn't believe this. Mwu should be the one going on this mission. The mission meant more to him then to anyone else.

Athha smiled and promised Mwu he could find and take care of them. Athha walked over to the ship, as Mwu helped the people of Orb broad on to the ship.

The elderly woman turned to Mwu, "You've done a great job raising Cagalli." She smiled.

Mwu looked at her questionable and she laughed. "I've know Cagalli when she was a little girl. You raised her to become one strong woman."

"I think she learned that on her own," Mwu smiled.

Myrna shook her head no, "she had to look up to someone," she smiled.

Mwu smiled and hoped that they'll find them soon.

* * *

**-Archangel-**

Athrun sat in his room. He didn't want to leave. He couldn't handle his crew right now. This mission was turning into hell and he just wanted it to be over. He hadn't wanted to hurt Shinn like he did but Shinn had to be taught a lesson. This mission had turned from easy to hard. Not just his crew was getting to him but he kept thinking of that boyish blonde; Cagalli. He had no idea why he kept thinking about her but he wished it would stop soon. He hadn't talked or seen her since the day he almost kissed her.

Athrun sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Just then he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," was all he said.

In came Nicole, he looked a bit worry… Athrun knew Nicole wanted something. He looked at the green haired boy. However, Nicole didn't start talking, so Athrun spoke, "What do you want?"

"Captain… ummm… we kind of are out of medical ideas."

"So what? You want us to stop at the nearest island to get more? I don't think so…"

"But Athrun if we don't Shinn could get worst or even die!" Nicole said.

"So… who told him to attack the Princess?" Athrun yelled as he stood up and turned towards Nicole.

Nicole flinched before he started talking again, "Athrun look-"

"No, Nicole you look! We're off schedule. We should have gotten to the pirate island two days ago… but no. You know why? Because we made so many stops! What would Dullindal say? He asked us to do this one thing for him and we can't even do it right!" Athrun yelled.

Nicole gave Athrun a disappointing look, "I can't believe you'd let your friends die…" With that he started his way out, but stopped when he heard Athrun talk again.

"Wait… we'll stop but not for long. And they're my crew not friends," Athrun said as he sat back down.

Nicole smiled as he left the room.

* * *

Cagalli was mindlessly walked around the ship. There was nothing for her to do and she didn't feel like being locked up in that room. Also Murrue and Stella were in there talking. So Cagalli decided to come outside and look at the ocean.

She stared at the blue ocean, finding it beautiful. The sun was starting to set so the blue had different shades of orange in it. It looked wow! Cagalli sighed; she missed looking at the ocean from her bed. She use to look at it very time before she went to sleep.

However, every time she looked at it she remembered her family. She remembered her mother, her father, and Kira. Cagalli pulled out the gold ring her Kira had given her and smiled. This was her one reminder of her past.

"What are you doing?" came a voice Cagalli had been avoiding since Orb.

Cagalli put the ring away and turned towards the blue haired captain. She glared at him and stayed silent.

Athrun sighed too. He walked over towards her and asked her again. "I said what are you doing?"

Cagalli looked away from him and said, "I needed some air… you know your crew's not happy with you attacking Shinn."

Athrun frowned. Now was this girl closer to his crew than him? "So you're going to tell me how to act like a captain?"

"…" Cagalli said nothing. She knew she would just make him angrier and she didn't want that right now.

"I'm getting tried of you not answering me," Athrun said as he stood two inches away from Cagalli.

Cagalli could feel him so close and was afraid to look at him. "I'm not telling you how to act like a captain… I'm just telling you what your crew is too scared to tell you."

Athrun didn't like that answer so he grabbed her by the arm and turned her towards him. He bent closer to her and said, "And you're not afraid of me?"

Cagalli looked into his eyes not sure what to say. She stared at him for a while until she finally answered. "Nope, I'm not afraid of you!"

"Are you sure about that?" with that Athrun lend in all the way until his lips met hers.

Cagalli froze. Athrun Zala, the captain of the Archangel was kissing her! She couldn't believe it! This was her first kiss and it was to a pirate! Cagalli didn't know what to do…she was in to much shock to think of doing anything.

Athrun finally kissed her. He'd been dying to do it for a while. He didn't know what came over him. He was so close to her that he couldn't stop looking at her beautiful lips that he finally kissed them. When he touched her lips, they were soft, and he liked them. He had kissed many women in his life, but they never made his heartbeat like this.

Wait! What was he thinking? He quickly broke the kiss and took a step back. Looking at her with a small blush on her face, Athrun knew he had to say something.

"I've kissed better." With that he walked away, leaving Cagalli touching her lips.

* * *

END

Sorry for short chapter! Well post next chapter soon...

See I said I would update one story before the New Year or for others after New Year! Again sorry for the short chapter! Sorry for making the story no get to it's main plot… but we met Lacus soon! :P Loll well I wish every one a Happy New Year! And Have a wonderful 2011! I will try my best to finish all my stories in 2011… I have other ideas. Well hope you enjoyed reading this! Love ya all!


	16. Chapter 16

**Captain Zala**

**My grammar and spelling sucks so sorry about that. ****I'm not good in history…so my pirates and town's people's English is modernized. So hopefully that won't be a big problem.** **And sorry about the long wait. We finally meet Lacus! Hope you enjoy! Please read and review and no flames! Thanks for reading/reviewing my story! :)**

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**

Chapter 16

**-Archangel-**

Cagalli couldn't forget it! She could still remember his lips on hers, his hands around her, and it made her heart beat fast. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about it but it was hard to forget. That had been her first kiss and it was taken by a pirate. He even had the nerves to insult her after. She should be angry but for some reason she wasn't.

She had been avoiding him since that day. She knew she would have to see him sometime soon, but hoped it wouldn't be soon.

Cagalli walked behind Murrue. They were heading off the ship. Kira had come into their room some time back saying they needed to stop at the closest island to restore on something. Cagalli couldn't believe this! What kind of crew wasn't prepared for anything? How many times did they need to stop! It was starting to get annoying.

Kira had been with them until Dearka came in and told Kira that Athrun wanted to talk to him. Kira had left them, and a while later they were told that everyone was getting off the ship.

So here Cagalli was watching as they prepared to land on Artemis.

Artemis was known for their alcohol. Cagalli remembered Mwu talking about going to Artemis just to get drunk. Murrue had slapped him for that.

"Hey! Captain wants everyone off ship… and guess what I'm looking after you girls," came Dearka's voice from behind.

Cagalli turned around to see that grin on his face. She then looked at Murrue who was looking at that weird masked pirate. "Is everything okay?" Cagalli asked.

Murrue turned her attention towards Cagalli, she smiled and said yes. However, Cagalli didn't believe that. Murrue acted different when she was around Rau.

Well if Murrue said everything was okay then Cagalli better leave it. She turned her attention back towards Dearka. "Why can't your captain take care of his ship? Do you know how many times we've stopped since Heliopolis?" Cagalli said.

Dearka was about to say something back, however stopped.

"If I were you it would be smart not to insult the captain… I could kill you right here," came a voice from behind.

Cagalli froze. She couldn't face him. She had thought once she saw him she would be afraid, but then why were her cheeks burning. She tried to cover them however; Dearka pointed it out for her.

"Why are you turning red? OH! Does someone have a thing for the captain?" Dearka questioned with a wide smile on his face.

Cagalli couldn't believe he said that out loud. First of all she didn't like Athrun! She was just embarrassed to look at him. He did steal her first kiss. She looked at Murrue and noticed that Murrue was looking at her weirdly. So Cagalli said, "NO! I…I… I'm just feeling hot!" With that she almost ran off the ship.

Athrun watched her walk off. He shouldn't be smiling but he couldn't help it, he knew she was thinking about their kiss.

When he had kissed her he couldn't believe it. And what was more surprised was that she didn't slap him, or push him off. He was glad she didn't.

Athrun didn't know what was happening to him. He kept thinking of her since the day he kissed her. He kept seeing her face when he closed his eyes, and he couldn't get her blushing face out of his mind. He knew he had to do something about it, and he knew what.

Athrun had come to Artemis many times before. He was known by many here and had many girls lined up to be with him. He knew the only way to get his mind off of Cagalli was to be with another girl, and he knew just the girl.

* * *

As everyone got off the ship, Athrun looked at his crew. Nicole and Shinn were told to get what they needed and a few other members from the crew went with him. Athrun then turned towards the others.

"Enjoy yourself for a while...we leave at sunset. Dearka you are in charge of the girls. If something happens you're on the line," with that Athrun walked away.

Cagalli couldn't believe it. He was just leaving them. She knew he was a bad captain. "Lazy captain... can't do anything for himself!" Cagalli said.

Murrue heard and walked over towards her. "Cagalli why are you so angry with Zala?"

Cagalli didn't know what to say, should she tell Murrue about the kiss or not? Cagalli thought it would be smart not to, so she said, "Because he's stupid!" and walked ahead towards Stella, who was talking to Auel.

* * *

**-Artemis- **

They were at a bar. The crew had wanted to get drinks so here they were sitting and getting drunk. Cagalli looked at Stella who was sitting beside her. Cagalli felt like laughing at the poor girl. Stella looked like she didn't fit in. She had no idea what she was doing here. This place was loud, and there were many men touching women. Apart of Cagalli felt sick that these women would let these men touch them.

Like right behind them was a man with red short hair, with five women around him. It made Cagalli mad to see that!

Cagalli turned to Stella and said, "Thank goodness I'm not like one of those girls! Hey can you image you being like that." With that thought Cagalli started laughing out loud.

She could just image Stella falling all over a guy, and being so bold. Stella was a shy, and timid person it was hilarious thinking Stella could be someone like that.

Stella was going to say something, however she looked in front of her and there Shinn was sitting and giving her a dirty look. He hadn't talked to her since the other day. He was healing from his wounds now and Stella was happy about that.

Stella tried to talk to him many times before, but he wouldn't talk to her. All he did was give her dirty looks. Stella wanted to say she was sorry but he wouldn't let her.

So she looked down at what she was drinking.

* * *

"Here are your drink's boys," came a sweet voice from behind Cagalli.

She looked back and noticed a girl with long pink hair, and a beautiful simple dress behind her, holding a tray of alcohol.

She looked at Cagalli and gave her a friendly smile, before she put the drinks on the table and walked away. Cagalli smiled as she watched the girl walk away. It had been awhile that another girl had been so nice. She turned her attention towards Kira who was sitting on her other side, and caught him still watching the pink haired beauty.

"Ohhh… someone's in love," joked Cagalli as she poked Kira in the arm.

He turned his attention to her, and with a smile on his face he said, "What are you talking about? I just think she has a nice body."

"That's gross," Cagalli said as she turned to talk to Stella again.

Kira laughed and looked back at the pink haired woman, and smiled at her when her eyes met his. She quickly walked away. Kira frowned she looked scared for a minute.

He stood up and Cagalli turned back to look at him.

"Where are you going? You better not do anything to that girl!"

Kira looked at her and told her not to worry. Then he walked out of the bar.

* * *

Kira didn't know why he came outside. He had seen the girl leave and he just followed her. He found her pretty and couldn't take his eyes off her. When she had come by she had this beautiful smile on her face that Kira couldn't forget. He had been with many women, but none made him feel like he did when she looked at him.

He knew he needed to find her so he looked around outside. The crew had been here for a while now and it had gotten dark. Athrun hadn't returned and if Kira knew Athrun then they would be setting sail first thing in the morning.

Kira walked around aimless, and noticed two figures in the dark

One looked like a man while the other was a woman. It looked like there was a struggle happening, however Kira didn't care. He wanted to find his pink beauty. However, as he got near he knew he couldn't just do anything.

* * *

"What did you say to him!" yelled a man with black shoulder length hair, as he held on to the wrist of a pink haired woman.

"I….I…I didn't say anything. I promise!" She cried in fear.

"He was looking at you Lacus! Come on! Like I don't know what type of woman you are!" He yelled pulling her closer.

"I…I… don't know why. Please believe me, Hiro," Lacus cried.

"I should kill you for looking at another man! The only reason I'm not because your dad left you with me before he died. You're mines and don't think you can get away," said the man named; Hiro. He then pushed her way and walked away.

Lacus stood there crying. She didn't want to get in trouble anymore. She didn't know why the brown hair boy was looking at her and she hoped he would just leave this island as soon as possible. Lacus didn't want to make Hiro any more angrier then he was.

She wiped away her tears and was about to make her way back into the bar when she bumped into someone. She said sorry without looking at them and was ready to leave when the person grabbed onto her arm.

Lacus looked up in surprise and noticed the same brown haired boy. "Are you alright?" Kira asked.

Lacus tried to get her hand free if Hiro saw Kira talking to her Hiro would kill him. "I'm okay." Lacus said in hopes he would let go. However, he didn't.

"You're not okay," Kira stated. He had heard everything that man said to her and wanted to help her.

"I'm really okay. Thank you for caring," Lacus said. She needed him to leave her alone. If Hiro came to check on her things would get ugly. She looked at the ground trying to get loose.

Kira was about to say something when he heard a familiar voice. "Kira?"

Kira let go of the girl and watched as she ran into the bar. He sighed and looked at the person that called him.

"Opps… sorry didn't know you were busy," Athrun smiled as he walked near Kira.

Kira sighed, he knew he had to help this Lacus, but it would have to wait. "No it was nothing," Kira said, as he turned towards Athrun, "How was your time with Meer?"

"She kicked me out," Athrun sighed.

Kira gave him a funny look. No girl could kick Athrun out. Every girl wanted him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Athrun said as he started walking.

Athrun hadn't done nothing. He had done something so stupid that he hated himself for doing. He had called another women's name out while he made love to another. He had called Meer, 'Cagalli' and when the words had left his mouth he couldn't take them back.

He needed to get rid of Cagalli. She was driving him crazy…

Kira knew that something was up... Athrun had been acting weird lately.

"Athrun... has something been bothering you? You haven't been acting them same." Kira said, as he walked behind Athrun.

Athrun stopped walking. He couldn't believe that Kira would ask him that. Of course something was up! And it was half of Kira's fault. Kira was suppose to know everything. Before these girls came on board Kira would figure out right away that something was wrong... and he wouldn't wait this long to talk to Athrun about it.

Athrun turned towards his friend with a frown on his face. "Really... you notice something wrong with me now!"

"Relax. I've known since we left Heliopolis... but I guess I haven't had the time to talk to you for a while."

"Yea... you've been busy taking care of the blonde bitch that you haven't had time for anything or anyone else." Athrun said.

Kira should have seen that coming. He knew that Athrun was having problems with Cagalli. He didn't know why it bothered Athrun... was it that Athrun was jealous? Kira smiled and looked at his friend.

Athrun saw the smile and knew Kira was going to say something stupid, "What?"

"You're jealous? You're jealous of all the time I spend with Cagalli and not you," Kira teased.

"What! Are you stupid?" Athrun yelled. So maybe Athrun was a bit jealous, but that wasn't the whole thing. Sure he missed spending as much time as he did with Kira now, however, he had better things to worry about than someone else taking his role in Kira's life. "Forget it. Let's go." With that Athrun walked away with Kira following.

* * *

"Don't you dare talk about her like that! Didn't you lean anything from you're Captain!" Cagalli yelled standing up.

Shinn stood as well, "if I were you I would be carefully what you say! I could kick your ass!"

"Yea... like that last two times," Cagalli laughed. This caused some member of the crew laughing as well. However, they stopped laughing when Shinn gave them a death glare. He didn't like it when those moments were brought up. He didn't like that fact that a girl had beaten him in a sword fight.

"Fine. Why don't we have a rematch!" Shinn yelled, stepping away from the table and heading towards Cagalli.

Cagalli was ready to head towards him, but stopped when someone pulled on her shirt. She looked down and noticed Stella holding onto her sleeve. "Cagalli don't fight," she whispered.

"Cagalli sit down. You have gotten into a lot of trouble already. You don't need to get in more," Murrue said.

Cagalli didn't want to listen. She knew she couldn't say anything to Murrue. However, Cagalli didn't want to just sit down, it would look like she gave up. So she stayed standing.

"Dearka get up," Cagalli yelled.

Dearka bolted up. He looked at her puzzled and asked what she wanted.

Cagalli didn't answer, luckily for her Murrue knew what she wanted. "She wants you to go outside with her."

Dearka gave her a funny look and said, "Go by yourself." He was ready to sit back down when Cagalli started talking.

"Remember what your Captain said... If anything happens to me you're die." Cagalli reminded.

Dearka sighed and looked at Yzak for help. However, Yzak just laughed at him and wished him good luck. Cagalli came over towards Dearka and grabbed his arm and walked towards the exit.

On the way out they met Athrun and Kira. However Dearka didn't have time to talk to them as he was pulled away by the blond.

* * *

_**-Bar-**_

Athrun walked in and noticed his crew and walked towards them. He looked at Shinn who was standing and Shinn walked away. The boy was not talking to him. Athrun couldn't blame Shinn, he was new and lately he'd be getting into a lot of trouble.

Athrun sighed and hoped that Shinn wouldn't get into more trouble.

* * *

Kira was about to follow Athrun towards the crew, but stopped when he spotted the pink haired beauty.

He hadn't been done talking to her when she had ran away. He knew he needed to talk to her. He knew she was in trouble and he wanted to help. He wanted to see her smiled, not have that worry look on her face.

He noticed her watching him from the concern of her eyes. He knew she was trying to tell him something.

So he walked towards her only to get her to walk away. He watched as she walked towards the back of the bar and followed.

* * *

"Cagalli where are we going?" Dearka asked, as he was dragged by the blonde female.

Cagalli wanted to get a view of the ocean. She always felt safe and comfortable near the ocean, so she was trying to get as close as she could to it.

However, as soon as she got a clear view of the sea, she noticed the Heliopolis navy ship. First she thought she was dreaming. Wiping her eyes she realized it was really here. She was raised looking at the ships and knew how it looked from a far. Mwu was finally here to save them!

Cagalli was so happy that she smiled. She looked back to see if Dearka noticed yet and saw he hadn't. Now all she needed to do was get away from him, and tell Mwu where the others were.

She noticed the Dearka was busy looking at the ground, so she let go of his hand and ran towards the ship.

Dearka looked up at her in surprise. That's when he noticed the ship and the blonde. He knew he couldn't let them notice her. He ran after Cagalli as fast as he could. He just hoped the navy wouldn't notice them.

Cagalli was near she could see Athha, and Yunna. She couldn't see Mwu anywhere near thou. She knew he had to be there somewhere. She quickly looked back and noticed Dearka was near by. She needed to get Athha's attention before Dearka could shut her up.

"ATHH-" Cagalli started only to be pushed into bushes and a hand covered her mouth.

"Stay quiet or you're die," Dearka whispered, as he watched the navy members looking around. They had heard something… Dearka just hoped they wouldn't find them.

Cagalli struggled to get free. She was so close to freedom. She was almost free from these pirates. She just needed Dearka to let her go.

"Athha… are you sure they are here? We don't want to be wasting time. I can't wait to find these pirates and kill them for taking my fiancé," Yunna said.

Cagalli froze. Who was his fiancé? This couldn't be good. She stopped struggling in Dearka's arms. Cagalli knew Yunna was talking about her. Yunna had been after her for a while, and always said he would marry her, but Cagalli knew that could never happen… well she thought it could never happen.

She couldn't believe it! Who gave Yunna the right to marry her! She hadn't agreed to anything and she wasn't going to go through with this wedding. Mwu couldn't have said yes. Mwu knew how much she hated the purple haired freak!

Dearka noticed Cagalli stopped struggling. He looked down at the girl in his arms and noticed that she was deep in thought.

"Cagalli, are you okay?" Dearka whispered. He let go of her and turned to face her.

Cagalli looked at him. She was mad. She needed to get away from here. She wanted to be by herself, and away from Yunna. She needed to leave. With that Cagalli ran back. She didn't care of being found right now, she just needed to be alone.

"Cagalli!" Dearka yelled, and than swore. He had forgotten that the navy officers were still there. He needed to follow Cagalli. He started his way towards the blonde when he was stopped.

"Don't move," Athha said as he knocked Dearka out with the back of his gun.

Dearka went limp to the floor. He could hear many footsteps coming his way and before he knew it he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Cagalli kept running. She had looked back a moment and seen Dearka go down. She was going to go back to help him, but then Yunna caught her eyes. She saw him walking near Dearka and before long he'd seen her.

She ran trying to get away from him, but she knew he wasn't going to let her go. She knew she couldn't let him get her so she ran as fast as she could. However, that didn't do much for her.

As Cagalli was running she felt someone grabbing her arm. She looked back and saw Yunna right behind her. He grabbed her closer to him.

"Let me go!" Cagalli yelled. She didn't want him to touch her.

"Don't be like that. Cagalli I've missed you," Yunna said as he hugged Cagalli from behind.

She was ready to kick him. However, she didn't. She needed to ask him something first, "What did you mean when you said your fiancé?"

"Ohh... Well I have some great new," Yunna smiled, "The king has agreed that when I bring the Princess home safely then, I can marry you... And Mwu was perfectly fine with that. He said it was a good idea. Mwu said I was the perfect person for you."

No! He was lying. Mwu knew Cagalli hated Yunna, and would never say that... but then why did he agree to let Yunna marry her? She couldn't believe this... Mwu should have said no.

Well if he wasn't going to say anything for her, she would! "I'm not going to marry you! I don't care what the king said!" Cagalli yelled.

Yunna frowned at the blonde. What did she mean no! She didn't have the right to say no. He was going to make her his and that was final. He looked at the blonde and knew she would run off to Zala, so he had to make sure she didn't get away from him anymore.

He lifted her up as she struggled to be freed, and he started his way to the ship where he would make sure she didn't run away from him.

* * *

Athrun hadn't seen Kira since he had followed the pink haired woman an hour ago. Everyone was tried and said they were going to find a place to rest. Athrun said he would catch up with them when he found Kira. So here Athrun was walking around the bar looking for his love sick friend.

Athrun hated when Kira did this. Why did Kira have to be so... difficult? He wouldn't talk to Athrun much about what was happening, and it was pissing Athrun off. Kira was like a brother to Athrun and him doing things on his own without telling Athrun made Athrun feel like they were growing a part. A part of him hated this.

As Athrun walked out of the bar he noticed a brown haired boy, attack another man. He walked over only to see it was Kira.

Now what was Kira doing?

* * *

Kira attacked this man. He had caught Hiro forcing himself on Lacus. Kira hadn't liked the picture and the next thing he knew was he was kicking Hiro's ass. Lacus had ran away from the sense crying.

Kira had no idea what had gotten into him. He had seen Lacus crying and had to do something. So here he was beating and hopefully killing Hiro.

However, Kira didn't get to kill him, because he was pulled off of the man. Kira looked back to yelled at the person that pulled him off but stopped when he noticed it was Athrun. Kira didn't want Athrun involved so he stayed quiet.

"What the hell is going on here!" Athrun yelled looking at the two men.

Kira said nothing and gave Athrun the it's none of your business look.

Hiro was the first to speak. "You take your crazy friend with you! And tell him to leave my woman alone!"

Athrun looked at Kira and understood what was going on. Why was Kira always getting in trouble for a girl? He couldn't understand that.

"I'm not getting involved with this," Athrun said as he started walking away.

* * *

Murrue been walking around the inn for a while now. It was late and Cagalli and Dearka hadn't come back yet. She was worried about them.

The crew had started to feel tried so they found this inn. One of the crew members was told to look after Murrue and Stella, but he had fallen asleep. So Murrue had left her room.

Cagalli should have been back by now. It wasn't like her to disappear like this. Murrue knew she couldn't just sit here and do nothing… she knew she had to do something.

Murrue looked outside to see if the pirates were near, and saw none. She was glad that no one was watching her. She got out of the inn when someone surprised her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rau said, as he pushed himself off the wall. He had been waiting for Athrun to return. He needed to talk to the Captain, and thought it would be best to stay out.

He was surprised to have Murrue walk by.

She didn't answer. She stopped talking to him, since he kissed her. She had been avoiding him for days and it worked until now.

Well she wasn't going to start talking to him now. She turned her head the other way and started walking a head. However, she felt a pull at her arm and was pulled into the wall, with Rau in front, blocking her way out.

"I asked you a question. Do you know what I could do to you if you don't listen to me?" he said as he traced his index finger over her cheek.

Murrue slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me," she hissed.

Rau laughed. What was she going to do attack him? He smiled and asked her what she was going to do if he didn't.

"I going to kill," Murrue said as she spat at his face.

That pissed Rau off. He looked at her and then brought his hand around her neck, squeezing it tight.

Murrue couldn't breath. She tried pulling his hand away but she felt weaker and weaker.

"Don't ever try that again. Don't forget I'm still a pirate and I'm not afraid to hurt you," he said as he brought his face closer to Murrue.

Murrue closed her eyes. She was having a hard time breathing and wanted him to let go.

"What are you doing," came a voice from the door way.

Rau let go of her, and she fell to the ground.

Rau looked at Yzak and then at Murrue. He smiled at her and then walked into the inn. He could talk to Athrun tomorrow.

Yzak didn't say anything. He looked at Murrue on the ground and said, "Don't mess with Rau. He likes to play rough." He was about to walk away when Murrue stopped him.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"… I need to find Dearka he hasn't been back."

Murrue stood up, and told him she was coming with him. She had to find Cagalli. Plus Murrue felt safer with him around. She didn't want to meet Rau again, and this time on her own.

* * *

Athrun left and Kira knew he was mad. Kira always knew when Athrun was mad and right now he was.

Kira turned towards Hiro, "Don't you ever touch her like that again."

Hiro wiped the blood off his face and smiled. He said, "she's mines. I own her and I can do whatever I want to her. There's nothing you can do about it."

Kira knew that wasn't true. There was something he could do and if that meant Lacus would be safe he would.

He took out his sword and drove it threw Hiro.

Hiro's lifeless body fell to the floor. Kira knew he wasn't thinking and did it on angry. Now he was starting to regret what he had just done.

Oh well there was nothing he could do now. He needed to find Lacus and tell her she was safe now.

* * *

**-The ****Federation- (1)**

Cagalli knocked on the door again. She needed to get out of here. Yunna had locked her in, he had said he didn't want her to run off.

When they had made it to the ship Cagalli had seen them drag Dearka to the cellar. She knew that he was in trouble and wanted to help him. Even though he was a pirate Cagalli liked him. He was a nice person and she didn't want to see him die. She also noticed Athha. He was Muw's closest friends, and when she was about to call to him, Yunna threw her into a room and locked it. She could hear Yunna telling someone to not open the door.

She couldn't believe he was doing this. She had been in this room for a while now and was wondering when Yunna would let her out.

Finally the door opened and in came Yunna. Cagalli was ready to attack him, but thought that was the wrong thing to do. So she stayed calm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't keep me locked up like this!" Cagalli yelled. Who gave Yunna the right to treat her like this. It pissed her off.

Yunna smiled. He had missed her.

"Where's Mwu? I want to talk to him," Cagalli said.

Yunna's smile turned into a frown. Why did she have to ask for Mwu. "He's not here. He had another mission." He said.

Cagalli gave him a questionable look. What did he mean Mwu was on another mission? If Cagalli knew Mwu he would be the first one in line for this mission. She couldn't believe what Yunna was saying.

"The King wanted him to do something else. The King feared Mwu may got emotional and do something stupid. So he sent me instead." Yunna said.

Cagalli felt like laughing. Mwu was a professional, he wouldn't do anything stupid. Cagalli knew that Yunna wasn't telling her the truth, and she knew he wouldn't.

So she sidestepped him and started her way towards the door. Only to stop as Yunna blocked her.

"You're not going anywhere." He said.

"Get out of my way," yelled Cagalli trying to move him away. However, he wouldn't more. He wasn't going to let her leave.

Cagalli stopped, and put her hands on her hips. "What do you want!"

"I want nothing from you. I just don't trust you. How do I know if I let you free you'll not go run off and help that blonde haired pirate? Or even worst run into the arms of the bastard Zala," Yunna said.

Cagalli slapped him. How dare he said she would go running to Zala! She hated him! She couldn't believe Yunna would think she would forget her country and work with pirates.

Yunna was mad. Who did she think she was slapping him. She was a girl and his fiancé. She was going to be his property. Once she was his he needed to teach Cagalli a lesson. However, right now he was going to let it go.

He started his way toward the door. "Once I get my hands on Athrun Zala I'll kill him."

With that Yunna left the room, locking the door behind him.

Cagalli swore as she ran toward the door. She hoped that someone would let her free.

* * *

**-Artemis-**

Kira finally found the pink haired girl. This time he was going to make sure he talked to her. He wasn't going to let her run away anymore. Every time he tried talking to her she would run away. It made him mad.

Kira never had chased a woman before, and he felt stupid doing it now. So this was the last time he did. He was going to talk to her if she liked it or not.

"Lacus!" He said as he grabbed her arm.

She looked back in surprise. She looked at the brown haired boy and gave him a puzzled look, "How do you know my name?" she asked.

"I've spent the whole day looking for you. I've heard it many times." Kira replied back. "I need to talk to you."

"I…I can't," Lacus said, as she looked around, looking for someone.

"If you're looking for Hiro, he's not going to bother you anymore," Kira said.

Lacus gave him a questionable look and asked him what he meant.

Kira told her what happened and what he did. He was confused when he didn't see her smile. Instead she started to cry.

Kira had no idea what he had done wrong. This whole time he been doing nothing but helping her. He didn't understand this girl and it was getting to him.

"WHAT NOW? I've seen him hurt you, and you cry for the bastard!" Kira said letting go of her.

He couldn't deal with her. He needed to be away from her. He started his way when he stopped. She grabbed onto his shirt.

"He was the only one I had. I...My father died a mouth ago, and... and had told me if anything happened to him I would be in Hiro's care," started Lacus. She didn't know why she was telling him this. She had kept to herself since her father died and had separated herself from people.

When she noticed Kira watching her at the bar her heart skipped a beat. She had never seen anyone as handsome as him. However, she knew she couldn't talk to him. So she tried to avoid Kira. "My father said that he would look after me. But…but when he left Hiro was different. I don't even think he liked me. One day I had told him that I only saw him as a friend, but he said no!" Lacus started crying harder. She needed to stop talking.

"H…he wouldn't let me leave, and...and he killed anyone that came near me. And... now he's gone! I don't know what to do!" Lacus fell to the ground crying.

Kira sighed. He didn't know what to do. She was crying and everything she had gone though he couldn't just leave her. So he bent down and hugged her.

Lacus froze for a second. She didn't know what to do. She had only been hugged by her father and Hiro. Her heart was beating fast and she never felt this way.

Kira held her for a while. He waited for her to calm down before he started talking again. "Then come with us."

Lacus looked up at him shocked. He didn't know her well and he was asking her to join him. Lacus didn't know what to say. What did he mean?

Kira saw the confused look on her face and smiled, "You have nothing here for you. Come with me and you can see the world."

Lacus shook her head no. She was happy he saved her but she couldn't just go with a stranger. "I can't. I don't even know your name."

Kira laughed. He felt like he knew Lacus for a while, but the truth was they both knew nothing about each other. He laughed and pulled away. "Hi my name is Kira Yamato."

Lacus smiled, " Nice to meet you. I'm Lacus Clyne."

With that the two starting talking.

* * *

Yzak and Murrue been walking around for a while. They both hadn't talked much since the incident. And they still hadn't seen Dearka and Cagalli. Murrue was starting to worry. They hadn't been back for hours.

Murrue knew something happened, she just prayed it wasn't bad.

Murrue was deep in thought that she didn't notice Yzak stopped walking. She walked into him, that brought her back to reality. She gave Yzak a death glare. She noticed he was busy looking at something in front. She looked at what he was looking at and noticed the Heliopolis navy ship. Mwu was here! She knew he would come for them.

"Don't move," came a voice from behind. Both Yzak and Murrue turned and noticed a man with gray hair standing behind them, with a gun in his hands.

It was Athha. Murrue was so happy that she hugged the man. This gave Yzak the chance to run, and that's what he did. Athha broke from the hug and was about to shot Yzak when Murrue stopped him.

"Uzumi don't. He did nothing," Murrue said.

Athha put his gun away and turned towards Murrue. He was so happy he had found her. Mwu would be so happy.

"Murrue! How are you? They treated you alright right," he questioned.

Murrue said she was fine. Athha said he had to take Murrue back to the ship, it would be safer there.

They both started their way to the ship.

* * *

**-The ****Federation- **

Cagalli paced around the room. She could hear screaming and knew Dearka was in trouble. Cagalli needed to get out but she didn't know how. She needed to save Dearka, and get away from Yunna. She didn't want to go back to Heliopolis if it meant she had to marry Yunna, and she wasn't going back to that pirate crew.

Cagalli didn't know what she was going to do! Was there no where she could go?

Just then the door opened. Cagalli was ready to see Yunna, however was suspired that it wasn't him.

"Cagalli!" Athha said, as he came into the room and hugged the blonde. Cagalli was surpised, however she hugged him back. She looked behind him and noticed Murrue there.

"Murrue! They got you too! We need to leave. We need to get off this ship," Cagalli yelled as she broke from the hug and ran to grab Murrue's hand.

Both Murrue and Athha looked at Cagalli. Why did she want to run away from people that were here to save them?

"Cagalli! What are you talking about? They are here to help us!" Murrue said.

Cagalli shook her head no. She wasn't going to go back.

"No they're not! Murrue do you know what Mwu did? He gave me to Yunna! He said I would marry Yunna! How could he! I can't believe him!" Cagalli yelled.

She was not going to let someone else chose her partner. She wanted to find ture love.

Murrue gave her a confused look. Mwu would never agree to that. She knew Mwu and knew that couldn't be the whole truth. "Cagalli, that can't be all ture. There must be something-"

"No! Okay! Mwu agreed! I'm not going back... Not right now. I'm going to free Dearka. Now you can help me or stop me." Cagalli said.

Murrue knew she couldn't stop Cagalli. She looked at Athha and wondered what he was going to do.

"Cagalli you can't help a pirate. You can be called a traitor, " He warned.

Cagalli didn't care. She started her way out but stopped when Murrue started taking. "Athha please help us. Dearka never did anything bad. We need to help him."

Athha sighed. He knew he could get in trouble if anyone found out. But Murrue was a friend, and he'd help her.

"Okay. They are holding him downstairs. We are setting sail in a bit and there will only be one guard down there. That's when you can get him," Athha said.

Cagalli smiled and Murrue thanked Athha before he walked out. He needed to talk to Yunna.

* * *

**-Artemis-**

Yzak made it back to the inn. He needed to tell Athrun, they need to get Dearka back and leave this island now. He walked around the inn calling for the Captain however, couldn't find him. Finally after a while Athrun walked into the inn.

Athrun looked at Yzak and asked what all the noise was about.

"They're here and they have Dearka!" Yzak said.

Athrun looked confused and asked Yzak who they were.

"The Heliopolis navy. They found us and they have Dearka... if we stay here they'll find us to."

"Crap," Athrun swore, "Tell everyone to board the ship. We need to save our man." With that Athrun walked out and towards his ship.

* * *

**END! **

**(1)** That's the other Navy ship that Yunna and Athha are on.

Sorry about the long wait. Also sorry if Kira and Lacus' story moved fast. Hope it wasn't confusing... I kind of keep jumping to different characters. I kind of rushed this chapter. Hope it was long and hope you still enjoyed it. I'll try posting the next chapter soon! Me working on it as we speak :P Have a great weekend/ week everyone!


	17. Chapter 17

**Captain Zala**

**My grammar and spelling sucks so sorry about that. They speak modern English. Well hope you enjoy! Please read and review and no flames! Thanks for reading/reviewing my story! :)**

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**

Chapter 17

**-The Federation-**

"What are you doing? We still don't have the Princess," Athha asked, as Yunna got the crew ready to set sail. They were leaving this island and didn't have the Princess yet. Athha didn't know why Yunna would just leave? They needed to get Stella.

"They'll come for us. Zala won't leave one of his mates behind... and as he follows us we'll get the army to surround his ship. Then he has no way of running," Yunna said as he turned towards Athha.

Yunna smiled. He had everything planned. Athrun would follow them to get his little friend back, and by then the other navy members would be near. They would surround Athrun's ship, get the princess, kill the pirates and then Yunna could marry Cagalli in peace. He smiled, yep he had everything planned out. He hoped no one would get in the way of his perfect little plan.

* * *

**-Artemis-**

Athrun watched as his men got ready to set sail. After he had told his crew to get the ship ready, he went looking for Kira… and had found him. He found Kira with that pink haired woman. Athrun cursed as he walked over towards the two. Kira was starting to get a little to friendly with the ladies.

Athrun got over to them and stood there for a while without talking. Kira was the first to speak. "What's up?"

Athrun sighed. "We need to go now. Heliopolis' navy is here and they have Dearka." Was all he said as he started his way back to the ship. Kira followed behind dragging Lacus with him. He had told her she would come with him and he was serious. He was going to take her with him.

Athrun stopped walking and looked back. He noticed Kira dragging the pink haired woman and he stopped Kira. "Where do you think you're taking her?" He questioned.

Kira smiled. "On broad!"

Athrun laughed shaking his head no. They already had three troublesome women with them... well now it was one. However, he didn't want another to join them.

"No more women on my ship." Athrun said, he meant it this time.

Kira kept smiling. He looked Athrun in the eyes and sighed. "Fine. I guess I'm staying here."

Both Athrun and Lacus looked at Kira in shock. He wasn't serious was he? He looked like he was... but he couldn't throw his whole pirate life away for just some woman he just met.

"Kira don't be stupid!" Athrun yelled.

"Kira... you should go. You can always come back to visit me," replied Lacus as she tried getting her hand away from Kira. However, Kira held on. He wasn't going to let go. This was the first woman that made his heart beat fast. He felt comfortable with her and loved having her around. He never felt this way before about any girl. And the one girl he did feel it for he wasn't going to let her go.

"See even the girl has more sense then you. Now come," said Athrun as he looked Lacus over.

"Athrun I'm serious. If she's not coming then I'm not either." Kira said.

Athrun walked towards Kira with angrier. He was tired of Kira asking for all these things. First, Kira asked Athrun to save those other girls and Athrun did. Then Kira wanted him to let String and his brother join and Athrun let them. Athrun let Kira have whatever he wanted and it was starting to piss him off. The others from his crew were starting to notice, and were having second thoughts of their Captain.

Kira had been Athrun's best friend for a long time now, and Athrun kind of felt like he was losing Kira. Kira was putting all these other people before him.. and it was pissing him off.

Athrun walked in front of Kira and grabbed onto his shirt. "Stop it! I've had enough of you! Do you know how much shit I've gotten into because of you! You know what Kira! Do whatever you like. Don't ask me... it's not like I'm your captain or anything!" With that Athrun started his way back. He didn't care what Kira did anymore. He was tired of listening to Kira.

Athrun started his way however, didn't get far. Kira had walked over to him and had grabbed on to him. Kira frowned. Athrun was his only true friend. Kira didn't like it when Athrun talked like this. However, Kira wasn't going to give up on things he believed just because Athrun didn't agree with him. Kira was starting to question his pirate ways. They would go to different islands and do these mission so Athrun could make 'him' happy. It was starting to piss Kira off but he never complained. He followed Athrun's every words. He was tired of going to islands and killing people. He just wanted something good to come out of everything him and Athrun had been doing for years!

"Athrun for years I've been with you. I never questioned any of your decisions. I have always followed you no matter what. And now that I ask for something, you turn your back to me. I supported everything you did! Even when I didn't agree with what you were doing! So way won't you do the same for me!" Kira questioned.

Athrun looked at Kira, and said, "If you didn't agree with my decisions then you should have said something. And you know what I don't care what you do. Just get to the ship before we lose them!" With that Athrun started his way to his ship.

Kira sighed. Athrun was mad at him and he knew Athrun wasn't going to be talking to him anytime soon. Sighing Kira turned to Lacus. "Should we go?" He said with his hand held for her.

Lacus frowned. She knew that Kira and Athrun both were hurt. She wasn't going to be the reason that Kira lost his friend. "Kira I can't come with you."

Kira frowned as he walked closer to Lacus, "What are you talking about? Athrun's fine with you coming."

"Kira I don't want to be the reason that you and your friend stop talking to each other. I don't want to get in the way of your friendship," Lacus said.

Kira frowned. He looked and Lacus and gave her a small smile, "Look Lacus. Athrun and I have been friends for a long time. Don't worry he'll get over his angrier and everything well be alright. Don't worry about it. Athrun's like a brother to me, nothing will break us apart. Please come with me," Kira said.

Lacus sighed. She looked at Kira's hand not sure what to do. She looked at Kira, and he smiled at her. She smiled back and took his hand. Together they ran towards the ship.

* * *

**-The Federation-**

Cagalli walked around the room. She needed to get out of here. She could hear Dearka's screams and knew she had to save him. She just needed to get out. Athha had come in a while ago, and had told them Yunna's plan. Murrue frowned, and knew Cagalli wasn't happy about any of this.

Murrue turned towards Cagalli. She watched as Cagalli paced the room. "Cagalli hunny, why don't you sit down."

Cagalli turned to look at Murrue. "I can't! We need to do something! We are setting sail any minute now and we don't have Stella. And Dearka's in trouble!"

Murrue frowned. Cagalli was right but there was nothing they could do. Athha had told Murrue that Yunna was in charge of this mission, and that at the moment he was the king's right hand man. Murrue knew if she or Cagalli did something that pissed Yunna off he would tell the King and this would cause trouble for them. She sighed. However, she knew Cagalli was right they just couldn't leave Stella alone with the pirates, and Dearka was a good man. They need to save him. Murrue looked at Cagalli and was about to say something when the ship rocked. They had set sailed.

"No! Murrue we need to do something!" Cagalli screamed.

However, just as she said that Yunna came in with a smile on his face. He frowned at Cagalli. Hearing what she just said. He walked over towards the bed and sat beside Murrue.

"Cagalli, Murrue. I hope you've been well. Wouldn't want those dirty pirates to have done anything to you," Yunna said, watching Cagalli pace the room.

Cagalli stopped pacing and gave Yunna a dirty look. She walked over towards him. "The only person that we need to worry about is you! I know you're up to something..."

Yunna frowned. Why was she standing up for this pirates? It was starting to piss him off. He wasn't going to lose Cagalli to Zala! He grabbed onto Cagalli's hands as she stood up. "I would be careful what you say... it looks like someone is becoming too friendly with these pirates."

Murrue had gotten up as Yunna grabbed onto Cagalli. She tried to get him off but couldn't. "Yunna! Let her go!" Murrue yelled.

Yunna did let go. He let go and stepped away from Cagalli. He looked at her rubbing her arms and he walked over towards Murrue.

"You better control Cagalli. What if the King found out that Cagalli was helping the pirates. Azrael would kill her and you'd lose her forever," Yunna whisperer into Murrue's ear, making sure Cagalli didn't hear. Just then Athha came running into the room.

"Yunna the pirates are behind us." Athha said. He watched as Yunna backed off Murrue and walked toward the door.

Yunna smiled and said, "my plans working." With that he left the room.

Murrue watched him with narrow eyes as he left. She had always hated him, and there was no way she was going to let Yunna get near Cagalli. She watched as he left, and looked at Cagalli. "We need get Dearka."

Cagalli smiled. She looked at Athha, "Can you get us out of here?" Athha smiled.

"Sure." With that he opened the door to the room and started talking to the man in front. The man shook his head and left. Athha, turned towards the ladies and smiled. "He wouldn't be back for a while. We need to be quick." With that he started his way outside with both girls following him.

* * *

Dearka spat blood. His body hurt and he couldn't wait to be out of this place. These navy men had beating him for a while, and they didn't even want anything from him. Dearka remembered a man with purple hair coming in and telling the other members to beat Dearka up as long as they wanted. He had come over to him and told him that he couldn't wait to kill Athrun too.

Dearka knew this guy knew Athrun, but he had never seen this man before. Anyways when the man had left the others had beaten him up. They didn't stop until the ship started moving, and they were needed on top.

So here Dearka was tied up, bleeding and ready to get out. He looked around for something to use but found nothing.

He continued to look for something, but froze when he heard footsteps. Just great, they came back to finish him off. "I don't think I'm ready for a second round," Dearka yelled, not knowing who it was.

"Why would I fight you. You're no challenge for me," came Cagalli's voice.

Dearka smiled. The blond was here. "What you doing here?" He asked.

"We're here to save you," Murrue said, as she came closer to Dearka. She helped untie him.

Once he was untie, he fall to the ground. He stood up trying to steady himself. However, he needed a few minutes to balance himself. But they needed to leave soon.

Athha came down, he looked at them and looked worried, "you need to leave! Yunna's going to becoming to check on you and once he sees you not there he'll know you're here."

Athha helped Dearka, before he let go of the man and started going upstairs with Dearka following. Cagalli was about to follow but stopped when she saw Murrue not moving.

"Murrue, we need to go! Come on," Cagalli said.

Murrue smiled. She knew Cagalli wasn't going to like this but Murrue couldn't leaving. She couldn't go with Cagalli. She needed to stay on this ship and get back to Mwu.

"Cagalli I can't go. I need to stay. But I'm not going to stop you," Murrue said.

"But Murrue! You can't leave me!" Cagalli said. She grabbed onto Murrue's arm. She didn't want to leave her.

"Cagalli I can't come with you. I need to go back. Don't worry I know you'll be back," Murrue smiled. Cagalli frowned. She knew Murrue couldn't go back to the pirates. However, Cagalli didn't like it.

Cagalli went over towards Murrue and gave her a tight hug. Cagalli knew she couldn't leave Stella, however, she didn't want to leave Murrue. Murrue had always been there for her and losing her now was hard.

Murrue patted Cagalli on the back and told her to go now before Yunna came looking for her. Cagalli smiled and headed upstairs, but not before saying bye to Murrue again.

Murrue smiled as she watched Cagalli leave. She knew that Cagalli would be safe, and that she would come back to Heliopolis. Murrue just wished this plan would work. Sighing she headed toward 'they' room.

* * *

Cagalli ran upstairs and was greeted by Athha and Dearka. Athha knew Murrue had decided to stay and he knew that it was going to be hard for Cagalli. However, he also knew Cagalli was a brave girl and she could take care of herself.

"We need to go now," Athha said as he started running again. Yunna would be finding out about them missing any minutes and they needed to get Dearka and Cagalli off this ship. They ran to the edge of the ship, which took them a while. They needed to be careful no one saw them. When they finally got to the edge they looked out on sea. They could see the Archangel coming closer.

Dearka smiled and looked at the other two, "So what's the plan now?"

Athha smiled and said, "I have one but you're not going to like it."

* * *

Murrue made it back to the room, and just in time. Because as she closed the door Yunna came in a few seconds after. He looked mad and was staring Murrue with a hateful look.

Murrue smiled and asked him what was wrong.

Yunna didn't reply. All he said was, "where's Cagalli?"

Murrue frowned. What did he want with Cagalli? Well Murrue wasn't going to answer him. This made Yunna angrier. He walked over towards her and asked again. "I said where is Cagalli?"

Murrue looked him in the eyes and said, "She went with Athha. She wanted to see the pirate you were going to kill one last time. She wanted to see him hurt. So he took her down to see him."

Yunna stepped back. That was a lie! He knew it. "You better not be lying," with that he walked out of the room to find Cagalli.

As he left the room he walked towards the cells. However, he stopped when he spotted what looked like a female with blond hair running the opposite direction. He followed the person, knowing it was Cagalli.

He wasn't going to let her go. And if she did go to Zala he was going to make sure Cagalli's life would be ruin forever.

* * *

"What's the plan?" Cagalli asked. Athha hadn't told her the plan but she wanted to know. She had no clue how they were going to escape when the Archangel was a distance away. She looked at Dearka, and he smiled. Cagalli was confused.

"Cagalli, there's only one way o-"started Dearka, but was cut of by Yunna.

"Wait! Guards stop them!" Yunna screamed, watching Athha, Dearka, and Cagalli looking at each other. He wasn't going to lose them. Not this time.

Dearka smiled. He knew how to get both Cagalli and him free, and make Athha look like a good man. He smiled at Athha and thanked him. "Don't worry, I'll save the day." Dearka said, as he punched Athha in the face, which resulted in Athha falling back. Then Dearka grabbed Cagalli by the wrist just before she was about to go to Athha. he told her to take a deep breath, before he jumped off the ship.

Yunna ran to the edge ready to go ofter them. He cursed when he was stopped and watched as Dearka dragged Cagalli closer to the Archangel.

* * *

**-The Archangel-**

Shinn was in charge of watching the Navy's ship carefully. He was to see if he noticed any movement, and he didn't want to do this job. However, he wasn't going to tell Athrun this due to the fact that Athrun was pissed when he came on broad. Everyone knew it was because of Kira, but no one said anything.

So now Shinn was doing something he didn't want to. Shinn would have rather done Auel's job. Auel was put in charge of looking after the princess. Shinn hated that blonde princess... she was the reason he got into all this trouble. He hated her so much that he wanted to see her in pain every moment he got. It pissed him off when she was smiling and laughing with Auel. He would have rather been looking after her right now then do this job.

Shinn was busy thinking of the two when he noticed someone jumping from the other ship. He called for Athrun. "Captain! Someone jumped from the ship! I think it's Dearka!"

Athrun looked at Shinn and then in the water. That's when he noticed someone swimming over towards them. Whoever it was, was having a hard time swimming. Athrun sighed, why did he have to keep saving his own crew's ass.

Athrun took off his sword and handed it over to Nicole who was standing beside him. Nicole gave Athrun a questionable look, "Captain what are you going to do?"

"To save that damn bastard," with that Athrun jumped off the ship and swam over to the body in the ocean. Everyone on the ship looked at Nicole, and watched as their Captain went to save one of their own.

* * *

**-The Ocean-**

Cagalli held on to Dearka tightly. This was a dumb plan, and she couldn't believe Dearka punched Athha! And then thought this was the only way off. This was stupid.

Dearka, tried his best to keep swimming but he was in pain and losing more blood. He wasn't sure if he could swim them both to the Archangel safely. He needed Cagalli to let go.

"Cagalli I need you to let go of me," Dearka said.

"No!" Cagalli said as she held on, "This is a dumb place! Dearka...I can't swim!"

Dearka froze. He hadn't thought of the fact that Cagalli may not know how to swim. As pirates they all knew how to swim so he never had to deal with someone that couldn't swim. Now that he knew she couldn't swim he agreed with her. This was a dumb plan.

He couldn't swim them both back to the ship. And if he stayed here the Navy would get them. He needed to do something but he didn't know what!

"What are you doing just standing there? Get you ass to the ship," came a voice from in front. Both Cagalli and Dearka look and noticed Athrun in front of them. Dearka smiled. The captain was here to save the day. He swam closer to Athrun and passed Cagalli to him.

"You take her back. She can't swim," with that Dearka started his way back to the Archangel.

Athrun held on to Cagalli for a while not moving. He looked her in the eyes and she stared back. "What are you doing? You going to keep looking at me or are you going to start swimming?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun smiled. Really she was going to bad mouth him now? He could just drop her here and watch as she drowned. May he should... "I would watch what you say to me. Remember you can't swim, and I can just leave you here to die." Athrun replied as he started his way to the Archangel.

Cagalli gulped and closed her mouth. He had a point. She couldn't die like this. So she thought it would be best to not say anything.

Athrun caught up to Dearka, he looked at Dearka and noticed Dearka had cuts, bruises and he was bleeding bad. "You sure you okay?" Athrun asked.

Dearka smiled and said, "I'm good. But are you okay.. Cagalli? I see someone blushing."

Cagalli opened her eyes, and noticed both men looking at her. She blushed more. Athrun was so close to her. Her heart was beating so fast and she was afraid that he would hear it. Every time she looked at him she would remember their kiss. Cagalli tried to forget it but she couldn't. And now she couldn't stop blushing.

Athrun smiled as he continued swimming. Cagalli swore under her breath now this captain was getting all proud of himself just because he could make her blush. Cagalli closed her eyes wishing she could make it back to the ship and be away from him.

* * *

**-The Archangel-**

Kira ran up on broad when he heard all the noises. He came up to see what was going on and spotted Nicole.

"Nicole. What's going on?" He asked.

"Kira, Athrun jumped off the ship. He went to save Dearka." Nicole answer. Kira smiled as he leaded on the edge and watched two figures coming towards the ship.

"Kira!" came Shinn's voice. Kira looked around and noticed the boy beside him. He asked him what was up.

"The navy... they are leaving. Shouldn't they be following us?" Shinn questioned. Shinn was trying to get on Kira's good side. Since him questioning Kira, Shinn had felt guilty. He wanted to make sure that Kira didn't hate him.

"There's something wrong with this navy crew. They've done so many things you wouldn't think they would. Both don't worry we're going to meet them again," sighed Kira.

* * *

**-The Federation-**

Athha came looking for Murrue. She was in the room waiting for him. As he entered she ran over to him to ask him if he was alright.

When Dearka had punched him, the impact of the punch had pushed Athha down and he hit his head on something hard. When the guards had come over to him they had helped him up, and cursed as they watched Dearka leave.

Yunna had come up to them as well by this time. He blamed Athha for letting them go, however, no one believed him.

Athha told Murrue everything that happened, and told her not to worry. Cagalli was going to be safe. He also told her that Yunna had failed his mission and they needed to meet up with the rest.

"Don't worry Murrue, Cagalli's going to be alright. And we'll be seeing Mwu very soon."

Murrue was glad she would see her lover soon. She couldn't wait. She just hoped Cagalli and Stella would be safe.

* * *

**-The Archangel-**

"What were you thinking!" Athrun yelled. After they had made it back on the ship, Dearka was sent to get fixed up with Nicole's help. Athrun had turned towards Cagalli, and started to yell at her.

Cagalli looked at him. Why was he yelling at her? It wasn't her plan! Plus she wanted to go find Stella. There were other things she could do then listen to him yell at her. "Look. This wasn't my plan. Dearka just jumped! Trust me I would have never thought to do something like this!" Cagalli yelled back.

Athrun looked her up and down. What he couldn't understand was why she came back? Murrue stayed on the Navy ship. She was free and safe... so why didn't this blonde come back? He stared at her for a while to see if she would say anything however, she didn't. So he asked her. "Why did you come back? I mean you were finally free, why come back?"

Cagalli was surprised to hear him ask her that. She looked at him and thought for a second. Was her only reason coming back to protect Stella or was their more? No it had to be only to make sure Stella was safe. Yes that was it! There was nothing else to it!

"I needed to make sure that you didn't do anything bad to Stella," Cagalli said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Athrun smiled. She thought she could protect the princess. Like that was going to happen. They were so close to their destination, and there would be no more stopping until they got to Pirate Island.

Athrun turned from the blonde and watched his crew work. He told everyone to be ready because they weren't going to make anymore stops. They were heading to Pirate's Island to finish this mission.

* * *

END!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know it's short, but I wanted to stop it here. Sorry for the long wait, and I know I say I'll try to update faster but it's kind of hard to. So I'll try updating as fast as I can but I can't promise anything.

Sorry if Kira and Lacus' story went by fast. I'll try to add more with them to now! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I am working on the next chapter right now as well. Also if any of you read my other story, I'm going to try to update that one too! I kind of forgot about that story :P But I'll updating both stories as soon as possible. Well please R&R.


	18. Chapter 18

**Captain Zala**

**My grammar and spelling sucks so sorry about that. They speak modern English. Sorry for not updating in a while. Well hope you enjoy! Please read and review and no flames! Thanks for reading/reviewing my story! :)**

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**

_**Chapter 18**_

**-The Federation-**

"Yunna we are here," came a voice from behind. Yunna looked back and noticed one of the navy men. They were going to meet up with the King and the others, they were finally here. Yunna knew this wasn't good for him. He was so close of getting the Princess and those pirates! However, he lost them at the last second. He knew the King was going to be mad, but he needed the King to trust him. He would get them back, and save the day. Yunna just hoped nothing else would go wrong.

Yunna exited his ship, and walked over towards the Dominion where the King and Mwu waited. Yunna needed Azrael to trust him, Mwu already hated him, he needed to change Mwu's views. Yunna needed to be on good terms with both these men.

He walked towards the King and could see the anger in his eyes. "Sir," Yunna said as he stood in front of Azrael.

"Yunna! What the hell happened?" Azrael yelled. He heard from the others about what happened and he wasn't happy! Yunna was so closer! How could he lose them?

"Sir, let me explain," Yunna tried, however the King didn't let him. Azrael was mad. He just wanted to yell at Yunna.

Mwu was about to say something but stop when he noticed a woman with brown wavy hair coming off the ship. "Murrue," he whispered as he ran towards the woman.

Murrue spotted Mwu running to her. She was so happy! She hadn't seen him in weeks. He looked the same and she was glad he was okay! "MWU!" She said as she went running over to him.

They greeted each other in a big hug, followed by Mwu kissing Murrue on the lips. She had missed him a lot. She missed the way he held her, the way he kissed her, she missed everything about him. Murrue pulled away and noticed she had tears in her eyes.

Mwu smiled as he wiped her tears, "Come on Murrue, don't cry. Where's my brave girl," he said helping her wipe her tears.

She laughed as she hugged him! She wanted to stay like this forever. She didn't want to let go but she knew she had too.

Mwu was the one to pull away this time. "Where's Cagalli and Stella?" He asked.

Murrue frowned. She knew he wasn't going to be happy. "They're still with the pirates. Mwu... Cagalli didn't want to come back... not yet." Murrue stopped. She needed to tell Mwu that Cagalli was mad at him for promising her to be wed to Yunna.

"Mwu... Cagalli's mad at you for saying yes for her to marry Yunna. How could you? You know how much she dislikes him," Murrue said. She also wanted to know why Mwu would agree to this.

"Murrue. There was nothing I could do. Azrael made the decision. I told him that Cagalli wasn't going to like this but he wouldn't listen! Don't worry I'm not going to let that happen. I'll do everything I can to make sure that Cagalli doesn't marry Yunna. I promise." Mwu said.

Just then both the King and Yunna came over towards them. Azrael asked Murrue if she was okay and if Stella was fine. Murrue said yes and that Cagalli would protect Stella until they found them.

Arzael smiled. At least he knew his little girl was safe. He looked at Murrue... maybe she knew where they where headed. "Murrue, when you were on their ship did they say anything about where they where headed?"

Both men looked at the King. Why would pirates tell Murrue where they were headed?

Murrue smiled, she had over heard Rau and Athrun talking once. Smiling she said, "They were heading to Pirate Island **(1)** to complete some mission."

The King thanked Murrue and started his way back to his ship. Yunna followed behind. He needed the King to trust him again.

Mwu watched as the two men walked away. He knew Yunna was still up to something and they would find out soon.

"Mwu are you okay?" Murrue said, as she turned his head towards her. Mwu looked worry and Murrue knew he was going to deny it.

"I'm fine. Come you must be tried," with that he took her hand and led her to Dominion that was heading back to Heliopolis.

* * *

When Yunna was alone with the King he started again. "I'm sorry Sir. Please let me continue this mission. I promise I'll bring the Princess and the pirates back to you."

Azrael looked at Yunna and frowned. Azrael had given Yunna a chance and he failed. What could Yunna do now to change anything? And once Zala got to Pirate Island there was no way that Yunna or any Navy officer could get Stella and Cagalli back!

Pirate Island was forbidden for any non- pirates. If the pirates found out that you weren't a pirate they would kill you on the spot. No Navy man was crazy enough to go there.

"What can you do? Once they get to Pirate Island we can't do anything!" Azrael yelled as he turned towards Yunna. He was mad and didn't know what to do.

"Sir, please believe me. I can bring them back." Yunna said.

"How?"

"Trust me. I can bring them back." Yunna smiled.

* * *

**-Archangel-**

Athrun was tired of this! Every time he thought they were closer to their goal something would come in the way to stop it. He wasn't going to let that happen anymore! He was going to make sure nothing else stopped him from completing his mission. He didn't care if one of his crew members were dying! He wasn't going to make any stops until they made it to Pirate Island.

Athrun wanted to get rid of these girls! There were getting to him and he couldn't wait till there were off his ship and out of his life. He knew what the plans where for the Princess... but he wondered what was going to happen to the other annoying blonde.

He looked around and noticed Cagalli talking to Lacus. Since they had rescued Cagalli she had been spend a lot of time with the pink haired woman; Lacus. Cagalli was getting close to Lacus and it pissed Athrun off. Not only that but this Lacus was too close with Kira and that pissed him off too.

Kira now was spending all his time with Lacus or Cagalli. Kira was becoming soft and Athrun didn't like that. Kira was his one pirate that people feared. Kira was rude and didn't care about others, that's what made Kira a good pirate! That's the reason Patrick had liked Kira better than Athrun, his own son.

However, now Kira was becoming soft. He was starting to regret what he did, and Athrun didn't like that! Kira was a good pirate and now he was becoming worthless. Athrun treated Kira like a brother. They been together for a long time but now Athrun didn't know who Kira was... Kira wasn't the same boy he uses to know. And all of this was the blonde's fault!

Athrun wanted to get rid of her. She was just causing his crew trouble, and he needed to stop thinking about her every second. He was going crazy. Athrun couldn't get her out of his mind! And that was killing him! He wanted to get rid of her so he could stop thinking of her. However, that didn't seem like it was going to happen.

He sighed and turned towards the sea. They were almost to their distance. Once they got to Pirate Island everything would get back to normal. He just couldn't wait.

* * *

Stella spent most of her day with Auel. She liked spending time with him. He felt like a bigger brother... Stella was an only child and it felt good to have someone look after her and spend all this time with her. She never been able to talk or become friends with a male. Every man Stella tried to become friends with would try to get her to marry him so he could be the next prince. She thought she would never just find a friend, a brother.

She wanted to make things clear to Auel. She wanted him to know that if he was looking for something more than friendship than that wasn't going to happen. She wanted to tell him now before they became closer.

So here she was talking with Auel. She needed to let him know... even if it meant she lost Auel's friendship.

"Auel... I...I don't have many friends back home," Stella started. She didn't know how she was going to bring this up. Sometimes she wished that she was like Cagalli and get straight to the point.

"I can tell. The first time I tried talking to you, you kept looking away and wouldn't talk to me." Auel smiled. "But I'm glad you opened up to me."

Stella smiled. It had taken her everything to try talking to him. He was a pirate and she didn't know how he would treat her. Shinn treated her badly over the days and she feared that Auel would be the same. Thankfully Auel was nicer.

"I'm glad too! It's just... umm... you see I see you as a friend... and I hope that that's how you umm..." Stella shuddered. She wasn't comfortable doing this.

"Don't worry! I see you like a friend nothing else, "Auel smiled. He knew that's what she wanted to ask him. He felt a connection to Stella and didn't want to rude it no matter what. He liked Stella a lot but didn't have any romantic feeling for her.

Stella was happy to hear that. She was happy they were still friends and that nothing was going to get in the way of that. Stella was so happy that she hugged him. She didn't care that the other pirates could be watching, she was just happy to have her first 'boy' friend.

Just as Stella hugged Auel, Shinn walked by. He watched the blonde princess hug the blue haired pirate and he hated it. He wanted to go to them and pull her away from Auel. He shook his head. What was happening to him? Every time he was around Stella he felt weird. He wanted her off the ship and out of his life. He couldn't wait till this mission was over. He looked over towards them and noticed Stella was watching him.

Shinn gave her a death glare and walked away. He didn't want to see her, and he wasn't planning to. When Stella's eyes met his he turned around and walked.

* * *

**-The Federation-**

Mwu been searching for Uzumi all over the ship. Mwu was told that they were heading back to Heliopolis, and they would be finding a new plan. However, Mwu knew something was up. He couldn't spot some of the crew members and now when he was looking for Uzami he couldn't find him. Mwu hated when no one told him what was going on! It ticked him off!

Mwu was searching for Uzumi. He needed to talk with the elder man. Mwu left Murrue in their room. She had a hard time and he knew she was tried. He couldn't believe that she was back and that she was safe. He was happy and now all that was left was getting Cagalli and Stella back.

Just when Mwu was about to ask one of the navy officers, he spotted the King. Walking over Mwu stood in front of Azrael. He needed to know where Uzumi was and why couldn't he see Yunna anywhere?

"Mwu! Where have you been? I've been looking for you," the King said as he come closer to Mwu.

Mwu felt the King had news for him, and Mwu knew he wasn't going to like it. Coming near he stood in front of Azrael and waiting for the man to speak.

"Mwu! Where have you been? How's Murrue doing?"

Mwu answered, "Yes sir. She's fine. I've been with her. I wanted to ask you what our next move is?" Mwu couldn't wait till the King told him the plan so he had to ask.

"I'm glad you asked. We are heading back to Heliopolis. Now we have to leave everything to Yunna and the others."

Mwu was confused. What did he mean? "Sir..." Mwu started but the King cut him off.

"Look Mwu I know you don't trust Yunna but he's doing his best to get the girls back. He has a plan to get them from Pirate Island. And you know if we even try getting close to that land they will kill us. So we need to trust that he can get there safely and bring the girls back," Azrael sighed and frowned as he turned away from Mwu. "Mwu I know you don't like Yunna but you need to give him a chance, he's a great man. Now why don't you go spend time with Murrue we should be back in Heliopolis in a few days."

Mwu wanted to say something but stopped himself. If he said something bad about Yunna right now, Azrael wouldn't listen. There was no reason making Azrael hate Mwu anymore. Mwu frowned and started his way to Murrue.

* * *

**-The Archangel-**

"Look what our favourite blonde had been hiding from us," Lee** (2)** said, as he stood behind Cagalli.

Cagalli was busy talking with Lacus so when she heard someone behind her she jumped. Turning around she was ready to teach him a lesson. He shouldn't be sneaking behind her like that. "HEY! Hasn't..." Cagalli stopped talking.

He was holding her ring! The ring her brother given her! Where did he get that from? She always kept it like a necklace so why did he have it right now. It must have fallen off of her.

Lee looked at the ring and smiled as he read the small letters on it... it said 'Kira'. Smiling he yelled for Kira to come over. "Look it's says Kira's name," he said bring the ring in front of Lacus' face. Cagalli tried to grab it out of his hand, however, he moved his hand away.

Cagalli didn't like this. She just wanted her ring back. Lee was attracting to much attention. Everyone was starting to look at them. "Come on! Give it back now!"

"Why? Kira look at this," he said as Kira came near.

Kira heard his name being called. Wondering why he was being called he went over towards the voice. That where he spotted Lee, Lacus and Cagalli all together. Walking over toward them he noticed Lee was teasing Cagalli and she looked pissed.

"What is it," Kira asked as he got closer to them. Just when he said that Cagalli grabbed the ring out of Lee's hand and was holding it in hers. Kira saw the ring and the next thing he knew his hand grabbed onto Cagalli's hand so hard, that the blonde screamed out of pain.

Kira was holding her hand and wasn't letting go. Cagalli didn't know what got into Kira. One minute he was okay the next he looked like he was in pain and grabbed onto Cagalli so tight. She thought her hand was going to fall off.

"Kira! Let go please!" Cagalli said.

"Where'd you get this from?" Kira asked. He knew this ring. He was sure of it. He had seen it before, he just didn't know where.

"I... I got it from my brother." Cagalli said. She had got a little scared at the look in Kira's eyes. Kira just stared at her. He wanted more information.

He looked at the ring more carefully, he was sure he'd seen it before. Just then he had a flash of a beautiful woman with long brown hair. Shaking his head he let go of Cagalli's hand and took a step back.

"Is he okay?" Lacus asked Cagalli. Lacus been quiet the whole time and she was worried. Kira didn't look good, he kind of looked sick.

Cagalli looked at Lacus saying she had no idea what was happening to him. Just then Athrun walked by. He stopped and came toward the four. Something was wrong and he could see that by looking at Kira.

"What's going on?" Athrun said as he came over to the group.

"Captain! Kira's lost it!" Lee said. He been quietly watching. He only wanted to tease the blonde, he had no idea this was going to happen!

Athrun turned towards Kira, and Kira looked sick. Athrun turned to look at Cagalli, "What did you do?"

Cagalli was shocked why was he blaming her? She did nothing! "I… I didn't do anything? He saw my ring and ..."

Athrun looked at the ring in Cagalli's hand and noticed the word, 'Kira' on it. He gave her a questionable look.

Cagalli saw the look and knew what he was wondering so she told him. "This is a different Kira. He gave me this ring before he died."

Athrun nodded. He turned back to Kira and noticed the brown hair boy was saying something. "No! No! NO!"

"Kira calm down," Athrun said as he ran closer to Kira to see what was happening.

"Athrun make it stop! Make it all stop!" Kira yelled grabbing is head and falling to the ground.

Athrun didn't know what he was talking about and didn't know what to do. "Kira make what stop?"

However, Kira didn't answer. Instead he saw black and fell to the ground.

* * *

It been hours since Kira fainted, and it didn't look like he would be coming to anytime soon. Lacus decided to sit with him and watch over him. After Kira fainted, Athrun took Kira back to his room. They were all worried about Kira. No one knew what was wrong with him, he had never been like this.

Athrun was the first one to leave. Once Kira started talking in his sleep Athrun left. He had said he had work to do.

Cagalli and Lacus had sat there for a while. They talked about what happened to Kira, and Cagalli told Lacus about her past. Cagalli felt like she could trust Lacus and had to tell her. They spent their time talking and once they were done Cagalli decised to leave Lacus alone with Kira. Cagalli said she was going to look for Stella.

So here Lacus was sitting beside Kira and waiting for him to awake. She been worry for the brown haired boy and she prayed he would wake up soon.

She grabbed onto his hand and waited until he woke up.

* * *

Once Athrun heard Kira talking in his sleep Athrun left. This had happened to Kira before. Athrun remembered when it happened. It happened years ago. Lenore had taken Kira and Athrun to the village market for the first time. As they got to the market Kira had frozed and was saying they needed to go. He had grabbed Athrun's hand so tight that Athrun felt shots of pain traveled up is hand.

Athrun remembered his mom taking Kira back home. They all had been so worried for Kira. No one knew what was happening to him. Later that day when Patrick came home, Lenore told him what had happened. Patrick told Lenore that he didn't want her to take Kira back to the market. However, Lenore had said no. She said if this helped Kira remember who he was they should take him back. Athrun could remember his parents fighting and he could hear them yelled at each other. Athrun had hid, he knew if they spotted him they would send him away.

Patrick had the final say. He told Lenore that she was not going to take Kira back to the market, if she did she would have to deal with him. Athrun was scared to say anything and watched as his mother listened. He knew there was something his father was hiding but he was afraid to ask.

Athrun had no idea what was happening to Kira, and hoped Kira would be okay.

Athrun knew that whatever was happening to Kira right now meant he was remembering his past. Kira couldn't remember for the longest time, why was he starting to remember now? And why was it when Kira saw the blonde's ring?

Cagalli couldn't have anything to do with Kira's past could she? No she couldn't! As much as Athrun wished it wasn't true apart of him felt like it was true. Athrun wished it wasn't.

He needed Cagalli and Stella off his ship. Everything was messed up because of the two. They were close to Pirate Island, it would take a whole day to get there. Once they got there the two females would be off his ship and out of his crew's and his' live. He just hoped nothing changed in a day.

* * *

Shinn walked in front of Kira's room. He was told to watch out for Kira, however when he went to see Kira, Kira was still unconscious and Lacus was with him.

Shinn tried talking with Lacus for a while. She was a nice person and he felt comfortable around her… well that was until Lacus asked him if he liked the princess!

Shinn jumped out of his chair. What was she crazy? He didn't like the blonde weakless princess! Shinn liked strong red heads, not weak little princesses. Shinn didn't know what to say. He didn't want to start something so he has left the room in silence.

So here he was walking around in front of Kira's room thinking about what Lacus just asked.

He was deep in thought he didn't notice the blonde princess walking by.

Stella came by becasue she wanted to make sure Kira was okay, and she was looking for Cagalli. Someone told her that Cagalli was with Kira so Stella came down to check.

However, when she got to Kira's room she knew it was a bad idea. Shinn was standing in front and if Stella wanted to go in she would have to walk pass him.

Stella couldn't talk to Shinn. She knew how much he hated her and she didn't want to cause any trouble. She seen the way he looked at her and the way he treated her that Stella knew it would be best for her to avoid him.

Stella was about to walk back up when she felt a hand on her arm. Stella froze knowing he had caught her.

Shinn was the first to start talking, "What are you doing?"

Stella didn't move. Maybe if she didn't answer he would let her go. However, that didn't seem to work. Instead of letting her go he turned her towards him.

"I'm talking to you," Shinn hissed. It pissed him off when she ignored him! He hated her! See he wasn't in love with her.

Stella didn't want to say anything. She knew whatever she said Shinn would blame her, and he would just start hating her more.

However, this made Shinn madder. He grabbed on to her tighter and brought her closer to his face. "You know what! You're worthless! I can't wait till we get rid of you. Then you'll be out of my live... I wish you to die on Pirate Isla-" Shinn said but was cut off when her hand touched his face.

Shinn let go of her and put his hand on his left cheek. She just slapped him! Shinn couldn't believe it. Who the hell did she think she was? Shinn grabbed on to her shoulders tightly. He was going to teach her a lesson.

Stella knew once she slapped Shinn she had done something stupid. She didn't know what had gotten into her. When Shinn told her to die it made Stella angry! She just wanted him to take back what he just said! However, she knew thought about what would happen after she slapped him. Now she was going to find out.

Stella watched as Shinn's lowered his face. He was coming near her and he had a dark look in his eyes. Stella didn't like the way he was looking at her and she couldn't move. Stella closed her eyes hoping whatever Shinn did would end fast!

But before he did anything Stella was pulled from Shinn's grip and into someone else's arms. Stella was too afraid to look so she hid her face in the person's shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Auel screamed. He was walking by and noticed Stella and Shinn, when he gotten closer he realized Shinn was about to hurt Stella. So he came over to get Stella away from the black haired pirate.

"Nothing," Shinn said. He looked at the two and decided it would be best to leave. He didn't want to get in anymore trouble with the captain. He was about to walk away but stopped when he felt a hand on his.

He looked back and Auel's hand was on his. Shinn pulled his hand away from Auel and gave Auel a dirty smile. "What? You're going to hurt me now because I hurt your little helpless princess?" Shinn laughed.

Auel was going to hurt Shinn; however he could hear Stella telling him not to. Auel calmed down and watched as Shinn walked away.

When Shinn was gone Auel looked down on Stella. He pulled her off of him and noticed the tears in her eyes. Auel was ready to go back and hurt Shinn but Stella needed him right now.

"Stella are you okay?" Auel asked. Stella shook her head no. She wasn't okay. She hated being here! She wanted to go back. She didn't care if she was kept locked up in the castle at lease people loved her back home.

"I...I.. want to go home," Stella sobbed, grabbing tightly to Auel.

Auel frowned. He knew he needed to get Stella and Cagalli free before they landed on Pirate Island.

* * *

**END!**

**(1) Sorry about the lame name. Wasn't sure what I should call it**

**(2) One of the other pirates on Athrun's crew.**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Again sorry for long update and also so for not having any Athrun & Cagalli moments... soon! Well have a great day!


	19. Chapter 19

**Captain Zala**

Hi all! Thanks for reading, review/ liking the story! And I'm sorry about the last chapter... my grammar did suck... sorry haven't written for a while! Hope this is much better! My grammar and spelling sucks, so sorry about that.

Characters speak modern English, not good at writing pirate talk. Sorry for not updating in a while. Well hope you enjoy! Please read and review and no flames!

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**

_**Chapter 19**_

Kira didn't know where he was... but he seen this place before. It was a village. He knew this place. He'd been here before. He just couldn't remember it completely.

Looking around he noticed the markets filled with people and smiled. Why did he have a nice feeling about this place? Just then Kira saw a woman coming towards him. She had long brown hair and a smile that made him feel warm and loved.

"Kira honey, where have you been?" She said as she came over towards him.

Kira frowned how did she know him? He heard another voice... this time of a little girl's.

"Mommy! Kira! I just saw a shark's tooth!" The little blonde girl said laughing. Behind her came a man with short blonde hair. He come towards them and kissed the brown haired woman. Kira was confused! What was going on and why did this little girl look like Cagalli?

Just then everything with black and Kira was at the shore overlooking the Archangel. This time he knew some of the people standing in front of him. There was the man with blonde hair, holding a cut on his side and in front of him was Patrick and Durandal. Kira could only hear a bit of what they were saying and it wasn't good.

He heard Patrick yelling at the blonde haired man. Patrick was calling the blonde haired man a 'bloody traitor!'

"I didn't betray anyone! Look at what he's making you do? You're killing innocent people, and for what? So people will fear you?" The blonde haired man yelled.

Then blonde man looked at Kira and yelled, "Kira run! Go find your mother!" Patrick looked at Kira, and then Durandal put his sword through the blonde haired man. Kira heard a scream and looked to his left; there stood the little blonde girl, holding his hand.

Kira saw Patrick coming towards them and then he started running. All around him, he saw smoke, fire, and people screaming and running. He held on tight to the little girl as he ran... then everything changed.

This time Kira was watching as the nice brown haired woman looked at him. She yelled, "Kira go run! Protect Cagalli!" With that she fell to the ground...

She said 'Protect Cagalli?' Kira looked down at the blonde beside him... Cagalli? This was Cagalli! His sister? The same Cagalli he knew now?

He remembered! He knew this place! Kira could feel tears in his eyes... that were his mother, and father. Wait he remembered this! He remembered all this! He remembered them! He remembered this!

Just when he was about to run towards his mother's lifeless body, things changed again. This time he was alone, with Patrick and Durandal and he could see the Archangel again. He felt Durandal kick him and he fell to the ground. After that Patrick and Durandal just kept attacking him and calling him 'that bastard's son'. Kira wanted to attack back but he couldn't he was too weak and he felt like he was going to die. However, he didn't. He remembered Patrick calling him a traitor's child and that he deserved to die like his father. He remembered something hitting his head and everything went black...

He hadn't died! He remembered waking up on the Archangel and seeing Athrun. Kira remembered all his advertures with Athrun and the crew. Kira remembered all of his past. He remembered what he had done. All this time he didn't know who he was... he had a sister out there that he couldn't even protect. He let his mother down. Kira knew everything he had done as a pirate was wrong. He couldn't believe he was raised to hate and kill, when his parents had taught him to love.

"...K...Kira...Kira...Kira," someone was calling him.

"Kira... Kira... Kira..." It sounded like his Cagalli!

"Kira!" With that Kira woke up. He opened his eyes and looked around. That's when he noticed the blonde girl in front of him, looking at him in worry.

"Cagalli?" Kira said as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. He had missed her, and was glad she was okay! He could feel the tears in his eyes but he didn't care! He was finally meeting his sister.

Cagalli was surprised she didn't know what got into Kira... He was acting weird. Cagalli didn't know what to do, so she looked over at Lacus and signalled Cagalli to hug him back. So that's what Cagalli did. She hugged Kira.

Kira finally pulled away from Cagalli and looked her over. She had grown, and she looked healthy. He was glad that nothing bad happened to her over the years, and was happier that she had found him.

Cagalli was confused. Why was Kira acting like this... this wasn't like Kira, was it? She looked to Nicole, who was put in charge of looking after Kira. And he was confused as well.

"I'm sorry..." Kira said, "I'm sorry I didn't come back to you. I'm sorry I left you alone all these years."

Cagalli froze. What was he saying? No... no, this wasn't her Kira! NO! She got off the bed and stepped away. No!

"NO... No, you're not my Kira... No he left me!" Cagalli yelled as she backed away from Kira.

Kira frowned, wiping the tears from his eyes. He got off the bed and made his way over to Cagalli. "Cagalli... I'm sorry. I didn't mean too," He said as he came closer.

Cagalli could feel tears in her eyes. After a few months she had accepted that her brother was dead. She had moved on. It had taken her a long time to move on but she had finally accepted it! Kira, her Kira couldn't be this guy! Kira was dead!

"No... You died... You left me alone," Cagalli cried as she looked to the ground. She couldn't believe this.

"Cagalli I'm so sorry," with that Kira hugged Cagalli. She hugged back crying onto his shoulder. Cagalli was feeling so many things; she was confused, angry and happy all at the same time!

Lacus and Nicole were confused. They didn't know what was going on, however, they both knew they should leave the two alone to figure things out. They left the room quietly.

Nicole knew he needed to report this to Athrun. Athrun needed to know. Nicole went to look for Athrun, and found Athrun up on deck with the other crew member.

Athrun looked at Nicole in confused and asked, "What happened? Is Kira okay?"

Nicole said, "Kira woke up... I think he remembers his past, and Cagalli has something to do with it."

Athrun frowned. What did the blonde have to do with Kira's past? Frowning at the multiple ideas coming to his head, he looked at Nicole and told the green head he could leave. Athrun needed to sit with Kira and see what Kira was going to do now... but that would have to wait.

* * *

**-Pirate Island-**

Yunna got off the ship, he knew his crew mates were cowering in fear but it didn't bother him. Yunna had been here many times, he knew he was safe on Pirate Island. Yunna smiled as he walked the path to a pub he knew 'he' would be at.

Getting to the entrances, he noticed pirates look at him. He just smirked at them. He was about to enter, when one of the pirates blocked his way.

"You can't enter. I don't even know how you got on this island without being attacked. Well I can fix that," the pirate smiled.

Yunna looked up at the pirate and said, "I'm here to see Gilbert Durandal."

The pirate stepped backed and opened the door for Yunna.

* * *

**-Archangel-**

Athrun had given Kira enough time to figure things out so Athrun walked to Kira's room. He knew he had to talk to Kira now, they would be at Pirate Island in a few hours. Athrun needed to straighten out his crew before Durandal saw them falling apart. Athrun didn't want to disappoint Durandal.

As he came near Kira's room he could hear talking.

It was Cagalli.

"So are you going to leave? We can live with Murrue and Mwu! She'd be more than happy to take you in!" Cagalli was saying.

Athrun frowned at the idea of Kira leaving. Kira was the only brother Athrun had, and he didn't want to lose him.

"No! I can't do that! Cagalli this is my family, Athrun is like a brother to me... I can't leave him, and leave this ship. These people are family," Kira said.

Athrun smiled at Kira. At least Kira knew who his family was. Athrun continued to listen in.

Cagalli was mad, how could he say these people were his family! "Kira they are pirates! Rotten bloody no good pirates! How can you stay here with them?"

Athrun wanted to go in there and show Cagalli who was a rotten no good pirate. That girl needed to be taught a lesson, and he couldn't wait till he taught her it.

"Cagalli, I'm one of them! I won't leave them," there was a long pause before Kira started again, "... why don't you stay here with me?"

Cagalli couldn't believe what Kira had just asked her. Was he crazy? He was asking her to stay with pirates! She rather jump the plank then stay here! She couldn't believe that Kira was picking these pirates over her! She was his blood yet he was picking these people.

"I can't believe you asked me that! I would never stay here! How dare you!" Cagalli yelled, "I can't believe you're picking these dirty pirates over ME, your own sister!"

Kira frowned; he was going to say something but stopped when Cagalli started talking again.

"I don't care what you do! You stay here as long as you want to... once I get off this ship I'm leaving. I've lived my life without you so I can continue living without you! And I'm going to take Stella with me!" Cagalli said as she opened the door to find Athrun standing there. She sent him a death glare and ran upstairs.

Kira sighed when he saw Cagalli running away. He didn't want to live his life without her but he just couldn't leave his brothers.

Kira sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. Athrun came over and sat beside Kira.

"Everything okay?" Athrun asked.

Kira looked up at Athrun and frowned. "Athrun I remember everything. Some of the things I remember I wish I could forget."

Athrun frowned at that. What was so bad that Kira wished he didn't remember? Athrun remembered all Kira's life Kira wished he could remember his past and now that he could he was wishing he could forget.

"Kira you've been waiting for this you're whole life. You have been dying to find out who you are."

Kira looked at Athrun. "Athrun, Cagalli is my sister. And I don't know what to do...She wants me to live with her..." Kira said looking at Athrun.

Athrun wasn't expecting that. He never thought the blonde would be Kira's sister. This was a problem. How was he going to get rid of her? How was he suppose to complete his mission without her getting in his way? Athrun didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet.

"And the worst thing is... I remember my parents. I remember their death, and I know who killed them," Kira said as he looked at Athrun with hate filled eyes.

Athrun looked at them and knew whatever Kira was going to say wasn't going to be good.

"Kira... there are a lot of things about your past you're not going to like. But you can't do much to change it. It would be best to accept what happened and move on." Athrun said.

"But Athrun, do you know your father and Durandal killed my parents? I saw Patrick as a dad, and now I find out he killed my parents... how am I going to forgive him," Kira yelled looking at Athrun.

Athrun was shocked. Wow! He didn't know that Patrick would do something like that... he signed. "Kira, the old rat has changed. I know he's done a lot of bad things in the past and I'm sure he's paying for them." Athrun said. After Leonore had died, Patrick had become a different person. Patrick become kinder and didn't talk much, and he gave up on being a pirate.

Kira sighed, may be Athrun was right. He should let the past go and move on. He knew it was going to be hard but Patrick and Durandal were the once that raised him into the man he was today, and they had taken good care of him over the years.

Looking at Athrun he smiled. "I knew I would feel better talking to you."

Athrun smiled as well. There was something else he had to tell Kira, "Kira if you want to leave this ship with Cagalli I'll let you off. I don't want you to be involved in any of this. However, I'm not letting the princess free and I'm still finishing this mission," Athrun said.

Kira looked at him and shock his head no. "I was with you at the start of this mission and I'll be with you until the end," Kira smiled.

Athrun smiled as well. He started his way out and stopped, he turned to Kira and promised Kira that nothing bad would happen to him and his sister.

* * *

Cagalli had ran up on deck. She wanted to be alone; she wanted to be away from this! From everything! She wanted to be home with Mwu and Murrue, her true family!

Kira wasn't her family! If he was he wouldn't ask her to stay! No he would have come with her and be safely away from these pirates!

Cagalli couldn't believe this! After so many years she found her brother, the brother she had thought was dead! And now when they had a chance to be together he was choosing pirates over her. Cagalli couldn't believe this!

Cagalli was too deep in her own feeling that she hadn't notice when someone approached her.

"What are you doing?" The captain's voice rang to her ears.

Cagalli jumped in surprise and looked back at him. She gave him a death glare and turned her attention back to the ocean. She didn't want to talk to any pirates right now.

However, Athrun didn't care if she was in the mood of talking or not. He was going to talk. "What's your problem... you know you should be happy you found your brother. Not sitting here feeling sorry for yourself," Athrun spat as he stood behind her crossing his arms in front of him.

Cagalli spun around to face him. How did he know Kira was her brother? Did Kira tell him! Cagalli couldn't believe this? Was this captain more important than her!

"You stay out of my problems!" Cagalli yelled, pushing Athrun out of her way. She wanted to be alone, not have this man judge her!

Cagalli knew she shouldn't have pushed Athrun. She was just mad and wanted to be alone. After she pushed him she regretted it, because Athrun stood there angry and Cagalli feared for the worst. He'd hurt her before, what was he going to do to her now?

Athrun grabbed her hands and pushed her to the end of the ship. Cagalli's back hit the rail and feared he would push her off the ship. She looked up into his eyes as he came closer. Cagalli closed her eyes. She didn't know what else to do.

"Is it ready that bad to have a brother that is a pirate," Athrun asked as he leaned closer to her face.

Cagalli opened her eyes. She noticed him moving closer to her and tried to move back however, she couldn't. She took a deep breath and said, "Yes! They are dirty and rotten! All you people do is kill innocent people and ruin families!"

Athrun sighed, if she wasn't Kira's sister he would have pushed her off this ship right now. Or maybe kissed her... her lips were inviting and he couldn't stop staring at them. No he didn't want to kiss this annoying blonde! He wanted to send her packing; he wanted her away from him.

"You better be careful what you say...once we're on Pirate Island and you talk like that you'll be dead in a second," Athrun said.

"I'm not afraid of any pirate!" Cagalli yelled, trying to push Athrun off. He smiled and Cagalli froze why was he smiling?

"You seem pretty scared right now," Athrun smirked as his face came closer to hers.

Cagalli was scared but couldn't show him that. She opened her mouth to say something however; Athrun didn't give her the chance. Once she opened her mouth to say something Athrun brought his lips to hers. The move surprised Cagalli and she would have fallen if she hadn't grabbed on to Athrun's shirt.

Cagalli couldn't believe he was kissing her again! She was frozen not sure what to do. Cagalli's heart was beating so fast but she couldn't worry about that right now because all she could feel was Athrun's arm wrap around her waist pulling her closer and his lips on hers. His lips were soft and sweet, she liked this!

This reminded her of the first time he kissed her. However, this one lasted a longer. Cagalli enjoyed this kiss.

Cagalli closed her eyes enjoyed the kiss. That was until she remembered who was kissing her. Cagalli struggled to get free and she finally did. She covered her lips with her hands and stared at Athrun in disbelieve. She couldn't believe he did it again! He kissed her! And she let me!

Athrun smiled, he'd been waiting to do that since the first time he had kissed her. He wanted to feel her lips on his and he enjoyed it. He looked at Cagalli and noticed her face was bright pink. She looked so innocent and he wanted to kiss her again. However he wasn't going to. He let go of her and stepped away.

Then he said, "We're land in an hour, make sure you stay with the crew." With that he walked away, leaving Cagalli there.

Cagalli watched him leave. Once he was gone, Cagalli fell to the ground not believing she willingly kissed Athrun, the Captain, and a pirate! Cagalli couldn't believe what was happening to her! She was suppose to hate him for that! She wasn't suppose to enjoy it! She wasn't suppose to hope he would come back and kiss her again!

What was happening to her?

* * *

Rau had been sitting with Kira for a while now. Nicole had asked him if he wouldn't mind sitting with Kira while he went to do something. Rau frowned at the thought of babysitting Kira. Rau knew Kira didn't like him, and he didn't like Kira. There was something about Kira that Rau didn't like. It may have been the fact that Athrun followed everything Kira did... and there was something about him. Rau just couldn't figure out what.

So here he was sitting with Kira. They hadn't said much to each other and Rau couldn't wait till Nicole came back.

Rau frowned; this ship had becoming boring for him since Murrue had left. Rau knew that he would bump into her again and this time he wouldn't let her go. He made the mistake of not keeping an eye on her before, but he knew better now.

Kira stared at Rau. Really did Nicole have to get Rau to look after him? Kira said he was fine, he didn't understand why Nicole was treating him like a kid. Kira was about to say something to Rau but stopped when the door opened. Both men turned towards the door and noticed the pink haired girl walk in.

Lacus looked surprised as she walked into the room, both men were staring at her. She wondered what happened. Lacus turned to Rau and told him that Nicole sent her so he could leave. Rau was more than happy to leave. He looked at Lacus then Kira and smiled as he left the room.

Kira watched as Rau left the room... there was something about him, Kira knew it. Once Rau had left the room he turned his attention to Lacus.

Lacus looked back and smiled as she sat on the bed beside Kira. "You don't get along with Rau?" She questioned. She had seen the tension between Kira and Rau when they were together.

Kira shook his head and said it's nothing. He looked at Lacus and asked her how Cagalli was doing.

Lacus looked at him, and said she talked to Cagalli, however Cagalli wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Lacus told Kira that Cagalli wanted to be alone and think, "She's okay. I think she just needs time to herself so she can think things. So much has just happened to her and she is confused right now," Lacus said. She saw Kira frown and continued, "Don't worry Kira everything will work out sooner or later."

Kira looked away, there was too much going on right now and he didn't know what to do. "Do you think I was wrong to ask Cagalli to stay here... with me?" Kira asked looking at Lacus.

Lacus smiled at Kira and put her hand on his. This made Kira look up at Lacus. Blushing Lacus moved her hand away and put it in her lap, looking down she said, "Kira, you were raised here on this ship and she was raised with Murrue. You're lives are different. You can't think anything of what she said, she needs time. Once she knows what she wants everything will be okay."

Kira smiled. Lacus was right. He needed to give Cagalli more time to think, he also needed more time to think.

* * *

Cagalli couldn't think. She was confused and didn't know what to do! She just found out she had a brother who was a pirate! She thought Kira had died a long time ago and she accepted it. She couldn't believe he was back and that he wanted her to stay on this ship with him. She couldn't do that... No she couldn't. She had a life on Heliopolis, she had a family. She couldn't leave them just because of Kira, her brother that she just met. Plus he was asking her to stay on this pirate ship, she couldn't do that! Cagalli still hated pirates...right?

She remembered Athrun... Cagalli hated him! Right? She wasn't sure anymore. She kept thinking about him and his kiss and she wasn't sure if she still hated pirates. She wasn't even sure how she felt about him. She didn't like him that was for sure... but she also didn't hate him.

Cagalli was so confused she put her hands in her hair and pulled. What was she going to do?

"Cagalli? You okay?" Stella asked as she came up behind Cagalli. Stella heard everything that happened with Kira and Cagalli, and she knew that Cagalli was having a hard time. She had been looking for Cagalli for a while and finally found her.

Cagalli turned and looked at Stella. She smiled and said she was okay. Stella knew Cagalli was lying, Cagalli wasn't okay and Stella knew it. Going up to her Stella hugged Cagalli. Cagalli was shocked and froze for a minute, after a bit she returned the hug.

Cagalli sighed, she needed this. She was starting to miss Murrue and Mwu. But she couldn't go back. If she did they would marry her off to Yunna and Cagalli didn't want that! She hated Yunna! There was no way she was going to marry him! But Cagalli wanted to go back... she wanted the live the way she had before these pirates came to Heliopolis.

After a while they pulled apart and Cagalli smiled. "Thanks I needed that." Stella smiled as she stepped back. Cagalli looked at Stella and smiled. Stella was like her sister and Cagalli knew she could tell Stella anything. "Stella... I'm so confused! I don't know what to do."

Stella smiled and said, "Cagalli I know you're going through a lot but if I know you you're strong and you'll figure it out at the end!"

Cagalli smiled. Stella was right. Cagalli was strong and she would figure all this! Smiling she gave Stella another hug this time a quick one and said that everything was going to be alright okay.

Stella was glad. She smiled and sat on the bed watching Cagalli becoming herself again. Stella sighed. She wanted to go home... she was scared there were close to Pirate Island and she had no idea what they were planning to do with her. However, she wasn't going to let Cagalli know she was scared. Cagalli had so many things to worry about that Stella didn't want to bring her problems up. Cagalli had done a lot for her, now Stella wanted to do something for Cagalli.

Cagalli however noticed Stella looking sad and came to sit beside her. She turned towards the princess and asked her what happened. Stella smiled and say nothing she just missed home.

"Don't worry Stella I promise we'll be home soon," with that Cagalli put her arms around Stella for another hug.

* * *

**-The Federation-**

"King! What is Yunna planning? Pirate Island wouldn't let navy officers in. If they see our men they will be killed," Mwu say as he talked to the King.

The King sighed and looked at Mwu. Why was Mwu always worrying? Mwu should be happy that Yunna was doing everything he could to get back the girls. He shouldn't be worrying about some small details like this.

"Mwu you shouldn't worry about that. Yunna has a plan and we should just trust him," the King said as he faced Mwu.

Mwu frowned at that answer. He didn't trust Yunna before and wasn't going to start trusting him now. "What did Yunna tell you before he left?" Mwu questioned. Mwu knew Yunna had told Azrael something he wanted to hear, because there was no way Azrael would trust Yunna this much if he didn't tell the King something he wanted to hear. No King would send their man to Pirate Island. Yunna must have said something good.

Azrael frowned and said, "He told me that he would bring my daughter back, and he also would bring those damn pirates back. Now you should be happy too, we spent so much time looking for them and finally we will get them back."

"What are you planning of doing to those pirates?" Mwu asked.

"For all they have done, we are going to hang them. That's what they deserve," Azrael said as he smiled. He had it all planned. Once they were all caught he was going to have the town people watch as these damn pirates were hang to death and he was planning for the Captain to watch as well. He had different plans for the Captain. Smiling Azrael turned towards the sea, they would be at Heliopolis soon and they would just have to wait for Yunna's return. Azrael knew he could trust Yunna. Yunna would make him proud.

* * *

**-Archangel-**

Rau looked at the sea. There it was Pirate Island; he couldn't wait till they landed. He was tried of Athrun running this ship. Athrun shouldn't be the Captain; Rau couldn't understand why Gilbert trusted Athrun to be the Captain in the first place. That boy didn't know what he was doing and couldn't even control his own crew. Athrun was too weak hearted to do what Gilbert did and Rau knew that.

Once they got to the island Rau was going to tell Gilbert everything that was going on. Also bring up why he wasn't Captain? Rau had been so pissed when he found out that Gilbert had picked Athrun over him. He couldn't understand why? He was going to tell Gilbert that he made a wrong pick.

Sighing Rau looked around and noticed a mad Shinn standing a few feet from him, kicking the air. Rau could use this. He started his way over to the boy.

As he got near Shinn he noticed the boy cursing at Athrun, smiling he stated talking, "I bet if the Captain heard that he wouldn't be happy."

Rau smiled as he watched Shinn jump and turned to face him. Shinn looked worried for a second before he started talking. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Why would I do that? I agree with you. Athrun doesn't know what he's doing." Rau smiled as he crossed his hands over his chest.

Shinn looked up at Rau in confusion. Rau agreed with everything Shinn said.

"Shinn... join me and we can make sure that this ship gets a true Captain, not a weak soul like Athrun," Rau said.

"What do you mean?" Shinn asked. What was Rau talking about? Was he planning of getting rid of Athrun?

"Athrun doesn't know how to take care of his crew or ship. He cares only for Kira and himself. Have you seen how he lets anyone join this ship? He let Auel and String join without even talking to anyone. Kira told Athrun to let them join and here they are. And do you see the way he lets those women just walk around this ship acting like they own this place... a true Captain would have everything under control and wouldn't let those women walk around so freely. Join me and we'll make sure this ship gets the right captain to help Archangel be known as the best and feared pirate ship of all, like it should be." Rau smiled, and put his hand out waiting for Shinn's answer, "Well you join me?"

Shinn thought about it. What Rau was saying was right. Athrun didn't care about anyone but Kira. Shinn had been so mad when at let Auel come on board, and then Auel started becoming freiendly with Stella it had pissed Shinn off. He hated the way she looked at Auel. He hated the fact that Athrun hadn't put fear into her! Athrun was changing since these girls were on board. Rau was right Athrun wasn't right to be the Captain! The Archangel needed someone new! Shinn looked at Rau's hand and shook it. He would help Rau get rid of Athrun.

Rau smiled. His plan was coming along nicely... he just needed to report it to Gilbert.

**END**

Sorry for not a lot of action... but we are getting to it! :) And Kira remembers! LOL. Hope its okay how I made him remember, couldn't think of another way. Also hope my Athrun X Cagalli moment was alright, like I said before, I'm not good at writing romantic scenes. Well hoped you enjoyed the Chapter! And thank you to all the people that still read this! I'm glad you enjoy it!:) Anyways... hope you all have a great week! Well post the next chapter hopefully soon! Byebye!


	20. Chapter 20

**Captain Zala**

**Just reminders: my grammar and spelling suck. They speak modern English. Sorry for not updating in a while.**

**Enjoy! Please read and review and no flames! Thanks for reading/reviewing my story! :)**

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**

_**Chapter 20**_

They were here! Finally after many misfortunes they were finally at Pirate Island. The Archangel crew were glad and to celebrate they were heading to the local pub, everyone except Athrun, Nicole, Shinn, and Rau.

Athrun had gone to meet Durandal. Once they had gotten to Pirate Island just left. He was the first to leave. He did tell Kira to keep a close eye on the girls before he left. He didn't want anything happening to them when they were about to complete their mission.

Nicole and Shinn had stayed on the Archangel. They were making sure everything was okay before they joined the others at the pub.

And Rau, no one knew where he went. However, once Athrun had left he was the next to follow.

So now here Cagalli was walking beside Stella as they walked towards the local pub so the Archangel crew could get drunk. Cagalli had been avoiding Kira since he had asked her to join him. She still couldn't believe he would ask her that! And she couldn't believe he chose Athrun over her!

Kira had tried to talk to her however, every time he came near Cagalli walked away. Now she was sticking with Stella. Cagalli also needed to find away to get Stella away from these pirates. There were finally at their destination and Cagalli knew whatever these pirates wanted from Stella couldn't be good. So she needed to find a way off.

Sighing she frowned, Cagalli didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't know how and what she was going to do? Cagalli didn't want to leave Kira behind! She wanted him to come with her! However, she didn't want to stay here, and she knew she needed to be away from Athrun. Cagalli didn't know what was happening to her. Every time she was near Athrun she wanted to kiss him again. However, she knew that was wrong! Cagalli was suppose to hate Athrun! She needed to kick his ass... not want to kiss him!

No...no! She was just feeling like this because that had been her first kiss. That was it! Sighing Cagalli looked over at Stella. Stella had become quiet since they got to this island. Stella didn't talk to anyone only Auel and Cagalli. Cagalli worried for the girl. Cagalli knew Stella was scared and Cagalli wasn't going to let anything happen to Stella. She had promised Stella that!

Cagalli made her way to Stella and waited for whatever lay ahead.

* * *

"Athrun! Welcome back. I see you've done an excellent job," said Gilbert as he gave Athrun a pat on the back.

Athrun smiled, Athrun always saw Gilbert as another father. Growing up Gilbert had shown Athrun more love then his own father, so every time Athrun did something to please Gilbert it made him happy.

"Did you have any problems?" Gilbert asked sitting down. They were in a small room, and the only once in the room were Gilbert, Athrun and a man standing near the door. Athrun looked at the man as Athrun made his way over to sit in front of Gilbert.

"No everything was fine... only Kira remembers some of his past," when Athrun said this he noticed Gilbert got tensed. Raising his eyebrows Athrun continued, "And we didn't just get Heliopolis' princess... we also got Kira's sister." Athrun paused. He knew something was up and Gilbert was trying to hide it. Athrun was going to find out what.

"Well isn't that great! The boy finally found his family," Gilbert smiled as he watched Athrun. Gilbert put on a small smile, inside he didn't like this. So Ulen's son was remembering his past, this would be a problem and now that they had found the girl. If she remembered the past she would remember him, Gilbert. Gilbert had Kira in his hand, if she told Kira what he had done; Gilbert knew Kira would try to kill him. Gilbert couldn't let that happen! He needed to get rid of them both before they got rid of him.

Gilbert looked up at Athrun and smiled. "Athrun take me to the Princess, there's a slight change of plan."

Athrun looked at Gilbert in confusion. What did he mean there was a change in plan? They couldn't do this, not after everything Athrun had been through. He was about to say something but felt a sharp object at the back of his neck. He looked up at Gilbert and asked what the hell was he doing?

* * *

**Pub**

"Kira you just need to be patient. She'll talk to you when she's ready," Lacus said as she walked over towards Kira. They were at the pub celebrating and Lacus could feel the tension between Cagalli and Kira. Cagalli wouldn't look, or talk to Kira and he had tried many times. However, Cagalli wouldn't listen to him. So there Cagalli was sitting on the other side of the table.

Kira had wanted to go up to her and tell her to stop acting like a child but Lacus had stopped him. She knew if he did that Cagalli would just get angrier.

Cagalli on the other hand knew she was being hard on Kira. She thought about what Athrun had said to her and was starting to think that maybe he was right. Maybe she should be happy she found her brother and worry about what they would do, later... but Cagalli was going to leave them! She knew she was going to and she was going to leave soon. She couldn't stop thinking about him leaving her again! She didn't want to lose Kira but she knew he wasn't going to come with her.

Sighing Cagalli knew she couldn't do much about this, so she was going to avoid Kira, until he changed his mind. Cagalli looked over towards Stella and noticed her shaking.

As they had arrived at the pub Shinn had shown up. He had said he had to do something, and Cagalli noticed the way he stayed close to Stella. Cagalli didn't know if Stella liked it or was afraid. However, now that they sat Shinn in front of Stella, Cagalli knew that Stella was scared of him. Stella wouldn't look at him and was even afraid to look up.

Stella couldn't look up. She knew Shinn was watching her and Stella could feel her cheeks going red. Stella didn't know what was wrong with her, every time she was around him she got nervous. Yes she was scared but there was something else about him that Stella liked.

She heard her name being called and looked up and saw Auel talking to her. She smiled up at him. He was the only one other then Cagalli that Stella could talk to. She laughed as he pointed to a man on the other table making a fool of himself.

Stella stopped laughing when she heard someone calling her a wench. Stella froze and looked up in front of her. Shinn was looking her dead in the eyes with a frown on his face. Stella knew he was the one that swore at her but didn't say anything. She looked at Auel and noticed he was talking to Sting so he hadn't heard anything. Stella looked down, she was scared again! She didn't understand why he always treated her like this.

From the first time he had kissed her, he did nothing but make her life a living hell. He would hurt her in any way possible and Stella didn't like that. She knew Shinn was a nice person, however, he never showed it. Stella didn't know what was wrong with her, she should have hated Shinn but she couldn't. She would blush when he walked by and Stella didn't know why!

However, right now she was scared of him. She was afraid he would hurt her and Stella didn't want that.

She looked up and noticed him still watching her. He had a smirk on his face.

"You know you're a dirty wench. For a princess that's suppose to be innocent I bet you're dirty. Probably already screwed Auel," Shinn said as he watched Stella look down, he smiled. He wanted her to be scared. He wanted to pull her away from Auel. Shinn didn't like how close she was to Auel! Every time he saw the two together he got this feeling inside. He didn't want anyone to touch her but himself. Shinn thought he was going crazy, he couldn't be jealous over her!

He couldn't have any feeling for her. If he did that would cause him problems. No the best thing would be to push aside his feelings of wanting to hold her and just scare her more. He wanted her to fear him, and wanted her to be away from him. But every time he did something to hurt her, he just wanted to pull her to him and kiss her. He didn't like the sad look or the fear in her eyes but he couldn't fall for her!

Right now he could see the unshed tears in her eyes. He knew what he said hurt her but he wanted her to hate him.

Cagalli also noticed the unshed tears in Stella's eyes and noticed Shinn looking at Stella. Cagalli knew Shinn said something to Stella and didn't like this. Cagalli couldn't stand for this! She was mad! Who the hell did he think he was?

Standing up Cagalli grabbed Stella and Auel, and started walking out. Everyone looked at her in question but Cagalli had nothing to say. She just wanted to get Stella away from Shinn and this being Pirate Island thought it would be safe to have Auel around.

Lacus turned to Kira, "Kira is it safe for them to go out there? I mean it could be dangerous." Lacus said, worried. You never know what could happen. Kira stood up agreeing with Lacus.

However, Dearka started talking, "I think it's better to let them go. They probably need some fresh air. Plus Auel's with them nothing's going to happen." He heard Shinn saying 'yea right,' and sent him a death glare.

Kira sat back down but kept his eyes on the door. Sure they were with Auel but he still didn't think it was a good idea to leave them alone.

* * *

"Cagalli? Where are we going," asked Stella as she was being pulled along with Auel at her side.

Stella looked at Auel and he shook his shoulders. He had no idea where Cagalli was heading.

"When we were getting off the ship I noticed a boat on the Archangel! We can get that and leave," Cagalli said as she kept walking. She stopped for a second and looked around to stare at Auel and Stella. "Are you going to help us," she question Auel.

Cagalli hadn't been thinking before. She was so mad at Kira and Shinn that she had just taken Auel and Stella and was ready to get off this island. She hadn't been thinking if Auel was with them or against. Right now she wished that he was going to help them.

Auel looked from Cagalli to Stella. He had promised Stella he would free her and he was going to do just that. Taking a deep breath he looked at the princess and smiled, "I'm going to help you get off this island." With that they started their way back to the Archangel.

As they got to the Archangel, Auel noticed something was wrong. He didn't know what but he had a bad feeling.

"Come on! I don't think anyone's on the ship. We need to do this now before Nicole or the others come back," Cagalli yelled as she ran onto the ship. Once she had gotten to the deck Cagalli froze. There tied to a rail post was Nicole. He was bleeding from his head and looked like he was in a lot of pain.

Cagalli came running over to Nicole. She needed to make sure he was okay. As she got to him, she put her hand on his face and Nicole opened his eyes. He smiled at Cagalli and then looked behind her, "Auel! You need to go back and tell the others! This is all a set up! Go now!" Nicole yelled.

Auel was confused however, said yes and started his way back to the crew. Once he was gone Stella made her way over to Nicole and Cagalli. Cagalli told Stella to untie Nicole's bonds, so Stella went around him.

As Stella tried to untie Nicole, Cagalli needed to know what was happening! "Nicole what happened? Who did this to you?"

All Nicole could say was, "Cagalli watch out!" But it was too late.

Someone had grabbed a hold of Cagalli's hair and pulled her up. Cagalli screamed from pain and started struggling. She didn't know who this was and didn't like being treated like this! "LET ME GO!" Cagalli screamed!

"Why would I do that? Now that I finally got you," Yunna's voice rang in her ear. Cagalli froze! How the hell did Yunna get here? Cagalli didn't understand what was happening. She didn't understand how a navy officer was allowed on Pirate Island? Cagalli knew there was something wrong with Yunna.

Struggling more Cagalli tried to get out of Yuuna's hold. She looked at Stella who was still trying to untie Nicole. Yunna followed her gaze and noticed the princess. Laughing he called for his people.

"Get her," Yunna said as he watched two men coming up behind Stella. And before Stella knew what happened, she was on her feet's' being held by two men.

Stella looked around not knowing what to do. These were her father's men, but why were they treating her like a prisoner? She looked at Yunna for answered. However, he just smiled.

"You know princess, because of this you've become quiet the famous princess," Yunna smiled as he walked over towards the princess, with Cagalli struggling in his arms. "But you know what. You're a pain in my ass, and I can't wait to get rid of you."

Stella couldn't believe what he said. Who gave him the right to say that? Why did everyone she met hate her? Stella stayed quiet, she didn't know what to say... was she really this bad, and annoying that no one wanted her.

Nicole couldn't take it. "HEY! Don't talk to her like that! And you're suppose to protect them-" Nicole yelled, but shut up when Yunna kicked him in the stomach. Nicole didn't like this Yunna guy. He couldn't understand why a Navy officer would say something like that to the princess, when her father could get rid of Yunna with just a snap of his fingers.

"You shut up," Yunna hissed. Turning to the two men holding Stella he said, "Lock her up."

With that they dragged Stella away. As she was getting taken away, Cagalli tried to get free to help Stella. Cagalli couldn't let Stella be alone. Cagalli had no idea what was going on but this wasn't right! Something was wrong here and she didn't feel safe leaving Stella alone.

"Let go of me Yunna!" Cagalli screamed, trying to get out. However, she couldn't.

Yunna smiled and said, "No."

* * *

**Pirate Island**

Auel had finally made it. He needed to tell the others and they needed to do something!

Going into the pub he ran to his people, "Kira! We're in trouble!"

"What happened?" Kira asked as he stood up, and turned to Auel.

"Heliopolis' Navy... they have taken over our ship! And Nicole, Stella, and Cagalli are on it! We need to go save them!" Auel said.

Shinn laughed. Did Auel know how stupid he sounded? They needed to save the Princess and her friend from what?

Auel looked at Shinn, "If you want to be a dick be it somewhere else."

That pissed Shinn off. Not only was Auel spending all his time with Stella, but now he was acting like he was a part of this crew. Shinn stepped closer to Auel however, Kira pulled Shinn back.

"This isn't the time to be fighting! We need to see what the hell is happening here!" Kira yelled, looking from Shinn to Auel. Kira had no idea what was going on but knew they needed to go save the others and get away before they all got caught.

Kira turned to Lacus. He didn't want her to come along. She wouldn't be safe... "Lacus you stay here."

With that Kira was about to start his way towards their ship. However, he stopped when Lacus spoke up, "I'm not staying here! I'm coming with you!"

Kira frowned. Why couldn't she just listen to him? He didn't want her in danger.

"Lacus..." Kira started only to be stopped by her.

"No Kira. I'm coming along!"

Deakra smiled, he knew Lacus wasn't going to change her mind! "Come on Kira let her come... she's safer with us then she is here."

Kira sighed. "Fine!" With that they started their way to the Archangel.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Athrun questioned Rau, as Rau brought the sword closer to his tough.

Athrun couldn't believe it was Rau. Athrun had looked back at the man holding the sword to his neck and noticed it was Rau. What the hell was Rau doing?

Rau only smiled, it was Gilbert that answered, "I found a way to clear my name."

"What are you talking about?" Athrun said, sending Rau and Gilbert a dirty look. He had no idea what was going on, and didn't like this!

"Come on Athrun... we all knew you couldn't complete this mission, you were going to get caught sooner or later. So we found a way to make sure some of us are free from our past deeds." Gilbert smiled.

Athrun ignorant Gilbert and looked at Rau. Athrun said, "I should have listened to Kira about you! You can't be trusted!" Athrun hissed. Kira had always told Athrun that there was something about Rau, however Athrun had said it was nothing… he should have listened to Kira.

Rau smiled at Athrun, "You should have."

"Enough with this I need to show you something Athrun!" Gilbert said as he stood, he needed to show Athrun what was going to happen to his crew and ship.

* * *

"There's too many of them! We can't take them all on," one of the pirates' said. It was true there were many Navy officers on board, and it didn't look like Kira and the crew could take them on.

"It doesn't matter! We need to fight! There's no other way!" Yzak hissed.

Kira sighed, Yzak was right. They couldn't just sit here and watch the navy taking over the Archangel. Kira watched as a man with purple hair held Cagalli. "He's right! However, we need to be smart about this."

There was something wrong about this! There was no way a Navy crew was allowed in Pirate Island. They had to have a strong connect with one of the pirates here… and this pirate had to be strong.

Kira just hoped Athrun was safe! He looked at Lacus and told her to stay near him. The last thing he wanted was to get her killed.

"I agree with Yzak. If we run in there they'll take us down... but what other chose do we have?" Kira said as he took out his sword.

The others followed. They were going to fight for their crew and ship! With that they all headed onto the ship.

* * *

**Archangel**

Yunna smiled. He could hear the footsteps and knew the pirates were back. Finally he could get this over with. Yunna turned towards his crew and told them it was time.

More officers came up. Cagalli knew this was going to be bad. Just then she saw Kira! Well at least he came to help her! Cagalli smiled.

Yunna watched Cagalli. He noticed her smiled when the Archangel crew came on board, and he didn't like it! Cagalli wasn't allowed to look at other men! This was crossing the line.

Yunna turned Cagalli around to face him. He was going to make sure she understood that the only man she could look at was him. "Don't be so happy... very soon they will be hanging heads," hissed Yunna.

He smiled as Cagalli's smile faded.

* * *

Stella needed to get out! She needed to go and help Cagalli! Stella had no idea what Yunna was planning but whatever it was she knew it wasn't good.

Stella looked at the officer standing in front of her door. He had been giving her a hateful look since she came in. She was too afraid to talk to him or say anything. So Stella stayed quiet. However, she needed away out.

And the only way to get out was though the door he was blocking. Stella walked over towards him. She watched as he looked up at her.

"What do you want," he asked.

Stella took a deep breath. Here went nothing, "Why are you doing this?" Stella asked… she wanted to know why her father's men were listening to everything Yunna said.

The guard walked over to her. She wanted to know why? Why he was helping Yunna, and why he didn't give a damn about this spoil princess. He stood in front of her cupping her chin in his hand, he brought her face closer to his.

"Your father is a bastard! That's why! I devoted my life to save Heliopolis and its people and I find out that the king doesn't care about the people! All he cares for is his stupid daughter! Do you know what we had to go thought to save you?" he said, letting go of her chin.

He watched as Stella took a step back. She needed to know what kind of man her father was! He didn't care about anyone but his daughter!

"The only good thing your father has done is put Yunna in charge of this mission. Now that man knows what he is doing and he knows how to take things," the guard said as he walked over to the frighten princess. Yunna had taught him a lot... Yunna had shown him how the King didn't know what he was doing and only cared for himself and his family.

That wasn't true! Her father had always cared for his people. As a child Stella could remember how her father would miss kissing her goodnight because he had to attend a meeting for the wellbeing of his people!

"You...you're wrong!" Stella yelled! She couldn't let Yunna put bad thoughts in her father's men, "my father cares about the people a lot! He wo-" Stella continued only to be stopped as the guard's hand landed on her cheek. The slap knocked her to the ground.

Stella couldn't believe he just slapped her! She watched as he bent down to her level. Stella couldn't watch. She was afraid of what he would do next, so she closed her eyes.

Just then the door to the room opened. In came Yunna and a struggling Cagalli.

Cagalli watched the scene in front of her and ran towards Stella. Cagalli didn't know what was happening but she knew the guard had hurt Stella.

"Stella! Are you okay? Did he hit you?" Cagalli said as she broke out of Yunna's hold and ran to Stella.

Stella shook her head no. She couldn't tell Cagalli. If she did Cagalli would try to hurt him and Cagalli may get hurt instead.

Cagalli didn't believe Stella.

Yunna just stood there watching the scene. Did the guard really attack the princess? Well as fun as that was he couldn't have that happening again.

"Aki... guard from outside," Yunna said. He didn't want this guard to ruin anything!

Aki looked at Yunna then Stella and walked out. Guarding from outside would be better for him.

Yunna turned to the girls. Smiling he said, "I'll be back for you Cagalli... I need to make sure everything is okay out there!"

With that Yunna left the room.

Cagalli watched him leave. Once Yunna was gone Cagalli looked at Stella. She knew they needed to get out and soon... whatever was happening wasn't good!

* * *

Nicole opened his eyes. He had a bad headache and couldn't tell where he was. All he remembered was Yunna knocked him out and the next thing he was waking up in a dark, cold place.

Nicole tried shaking his head. He needed to see where he was! He needed to help the others!

Standing up Nicole looked ahead of him... he was in a cell?

The bastards locked him up! He couldn't get out.

Nicole tried banging on the cage... he needed to get out! He needed to help his crew. He could hear fighting upstairs and knew Kira and the others were up there. He just didn't know who was winning!

* * *

Kira hissed! This wasn't good! They were losing and there were too many officers. The Archangel crew weren't doing so well.

Kira knew this was looking bad for them.

Kira saw one of the navy men attacking Dearka. Dearka fell to the ground and the officer brought a sword to his head, as the sword almost made contact with Dearka, Yzak came in the way. Yzak pushed the officer away and helped Dearka up.

Kira signed, thank god Deakra was okay. Kira looked back to make sure Lacus was with him. He knew it was a bad idea for her to come along. He wished she had listened and stayed back on the island.

Kira noticed a man coming towards them; quickly Kira killed the man in front of him and started to walk with Lacus. That's when the purple hair man that was holding Cagalli came in front of him. Kira didn't know this man but Kira didn't like him.

"Where's Cagalli?" Kira asked as he brought his sword up. There was no way Kira was going to let this guy take her away from him.

Yunna laughed. He looked from Kira to Lacus. Why would he tell Kira where Cagalli was? Cagalli was his, and no one was going to take her away from him. "Now why would I do that? Cagalli is mines!"

Kira hissed. Kira didn't know who this person was but he didn't like the way Yunna talked about Cagalli. She was no ones.

"Cagalli is no ones," Lacus said. She didn't like this man and hated the way he talked about Cagalli, and she wasn't going to stay quiet.

Yunna smiled. "Why don't you shut up and learn your place," Yunna hissed. This woman needed to know her place.

"Don't talk to her like that! Tell me where Cagalli is and I wouldn't kill you," Kira hissed.

Yunna smiled. Like this pirate could kill him. There was no way. If Kira was looking around he could see his crew was losing. "Just try," Yunna said taking out his sword ready to fight.

Just as Kira was ready to run over towards Yunna he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"I see you've been busy," came Gilbert's voice from behind. All stopped fighting and turned towards the voice.

As Kira turned back he couldn't believe his eyes. There was Gilbert with Rau. Rau was holding a small sword to Athrun's neck. What the hell was happening?

Kira was about to go over, however Yunna used the back of his sword to knock Kira down. Lacus screamed as she bent down to see if Kira was okay.

"That's for talking about my woman," Yunna hissed bending down to face Kira.

Yunna stood up and grabbed Lacus roughly up with him. She hissed in pain, however, Yunna didn't care. He could hear Kira yelling at him, but Yunna didn't listen to anyone. As Yunna got to one of his men he pushed Lacus to him. "Lock her up…"

Yzak saw Yunna knocking Kira and grabbing Lacus, and started his way towards Kira only to have Shinn point a sword to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yzak questioned, watching Shinn. Yzak couldn't believe his eyes! What the hell was Shinn doing? Yzak had known Shinn would be trouble at the end.

Shinn stayed quiet. He couldn't look at the crew right now. He knew he was betraying them and knew they were angry at him… but he was doing what he thought was right.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kira yelled. He was confused and wanted answers.

"We've been betrayed… and who knew it would be Gilbert," came Athrun's voice. All eyes turned toward him.

Gilbert smiled and looked back at Athrun. "Now come on Athrun… I just did what I thought was best. I'm sure you would do the same."

"I would never give up my crew to save my own ass." Athrun hissed, only to have Rau tighten his grip on Athrun.

"Shinn... why are you doing this?" Dearka said. He had been quietly watching but he couldn't take this anymore. They had treated Shinn like a brother and all this time he was faking it.

Shinn looked at Dearka. "I did what I had to! Athrun isn't a good Captain!" Shinn yelled.

Athrun sent Shinn a death glare, and said, "If I knew you would do this I would have killed you."

"Enough of all this! Men take them to the cells," Yunna yelled. Yunna didn't want to see these pirates anymore. Yunna wanted them locked up so they could head back to Heliopolis.

Yunna's men gathered the pirates and started to take them to the cells.

"Leave Kira… I need to talk to him," Gilbert said. He looked at Athrun who wasn't going anywhere and then to Shinn.

Gilbert smiled as he watched Yunna's men taking the pirates away. Once the last of the pirates where gone, the only ones left up on deck was Gilbert, Rau, Yunna, Shinn, Kira, Athrun, and a few navy officers.

Yunna turned to his men and told them to get ready to sail, there were heading back to Heliopolis.

* * *

"AHHH," Stella screamed as she fell to the ground. The doors opened with a bang and in came Aki. He saw Stella on the ground and cursed. If something happened to the Princess the King would have his head. Even if he wanted to hurt the princess so much he knew it wouldn't be good.

As he walked into the room, he bent down to see what had happened. He noticed Stella opening her eyes and gave her a death glare. Just as he looked back he was attacked by a sword's handle. He fell to the floor unconscious.

Cagalli smiled. Stella was a great actress! Cagalli helped Stella stand and dragged Stella out of the room. They needed to help the others.

* * *

"Yunna you have done a great job," Gilbert said walking over towards Yunna. Athrun was pissed. He couldn't believe he let this happen! Athrun looked at Kira and sighed… Athrun had no idea what Gilbert wanted with Kira.

Kira turned his attention to Shinn, he still couldn't believe Shinn would do this, after everything that they had been though. Kira never thought Shinn would have betrayed them!

"Shinn why? I know Athrun being a bad captain couldn't be the only reason you turned your back on us," Kira said. Kira wanted to know what was going on with Shinn.

Shinn looked away. He couldn't answer Kira… he didn't know what to say. Gilbert came over to Shinn and put a hand around the boy's shoulder. "Because Shinn knows what's good for him."

Athrun laughed. Gilbert was good for Shinn? "I'm sick and tired of this! What the hell do you want Gilbert? Why would you betray us?" Athrun said. He was tired of all this! He had looked at Gilbert as a father… Athrun wanted to know why he would do this to him.

Gilbert sighed and turned to Athrun, "Like I said before... It's simple. We found a way to make sure some of us are free from our past deeds... I did this to save your crew. Do you know by giving Heliopolis back there princess we get off the hook… well your crew and I do. I can't say the same for you Athrun... Kira."

Athrun hissed, so this was all about saving his own ass!

"Do you know Heliopolis' King has a lot of power and once we return the princess no one will be looking for us," Rau finished. The plan was perfect, get Athrun to steal the princess so Gilbert and Rau could return her and be home free. They would get their names cleared and all they had to do was watch as Athrun hung.

Athrun hissed. So this is what Gilbert had planned all along. Athrun couldn't believe it! So Gilbert had raised Athrun just to use him!

"However, I learned something interesting about you Athrun, thanks to Rau. I knew you were a special kid. See I always told your father you had a power no one else has. And I think I know just how to use it," Gilbert said smiling.

Athrun's heart stopped. No! Gilbert wasn't talking about Athrun's dark side? No way was Athrun going to let Gilbert use him like that!

"You see I knew you were special and had to keep Rau close to you… Now I'll make a deal with you Athrun. If you follow me I'll make sure-" Gilbert started. However, Athrun cut him off.

"You must be crazy if you think I'm going to listen to you!" Athrun yelled. He knew what Gilbert wanted and Athrun would not give him that! No way was Athrun going to be controlled by Gilbert.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to just…" Gilbert started, however he didn't finish. Gilbert walked over towards Kira and kicked him in the stomach.

"Stop!" Athrun yelled. He didn't want Kira to get hurt because of him. Athrun knew Gilbert wanted him to get angry and Athrun knew Kira wouldn't want him to... but it was so hard.

Gilbert smiled. He knew how much Athrun cared for Kira. If Gilbert attacked Kira he knew Athrun would lose it. Gilbert turned towards Athrun, "Yunna, attack Kira." With that Gilbert stepped aside.

Yunna was more than happy to attack Kira. Yunna didn't like Kira. After seeing Cagalli so happy with Kira, Yunna wanted to destroy him! No other man was allowed to touch her... who knows what was happening when Yunna wasn't around!

Yunna made his way over to Kira, as he got in front of the brunet Yunna kicked him in the stomach again. This time he didn't stop, Yunna grabbed Kira by the hair to make him stand. Once Kira was standing Yunna punched him. He kept attacking Kira, not once did he give Kira a chance to recover.

Gilbert looked at Athrun to see if Athrun had changed. However, he hadn't. Gilbert sighed this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Kira!" Cagalli screamed. Stella and her had heard all the yelling and had run to the voices... only to find Yunna beat Kira up. Cagalli panicked! Kira was bleeding and Cagalli feared he would die. Running over Cagalli pushed Yunna out of the way. She wanted him to stop and Cagalli knew Yunna would never attack her.

As Cagalli got to Kira she bent down to see if he was okay. She looked down to see if Kira was still breathing. He looked up at her with a smile. Cagalli signed. Thank goodness he was okay.

Just when Cagalli was about to hug her brother, she was pulled up by the hair. Cagalli screamed from the pain and yelled at Yunna once she was pulled up against him.

"Yunna! Let go! You're hurting me!" Cagalli screamed. Cagalli couldn't believe he was treating her like this again... for as long as Cagalli knew Yunna he never once treated her so roughly. Sure he tried to kiss her but never did this! Cagalli didn't know this Yunna.

"You shut up!" Yunna hissed. He was tired of Cagalli. He had given her enough freedom and this is how she acted... she ran to different men! Mwu had done a bad job at raising her. Yunna signed; once they were back at Heliopolis he would teach her a lesson or two.

"Let her go!" Kira yelled trying to get up. His body hurt but he didn't care. Cagalli was his sister and he needed to do whatever he could to save her. He wasn't going to let this purple haired man treat her like this!

Stella couldn't just watch as Yunna held Cagalli in a painful grip. Stella started her way closer when Shinn grabbed onto her.

Stella looked back confused... what was he doing? Wasn't Kira and Athrun part of his crew... why was he helping Yunna? Stella gave him a questionable look however, Shinn didn't say anything. Instead his hold on her wrist got tighter.

Gilbert watched. Things were going to get messy. The last thing he wanted was the princess to get hurt. Smiling Gilbert told Shinn to take her back... and make sure she doesn't come out again. They needed her to return safely back to Heliopolis.

* * *

Cagalli continued to struggle. She needed to get free and be with Kira. She didn't want to lose him again!

Gilbert smiled watching the sense in front of him. This was so much fun. The Hibiki siblings were both suffering, and Gilbert loved that. They deserve this! After everything their parents had done...

Gilbert's smile widen as he noticed the blonde didn't recognize him. So she didn't remember him. Well that was great for him! Gilbert turned his attention back to Athrun. Now if only he could get Athrun to lose it. "Athrun I'll give you a choice... would you like me to kill Kira first or the girl?"

Athrun stayed quiet... like he was going to choose. "Does Patrick know what type of a man you are?" Athrun hissed, changing the topic.

Gilbert turned smiling, "Why do you care? It's not like you care what your father's views are. Now come on Athrun don't change the topic. Who should I kill first..." Gilbert trailed on. He knew what Athrun was trying to do and he wasn't going to fall for it.

"I don't care what you do to the girl," Athrun hissed. It was a lie. Athrun didn't want Gilber to hurt her... but he couldn't let Gilbert know he cared for Cagalli. Athrun just hoped Gilbert believed him.

"HA! You make me laugh Athrun... are you telling me that the girl means nothing to you? Even though she is Kira's sister? You know if I kill her you'll lose Kira as well. Do you think he'll forgive you for letting her die?" Gilbert said walking over towards Kira.

Kira looked at Athrun... if Athrun was going to have to pick, it should be Kira not Cagalli.

Cagalli looked from Gilbert to Athrun... did Athrun really mean it? He didn't care for her. She couldn't believe she had been stupid to think maybe Athrun cared for her... even though she was Kira's sister.

Gilbert turned to the purple haired man holding Cagalli. Gilbert wasn't going to hurt Cagalli no Yunna wanted her. Fine if Athrun didn't want her then Yunna could do whatever he wanted. "Yunna do what you want with her."

Cagalli looked up at Gilbert in shock. What made him think Yunna would listen to him? Beside if Yunna touched her she would kill him! Cagalli looked back at Yunna only to have him smack his lips on hers.

Cagalli couldn't believe it! Struggling Cagalli tried getting Yunna off. She could hear Kira yelling at Yunna to get off her!

Cagalli finally got enough energy to push him off. Once she was away from him Cagalli wiped her lips. She needed to get his taste off her lips. She didn't like the feeling. She looked back ready to run to Kira and noticed Gilbert was holding Kira. Cagalli was scared... she didn't know what Yunna was planning? Just as she was about to get closer to Kira, Yunna came up behind her and lifted her. She was tossed over his shoulder. With that Yunna started his way to one of the rooms.

No, no, no! Cagalli wasn't going to let Yunna have her! No. Struggling Cagalli cursed as he carried her away.

"KIRAAAA!" Cagalli yelled. She could feel the tears in her eyes. She was scared!

The next thing Cagalli knew she was pulled off of Yunna and into Athrun's arms. Cagalli smiled, she was glad to be away from Yunna.

Gilbert smiled as well. See he knew Athrun had feelings for the girl. Gilbert looked at Rau who was on the ground due to Athrun's attack. Gilbert laughed. "See I knew I could get you to come out." Gilbert said to Athrun, looking down on Kira.

Kira was pissed! No! Athrun was in trouble... Kira didn't know how to stop Athrun now. Last time Kira had stopped Athrun was by luck. He wasn't sure he could do it again.

Cagalli was so happy she was saved! She looked at Athrun for the first time and froze... his eyes!

Cagalli knew Athrun wasn't safe right now. His eyes were like the time he had attacked her. He had tried killing her once before what if he did it again? Cagalli struggled from Athrun's hold. She didn't like him with those eyes!

"Let me go Athrun!" Cagalli said, trying to get her hand free.

Athrun turned to her with an evil smile on his face, "Shut up."

* * *

Shinn took Stella back into the room. He didn't understand why he had to be the one to take her back… every time he tried to get rid of her she just kept coming back.

As Shinn got to the room he watched as Aki stood up. Aki looked at Shinn, and then turned his glaze to the Princess.

Aki was angry. He wanted to hurt Stella! He wanted to make her scream! He couldn't believe he had put his life on the line to save her. He started his way over to Stella. He could see the fear in her eye and he was glad. She needed to be taught a lesson.

As he came over he said, "You bitch! Just wait until I get my hands on you." Aki would have attacked her if Shinn hadn't pushed her behind him. Aki watched in hate as Shinn protected the Princess.

Shinn started Aki down. What the hell was he thinking? This man was a navy officer... why would he be hurting the Princess. "What are you doing?" Shinn questioned.

Aki however, didn't answer Shinn. He looked at Stella and knew he better leave. He couldn't attack her right now… this pirate was protecting her. "You better watch your back!" Aki threatened before he left the room.

Once he was gone, Stella took a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself.

When Stella opened her eyes she noticed Shinn staring at her. "So it's not just me. I guess everyone hates you." Shinn said. He knew no one liked the princess... her own men wanted to kill her.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Stella yelled. She couldn't take this anymore. She was tired of being treated like this! She hated how everyone talked to her! Just because she was scared to talk back didn't mean they could treat her like this!

"I'm tired of you treating me like this! And I don't care if you hate me! Soon I'll be home and you don't have to worry. I'll be someone else's problem!" Stella screamed! It was true... if Stella knew her father he probably had a prince waiting for her back home.

"What are you talking about?" Shinn questioned. He should have slapped her for talking to him like that but he wanted to know what she meant.

"Like you care," Stella said walked over towards the bed. She just wanted everything to be over.

Shinn didn't like the way she was talking to him. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm. He turned her to face him. "I asked you a question," Shinn hissed.

Stella took a deep breath and said, "I know my father... and he probably has a prince waiting to marry me..."

Stella didn't want to get married! She was too young! She wasn't ready... and all the other men she had met always only wanted her status.

Shinn let her go. He didn't know what to say. So she would be married off... well at least he didn't have to see her again. Shit! Shinn didn't want her to married off...what was he saying.

Stella looked up at Shinn... she wanted to know something, "Why do you hate me so much?" Stella asked, needed to know!

"Cause all you do is cause problems... I'm glad you'll be gone, I won't have to see you again." Shinn said. He was angry right now... he didn't want to see her marry some rich Prince. Shinn thought of making her his... than what prince would want a used woman. However, if he did that she would hate him forever.

Shinn needed time to think. He needed to be away from her. He turned towards her one last time and said, "I don't care what happens to you," with that he left the princess alone.

* * *

**END!**

Sorry for the long wait! I tried making this chapter longer, hope its long enough. I know I say I will try to update faster, and I usually don't but I will really try my best! Hopefully I can get the next chapter updated by the first week of April. This is my goal! … Life is busy so sorry if I don't!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reading and being patient with me!

Have a great March! See ya soon!


	21. Chapter 21

**Captain Zala**

Thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoy the story... and thank you guys for the push. I needed that if I was ever going to finish this chapter!

Well I'm not going to waste a lot of time here, but again sorry!

Just some reminders: my grammar and spelling suck and they speak modern English.

Enjoy! No flames please! Thanks for reading/reviewing! :)

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**

_RECAP:_

_"Cause all you do is cause problems... I'm glad you'll be gone, I won't have to see you again." Shinn said. He was angry right now... he didn't want to see her marry some rich Prince. Shinn thought of making her, his... than what prince would want a used woman. However, if he did that she would hate him forever._

_Shinn needed time to think. He needed to be away from her. He turned towards her one last time and said, "I don't care what happens to you," with that he left the princess alone._

**Chapter 21**

Cagalli couldn't believe it! She'd been struggling with Athrun to let her go! She wanted him to let her go… she didn't like Athrun in this stage. She was afraid he would hurt her again.

Looking up at him she demanded him to let her go one last time. However, he just stared at her with that evil smile on his face.

"Athrun, I said let me-"Cagalli started, only to be cut off by Athrun's mouth on hers.

Cagalli couldn't believe this! What was Athrun doing?! And in front of all these people?! Cagalli couldn't believe Athrun was kissing her!

Apart of her wanted to push him away. She was embarrassed he was doing something like this in front of all these people. However, another part wanted to continue the kiss and forget everything around them! Forget that they were in a life or death situation.

Yunna wasn't happy with what Athrun and Cagalli were doing. How dare that dirty pirate touch his woman? Yunna needed to stop this. He needed to stop Athrun from kissing Cagalli. No he couldn't watch this! And what the hell was wrong with her?! Cagalli was his, she knew she belonged to him then why wasn't she doing anything to stop Athrun?! That pissed Yunna off more! How dare Athrun kiss his woman! No one was allowed to touch Cagalli but him! Cagalli was Yunna's, he was the only man that could and would ever kiss or touch her.

He watched in angrier as they kissed. Cagalli was going to pay for this. She was going to regret this moment! Yunna quietly walked over towards Kira. He was going to hurt Kira, to teach Cagalli a lesson. If she ever did something to him like this again he would do worst then what he was going to do to Kira right now!

Pulling out his sword, Yunna stabbed the brown hair boy on the ground in the stomach. Kira let out a piercing scream that got everyone's attention, and broke the two apart.

Smiling Yunna looked from Kira to Cagalli. He could see attacking Kira was a great way to get Cagalli to do what he wanted.

Cagalli broke out of Athrun's hold and turned to Kira. WHY? What the hell was Yunna thinking! She couldn't believe him! Cagalli had been lost in the moment with Athrun. As he kissed her all she could think about was him, all she could see, hear, feel was him. However, that died when she hear the piecing scream from Kira.

Cagalli felt like she was going to be sick! As she watched Yunna slowly pulling his sword out of Kira's bruised body. Kira was already in so much pain… why did Yunna have to cause more?! Cagalli didn't like this! Kira was bleeding badly and no one was doing anything to help him!

Cagalli needed to go to him. She needed to see if he was okay. She wanted to make sure no one hurt him again. Breaking out of Athrun's hold she ran over towards her brother.

"Kira! Are you okay? Oh my god... you're bleeding… its…" Cagalli said, as she bent down beside him and grabbed onto his hand. Cagalli didn't like seeing Kira like this. She didn't like seeing him with so much blood, and in so much pain. Cagalli was panicking. What if no one helped Kira? What if Kira d-, NO! Nothing bad was going to happen to Kira. Cagalli looked around trying to find help from someone, anyone that could help Kira, someone to save him. She couldn't lose him. No, not after she finally found him.

"Someone do something!" Cagalli screamed as she looked around for help.

Athrun watched Yunna in hate. How dare the man attack Kira?! Kira was helpless and in pain... why the hell would Yunna attack a man that couldn't fight back? It pissed Athrun off.

"You bastard! Why don't you fight a real man," Athrun yelled as he got his sword up and was ready to attack.

"You kissed my woman! The only fair thing was to attack your man," Yunna said, sending Kira a small smile.

Once he said those words, Athrun didn't take any time in running towards Yunna sword ready to kill.

* * *

Shinn came running up after hearing all the noise. What the hell was going on?

As Shinn came to the scene in front he froze. Kira... Kira was badly hurt and bleeding, and no one was doing anything to help him.

Athrun and Yunna were in the middle of a battle and Gilbert and Rau just watched.

Even though Shinn didn't like the way Athrun ran the ship, there was no way Shinn would just stand here and watch Kira die. Kira and the others were like brothers to him. Brothers he betrayed…

Running over toward Kira and Cagalli, Shinn pushed tightly over Kira's wound. Kira let out a hiss of pain. However, Shinn ignored it. He needed to stop the bleeding.

Looking towards Gilbert, Shinn started, "Gil what is going on here? Kira needs help. Do something!"

Gilbert looked at Shinn then Kira. Smiling Gilbert walked towards the two. "I'm sorry Kira, Yunna kind of has a temper when someone touches what is his," he smiled up at Cagalli who looked away. Gilbert continued, "Don't worry I'm not going to let you die... well not yet."

"You bloody bastard!" Yunna screamed, as he landed to the floor, his sword getting lost on the way.

All eyes turned towards the battle... Kira cursed. If Athrun killed Yunna right now, Athrun won't be able to live with himself. As much as Kira wanted to kill Yunna himself, he knew it wouldn't be right... it just wouldn't solve anything.

"Cagalli... stop Athrun. If Athrun kills Yunna… right now he won't ever forgive himself! You have to stop him... you need to bring him back… to his normal self," Kira said watching Cagalli.

Cagalli shook her head yes and ran to stand in front of Yunna just as Athrun brought his sword up.

Athrun gave Cagalli a disappointing look. "Get out of my way," hissed Athrun.

"Athrun you need to stop! Please don't do this!" Cagalli said watching him.

Athrun couldn't understand what she was doing? Why she was protecting Yunna! Why was she standing up for Yunna when she showed him so much hate!

"Why are you saving him? Is it that you really want to be with the disgusting man? You-"

"Shut up!" Cagalli yelled. She couldn't believe he would say that! "I like you, stupid! I don't know why... because I should hate you for everything you've done. For everything you've put me though... but I don't! I...I...I like you!" Cagalli yelled. She knew everyone was watching her but she didn't care. She wasn't going to just watch as Athrun ruined his life. She needed to tell him how she felt for him... she needed him to know.

"Then why protect him," Athrun questioned.

"Because I don't want you to do something you won't forgive yourself for!" yelled Cagalli. Why wouldn't he just listen to her? Cagalli stared at his soulless eyes and knew he didn't believe her.

So she needed to show him that she was doing this because she cared about Athrun not Yuuna. Without thinking Cagalli went closer to Athrun, until she brought her lips to his.

Cagalli closed her eyes as Athrun relaxed into the kiss. She really liked kissing Athrun. Cagalli liked feeling his lips on her... she had never felt like this before. She knew she wouldn't feel like this for anyone else by him!

Finally pulling back Cagalli opened her eyes to see bright emerald eyes staring back at her. She liked this Athrun... she liked his bright eyes looking at her like that. Cagalli wished she could always have those eyes looking at her.

She hated when his eyes became cold and he was heartless. Since the day he had tried to kill her, she wasn't comfortable around him when he looked at her with those eyes.

Cagalli smiled, as she noticed him watching her. She saw him lean closer to her and right now she wanted to feel his lips on hers again. She didn't care where they were or who was watching. Cagalli wanted to feel his month on hers. Cagalli closed her eyes waiting to feel his lips on her, however the moment never came. What came instead was a heavy weight falling on her and knocking her to the ground.

Opening her eyes Cagalli looked into Athrun's closed ones. Looking behind him she noticed Yunna holding his sword looking proud. The bastard knocked Athrun out with the back of his sword. That bastard!

"This will teach him to stay away from my woman," Yunna said, smiling. He didn't like how comfortable Cagalli was getting, and he couldn't believe his eyes when Cagalli accepted Athrun's kisses. How dare she kiss another man when she was going to be his?

"I'm not your bloody woman!" Cagalli yelled from under Athrun. If Athrun wasn't on her she would have gone over to Yunna and made him sorry for what he just said! Why wouldn't he understand that there was no way she was ever going to be his?!

Yunna sent Cagalli a frown and started his way over to her, however Yunna stopped as Gilbert blocking his path. Gilbert gave one look towards Yunna and Yunna stepped back.

Cagalli frowned in confusion; the two were acting like they knew each other... but that wasn't possible... was it?

"Shinn, Rau take these two annoying siblings and lock them up," Gilbert said pointing to Cagalli and Kira. An afterthought he added, "and make sure they don't get out."

Rau walked over towards Cagalli, taking Athrun off her he grabbed her by the arms pulling up her. Rau looked at Gilbert one last time before he started to move.

Cagalli struggled to get free as Rau dragged her down to where she had been locked up previously. She couldn't believe all this was happening! She couldn't believe there was nothing she could do to stop all this! Was she really going to let Yunna kill Athrun, kill her brother; Kira, and kill the whole Archangel crew? She couldn't believe there was nothing she could do to stop this! She felt completely helpless right now and it was pissing her off.

"Let me go!" Cagalli screamed again hoping it would help, however it did nothing.

Before she knew it they were at the room. As Rau opened the door he pushed Cagalli in. Cagalli would have fallen had Stella not caught her in time.

Cagalli looked up at Rau. She hated this man as much as she hated Yunna. "You bastard!" Cagalli yelled. She wanted to attack him. However she knew he was stronger than her and if she tried something that wouldn't do anyone any good.

Rau smiled, as he looked her and Stella over. "You should be careful how you talk to people. No one on this ship gives a shit about you... so I don't think anyone would care if something bad happened to you," Rau said looking at Cagalli.

Cagalli sent him a death glare. She turned away from him as he started talking again, "However, that would cause a problem once we get back to Heliopolis. Now if something bad happened to you what would Murrue say...?"

Cagalli turned back around to look at him. She knew he was after Murrue and she didn't like it. Well now there was nothing he could do, she was safe and away from him. She was with Mwu.

"Don't you worry about Murrue. She doesn't need someone like you to worry about her!"

"Why, because she has that man back in Heliopolis? He's not going to be alive for long, once we get to Heliopolis I'll make sure she becomes mines and if that man gets in my way, I'll have to kill him. And I would so gladly do so."

"Don't you dare touch them!" Cagalli yelled.

Rau laughed as he shut the door, locking it. Cagalli couldn't believe he would say that! No he wouldn't hurt Mwu. Mwu would attack him first!

"Cagalli," Stella called. Stella wanted to make sure Cagalli was okay. However, Cagalli didn't answer her. Taking a deep breath Stella let Cagalli go and sat down, as she watched Cagalli looking around the room for a way out.

* * *

"Shit I feel helpless!" Dearka yelled. He couldn't take this. They were all still locked up, and there were two officers watching them.

Dearka couldn't remember getting here, all he knew was one minute he was fighting some scary looking officer and the next he was waking up on a cold floor of a cell.

Looking around he noticed most of the Archangel crew locked up with him. However, Athrun and Kira were missing.

Dearka didn't like this. He didn't like being kept in the dark and he didn't like that the two guards that were watching them were too busy staring at Lacus.

He couldn't understand why they had to lock her up in a separate cell... a few feet away from them.

Dearka looked over at Yzak, noticing that Yzak had been quiet since they'd been locked up. Yzak's attention was on Lacus as well.

Dearka walked over to Yzak and sat beside him. Dearka turned his attention to watch Nicole helping some of the crewmembers that were in a bad condition.

Dearka started, "You don't think they would do something do you?"

Yzak's frown got worse, "I don't trust them," Yzak hissed.

"But she's a girl... they wouldn't," started Dearka, only to be stopped by Yzak.

"These men hate pirates. Do you think they care what we are," Yzak hissed.

Looking at the two men, Dearka frowned as he noticed the two guards smiling and saying something. Dearka agreed... something bad was going to happen.

* * *

"I can't believe you would do this to us. I treated you like a brother... why would you do this Shinn," Kira asked, as Shinn walked him towards the dungeon, to the rest of the crew.

"I'm sorry Kira! I didn't want you to get hurt! I did this because… because it's the right thing to do! Athrun… he… Athrun's becoming weak and..." Shinn stopped. He couldn't say more… he didn't know what to say. As both men got closer to the cell they stopped as they heard the noises coming from the dungeon.

As they neared the dungeon, Shinn wondered what all the noises were. Once they were in he froze to see what was happening. What the hell was going on?

Then he saw it and without thinking Shinn let go of Kira and ran into the open cell and grabbed the guard off Lacus.

What the hell was this man thinking? And why did the other guard not try to stop him!? This was not right!

"What the hell are you doing?!" Shinn yelled grabbing the guard and leading him out of the cell and throwing him to the ground.

"Why do you care? Beside she's a crappy pirate. She's probably done filthier things than what I was going to do to her," the man answered, giving Shinn a hateful look.

Shinn wanted to punch this man! How dare he think he could treat anyone like that? Was it really because they were pirates, that he thought it would be okay?

"Get the hell out of here," Shinn hissed. He didn't like this man and if this man didn't leave soon Shinn would do something that Gilbert wouldn't be proud of.

"What?! You really think you can get rid of me. Boy you should be careful how you talk to us... you do remember you're on our ship now?" said the guard. He stood up and looked at Shinn with hate.

He was about to come towards Shinn, however his friend stopped him. "Don't. Let's go Ren," said the other guard. With that they both started their way out.

Shinn took a deep breath before he walked over to Kira, who was on the ground. Helping Kira stand, Shinn took him to Lacus' cell. Going inside, he placed Kira beside Lacus and looked at her.

"I...I'm sorry," Shinn said. For some reason he felt that he needed to say sorry, that for some reason this was his fault.

"It's not your fault," she smiled at him then turned her attention to Kira, "is Kira okay?" Lacus asked.

Shinn shook his head that Kira would be okay. But he couldn't understand how she could say that this wasn't his fault? For some reason Shinn felt that everything that was happening was his entire fault! It was his fault that his old crew was locked up, his fault that Kira was badly hurt and his fault that Lacus was attacked. How could she say it wasn't his fault when all of this was happening because of him!

Shinn couldn't stay here. He couldn't just stand here and watch the angrily faces of his friends. He needed to leave… he needed to make sure he was doing the right things. With that thought in mind Shinn started his way out only to be stopped by Dearka's words.

"Shinn why would you betray us like this?!" Dearka yelled. He and the rest of the crew wanted to know why in God's name Shinn would turn his back on all of them! After all that Athrun, Kira and the crew did for Shinn they couldn't understand why he would do this to them?

"I…I'm sorry," Shinn whispered.

"No you're not! You were never really one of us. Were you?" Dearka spat. He couldn't believe he had treated Shinn like a little brother all these years.

Shinn couldn't hear more. He…. no he was doing the right thing! Gilbert had said what he was doing was right… but Shinn was starting to question the things they were doing. Shinn needed to talk to Gilbert; he needed to make sure everything he was doing was right… with that he ran to find Gilbert.

* * *

Lacus couldn't believe she was seeing Kira like this! Kira was badly injured. He was bleeding and he kept closing his eyes. Lacus hoped Kira would be okay.

"Kira... you okay," Lacus whispered putting Kira's head in her lap. She needed to make sure he was going to be okay.

"L...La...Lacus you okay?," Kira question. He wasn't sure what had just happened but he knew something bad happened to Lacus.

Lacus smiled and shook her head yes, before letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Thank goodness he was okay! Smiling Lacus brought her face closer to him. "Kira!"

Kira smiled at her. "Lacus can you help me sit up," Kira whispered into her ear.

Kira's voice sent a shiver though Lacus' body. Shaking her head mentally, she focused on helping Kira sit up and putting some space between them. However, she kept her hands around him to help him stay balanced.

Once Kira was sitting he looked up at the opposite cell to see his crewmates.

"Thank God you're okay," Dearka said, as he watched Kira looking towards them. "Kira what is going on?"

"Why is Shinn doing this?" Yzak asked. He still couldn't believe Shinn had betrayed them! He was angry and confused.

"It's Gilbert... he wants to trade Athrun and us to save his own life. He planned all this from the start... he wanted us to get caught. The bastard!" Kira hissed, trying to sit up straight. He was thankful of Lacus' support.

Yzak looked at Kira, not believing what he was hearing. Why would Gilbert do this? What had Gilbert done that he needed to trade their lives to save his own?!

"Kira you need to relax and try not to move. Your wounds are pretty bad and if you keep moving you're going to bleed out," came Nicole's voice from beside Yzak. All eyes turned to the boy.

"I…I can't! We need to get out of here. We need to help Athrun and Cagalli. I can't just lay here and do nothing," Kira answered trying to sit up straight.

Lacus frowned down at Kira. Why wouldn't he listen to Nicole? Kira was in bad shape; he really needed to stop moving around.

"Nicole is right. Kira you need to relax… there's not much we can do. Right now we need to make sure you are okay. Nothing is going to happen to Athrun and Cagalli. If Gilbert wanted to kill anyone of us he would already have done so. So you stop moving around and lay down," Dearka said. He didn't want to see Kira bleed out.

Kira was about to say something, however he felt Lacus push him towards the ground. Looking up at her he was about to say something however she shook her head no. He looked at her and could see the tears in her eyes. Maybe he should worry about himself for now.

"Lacus I need you to find a cloth to push into the open sword wound on his stomach," Nicole's voice said.

Lacus looked around for something but she couldn't find anything. She needed to find something… she needed to help stop the bleeding…. She needed- Her dress!

Standing up Lacus grabbed the corner of her dress and ripped. She blushed as the dress ripped, making the dress shorter then she liked. Shaking her head she pressed the dress tightly onto Kira's wound and he screamed.

"I'm so sorry Kira," Lacus said. She was about to push off, however stopped as Nicole started talking.

"No don't! You need to push harder. Don't worry. Kira's strong, he's okay."

Lacus looked down and noticed Kira was okay. He looked up at her and smiled. "Sorry about that."

Lacus smiled back not saying anything. They stayed like that for a while, until thinks started to look better.

"Hey Lacus," both Kira and Lacus turned to face Dearka, Lacus with a questionable look on her face, wondering what he had to tell her.

"Nice legs- ow!" Dearka started, only to have Yzak attacking him.

Kira gave Dearka a death glare, and wished he were the one that punched Dearka just now. Turning his attention to Lacus he couldn't look away. She was looking away from him and blushing hard. Kira wished he wasn't weak… he badly wanted to throw her to the ground and claim her. He wanted to show Dearka and everyone else that was looking at Lacus' legs that they belonged to him, that she was his and no one else.

* * *

Stella watched Cagalli pacing the room. It had been three days since Rau locked Cagalli in here with her. Three days on a moving ship heading back home. Stella really wanted to get out of this room... she was starting to feel sick.

Stella quietly watched Cagalli pacing and it was starting to bother her.

"They can't keep us locked in her!" Cagalli finally screamed. "We need to get out... I need to make sure Kira is still alive!"

Stella looked up at her friend and gave her a small understanding smile. She also hoped the best for Kira. He was a nice guy... he had never done anything to hurt Cagalli or her.

"Cagalli don't worry everything's going to be okay. I'm sure Kira and the rest are okay," Stella said trying to be supportive.

"How do you know? Stella you didn't see how much they hurt Kira! You didn't see him," Cagalli yelled.

Stella jumped in surprise. Cagalli had never talked to her in that voice before. It surprised Stella.

"Cagalli I-" Stella started only to be cut off by Cagalli.

"No Stella you don't get it! You won't! I finally found my brother… the only family I have and he may be dead! So don't tell me you understand because you don't!" Cagalli yelled. She knew she shouldn't be yelling at Stella, this wasn't her fault but Cagalli was just so mad! She was mad at Yunna, Gilbert, Shinn and the only person she could take her angry off on was Stella!

Stella stayed quiet. She couldn't believe what Cagalli was saying! What did Cagalli mean that Stella didn't understand?! Stella did understand… Stella did! Stella had always seen Cagalli as her sister. Stella worried about Cagalli like she was her own blood! When they were kids and were out playing hiding and go seek and Stella could never find Cagalli, she remembered how much she cried and worried looking for Cagalli. How could Cagalli say something like this… was Stella not Cagalli's family?

Stella looked down she didn't want to say anything and she didn't want to cry in front of Cagalli so she stayed quiet. Fine, if Cagalli didn't see Stella like a sister then they would just keep their relationship like how everyone wanted them too, like a princess and villager.

* * *

**-Heliopolis-**

Mwu looked at his wife. He knew she was depressed, he knew Murrue wasn't happy that she was back here in Heliopolis without Cagalli and Stella. Mwu had told Murre that Yunna and Uzumi would bring Cagalli back. Even though Mwu hated the idea of Yunna leading this mission, he was glad when he heard news that they had captured the pirates, and that they would be returning shortly. When he heard the news he had to tell Murrue. He knew it would bring a smile to her face.

"Murrue, don't worry honey everything is going to be okay," Mwu said walking into the house. Murrue was sitting near the window, so she had seen him coming.

Murrue turned to him and gave him a sad smile. It killed Mwu to see Murrue like this.

"Murrue honey, I just heard… Cagalli and Stella will be here by tomorrow," Mwu said.

Murrue got up and walked towards Mwu. What did he mean? Was Cagalli finally coming home?! Wait… what about the others… did this mean the Archangel crew was caught?

"Mwu... what about the others...I mean the pirates?" Murrue questioned.

"They have been caught. Most likely they will have to face whatever punishment the King sees fit," Mwu said watching the smile on Murrue's face turn into a frown. "What's the matter Murrue?" Mwu asked, walking over to Murrue.

"Nothing," Murrue lied.

Mwu knew she was lying, but he wasn't going to question her. He knew she would tell him when she was ready.

* * *

"Welcome back!" the King greeting Yunna as Yunna and the others started their way off the ship. Azrael had been so excited at the good news. He was proud of Yunna, and his men. Azrael wasn't sure how Yunna had gotten these dirty pirates but he was just glad to have Stella safely back home.

"Sir… we need to talk," Yunna said only to have the King put up his hands, silencing him.

"We will talk later… at the celebration!" the King smiled. Starting towards the ship.

Azrael froze as he noticed a free pirate walking off the ship… what was going on? The King was going to tell his men to grab the black haired boy, howeverm stopped as Yunna started talking.

"King Azrael, I wanted to tell you that we got help… without the help from Gilbert and his pirates we would have never gotten the Princess and Cagalli back," Yunna said walking over to the King.

The King frowned. He looked at Yunna then Shinn, and then took a deep breath. "We will talk about this later… you and this Gilbert meet me in my offices."

"Yes sir," Yunna answered.

* * *

Cagalli watched from the window. She didn't know if she could go back out there… not when she knew that they would hang Athrun, Kira, and the others. No she couldn't watch that!

Taking a deep breath she hadn't noticed the guard standing behind her until he spoke.

"It's time to go home," with that he led Cagalli and Stella out.

* * *

"Stella!" the King said, smiling. One look at her father and Stella was overcome by happiness! She was so glad he was okay. Sure he looked like a mess, but he had missed her. Running towards him, Stella wrapped her arms around her father, as tears fell her eyes. She was happy to be home… happy to forget all about Shinn, about Cagalli, and everyone else that hated her!

Stella was more then happy right now… she was safe in her father's arm and no one would try to hurt her now.

On the other hand, Cagalli couldn't take her eyes off of Yunna. What the hell was he planning? She knew whatever it was it couldn't be good. She watched Yunna and Gilbert talking, and only broke her attention when she heard someone calling her, "Cagalli!"

She turned around only to be pulled into a tight hug. Cagalli knew who it was. She knew that familiar scent. In happiness Cagalli wrapped her hands around the man and pulled him closer.

"Mwu I've missed you," Cagalli sobbed as Mwu held onto her. Cagalli didn't know why she was crying. She knew she had missed him but she shouldn't have broken down crying.

Apart of her was glad Mwu was here for her… that he would try his best to make her happy. He could try saving Kira and the others with her!

Pulling away from the embrace, Cagalli wiped her tears as she started speaking.

"MWU! You can't let the King kill them! You can't," Cagalli said.

Mwu gave Cagalli a funny look. What was she talking about? Was she talking about the pirates? These pirates had destroyed half the town and its people. They had kidnapped the princess, Cagalli and Murrue! Why was Cagalli asking him to save them? Anyways it didn't matter at the moment the King hadn't made a decision. "Cagalli…" Mwu started only to have Cagalli stop him.

"Mwu please! You can't let them died!" Cagalli sobbed. She was trying to stop crying, she didn't want to make things worse.

"Cagalli calm down. Right now nothing's going to happen. The King still hasn't decided what he wants-" Mwu started only to be cut off again.

"Mwu we all know he's going to hang them. Please you can't let that happen… I… I can't lose Kira," Cagalli said.

Mwu frowned. Kira? Who was Kira? Mwu hoped Cagalli hadn't fallen for a pirate… especially a pirate that had tried to kidnap the princess.

Just as Mwu was going to question Cagalli about this Kira fellow, the officers came out with the prisoners.

Everyone was quiet as the pirates exited the ship and were led down the village streets to the to the palace's dungeon.

Cagalli watched as the Archangel crew came off the ship. Thankfully they were okay. She smiled as she noticed Dearka and Nicole smiling at her. Even when they were in a situation like this they weren't worried. She smiled back, showing them she was okay as well.

Cagalli froze as Kira came off the ship. He was still in a bad condition, however he looked okay. He was walking with the help of Yzak and Lacus. Cagalli let out a deep breath as she watched him go.

She was going to help them… she wasn't going to let anything bad happen to them.

Just when Cagalli was going to look away, her eyes caught navy blue hair. Her heart skipped a beat, as she watched Athrun being led off the ship, with Gilbert. His eyes searched her and she smiled and blushed a bit when they landed on her.

Thank god he was okay. Cagalli could look away from him. She wanted to run into his arms. To save him, she wanted him to be free … but she couldn't… well not right now.

She broke out of her stare as she heard Mwu talking to her. She answered Mwu, but kept her eyes on Athrun. She kept her eyes on him until he disappeared from her eyes.

* * *

**END!**

Sorry if this was a short chapter. Well I'm started working on the next chapter so lets hope I can get that done faster then this one.

Take care and until next time!

Bye!


End file.
